Next Stop, Everywhere
by noblecrescent
Summary: She's clever, and he likes it. It's a good thing she likes him too. So are they on the same page? She and he, in the TARDIS, next stop everywhere?
1. Prologue

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a crash nearby. I sat up, my eyes looking around the solitary desert I was in. Nothing really passed around here save the few cars making trips. Other than that, it was solitary. Curious, I stood up and started walking towards the sound of the crash. There was a little smoke coming from below the small cliff I had stationed myself at. Accidentally, I tripped on a rock and landed flat on my stomach. I groaned and tried standing back up. When I stood, I saw a head from the distance. I gasped and rushed to a rock nearby that would hide me from whoever or whatever had crashed. I poked my head up and saw what looked like a blue box, lopsided on the ground with smoke coming from the top. When I saw a figure coming out from the door I ducked, hoping I hadn't been seen. This time, only my eyes were above and they widened up when I saw a man by the box. He was coughing like crazy, I almost felt the urge to go and help him.

"C'mon, don't do this to me!" the man yelled to the box, "You're young and sexy, you can do this!"

Sexy? This man was bananas.

Still, that box...

I looked the box up and down and then the man. As the smoke cleared, I was able to really grasp his features. He wore a bow tie. Who the hell wears a bow tie in these days? He was rather handsome I had to admit, but he terrified me. Why did he speak to a box? And where did he even come from?

"C'mon!" He continued to yell as he re-opened the door, "We've got to get back to Minerva!"

My eyes widened again, feeling like they'd pop out of my head. Had he...no. No, that was just _very _impossible.

He took a step inside and closed the door. Suddenly, the box started making these weird wheezing sounds…and it began disappearing! Disappearing!

I stood up and felt the breeze of the box push my hair back. And just like that, the blue box disappeared right before my eyes. My eyes looked down to where it had left a dent in its place. There was nothing there. Nothing I could prove I had seen such a thing.

I turned around and walked back to my place. I laid back down on my blanket and looked up into the clear, blue sky. Who could that have been? What could that have been? An alien? Had I seen an extra-terrestrial? Or had I just imagined this whole thing?

I smiled, "Just one more addition for the hippie visions." I said to myself and closed my eyes.


	2. The Box of Wonders

**Author's Note: Just a side note, I do tend to disregard some aspects of the show to make it work for my stories. So if anything is different, you know why!**

**A couple of side-notes: The ninth Doctor will be featured for the first three chapters or so. My OC's appearance is based off the actress 'Victoria Camacho'. She's actually the perfect vision for the character: Long, straight, brown hair with piercing jade-green eyes.**

* * *

><p>"We've got an order for ham and eggs but hold the hash browns!" I hollered through the diner. I picked up old dirty plates off a table and hurried off to the front.<p>

"No need to shout, we can hear you." Dominic, the cook, said behind the open window of his station.

"Sorry," I shrugged, "That's just how we Americans do it in diners. Amp it up!"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Joy, you're in England. That's not how we do it here."

"Then why'd I get hired?" I countered, chuckling.

"Because you're a charmer with that American accent." Our co-worker, Ami, walked over to us with a fresh, new dirty plates in her hand.

"What accent?" Dominic raised an eye brow, "She keeps switching it around from American to English so much I can't keep up."

"I do it to tease you," I mimicked his English accent, "But if you are confused, let me remind you that I am Mexican-American. I was born in America to Mexican-American parents."

"Which reminds me, have you called them?" Ami asked.

"Ami, I don't feel like having a bad night." I glanced to her, dead serious, "I'd rather pick up dirty plates and deal with rude customers."

"Well since you insist," she gestured to the tables that had been left by the customers. "How do you Americans say? Chop chop!" she clapped her hands.

I chuckled, "You got it."

"It's getting late," I heard Dominic say as I walked for the table.

"I hope the boss would let us out early." Ami sighed, "There isn't even people in here."

"Yeah, I've got my kids to look after tonight. Margaret's working the night shift this week. Terrible."

"Tell me about it, my brother is my brother but he might as well be my child. Honestly, 22 and still acting like a 10 year old." Ami shook her head.

I returned with new plates in hand, "Well maybe he doesn't like acting what you want him to be."

"Joy, he's older than me." Ami reminded me, "He should be taking care of me."

I smiled softly, "You don't want to depend on someone."

"Well we can't all be like you." Dominic said, making Ami and I look over, "My sister is 25 and she still acts like a teenager."

"Maybe because she's still living her life. What do you want to see from her?"

"I don't know," Dominic shrugged, "Getting an education or a job. Creating a family for herself."

"Don't you want her to be happy?" I questioned, raising an eye brow, "What makes you think she wants that?" Dominic remained quiet. "Honestly, that's the problem with people of today! They all want their children to grow up and get a job and get married. But what if we don't want that? What if we want to travel? What if we want to meet new people and places? Learn and do the impossible? Our life is so short and I don't think anyone wants to waste it."

"You always speak with so much passion, Joy." Ami nudged my arm, "I admire you. You're the one living proof that we can do so many things at so short of a time."

"You can do it too." I replied, "What's stopping you from leaving this job and going on a road trip?"

"My brother. My bills." She swayed her head.

"Bills," I rolled my eyes, "Horrible."

"Well that's enough for tonight." Dominic said, "Joy, it's time to clock out."

"Oh, the mall." I clapped my hands.

Ami chuckled, "You might be free but the mall still has you in its grasp."

"I'm a teenage girl," I remarked, "I can't escape that." I removed my apron and put it away. I clocked out and hurried back to hug Amy and wave at Dominic. I grabbed my coat and headed out into the cold, crispy night. It wasn't that late and so the mall should be open.

I walked onto the center of the London city where the streets were buzzing with shoppers. I was midway through an overly-populated street when the windows of shops were smashed. Out of nowhere, display dummies walked out of them. I froze as I realized they were everywhere around the streets. People began panicking and ran around, crying for help. I started running in whatever direction. The most important thing: Stay alive.

I was pushed back by a running man. "Oi!" I yelled after him. I continued to run but one of those dummies stood in front of me. It grasped one of my arms, bringing me closer to it.

"Hold on," a ginger woman cut through the arm, "Hot knife." She waved it, "Might not be as 'awesome' as a screwdriver but it sure as hell gets the job done." I blinked, wide eyed with shock. She smiled softly, "Hold on honey, he's coming." She ran off.

I stared after her, my mouth trapping all the words I wanted to say. When I felt another dummy grasp my arm, I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Off you go!" A man kicked it away. "C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and rushed out of there.

"Who are you?" I questioned as we ran.

"I don't think it's the best time for a conversation do you?"

"What are those things?" I looked back.

"Autons." He replied fast, and with certainty, much to my shock.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a genius. And they're after _me_."

"You?" I looked him over, "Why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He said, sounding annoyed.

"How else am I supposed to learn?"

He smiled but didn't say anything back. We ran all the way to the London Eye where a young blonde girl was standing. I immediately stopped when I saw the blue box behind her.

"What the..." I stumbled back.

"Who's that?" the blonde girl pointed at me.

"Human..." the man looked me over, "I suppose. Just like you," he grinned to her.

The girl didn't seem too happy. In fact, she seemed scared.

"Did you find her?" she asked the man, "My mother? Was she back there?"

"Uh, no," the man walked to the blue box, "Like I said, she must be home already."

The girl sighed, "I hope so."

'Who the hell are you people?" I finally croaked out.

"Oh right," the man rolled his eyes, "Introductions," I stared, utterly confused and blank, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler," he gestured to the blonde.

She half smiled, "Hello," she waved a hand.

Slowly, I waved a hand. I could not take my eyes off the blue box. It was the same one I had seen over a year ago…the one with the crazy bow-tie man. Could it be possible there was two boxes? And…what exactly were these boxes?

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, eyeing me cautiously, "Where did you find her?"

"Being attacked by the Autons on the street." the Doctor replied, "They've commenced and we've yet to stop them."

"So...how do we stop them?"

"Oh," the Doctor grinned as he held out a tube filled with blue liquid, "With this."

"A tube?" Rose raised an eye brow, "That's it?"

"Oi, it's anti-plastic." the Doctor clarified.

"Anti plastic?" Rose repeated, clearly confused, "Okay..."

"But first we've got to find the head of it all; the transmitter. But where can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

With my eyes still fixated on the TARDIS and having no clue what they were speaking about, I answered their problem. "London Eye of course."

They both snapped their heads to me.

"What?" Rose asked.

"How would you know that?" the Doctor looked between the London Eye and me.

"I'm not stupid?" I finally looked at them.

The Doctor looked me over, clearly impressed. "I've noticed."

Forgetting the matter, I turned to him, "The blue box. What is it?"

He smiled, "Guess you don't know everything."

"Of course not, that's why I'm asking." I snapped, "Blue box. What. Is. It?"

"TARDIS." he replied, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Pretty stupid," I muttered, "But catchy. Are there more boxes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is," I gestured to it, "Are there more? Do more people own them?"

"…no," he answered quietly for some reason, his eyes lowering for a moment, "It's the only one."

I frowned, that was a lie! Why would he lie? I distinctly remember the last box being exactly the same as this one.

"Are you sure? Because, I think you're lying-"

"Uh, hello?" Rose called, "End of the world looming over us? Remember?"

"Yes, yes." the Doctor nodded, "Off we go then." he rushed past us.

Rose and I turned and saw him run. "Are we supposed to follow?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "That's what I've been doing."

"And how's that worked out?"

"Well, I'm alive."

"Normally I don't depend on anyone but this is a special case," I nodded, "Let's go?" She nodded and we ran after the Doctor.

And that's how I found myself under the London Eye, looking over an orange lava-looking mass in the center of a chamber.

"The Nestene Consciounessm that's it, inside the vat." the Doctor pointed, "A living, plastic creature."

"Well can you kill it?" I asked, "People are dying in the streets."

"I'm not here to kill it." I've got to give it a chance."

I stared, stupefied, "Excuse me? Didn't you hear me? People are dying out in the streets. You can't give it a chance!"

"We all deserve a chance." he said softly, making me realize that perhaps a chance wasn't that bad.

Though, maybe my rule still applied to the humans I know. Once you make a mistake, a life-long mistake, I won't give them another chance. I sighed, "Fine. Just make it stop. I've got people I care about here."

'That I can do." he raised a finger. He rushed down steps and leaned over a rail, "I see audience with the Nestene Consciousness under a peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The mass flobbered around. "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

As the Doctor spoke, Rose was pacing back and forth behind me. Suddenly, she stopped and looked ahead. "Oh my god, Mickey!" she exclaimed then dashed off to a young man sitting by the corner, "It's okay! It's alright!"

"What on earth?" I looked between those two and the Doctor.

"Doctor, they kept him alive!" Rose cried happily.

"Uh, yeah, always a possibility." he shrugged, "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew and you never said?" Rose raised an eye brow.

"Keep the domestics outside and finish this already!" I snapped, "God, can't you stay focused?"

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor continued, "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

I snickered and caught myself. What was I doing? I was in the middle of the end of the world and I was laughing?

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk but they're capable of so much more."

"Stupid?" I raised an eye brow.

"I'm asking you on their behalf- please, just go." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as the Doctor was restrained by, what I assumed, were more Autons.

"That was just insurance!" the Doctor exclaimed when the autons took out the blue tube. "I wasn't going to use it!"

The mass flobbered about again.

"I was not attacking you! I'm here to help!" the Doctor insisted, "I'm not your enemy!"

Suddenly, doors above us were opened and revealed the TARDIS.

"Blue box..." I whispered, feeling that same spark of curiosity I had felt when I had seen it last year. But...where was the man I had seen? The one with the bow tie? This clearly was not the man I saw. I'd remember those ears...

This was just so confusing…

"What's it doing?" Rose shouted.

"It's the TARDIS." the Doctor replied, "It's identified its superior technology and it's terrified! You three need to leave right now! Get out now!"

"It's the end of the world..." I mumbled, looking around. The ceiling started crumbling down, taking down the stairs with it.

"The stairs, they've gone!" Rose yelled.

"Get in the TARDIS!" the Doctor ordered, "All of you!" he eyed me.

I glanced to Rose and the other guy. Were we really supposed to fit in that tiny thing? No time to think about it. I rushed over to them as they struggled to get in.

"It won't open!" Rose cried, "I haven't got the key!"

"We're gonna die!" the guy beside her cried.

"Move aside!" I pushed, rather mean I should say. I'd apologize later for it.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked frantically.

"Opening it." I took a pin from my hair and stuck it into the key hole.

"A pin?" Rose raised an eye brow.

I smiled, "Gets the job done."

As I worked on the door, I noticed Rose picked up an axe lying about.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked her.

"I've got no A levels." she replied, "I've got no job, no future." she started hacking at a chain on the wall. "But I tell you what I've got: Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team." The chain she worked on became lose and so she held onto it "I got the bronze." she announced then swung over, kicking the Autons that had restrained the Doctor.

"She's brave." I said, working on the door.

"Yeah," the guy said.

"You can't get it open with a pin!" the Doctor cried as they neared.

"Hm," I finally unlocked it, "Wanna bet?" I turned back.

He stopped in front of me, again surprised. I smirked. "Suddenly, the security it provides me with doesn't seem _so _safe anymore…"

"A pin always get the job done!"

"Okay, in, in, in!" Rose urged.

The Doctor pushed me in first then the guy.

"I don't see how we're all going to fit in such a small..." I looked around and saw it was much bigger than it looked on the outside. "Place...box..." I froze in place.

"Bit shocking, isn't it?" Rose patted my back. I nodded, speechless. "Yup."

"It's...it's bigger on the inside." I breathed, "Much, much bigger."

"You like it?" the Doctor asked, grinning, "I noticed you have such curiosity."

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Now, hang on." he instructed.

I looked and saw he was working on a circular control panel. "Hang on for wha-" And the box started moving! I fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing my back.

When it stopped, I pushed myself to my feet and rushed to the doors. When I opened it, I found myself in an alley way. I blinked, "It...it moves."

"Materializes." the Doctor corrected.

I looked back, "What is this?"

"A spaceship." he smiled.

The guy rushed past me to the outside. Rose calmly walked out and started talking on her phone to her mother. I looked in and out, speechless again. This is the box I had seen. This is why the man had walked in and out with ease. But...my question still stood, where is that man?

"Nestene Consciousness?" the Doctor walked up beside me, "Easy." he snapped his fingers.

"You were useless back there." Rose teased proudly, "If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead."

"She's right." I agreed, taking a step out. I still couldn't believe we had moved.

The box moved! Incredible! I rushed out and looked around.

"Thank you," the Doctor said to Rose, "Really." She smiled and nodded. "And you," he glanced at me, "I'm sorry I never got your name."

I smiled, feeling like I owed everything to this man for finally showing me this box of wonder. "Joy." My response came out in a whisper.

"Well, thank you." he nodded again.

"I didn't do anything." I glanced to Rose, "She did."

'Well...I'll be off then." he turned around then looked back to Rose, "Unless...I don't know...you would come with me?" Rose stuffed her hands in her pockets, "This box isn't just a London hopper you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

It goes anywhere. I smiled. That's like a travel packet. I looked to Rose, curious at her response.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah." the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah...I can't." Rose answered, disappointing me. "I've um...gotta go and find my Mum and um...someone's gotta look after this stupid lump." She laughed lightly, patting the guy on the back "So..."

"Okay..." the Doctor nodded, obviously hurt a little, "I'll see you around," He was going to close the door when he looked at me. "And you, Joy," he asked, reopening the door, "What about you?"

"M-me?" I pointed.

He nodded, "There's something about you." he looked me over, "You're clever."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"What about you?"

"Would you really want me there?" I pointed, "In that box? Filled with wonders?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I would. How about it?"

I bit my lip, thinking quickly, "...Yes!"

He smiled, "Let's go."

I smiled brightly, rushing inside the box of wonders again. "Oh my god..." I said, breathless.

He walked around the panel again, working the knobs. The wheezing sound restarted again and so did the jolts. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I forgot to mention it travels in time!"

"It travels in time?" I raised an eye brow.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, stopping the wheezing sounds and rushing back out to tell Rose.

"Next stop everywhere." I whispered, looking at the many controls the panel had.

And that's how my story began. In the TARDIS. With the Doctor. And Rose Tyler.

Next stop...everywhere.


	3. The End and Start of Something New

"You said this was a spaceship." I said, watching the Doctor work the controls, "So you're an alien, then?"

He looked up with a big grin,"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?"

I looked him over, taking in his appearance which really looked like he couldn't even harm a fly, "...No."

Rose smiled, "This is actually real."

"Tell me about it," I laughed excitedly.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Joy..." the Doctor paused, "Do you have another name?"

"Souza," I answered fast, "S-o-u-z-a, pronounced, SO-ZAH!"

He laughed, probably thinking I was crazy but I was just so excited! "Alright then, Joy Souza, where so you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? What's it going to be?"

"Forwards," Rose and I answered together; we glanced at each other and smiled.

"How far?"

"One hundred years," Rose blurted.

But I knew exactly where I wanted to go. If this was a time traveling box then I'd put it to the test. "Five billion years into the future."

They looked up, shocked. "Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Take us," I ordered lightly.

"Right then," he shrugged, pulling down a lever.

The box shook in its violent ways that seemed usual for the Doctor as he just awaited for its halt.

When we did stop, I rushed to the doors. "Are we here?"

"Why don't you look outside?" the Doctor replied.

I bit my lip and flung the doors open. It was a wooden room with a glass window in front. I rushed down the small steps and towards the wall. "I'm looking at the earth," I whispered, "My earth."

"You lot spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids," the Doctor said from behind, "But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is 5 billion years in your future. This is the day...hold on...This is the day the sun expands." "Welcome to the end of the world."

I was looking with such intrigue through the window when he said that; my eyes widened and looked back with shock. He nodded, reasserting what he had just said. I looked back to my planet. My dear Earth. "The end of the world..." I stroked the wall.

Now, I truly believed the Doctor's box of wonders was a time traveling box; it had brought us to the end of the world.

~/~

"So when it says, 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose was asking the Doctor as we walked down a corridor.

"Depends what you mean by people." the Doctor shrugged.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." I smiled, capturing the term quite fast.

The Doctor smiled back, nodding. "This is an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"For fun?"

"My, you are clever." he nodded.

"Believe me, I've had to be..." I muttered, looking away.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," I quickly said, "So do we get to meet them?" We entered an observation gallery. "The rich aliens?"

"Hold on," Rose stopped, "They did this once on 'Newsround Extra' the sun expanding, I mean...that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions." the Doctor corrected, "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed to glints of light that orbited the planet, "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

"It still looks the same..." I observed, "Continents didn't change."

"They did.' he nodded, "The trust shifted them back. But now the money's run out...nature takes over!"

"So how long does it have?"

"About half an hour." the Doctor took a look at his watch, "Yeah."

"And then it burns..." I whispered.

"So you're going to save it." Rose nodded, so sure of it.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor said, bluntly.

I glanced back, surprised. "You're..."

"It's empty! The people are all gone!"

"Who the hell are you?" someone demanded, "How did you get in? All the guests have already disembarked!"

"But that's us," the Doctor took out a leather wallet and held it out, "Guests plus two."

"Well...obviously," the blue man, as I'll be calling him that, quickly gestured us further inside the room, "Apologies. If you're on board we'd better start! Enjoy!"

I glanced at the wallet and snatched it, the blue man walking off, "This is completely blank."

"Let me see," Rose snatched it from me, "Hey...it is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Psychic paper? It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue..." Rose looked on, just now realizing the blue man's appearance.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "Aha."

"Okay..."

The blue man spoke through a microphone for us all to hear, "All staff to their positions please! Hurry now! Thank you! And now, I might introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Tress. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Three tree looking people walked in through a door. "There'll be an exchange of gits representing peace. If you can see the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon."

Rose and I stared at the 'people' walking in through the doors. Definitely not humans.

"The gift of peace." the lady 'tree' walked up to us holding a plant tray in hand. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

"Thank you!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking it from her and handing it to me, "And gifts...um...I give you in return, air from my lungs," he blew a large amount of air to her face.

"How...intimate." the lady said afterwards, smiling.

"More were that came from." the Doctor smirked.

"Is he flirting with a tree?" I whispered to Rose, making her snicker.

"Sponser of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo."

A head in a jar, with a might large size, was wheeled in through the doors.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor announced to the next guests.

"My felicitation on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva."

I frowned, "Wait, that-"

And that thing...

...spit on my face.

The Doctor laughed, 'Thank you very much."

I glared, 'Actually, I don't quite agree-"

"Shut up," he covered my mouth, 'Not invited so no complaints." I sighed and crossed my arms. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs," he blew air to new guests.

'A gift of peace in all good faith." it held out a large silver egg which the Doctor took and handed it to me again.

I passed it onto Rose like I had done with the planet.

"And last but not least, our very special guest." the blue man announced, "Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human."

Immediately, I looked over. The doors opened and in was wheeled a vertical trampoline which held up a sort of..._scrap_? Although, this scrap had eyes and a stained red mouth.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh now, don't stare," Cassandra said, "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am!"

I was..._disappointed_. This was the last human? The last of my species that practically represented us...was a scrap?

"I don't look a day over two thousand," She continued, "Moisturize me, moisturize me," she muttered to the men beside her trampoline set. She was sprayed with a canister. "Truly, I am the Last Human."

I frowned, "Fat chance."

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil."

Rose and I walked around, both curious at this scrap called Cassandra. She was completely flat...

"I have come to honor them an..." Cassandra sniffed, 'Say goodbye. Oh no, no tears." one her men wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts! From earth itself: the last remaining ostrich egg." An egg was displayed to the room. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils."

I rolled my eyes, "This woman's a nut job."

"Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra suddenly questioned.

"Oh brother..." I rolled my eyes as I returned next to the Doctor.

A jukebox was wheeled inside next.

"And another rarity." she continued, "According to the archives this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

I shook my head. Music was started from the jukebox and played "Tainted Love'' by Soft Cell. I was getting irritated with all this. Rose looked amazed at how stupid this woman was. The Doctor, on the other hand, started dancing about.

I glanced at him and shook my head slowly, "No."

To me, this was an embarrassment. All the achievement of my planet and this is what will bid goodbye to it? Ridiculous.

I noticed Rose had rushed out of the gallery. I wondered if it was of the embarrassment as well; I wouldn't blame her. "Doctor. Rose left."

"What?" he looked after her. He was going to follow her but the lady tree stopped him.

"Doctor?" she motioned for them to take a picture. "Thank you." She smiled after the picture had been taken.

"Bit odd." I remarked as they left.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But...it should be safe right?"

He agreed, "Yeah."

"Cassandra is mad." I began, sighing, "None of the things she said are true. This is horrible!"

"Give her a break. It's not like she had the full experience."

I blinked, "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"I'm dead." I put a hand on my chest, "I've been dead for billions of years."

He frowned, "Ray of sunshine."

I turned to him, "I've got a question."

"Let me hear it." he gestured, "That's how you learn right?"

I smiled and nodded, "If they're aliens...why do they speak English?"

"Telepathic field. It gets inside your brain and translates."

"The Box of Wonders is in my head..." I repeated.

"Box of what?"

"Nothing," I waved him off.

"Do you mind if I go search for Rose?"

"By all means!" I exclaimed, "I'll stay here and uh...mingle." I smiled then walked off.

Mingle? How? I didn't want to be anywhere near the scrap. Instead, I went over to the glass window, staring with wonder.

If my parents would see me now. They'd finally get it. I'm up to the impossible. Screw the 'normal' life. This is what I craved for. Unlike them, I wouldn't spend the rest of my days trapped in an office dealing with other people's problems. This right here...this was incredible. They should be proud. They _should _be.

"Excuse me?" I glanced and saw the lady tree again. "Hello, um, what was your name?"

"Joy." I said, nervously. What if they realized I was a stow away?

"Jabe." she introduced, "The man you were here with, the Doctor...where is he from?"

I blinked, suddenly realizing I didn't know the answer to that. "Um...it's personal, I'm afraid."

"Oh...and his name then?"

I remained quiet again, "Um...personal? Only friends."

She slowly nodded, "Where are you from then?"

I looked back to the window, looking down at my planet. "Far, far away."

"Right..."

Suddenly, the ship shuddered, making us wobbly on our feet. "Woah..." I ended up against the window. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Jabe shook her head, "No."

"Uh oh..." I looked around, "Got any engine room?"

She nodded, "Yes but I don't think you'd know any of that stuff."

I know she didn't mean to sound mean, but it was. "Well," I fixed my flowery dress, "I've fixed my own motor," I said, proudly, "A ship? Let's find out."

I rushed to the entrance where I bumped into the Doctor and Rose. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Engine room. I doubt that was normal." I replied.

He looked me over, "No...you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Joy-"

"No." I spat.

"Well, I don't know about an engine room exactly," Jabe cut in, "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite. I could show you and..." she looked between Rose and him. "...Wife?"

"She's not my wife." the Doctor bluntly said.

"Partner?" she tried again.

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

Jabe studied Rose again, "Prostitute...?"

I shook my head. Rose crossed her arms, "Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" she snapped, "Why don't you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," she walked off.

"I'll uh...if you want I'll stay here." I pointed to Rose.

He nodded, "That'd be good."

I nodded and walked off as well. That did not go well. I was going to talk to Rose but I saw she had found conversation with Cassandra. I decided to let her have it so she could cool down.

~/~

I didn't belong here, was the first thing that popped into my head as I stared out the glass window once more. I was thinking hard about my location, how I got here...and I figured out was that I've wanted to travel, but to Paris. To Brazil. Not in space...

Of course, that's also because it never occurred to me it was _possible._

"Miss?" It was one of those blue looking people again, only female; she looked like a plumber. "Do you mind?" She gestured a cloth to the window.

"No, no, no, go ahead," I took a step back.

"Sorry for speaking without permission," She began wiping the window.

"Permission?"

She mused, "You are not from around here, are you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

She nodded. "Forgive my directness, but you have beautiful hair."

"Oh," I looked down to my long, brunette hair, "Thank you."

"It is exceptionally long. Most people don't really do that anymore."

"Because they don't have any?" I picked at one of my strands, suddenly tensing as I realized that may be rude if it was taken out of context.

She chuckled, "That was quite funny."

"Well I'll tell you what, in my planet, most girls don't rock the long hair that goes to the waist," I gestured to mine.

She raised an eyebrow, "Rock it? Is that an earth term?"

"Uh..." I blinked, "Yeah...I um, heard Cassandra saying it. Felt like it should come back."

She nodded, "Very nice."

"The planet's end! Come gather!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Huh?" I looked around and noticed Rose was gone again. "That girl needs to stop doing that," I walked to the group of people gathered around Cassandra.

"Let us mourn the earth with a traditional ballad." Cassandra said.

And suddenly, Toxic began playing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Stop everything!" Jabe ran into the room with the Doctor. "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asked, "Our private rooms are protected by a code of wall."

"Summon the steward!" Someone yelled.

"The steward is dead." Jabe announced.

Everyone gasped. "But who would do that?" I asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo!" Cassandra exclaimed. "He invited us!"

I moved back to the Doctor, "Why not just use the spiders to find out who it was? Obviously, they have a master...or a mistress. Find out who controls them."

"Exactly." He smiled. He set down the spider on the floor and let it scurry back to its master...The Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"It was them." I crossed my arms, frowning.

"Now, you're clever but you still need to learn." The Doctor said, "Because, you see, a Repeated Meme is just an idea." It tried striking him but he caught its arm and ripped it off. I stared, bug eyed with shock. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He ripped out a wire from the arm, causing all the Adherents to crumble down into black cloaks.

"Was not expecting that..." I admitted.

"They're remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the REAL troublemaker." The Doctor nudged the spider with his foot. "Go home!"

The spider scurried back to Cassandra. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." She sneered, "At arms!" Her two guards raised their canisters at us.

"What are you going to do, moisturize us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"With acid." She rolled her eyes. "But it's too late anyways. My spiders have control of the mainframe. You all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Actually, you're NOTHING." I snapped, nearly scoffing at her scrap figure. "You could be used to wipe the floors..."

"Sabotaging a ship whole you're still inside it?" The Doctor questioned.

"Manufacture a hostage situation with myself as a victim: Enormous compensation," she replied.

"I don't get it. You're all rich but it still comes down to the money. Is this what the world is still all about?" I asked, disgusted. "Money?"

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" Cassandra snapped, "Flatness costs a fortune."

"But you're nothing!" I exclaimed, "You claim to be the last human but that's false. Anything human has been...dead for centuries." I looked her over.

"I _am_ the Last Human."

"WRONG." I snapped, "Rose is human. _I_ am human. You...you're a piece of scrap."

"Joy," the Doctor pulled me back.

"Earth death in 3 minutes." The computer announced.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as your dead." Cassandra chuckled, "My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us," I said, glaring.

"Sorry, but I've got teleportation. Strictly forbidden but...I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders: Activate."

A couple of explosions rocked the ship.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," Cassandra giggled. "Shame on me. Buh-bye darlings!" She teleported away along with her guards.

"That bitch," I spat.

"Joy," The Doctor scolded.

"What? I say what I feel," I crossed my arms.

"Can someone reset the computer!" Mixx of Balhoon exclaimed.

"Only the steward would know how!" Jabe replied.

"No, we can do it," The Doctor corrected, "There has to be a restoration switch. C'mon Jane," He rushed for the exit.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, "What about me?"

"You need to stay here...where's it's safe."

"That's some bullshit." I snapped, "It's not safe anywhere."

"Later we'll talk about your language," he wagged a finger, making me roll my eyes, "But first, STAY HERE," and he ran off.

I stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell am I supposed to do here on my own? I didn't even know where Rose was.

"Heat Levels, critical." The computer announced again.

A crack in the window made me turn around. The glass window wouldn't hold on much longer. The light began pouring through, engulfing the Moxx of Balhoon.

I screeched a little, my eyes widening at the scene. Without thinking, I dashed into the corridors.

"Rose! Doctor!" I yelled, but received no answer. The ship shuttered again, sending me to the wall and down the ground.

_Heat Levels critical._

_Planet explodes in 10...9...8...7..._

I forced myself up against the wall and walked forwards. "Rose!" I called. I'd figure she'd be closer than the Doctor. "Rose!"

_6...5...4..._

I stopped a few feet before reaching the room the Doctor, Rose and I had been in earlier. "Rose!" I called.

_3...2...1..._

I shut my eyes and awaited death. It never came. I reopened my eyes and saw the ship was normal and..._not _blasted.

Rose bust through the doors, "Joy?"

I smiled, "Rose!"

She rushed to hug me, "Thank God you're okay!"

"Were you trapped in there?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"C'mon!" I pulled her towards the gallery again. "Let's see if the Doctor's back."

Sure enough, he was inside and looking around. When he saw us, he immediately joined us.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to leave this place?" He demanded from me.

"Didn't I say it was bullshit?" I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Moving on. I've got 2 ideas: Idea 1, teleportation through 5000° needs some kind of feed. Idea 2, this feed must be hidden nearby," He walked over to the ostrich egg and broke it open, revealing the teleportation feed. "Idea 3, if you're as clever as me then a teleportation feed can be reversed," He twisted the feed and made Cassandra appear again.

"...Oh." Cassandra stared at us, clearly shocked to be back.

"Look at that, the piece of scrap is back." I crossed my arms, smirking.

"Uh, so...you passed my little test," She began nervously, "This makes you eligible to join the, er...human club?"

"People have died, Cassandra," The Doctor said, serious, "You murdered them."

"Well that depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! Watch me smile and cry and flutter..."

"And creak?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She glanced to me.

"You're creaking..." My smirk widened, "What's the matter? Run out of moisturizer?"

"What? No! Moisturize me! Moisturize me!" She cried as her skin became tighter and her eyes bloodshot red.

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor said.

"Oh please! Have pity!" Cassandra exclaimed, "Moisturize me!"

"I can't have pity for someone who tried killing me," I glared.

"Help her,"" Rose said to the Doctor as she trembled.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." The Doctor replied quietly, glaring to Cassandra.

"But I'm too young!" Cassandra exploded.

I was a bit scared myself but...she had it coming. I glanced at the Doctor and saw he was completely unfazed by it. Like a rock. He left the room without a word.

~/~

I stared out the glass window, seeing what was once was my home. Now, it was just rocks and gas. Funny how things revert back to the early ages for everything. The planet started with rocks and gas, and now it was just that. Humans started as children who need guidance and sadly, most end up as children again who need the guidance of their own offspring to survive.

How will the galaxy end, I ask myself?

How will _I_ end?

"It's sad," Rose startled me from behind. I looked back and saw her and the Doctor standing by the stairs. "Our planet was here and no one saw it go..." She walked towards me.

"We were too busy saving ourselves," I muttered, returning my gaze to the window, "All our history...all our accomplishments...gone."

"All of humanity..." Rose whispered, "It's just us."

"Come with me," The Doctor grabbed our hands and led us to the TARDIS.

~/~

We stepped out into streets of our dear planet; fully restored. Though, it was the past. People were walking here and there, having conversations, yelling for advertisement etc.

"You think it'll last forever," I whispered sadly, "All the places I've seen..." I started walking ahead, "It'll be gone one day. Everyone I know...everyone I've met..." I stared, "It won't matter." I turned around to the Doctor and Rose, ready to say something but saw they were having a conversation of their own. It looked deep in a sense. I felt like an outsider, an intruder almost. I waited for them to finish and when they did, they walked over to me; Rose nuzzled up to the Doctor's arm.

"We're going to get chips, you wanna come?" She asked.

"Chips?" I repeated, momentarily confused, "Oh! French fries!" I exclaimed, making them laugh, "Um su-..." I watched the two suddenly, studying them, "N-no...um...I have to head home...I need to...change...but I can meet you in an hour."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...go ahead."

Rose smiled brightly, "We'll see you later then"

"Mhm." I nodded and watched them leave. I stared after them, watching them become closer. "I really hope this doesn't turn out to be a 'Third-Wheel' trip."


	4. It Doesn't Matter

Remember what I said?

I was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

This was _so_ a Third Wheel trip. Frankly, I can't take it anymore. I've grown fond of the Doctor and Rose but the fact that they barely acknowledge me is not that great.

What bugged me the most was that the Doctor didn't even bother getting to know _me_. All he knew was my name and that I was American. Other than that, nothing. But if you asked him about Rose, he'd have an answer in less than two seconds. Not only was it annoying, but it was also _hurtful_. It made me think that he didn't like me and I knew that wasn't the case because he could've easily dropped me off but... he didn't. But what was wrong, then?

I loved this place, I really did, but I can't keep going on like this. That's why I left home in the first place, years ago. I will not go through that again.

~/~

"Here we are, just 6 hours after we left," the Doctor pulled up in the same alley way we had left off in on Earth. I stepped outside, feeling as if it wasn't real. After seeing so much, it felt like I was just plain dreaming up the bland planet. "Now, are you sure you want to go home?"

I looked back, seeing him and Rose standing together. I nodded, "Yeah..."

"Oh, don't forget your coat!" Rose rushed inside the TARDIS and came back with my light, yellow coat, "Here," she handed it to me.

"You know we'll be back, right?" The Doctor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...but-"

"Good then, we'll see you some time later," he grinned then walked inside.

I smiled sadly, nodding again even if he couldn't see it anymore.

Rose, oblivious to the ignorance, simply waved her hand before walking inside as well, "See you."

And just like the last time, one year ago, the blue box of wonders disappeared right before my eyes.

"Goodbye Doctor," I whispered, thankful for so much opportunities I had been offered from him, "Thank you."

I turned and walked away, knowing I'd probably never see them again.

~/~

I entered the diner, feeling good and ready to begin the day. I felt I should leave London soon and head off somewhere new. Feeling ignored didn't help and so I wanted a fresh new start again, like the first time. That's usually what would happen: I'd travel, find a new place, meet people, waited a decent time until I saw things going for the worst then got up and left again.

It was that time again...

"Morning!" I yelled.

Ami, who was walking towards the counter, dropped the plates she had been holding to the ground. I jumped when the glass smashed into pieces.

"Ami! What the hell?" I walked towards the counter, setting my bag on it.

"It's...it's you," she pointed a trembling finger at me, "D-Dominic!" she yelled.

"What?" Dominic walked to his station and looked up through the opening window. His eyes widened when he saw me, "Oh my god..."

"Oh, Joy!" Ami threw her hands around my neck, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What are you talking about?" I pulled away, utterly confused, "Of course I'm safe!"

"Where have you been kid?" Dominic asked, "We were worried sick!"

"I thought you had finally left again," Ami said sadly, "Without even a goodbye."

"What are you two talking about? I just saw you yesterday," I shrugged off my coat.

"What are YOU talking about?" Dominic raised an eyebrow, "It's been 6 months since you came in."

My eyes nearly popped out, "SIX MONTHS?" I choked out, "N-n-n-n-no," I shook my head, "6 months? No...it..." I looked at them and saw they were serious, dead serious. They wouldn't lie like that; they weren't about the pranking style.

I had been gone for six months.

"Yeah, the boss was really angry you just skipped out like that," Ami said.

"Oh..." I shut my eyes, "I dread to think. I'm fired aren't I?"

They both nodded.

"And I don't think your American charm is going to work this time," Dominic said, "Sorry kid."

I sighed, "I lost my job."

"Where did you go?" Ami asked as I grabbed my coat and bag.

"Somewhere..." I mumbled, walking to the door, "But it doesn't matter now..."

6 months. I've been gone 6 months. The Doctor had said 6 _hours_. He clearly got it wrong. What was I supposed to do now?

I called where I lived and was greeted by an angry Ms. Griffin, the owner of the apartment in which I rented a room.

I had lost that too.

I was left walking through the streets with no place to go and no money. Wonderful.

I had lost everything...

I looked up and noticed something posted on a street post. At first, I couldn't make out what it was but when I neared closer, I saw it was a 'Missing Girl' flyer. I reached for it and studied it.

I gasped quietly, "Rose..."

_'Have you seen me?'_

"They've marked her down as disappeared." I read the entire paper and saw there was a phone number and address. I looked up, glancing ahead and back.

I dashed off to somewhere named the Powell Estate. I clutched the paper in my hand as I ran. Oh Rose, if only she knew.

~/~

I knocked furiously, alright I _pounded_, on a door until I was finally answered. "Jackie Tyler?" I said, catching my breath.

A blonde, blue eyed woman stared at me momentarily stood on the other side of the door, "Uh...yes?"

"I know..." I panted, holding up the crumpled paper in my hand, as if she could really see what was on it anymore, "...Rose..."

"Oh!" She exclaimed then pulled me in and shut the door. "Have you seen my daughter?"

I caught my breath and nodded, "She's been gone for 6 months?"

"Yes, yes, do you know where she is?"

I licked my lips, sucking in a deep breath, "You see..."

"Jackie?" Someone called as the door was reopened.

I froze; it was the young man Rose had been with in the London Eye.

When he recognized me he pointed violently, his anger growing clear on his face. "It's you!"

I blinked, not finding the right words to say. I mean, what could I really say?

"Do you know each other?" Jackie asked, desperately trying to keep up; a hopeful gleam in her eyes, probably belonging to the thought of finally finding her daughter.

"She was with Rose the day she disappeared," The guy exclaimed, nearly shouting at me, "Do you know how many problems your stupid Doctor caused me?"

"I'm...sorry..." I tried apologizing but Rose's mother cut in and started questioning for her daughter.

"You were with Rose? Where's Rose!? What do you know!?"

"Calm down," I gestured with my hands, I seeing her get really get worked up about it, "I can explain..."

"No, you left too!" the guy marched up to me angrily, 'Do you know I was a suspect for killing Rose?"

"Y-you were?" I blinked, now undertanding completely his amger, "I'm terribly sorry but it's not my fault!"

"Mickey Smith you let her speak," snapped Jackie.

"Mickey?" I quickly said, "I can explain. Just give me the chance," He glared but nodded and allowed me to continue, "Jackie, I don't know where your daughter is," I began and I saw the disappointment in her face, "But I can assure you she's not dead. She's just...traveling."

"Traveling?" she repeated, "But why won't she call?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, really not getting the answer either. I mean, Rose knew her mother would pick up. She knew her mother would always be worried. She should feel lucky and GRATEFUL she had a mother like Jackie. But for some reason, she just wasn't bothered that she had left her mother without a word.

"Jackie, I went missing that same day but...here I am," I gestured to my safe body, "And look, no one even claimed a disappearance of me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"Joy Souza."

"You seem pretty young..." she looked me over, "You say you disappeared too? And your parents didn't file it?"

I couldn't help but scoff, "Please, like they'd make time to look out for me."

She tilted her head, frowning with confusion, "But-"

"It's not important," I quickly moved on from the topic, "I just came over to give you some assurance over your daughter. I don't know where she is but she'll be coming back. Pretty soon." I turned to Mickey, "And I'm sorry for the trouble you had to go through. I didn't think that'd happen. I don't think the Doctor did either."

He smiled dimly, "I guess it's not really _your_ fault..."

"I uh...better get going," I walked for the door.

"Joy?" Jackie called suddenly, "Hold on there," I looked back as she came up, "Your parents...what did you mean by that?"

I shook my head, "Jakie, it's not import-"

"It's important," she said softly, studying me for a minute, "I can bet you're not even eighteen yet," I tried hiding my shock at her correct guessing but she just saw straight through it. She took my hand, bringing me away from the door. "How's about a nice cup of tea?"

My mouth opened to immediately decline the offer, knowing it was best to put distance between myself and the Doctor and Rose. I had to leave anyways and the less people I said goodbye to, the better. "...can I get coffee instead?"

And _that_ happened instead.

Jackie smiled, nodding as she brought me towards the kitchen, Mickey right behind, "Of course, sweetheart."

_6 Months Later_

"See you later Jackie!" I exclaimed, running to the door and grabbing my bag.

"Hold on, no breakfast?" she walked out from the kitchen, expectant face that declared I sat down at the table for a proper meal.

"I have to find a new job," I reminded, sweetest smile I could give on my face.

"Again?" she leaned against the wall, "What happened to the one last week?"

"I quit," I shrugged, "Boss was incredibly rude and demeaning."

"Hm, well I already told you. Maybe you should just focus on school. The faster you finish, the quicker you can get into college."

"I will," I nodded, reaching for the door knob, "I am."

I ran through the street, looking intently on where I could apply for another job. It was becoming fairly difficult, I'd admit. Every since I lost the one at the diner, I just couldn't seem to stick in one job anymore. Granted, I never did but this time it was different. I just couldn't. I never stayed too long in a place; when I felt ready to leave I just did. But I hadn't done so in over a year and a half. I was still in London and for some reason, I couldn't leave.

Perhaps, it could have to do with the fact that I had found a _real_ home that I couldn't admit was only a _temporary_ one until Rose returned and took back her room. But the atmosphere was just so different! Right from the beginning, Jackie had sat me down on the table, handing me a cup of coffee, and along with Mickey, listened to my story...my whole story. She didn't yell, she didn't reprimand me, she didn't order me what I had to do...she just _listened_. While she didn't condone what I had done in respect to my family, she agreed that _they_ had been wrong. She also agreed not to contact them for any reason unless I was in grave danger, and we were talking about life and death situations. In her, I had found the only other person that could possibly understand me and just...allow me to live my life the way I wanted to. I was doing nothing wrong, really.

I had even found a new friend, in Mickey. He had also listened and had understood me, especially since one of his parents had also been quite the distant from him. And now with his 'girlfriend' off traveling with an alien, we had become the best of friends.

I was really happy. So happy that I just couldn't bring myself to leave...

~/~

All morning I spent it in the mall, looking for a job. I managed to go around the shops inside and beside the mall, but still nothing. I was becoming frantic. 6 months of this! I don't know how much longer I can last! I didn't want to be taken care of, I never need anyone to help me. Jackie and Mickey had offered to pay for my expenses while I finished school but I didn't need my own parents to do that for me so I certainly wasn't about to let two people that _actually cared_ for me to do so.

"Hey," I heard Mickey call from behind.

I turned around, hugging him quick, "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Job hunting again."

"What happened to the shop?"

"It didn't work out..."

"So, no luck yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, I had such a good job at the diner. I had all my money saved...but it's gone." I sighed, "And I can't seem to get up on my feet anymore."

"You'll find something." he assured, "I was heading to Jackie's for lunch. Ready to come back?"

I shook my head, "Ami and I are going to have lunch at the diner."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

I nodded continued on my way. I entered the diner and was greeted by the familiar greasy smell. "Hi Dominic." I greeted.

"Hey!" he waved from his station, "Ami's in the restroom. She'll be out," I smiled and sat at the counter, "Still no luck?"

"Nope!"

"Don't worry. You'll find something good," he assured, "Actually, one of my friends said there was going to be an opening for a high top institution."

"Really?" I perked up, curious, "What is it?"

"I don't know much about it but she said the pay is really good. If you want, I can give you the number of my friend. Just say I sent you."

'Thanks, Dominic." I smiled.

"Hey!" Ami came out, "Dominic, you know the usual!"

He groaned, "Yes."

We went to sit at a table by the glass window.

"How's the work today?" I looked around, "It's barely filled."

"Yeah, things have been going pretty slow this month."

"Because you need an American..." I trailed off, causing her to chuckle.

"We do miss you," she nodded.

"Me too," I admitted, pouting, making her laugh again.

We talked about the future plans we had both made for the rest of the year, specifically for Christmas which was nearing. She said her family would visit the Galapagos Islands. That sounded like fun...one of the places I had to visit. Though the thought of those plans I had had were slowly fading. I didn't want to go away for Christmas but I also didn't want to stay here. Jackie and Mickey were incredible but the truth was still there: I had no family in England and was living in a room that wasn't even mine. Christmas just seemed like a joke, I admitted to myself. Of course, Ami made me laugh through it. She was incredibly sweet when it came to my troubles. Together, we ate like we hadn't done so in months, much to Dominic's dismay.

I was eating my third chocolate mousse when Mickey busted through the doors.

"Oi man!" Dominic yelled, "What's the rush?"

Mickey ignored him and ran straight to me, "Minnie!" he cried, panting heavily, "You have to see..."

"Mickey, what's wrong?" I handed him a drink.

He shook his head and hand, "No, no. It's Rose..." he finally said, "And the Doctor!"

My eyes widened, "What about them?"

He shook his head, still regaining his breath. He grabbed my hand and ran us out. "See you Ami!" I yelled before we left for the streets.

I couldn't believe they were back...

It had been several months and honestly, secretly, I had started believing they would never return.

But now, the only thought that ran through my head was the trouble those two were in...

~/~

We ran up the stairs of the Powell Estate and bust through the door of the Tyler's. We saw Rose, the Doctor and Jackie in the living room.

"You're back..." I breathed, "Jackie..."

"It was him, wasn't it?" she frowned, "Did he take you away too?" I glanced to the Doctor for help, "He did," Jackie glared at him, "You took these two girls?"

"I didn't force them!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"He didn't," Rose assured, "Mum, please just calm down."

But Jackie was hysterical. She was angry. Furious.

And she should be...

12 months. One Year.

I think anyone who waited that _long_ would be right to be angry...right?

"Jackie, what did I say?" I asked her, trying to ease her anger as best I could, "She was fine. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes, of course but..."

"Then let it go." I said, "Your daughter is here. Be happy."

She stared at Rose, sighing, "Oh come here," she pulled Rose for a hug.

"Nice one," Mickey whispered behind me.

"Thanks," I whispered back, smiling as the mother and daughter reunited.

"Joy," the Doctor stood up, "How have you been?"

I glanced at Jackie and Mickey, silently pleading they wouldn't say anything, though I think only one of them got the message, "Um...good. I've been very good."

"Minnie," Mickey began, "You los-"

"I've been good," I repeated clearly, elbowing him in the stomach, "Working..."

"That's good." the Doctor nodded, "Really, really good."

I half smiled, "Come here," I pulled him for a hug, "I thought I'd never see you again, you goof ball."

He chuckled, "I did say see you some time."

I pulled back, "It's been six months."

"I thought it was 12," Rose said.

"For you," I looked at the Doctor, "You seem to have made a miscalculation with me as well. It wasn't 6 hours, it was 6 months."

"Oh..." he looked around, "Oops."

"Yeah, oops," I crossed my arms. I pretended to be angry but then started laughing. I re-hugged him, happy to see him again. Secretly, I thought that this time we'd actually get a chance to talk.

That was the plan...

A spaceship crashed into Big Ben, the Doctor as usual got us arrested and 'escorted' to give answers on something we clearly didn't know of. Aliens were discovered to be hiding in 'human suits' I'd say? It was the usual for the Doctor, got himself in trouble and inexplicably saves himself and the rest of the world.

And do you know what happened apart from that?

More ignores.

Now, it was just frustrating!

Throughout the whole chaos, I was only referred back to for a clever input that could possibly give the Doctor an idea. But other than that, it was like I was just one more human, like Harriet Jones, that had tagged along with the time travelers. Was I really just that awful? That bad of a 'companion' as Rose called herself.

Oh, and that's one more thing I also picked up on...

Rose didn't view the Doctor_ just_ as an alien. While she wasn't 'in love', she wasn't just viewing a friend. I truly believed that wouldn't end well for either party. And as selfish as I may sound, I also believed that it wouldn't end well for _me_ if they become something more than friends. Because if I felt ignored now then I couldn't even begin to imagine what it'd feel like later on...

"Are you sure you don't want to come along then?" the Doctor asked me, once more, by the TARDIS.

I looked to Rose that was standing beside him, making my answer crystal clear in my head. "No. I have things to do here.."

"Like what?" he asked, slightly disgusted at the idea of turning down the glorious box of wonders for Earth.

You'd know what happened to me if we talked, I thought.

That was rude but...I was fairly irritated.

"Things. But I'll be here," I glanced at Rose, "You don't mind if I keep staying in your room?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Keep my Mum company for me. And take care of Mickey."

I did a pretend salute, "Understood."

"Well, I'll see you some time then," the Doctor gave a slight nod then entered the TARDIS.

Rose did a slight wave then entered the TARDIS. I took steps back as the TARDIS began de-materializing.

"Why'd you let him leave like that?" Mickey asked.

I sighed, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot, Minnie. I saw you barely spoke. Did you even tell him what happened when you came back?"

"No..." I admitted, "It doesn't matter."

'It does matter," he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What was I supposed to say?" I turned around to face him, "I lost my job? I lost my year of school? I lost everything for coming with him? Was I just supposed to drop it off like that?"

"No, but you could've said something," he replied, equally serious as I was, "While there was no mean intentions, he did hurt you. And he still is, much like Rose. They both ignore you and I don't like it! I'd never leave you like they did."

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued at his last words, "...is that why you didn't take the Doctor's offer then?"

The Doctor had asked Mickey if he wanted to accompany he and Rose into the TARDIS, take him on those trips Rose talked about today but for some reason, Mickey said no.

"Honestly, I'm scared of the idea of time traveling but..." He sighed, nodding, "...I can't just leave you after everything. You lost your job, your home, your money, your school year...everything. And you don't even say anything? C'mon, Minnie, you're so sweet but there's a limit."

"I was asking you a question and you turn this back on me?" I frowned, disliking that tactic had taken custom of using.

"My answer has to do with you," he clarified softly, "A best friend looks out for a best friend, and I intend to do so."

"Oh Mickey, you're amazing!" I hugged him.

He sighed, "It saddens me that he doesn't even know you."

"It's a bit disappointing," I agreed, pulling back, "But maybe it'll change the next time we see each other."

"Maybe," he swung his arm around my shoulder, "How's about a chocolate milkshake in the meantime?"

I smiled, "Sure. Let's get Jackie too."

Hopefully, the situation wouldn't last forever. Maybe I was right, maybe the next time the Doctor came back, we'd finally talk like actual friends.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

I'm really excited to see people actually like this story so far! THANK YOU!

I was also sort of sneaky (not really, I'm quite bland) and put in an aspect of Amelia Pond's story, which was really easy to catch right? :)

And to the person who gave me my first review, sorry to disappoint you on the 'third wheel' trip but hey, at least Joy took initiative and got herself out of the situation, right?

Feel free to leave your thoughts :)


	5. A Christmas To Die For

"Jackie!" I rushed inside to get rid of the cold prickling through my skin. I shut the doors behind me. "Guess what!? I got the raise!"

She hopped off the small stairs by the Christmas tree and rushed to hug me, "Oh, that's fantastic!"

We hugged and squealed in delight.

"She said yes because I had made quite the progress in some of their biggest experiments," I explained, laughing, "She might be a prune to people but to me she's been quite right."

"It's a Christmas miracle then!" she gestured to the newly decorated tree.

"Yes!" I went around it, "You did a good job. It's lovely! Oh, and Santa came!" I looked down to the presents underneath.

"Yes, he did," Jackie smiled, "And I think there's a present for you and Rose."

I glanced at her, smiling, "Thank you."

She opened her arms and I gave her another hug. As we did, we heard a sort of...wheezing sound? We both pulled back and remained quiet as the noise became more and more audible. Without a warning, not that it was needed, we dashed out of the apartment and down the stairs. On the street, we met up with Mickey.

"The TARDIS!" he exclaimed, pointing.

I nodded happily, "I know! They're back!"

"But...but where are they?" Jackie looked around.

All three began spinning around, frantically looking for the box of wonders. Suddenly, we saw it...crashing down against the sides of the buildings. Jackie screamed and held onto Mickey. I spun round and round, trying to keep up with the radical box. It crashed down in front of us, but finally came to a complete halt.

As soon as it did, a head peered out with a wide open grin. "Here we are!" it was a man, "London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" He stepped out in the Doctor's clothes.

I blinked, my mouth hanging open. Mickey and Jackie were right beside me, both silent like I was.

The strange man turned to us, as if just realizing we were there. "Joy! Jackie! Mickey!" he exclaimed, "Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on," he stumbled backwards, "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you," he paused, "What was it? Hold on...hold on..." he walked up and grouped us into a hug, "Now hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush...OH!"

Us three jumped back in alarm. He, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to everything...and very excited for some reason. I glanced back at the TARDIS, wondering who the hell this was. Was there a third box? A third man with the a box like this? Oh, the Doctor just had to explain this to me now. He'd simply refuse to talk about the possible dual ownership of the boxes.

"I know!" The man grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, leaving me wide-eyed as I blinked, "Especially you. I haven't seen you in a long time! Blimey! Now... what was it I had to say? Ah yes, Merry Christmas!"

And then, he collapsed right in front of me...and right _on_ me.

I stumbled back with this great, strange man on me, "Uh...a little help?" I tried pulling him to his feet.

Mickey and Jackie quickly pulled him off me and set him on the ground. Rose came out of the TARDIS and ran to us.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked.

"Rose, where the hell is the Doctor?" I demanded, "And who the hell is this?"

"That's the Doctor," she answered quietly, "Right there," she pointed.

I looked down to the strange man on the ground, "What?" I looked him over, "That is not my stupid alien with big ears."

"It is," She nodded, "Can can you help me get him up please?"

~/~

"I still say we should bring him to the hospital," Jackie remarked as Rose put a stethoscope to the 'Doctor's' chest.

"We can't. They'd lock him up and dissect him," Rose answered, "Oh good, both are working."

"What do you mean both?" I asked, confused.

"He's got two hearts."

"Two?"

"Yeah, don't you know?" she looked up.

I crossed my arms, severely irritated I had not been informed of this massive 'secret', "No..."

"Oh..." she removed the stethoscope from herself, "Must have slipped his mind."

Somehow, I doubt having two hearts could be easy to forget...

"But...this is him?" I pointed to the man on the bed, "This is the Doctor?" She nodded. "Rose..." my voice cracked, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know," she stood up, frustrated, "If you can find out, by all means do it," she walked past me, "I need some air."

Jackie glanced at me, hopeful that I'd let her go off with her daughter. Like she even had to ask? "Just go," I sighed, looking back to the Doctor. She followed her out while I remained in the room.

I stared at him...terrified, but sad at the same time. Slowly, I walked round the room, my eyes always fixated on him. I took Rose's seat and stared and stared.

"You lied," I whispered, looking him up and down with such sadness, "You didn't come back. We didn't get to talk. But I should have known right? It's you and Rose...Joy's just the tag-along."

Suddenly, he opened his mouth and out came golden dust. I leaned back on my chair, eyes wide with shock.

"Rose?" I said, but really quiet. I figured I should go and get her, seeing as she knew him much better than I. I stood up from the chair and rushed out. I was going to bust into the kitchen but I saw Rose had red, puffy eyes. Quickly, I remained against the wall.

"The thing is, Mum...I thought I knew him..." Rose was saying, almost to tears I should add, "I thought me and him were..." I looked to the side, somewhat sad. "And then he goes and does this..." She sniffled.

"You fell in love, you idiot," I muttered then walked back to the Doctor, staring harshly at him, "I told you not to..." I walked up to him, "And don't you dare say I didn't because I did. You fell in love with her."

And even though I hadn't told him word for word of his growing feelings for Rose, I had made subtle comments when Rose made calls home and the Doctor had been passed on to me. But he was just such an...idiot? Oblivious? I don't know...

"Joy?" Rose's voice startled me.

I quickly turned around, "Sorry, yeah?"

"Do you mind staying here and um, watching him?" she pointed, "Mickey and I wanted to, um..."

Understanding, I nodded, "Go ahead. I'll stay here..."

She smiled, 'Thanks. My Mum's here too."

I nodded again. "Thanks..."

She walked out.

I sighed and turned back to the Doctor, "What's worse, she fell in love with you too."

~/~

"Are you really reading on Christmas?" Jackie came in with a tray of tea, "Come on and let's finish the tree."

"It's okay," I shook my head, taking one cup of tea, "I think I should stay here, and um, babysit."

"You know," she leaned by the doorway, "I don't think it's fair how he treats you."

I smiled, looking confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," She nodded, "Honey, he doesn't even know you and much less what happened to you after he just dropped you off."

"I asked him to," I reminded quietly, not wanting the full blame to fall on him.

"Don't make any excuses," she scolded lightly, "My own daughter takes part in this and the only reason I don't say anything is because you've asked me not to. Why won't you just say something?"

I sighed, glancing at the sleeping alien, "He's just been...preoccupied. But he'll see what he's doing soon. Maybe this version of him won't be so oblivious."

"New version?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "I was reading on the Internet earlier and I managed to hack into UNIT where this man," I gestured to the alien, "Apparently worked in. Well, still works anyways...never quite resigned," I eyed him again, "And apparently, he has the ability to change his whole body to avoid death."

"That's bloody insane!"

"...that's...that's brilliant," I corrected softly, taking in the new features of the Doctor quickly, "I mean, for his species anyways. Humans wouldn't be able to control that kind of power; always cheat death. But he could, he's always noble and...generous. He'd never take advantage of that power."

"Well, let me know when he knows your name, alright?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "And why'd you even read about him?"

"Because I wanted to know how he did it," I explained, "And now I wanna know _why_ he had to do it. Why was he going to die?"

"Oh Joy, this is what I'm talking about. He doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Jackie don't say that," I scolded, dead serious, "This man has saved my life countless times. He deserves that and more."

"What kind of hero saves the world out of habit yet continously hurts his friend?"

I sighed and moved my chair closer to the Doctor, "But he'll see what he's doing sooner or later."

"You have such hope..." she sighed, Well, when he wakes up, you give him a slap across that new face of his and get that soon sooner...and maybe give him that cup of tea too," She pointed to the tray on the table.

I chuckled, "Jackie Tyler..." I shook my head. My laugh was cut short by another wisp of golden dust coming out from the Doctor's mouth. "You're still weird." I declared then sighed. "But you'll realize soon enough what you're doing to me. I'm sure you will. You'll realize it all on your own then apologize. And I'll forgive you...I will forgive you in a heartbeat because I know you're not mean. And, I know you don't think I'm not important, I hope."

I admitted to myself that the reason I didn't want to tell the Doctor of his hurtful attitude towards me was because I wanted to see just how much his focus on Rose was. I wanted to see how far I'd be cast away on account of his feelings for the blonde. As hurtful as it was, I wanted to see if he cared for me like he cared for her, on a platonic level though. He'd never turn twice at me anyways. But I wanted to see if I was on his list of important people, right there with Rose.

~/~

I continued reading my book until I heard commotion coming from the living room. It sounded like Rose and Mickey were back.

A few minutes later, there were yells. I jumped up from my seat when the three entered the room in a rush. "What's going on?" I demanded, but received no answer.

Jackie and Mickey slid a wardrobe piece in front of the door. Rose rushed over and pushed me out of the way. "Doctor, wake up!" she shook him gently, "Doctor please..."

There was commotion on the other side of the door. Mickey and Jackie leaned against the furniture piece. Rose took out the Doctor's screwdriver from his jacket and placed it in his hand, but in vain. Suddenly, our Christmas tree burst through the doors, sending Mickey and Jackie to the ground.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie cried.

Rose leaned down to the Doctor's ear, "Help me," she whispered.

I was much surprised to see him actually wake up and sit up. He pointed the screwdriver at the tree and made it explode.

"Remote control, but who's controlling it?" he got out of the bed.

I couldn't stop staring. I was just...dumbfounded. Maybe stupefied?

We followed him out to the balcony where he looked out to see three plastic Santas below, staring up at him.

"It's them," Mickey pointed, "What are they?"

"Shush!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at them and slowly they gathered up and disappeared.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" I looked around, "Rose?"

"Pilot Fish," the Doctor said, coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"They were just Pilot Fish." He began coughing and suddenly, pushed himself against the wall in pain. We all hurried beside him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"You woke me up too soon," He answered in between his panting, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy."

"Aren't you always?" I blurted. He looked at me with an amused smile.

He let out more golden dust from his mouth. "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it from a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that'd be you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year-" he groaned, forcing himself forwards. "My head!" he gritted his teeth, "I'm having a neuron imlosion. I need-"

"Yes, what do you need!?" cried Jackie frantically.

"I need-"

"Tell me!" Jackie said, "Say it, c'mon now!"

"I need-"

"Pain killers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I-"

But Jackie would not let him finish.

"Codein? Paracetamol? Oh I don't know, Pepto Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? D? E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food?" Jackie insisted. I sighed; it was only a matter of time before he snapped. "Or how about a nice bowl of soup?"

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor exclaimed.

She frowned, "Well, you haven't changed that much."

He forced himself up against the wall, "We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish then-" he took out an apple from his robe, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"That's Howard's," I pointed.

"Who the hell is Howard?" he snapped. I looked to Jackie, letting her have that one. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

I snapped my head at him, "What? No! I'm only-"

He suddenly shouted in pain again, collapsing to the ground. "Brain...collapsing..." Rose quickly rushed over to him, trying to help him back up. "The Pilot Fish..." he told her, "It means...that something...something..." he paused and took a deep breath, "Something's coming," He collapsed into Rose's lap.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. For the first time in my life, I admitted I needed someone's help. Too bad that this one time that I actually needed it, he was horribly sick.

~/~

We brought the Doctor back to bed and helped him, or Rose, I should say, helped him. Mickey passed by with the laptop, nodding to us then continued his way to the living room.

"Rose..." I stepped up, "If you want, I could help-"

"It's okay, I've got it," she cut me off.

"Right, but um, I actually know my way around the nurse fiel-"

"Look, I said I've got it," She glanced at me, slightly irritated.

I tried to keep myself contain as usual.

She was hurting. She was hurting. She was hurting.

I sighed and turned on my heels then walked into the living room.

"Didn't go so well?" Mickey asked from his seat.

"Not really."

"I still say you should say something."

I took a seat beside him on the couch, "For what? To play the guilt card?"

"No, to let them know how you feel? You know you exist, right?"

I nodded, "I do."

"Well, let them know."

I smiled and shook my head, "Maybe later..."

~/~

"I found it," Mickey announced as Rose came out of the Doctor's room. She and Jackie crowded beside us. "They're scavengers like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny but the point here is...the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"You mean like sharks?" I asked.

He nodded, "Always on the point, Minnie." I smiled. "So, what the Doctor means is, we had them...now we get that," the shark on the screen snapped.

"Something is coming..." Rose repeated. The TV in front of us suddenly went static. "How close?"

"There's no way of telling but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey said.

"So it's close?"

"Funny sort of rocks," Jackie looked to the TV.

"That's not rocks..." Rose shook her head.

_"Coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning."_

An alien appeared on the TV screen, roaring out loud.

"I think it's here," I nodded slowly, my eyes fixated on the screen.

"What do we do now?" Mickey asked.

"Access UNIT," I ordered, "Access the accounts or files or something. But we have to know what's up there."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mickey glanced at me.

"Because you can?" I raised an eye brow, "Because I did. Now do it."

"How do you know about UNIT?" Rose asked me while Mickey worked.

"The Doctor and I had some kind of a conversation," I shrugged, "You don't have the Doctor, resort to UNIT."

We waited for Mickey to access what I had ordered and when he did, we quickly looked into the laptop screen once again.

"There's a ship," he began, "It's big, it's fast, and it's on its way."

"It's coming for the Doctor," Rose whispered, sadly.

Four aliens of the same type that had been on the TV, appeared on screen. It was talking, no doubt, but what it was saying? Who knew.

"I don't understand what they're saying," Rose frowned, "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head all the time. Wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"...must be the Doctor." I said, quietly.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, nodding her head, "It's like he's part of the circuit, and he's..." her gaze fell to the ground, "He's broken."

~/~

Mickey continued doing his research and Rose was by the Doctor's side. Me? I only watched. Rose wouldn't let me help, and I know she didn't mean bad but it was getting annoying. I just wanted to help!

In the end, I did end up asleep on the ground. I was clever, but I couldn't do anything...

I was awakened by the sound of television. I fluttered my eyes opened and saw none of them were in the room anymore except for the Doctor and I. I stood up and walked out into the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're done," Mickey looked at me, "No one to save us now."

I didn't get it at first, but then I saw Rose holding back her tears. Things had gotten worse overnight. I rubbed my face and groaned.

"I refuse," I spat, making them turn to me.

"What are you saying?" Rose asked, "They're asking for the Doctor and he's not here. We're just humans, we can't do it."

"I may be human and I may be non-special, but I refuse to hand over my life," I snapped, growing angry, probably more since it had been suppressed since she and the newest Doctor had arrived, "You've traveled with the Doctor much longer than I have. Shame on you for giving up! You don't do that, Rose. Ever. You don't ever give up," I turned back for the room and stared at the Doctor, "He taught us, and you should feel ashamed you didn't learn."

While Rose remained with her mother, crying and crying, I remained with the Doctor. I didn't believe I was quite ready to rejoin them. It was just so bothersome that she traveled much more with the Doctor and she didn't learn anything!

Suddenly, the windows smashed into pieces. I jumped up from my seat and looked around. I peered out through the broken window and saw a spaceship flying in the sky.

"Rose?" I called, deciding to let go of my annoyance for a moment. A few seconds later she ran inside.

"We're carrying him," she and I both said.

~/~

"So how exactly do you fly this thing?" Mickey walked around the console.

"No idea," Rose shook her head.

Jackie and I were setting the Doctor against the wall. "But he taught you," I reminded. I took the food Jackie had brought along with us.

"But it's been like...wiped out of my brain," She leaned against the console, "Is there a chance you know?"

I scoffed, "Please..." I set down a thermal canister beside us, "Might as well sit down for tea because we're not going anywhere."

"Solution to everything," Jackie nodded, "Now hold on, I'll go get the rest of it," she walked out.

Mickey went along the console, stopping in front of the computer screen. "How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered."

"I don't know, it sort of tunes itself," Rose snapped.

Mickey started pressing the buttons around it. There was a bleeping sound becoming audible for all to hear. "Maybe it's a distress signal," He suggested.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do," Rose continued with her attitude.

"Misery all the time now?" I glanced at her, "Don't."

"Yes," she snapped, even throwing me a glare.

"May I suggest you go see what's taking Jackie so long?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

I understood she was hurting but that did not mean she could be rude to the rest of us. Now, I was not the fighting type but if she kept pressing my buttons, she'd get hurt very soon.

"I will," Rose muttered and walked to the doors. As soon as she opened them, she screamed!

"What the hell!?" I turned to her but saw she was pulled back.

I was going to dart for the door but Mickey shook his finger to me and rushed after her. When he did, I heard Rose yell to him. The doors became shut with a loud thud. I jumped up and rushed to them, going to open them but heard unfamiliar sounds from the other side. I realized I should stay inside and try to help from here. I ran back to the screen and tried playing something that would tell me where we were. I heard the familiar roars from the aliens. I looked to the doors, shocked.

We weren't on earth anymore.

"Oh we can't be..." I mumbled, stumbling back. My foot kicked the tea thermus and spilled it around the Doctor. "Oh, crap," I bent down but then sighed, "You know what," I stood up again, "What does it matter if you smell like tea? It'll be a step up from Howard's robe," I walked around the console.

"Think, think, think," I said out-loud, taking steps towards the doors then backwards repeatedly. "Joy, you don't give up. That's one good thing you got from your mother: you're stubborn. You're hot-headed. And you refuse," I nodded to myself, "And I refuse to die." A steaming noise made me turn around. I gasped when I saw the steam engulfing the Doctor's head. "Oh my god!" I clasped my hand over my mouth.

He inhaled deeply then let out more golden dust.

I looked around the console as it began lighting up. "Just like the desert..." I remembered the steam coming from the TARDIS. The screen even came to life, and soon I heard Rose's and the alien's voices. I turned to it, forgetting about the Doctor momentarily. "How on earth did we move?" I muttered to myself. "Really?" I stopped, standing straight, "I'm in the middle of an alien invasion, in an alien spaceship, next to an unconscious alien, and _that's_ my question?"

A tap on my shoulder made me scream and turn around. My eyes widened when I saw the Doctor standing right in front of me. My eyes flickered from him to the place he had just been on the ground, wondering how the hell he had managed to move so quietly.

"But...you...but..." I pointed. He remained silent as I continued my stuttering. "I don't...Rose..." I pointed back to the doors.

He tilted his head, staring intently, "I never noticed your eyes before."

And for some reason, they were wide as could be. I was both nervous, terrified, and just shocked. How am I supposed to be calm about this? _Was_ there a way?

He carefully stared into my eyes, as if trying to figure something out, "Their color...are they...Jade?" He stepped closer.

"Uh...yes?" I moved to back away but remembered I was already against the console and therefore remained in place, swallowing hard at our sudden closeness.

He half-smiled, "I like them..."

"Th-thank you," my nervousness would not die down, "There's an alien invasion out there, just so you know. If you wanna stop it...that-that would be great."

"Oh, yes!" He looked up, realizing, "Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the door.

"Woah!" I was brought to the doors in a snap.

"Don't just stand there, we've got visitors!" He exclaimed, noticing my abrupt stop.

I blinked, stepping back, "I'm scared," I said the first thing to come to mind.

"Hm, take a moment, then," He opened the door and walked out.

I watched after him, completely awestruck. This version seemed more...odd? I don't even know how to explain it. He seemed less worried of personal boundaries and more studious. I took a moment to gather myself then rushed out. I bumped into one of the aliens, causing me to yelp.

"Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed. I rushed over to them, keeping my head down.

One of the aliens tried attacking the Doctor with a staff. The Doctor simply snatched it and snapped it over his knee then threw it to the floor. "You just can't get the staff," He wagged a finger, "Now just wait, I'm busy," he turned to us.

"Mickey! Hello!" he exclaimed, giving a handshake. "Good to be back," he moved onto me, "Minnie?" He raised an eye brow, "We'll discuss that later. But thank you for leaving that tea on the ground. I won't be smelling like it just so you know..." He strolled off to Harriet Jones. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This is your Life!" He moved to Rose. "And you, I've got a serious question to ask." Rose nodded, ready for such a thing. "Am. I...Ginger?"

I looked down, shaking my head. And he seemed just as stupid as the last version.

"No, you're just sort of brown..." Rose answered quietly, mimicking his new, big hair.

"Aw," he looked away, pouting, "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger!" He turned back to her with a violent, pointing finger, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were- you gave up on me-oh," he paused, "That was rude. That's sort of man I am now? Rude," he thought about it, "Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry who is this?" Harriet asked, done with the man's rambles.

"I'm the Doctor," he turned.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him," he walked up to her, "Same man, new face. Well...new everything."

"But you can't be..."

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the only thing that scared you was the thought of your mother being on her own."

And with that, she stood dumbfounded. "Oh my god...it _is_ you."

"Did you win the election?" he asked, smiling.

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt!" the invading alien yelled.

"Yes, sorry big fella," the Doctor turned to them,

"Who exactly are you?"

"That's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" the alien roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor imitated his roaring yell, "See, there's the thing," he continued calmly again, "I'm the Doctor but beyond that I...I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested," He started walking around, looking at each of us, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He stopped by Rose, "Sexy?" He winked then continued on his way.

"Forgot to ask if he was more deranged..." I said without thinking and earned a snicker from Mickey. I saw the Doctor throw me a glance. I quickly looked away, biting my own laugh down.

"Right old misery?" He continued his speech, "Life and soul? Right-handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob," his smile turned wickedly insane when he saw the big red button at the top of stairs, "A great big threatening button!" He exclaimed, running up the stairs, "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances. Am I right?" He looked around. "Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bent down and pulled open a door under the button. "And what have we got here? Blood?" He dipped his finger in a red liquid. "Yup, definitely human blood. A-Positive. With just a dash of iron. Blood control! Haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A-Positives! Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem...cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed...then I just wanna do this," he pressed the button with all his might.

"No!" Rose and Harriet cried.

"You killed them!" A man yelled.

"What do you think, big fella?" the Doctor calmly turned to the alien, not at all worried by his action, "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live," the alien announced.

"Allow?" the Doctor scoffed, "You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is! Cheap bit of voodoo! Scare the pants off you but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis but you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"You could do that, of course you could. Look at these people," the Doctor gestured to us, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more..."

As he continued speaking, I started thinking of those words he was saying, sounding awfully familiar. Finally, it donned on me what they were. I cleared my throat, "Uh...Doctor?"

He quit talking and glanced back, "Joy? A little busy here," he gestured to the aliens.

"Yeah, sorry, but um...that's the Lion King," I pointed.

He blinked, "Is it?" I nodded, "Oh..." He turned back to the aliens, "Always right, this one," he shook his head, "Well, the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the alien sneered.

"Or..." the Doctor grabbed a sword from one of the aliens around then rushed down the stairs, "I challenge you," he raised the sword in the air. The aliens began laughing at him, "Oh, that struck a chord, am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion?" the alien walked down the stairs calmly and held out his sword.

The Doctor shrugged of his robe and chucked it to Rose. "Thank you. I've no idea who I am but you just summed me up. So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The alien hissed angrily, "For the planet?"

"For the planet."

And so they began their fight. I had to admit, I didn't like the idea of the Doctor with a sword. He was clumsy, that much I knew. And that was all I needed to become nervous. What if this version was even clumsier than before?

In one of those, the Doctor was thrown aside. He ignored the laugh from the alien and stood back up. He led the alien back up the stairs. "Bit of fresh air?" He asked before hitting a button and making a door open.

We quickly followed the two outside the ship. The alien was able to slightly get the Doctor on his nose. The Doctor groaned and shook his head. He saw Rose coming to him and quickly stopped her.

"Don't! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet," he warned.

"Rose, get back here," I quickly ordered, "I like my planet and I wanna keep it."

The pair clashed swords and the Doctor was sent back to the ground. The alien neared him and slashed at the Doctor's wrist. I gasped when his lower arm fell below. It was actually cut off.

"You cut my hand off!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yah! Sycorax!"

The Doctor got on his feet, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Cause quite by chance, I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy...to do this," He held up what used to be his full arm and allowed us to see it regrow. He had his full arm back!

"Witchcraft," the Sycorax spat.

"Time Lord," the Doctor declared, dead serious.

"Doctor!" Rose cried and threw him a new sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose smiled, "No arguments from me!"

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." he acquired a Texan accent, "It's a fightin' hand!" He ran to the Sycorax and clashed swords. He took opportunity and jabbed the sword into the alien's stomach. He repeated it twice more and sent it to the ground. "I win."

"Then kill me..." the Sycorax struggled to speak.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor pointed the sword to the stomach of the alien, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then!" he exclaimed, "Cheers big fella!" He let the sword go.

Harriet clapped, "Bravo!"

Rose rushed to him, "That says it all. Bravo!" She helped him into the robe again.

"Yeah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams," I chuckled as Mickey and I approached them.

"Hold on, what have I got in here?" He took out a satsuma from his pocket.

I smiled, "Howard."

"Quite the friend," he nodded. He gestured for us to start leaving.

"He's Jackie's friend," I corrected before he got any crazy ideas.

Mickey and I went ahead, with Harriet beside us. We weren't even midway through when I saw the satsuma hit a switch on the wall. The ground began to crumble and when we turned around we saw the alien the Doctor had fought tumble down.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man," the Doctor said coldly.

When the spaceship finally left the planet, we erupted in cheers. I watched Mickey and Rose hug and yell happily. Jackie and I hugged and laughed. The Doctor neared Harriet and started talking, although I couldn't exactly hear them.

"Minnie!" Mickey yelled, opening his arms for me. I rushed to give him a hug. "We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" I pulled back.

"So, are you gonna tell them now?" he asked in a quieter tone.

"It's Christmas," I reminded, "It's not important and you know it."

"It's not good to keep it in."

"But it's fine."

"Minnie Souza, don't you lie."

"Oh, stop it," I pushed him.

He chuckled, "Merry Christmas!"

Jackie and Rose called the Doctor forwards. I noticed a man coming up to Harriet and saying something quietly. I took a few steps forwards and heard just in time.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready," he said to Harriet.

I blinked, "Wait, Torchwood-"

"Tell them to fire!" Harriet ordered.

"No!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

"Fire at will," the man instructed through his earpiece.

I looked up and saw a beam of green light shooting up. Three more of them fired to become one massive attack. A few moments later, the crashing of the ship was heard.

"That was murder!" The Doctor marched towards Harriet.

"That was defense," Harriet corrected, "It's adapted from alien technology. A shop that fell to earth over ten years ago!"

"But they were leaving!"

"You said it yourself, it'd go back to the stars and tell the others about Earth," Harriet sighed, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. We have to defend ourselves."

The Doctor looked her over with disgust, "Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can. Run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

I had to admit, I took offense to that. But he was so angry I didn't dare make a remark.

"Those are the people I represent," Harriet stood calm, "I did it on their behalf."

"On their behalf?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. He glanced at me and suddenly yanked me towards them. "Joy, would you have want this?"

"What?" I blinked, too rattled from his yank to understand.

"You're part of the people she represents. Would. You. Have. Wanted. This?" He gritted his teeth.

"N-no," I answered, looking between him and Harriet. I was a little scared by the way he was looking at me. "I don't believe it was necessary. They were leaving."

"But they would have killed you," Harriet reminded.

"We don't know that," I said, bluntly, "And we never will."

She wasn't at all happy with my response. "Hm, that's one little girl, not the entire population."

I frowned, "Oi, I'm not a little girl."

"Harriet Jones don't test me," the Doctor shook his head, "I'm a new man and I could bring down your government with a single word."

Harriet smiled warmly, "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"You're right...it'd only take six," He looked down at her.

"I highly doubt it."

"Six."

"Now stop it."

The Doctor stared for a few seconds before walking around her to the man who had given the orders. He whispered something in his ear then stood straight with a dim smile. He walked past them towards the rest. I looked between him and the now-alarmed Harriet Jones.

"Doctor, what did you say!?" She cried, "Doctor! What did you say!?"

But the Doctor continued walking without a word back.

"I'm sorry," Harriet said, much quieter now.

Gazing upon her like this made me feel pity. I rushed to catch up with the Doctor. "That was a bit rash don't you think? What did you say?" He looked down at me with a serious look. "Sorry I asked," I muttered and walked ahead.

~/~

"I still don't get why you eat turkey on Christmas," I chuckled as Mickey carved a turkey in the kitchen.

"I still don't get why you won't eat it," he imitated me, earning a whack from me.

"What did you eat back home?" Jackie asked, taking out glasses from the cupboard.

"Well...nothing really," I shrugged, "Whatever my parents brought on the way from work."

"Nothing?" Mickey raised an eye brow, "You're joking?"

I smiled, "Well...my grandma, she used to help bake these delicious snicker doodles on Christmas day."

"Why didn't you say so? I could've brought the mix!" Jackie exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter."

She tilted her head, wagging a finger at me, "You need to quit saying those words."

"Sorry," I said as she walked out.

Rose walked in and joined us, "How's the turkey coming along?"

"Want a slice?" Mickey held up a piece for her. She swatted his hand away. "Don't worry, this one's for Minnie," he glanced at me.

Rose smiled, confused, "Why do you..." She pointed between us, "...call her M-""

"Joy?" Jackie walked in, holding her cellphone in hand, "There's someone on the line..."

"Who?" I asked, almost not believing. It was Christmas!

"Work," she said serious.

"You found a job again?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," I glanced to Jackie, "But..."

"She doesn't sound too happy..." Jackie warned.

I sighed, "I'll be outside." I took her phone and walked for the door. "Hello?"

Her piercing yell made me hold out the phone. I walked out and leaned against the rail. "If you could calm down..."

But she kept yelling.

I became angry as well. My patience was running thin from today's events and the last thing I needed was a woman yelling at me over the phone.

"I don't have to explain my beliefs to you. That's not part of the job description. And pardon my language, but I am off the clock, who the hell do you think you are calling me on an Off Day otherwise known as Christmas to demand an explanation of my opinions? Quite frankly, I think she messed up and she's paying the price. You follow orders and so do I when I'm on the clock. And if you want to talk about my job on Monday, then by all means. But for now, Merry Christmas and a happy new year." I hung up and groaned in frustration. I took a moment to process what had just happened. I stood straight and sighed. "I think I just lost my job."

"Something the matter?" The Doctor's voice startled me.

Wearily, I glanced over. My eyes half-widened when I took in his new wardrobe. I looked him over, up and down, down and up...

"Joy?" He called again, slightly confused.

I blinked, "Oh..." I looked away, realizing my long stare and blushing.

"Are you okay?" He stepped closer.

"Uh...yeah, yeah," I kept looking away, "You changed..."

"Huh? Oh yes, yes! Do I look fine?"

I forced myself to give him a quick glance, "Just fine..."

That pleased him, according to a grin he now wore. "Did you say something about a job?"

"Um...yeah, I got a new job," I said, not so convinced after what I had just told the boss.

"You did? Oh that's great!"

I smiled, slowly able to look at him once more. "Yeah, it's great actually. Everything's actually great right now..." My smile grew bigger. It was as if I wanted to say everything fast because he was actually paying attention and I was afraid I'd quickly lose it.

"Is it?"

I nodded, "Yeah! I think I'll finally be able to save some money again. Hopefully..."

"Oh, that's great!" He hugged me. Taken aback, I lightly patted his back. "I also wanted to thank you..."

"For what?"

"Not giving up."

I stared, still not getting it.

"I heard what you told Rose while I was, uh..."

"Taking a nap?"

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes, taking a nap."

I smiled softly, "Well, I meant every last word of it. You taught us giving up should never be an option. I don't ever give up."

"No you do not," he agreed.

I chuckled while he smiled and stared in silence. What?" I asked, smiling nervously as a minute of silence had passed by and he hadn't stop.

His smile deepened, "Your eyes are really beautiful."

"Oh," I felt my face warm up, "Thank you..."

"Jade, right?"

I nodded.

"I've traveled for years and I've seen green eyes all the time, but that shade of Jade? You're the first."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first," I joked, not finding anything else I could say. "Jade is a difficult green shade to have," I moved for the door, as my face would not cool down. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah," he followed me in.

When we entered the house, everyone was already sat by the table with the food set in front of them.

"Minnie! I've got a cracker!" Mickey waved.

I smiled, walking to the seat between him and Jackie, "I've never used one."

"What?" He asked, genuinely shocked. "What kind of Christmas do you celebrate?"

I chuckled, "I already told you."

"Next Christmas, I'm buying the snicker doodle mix," Jackie announced.

"You don't have to," I shook my head.

"Oh, please, I can see right away that you would love to have one at this moment."

I smiled, sheepishly, "Well, my grandma always made them at Christmas and they were so irresistibly delicious I always devoured them. It became a tradition, actually. Each Christmas she'd bake those snicker doodles and sometimes I'd help her. But I always ate the left over batter afterwards."

"Rose used to do the same thing with chocolate chip cookies," Jackie threw her a glance.

Rose shrugged, nonchalantly, "They were good."

I placed Jackie's cellphone on the table and passed it to her, "Thanks."

"Doctor," Rose waved her own Christmas cracker.

He had taken the seat beside her and was more than ready to try it. Both pulled and even though the Doctor won, he gave it to her.

"This one's yours," He chuckled as he handed the pink party hat to her.

"Minnie, now you try one," Mickey held out a new one for us.

"Okay, but it better not be loud," I grabbed onto the cracker.

"1...2...3!" Mickey yelled and we pulled the cracker.

I yelped, shutting my eyes for a moment. "I told you!" I whacked Mickey's arm.

"In any case, you won," He held out the paper hat.

"I hate pink," I muttered, "Give me a red one instead," I took the hat and put it on, chuckling, "You better bow down."

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" Rose pointed.

We turned back and saw the prime minister on the television. I noticed the Doctor placing on new, black and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" I asked.

Sh!" He fixed his gaze on the TV.

I rolled my eyes.

_Prime Minister, is it true you're no longer fit to be in position?_

Poor Harriet was being bombarded with so many reporters and their questions.

_No. Now, can we talk about other things._

Harriet looked distressed as she tried keeping up.

_Is is true you're unfit for office?_

_Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified._

Jackie's cellphone went off in the midst of the commotion. Harriet could barely keep up. I truly felt sorry for her.

"What did you do?" I turned back to the Doctor.

He looked at me through those new glasses, emotionless. I grew irritated with his silent answers, if they could be considered answers. I was going to repeat the question when Jackie tugged on my arm.

"Joy, it's for you," she said, holding out the phone,

"If it's them again tell them I'm-"

"No," she shook her head. I noticed by her reserved attitude that it was someone completely different.

"Who is it then?"

She looked around before answering. She shook her head, "Here..."

I wouldn't take the phone. "I want to know who it is."

"Joy...it's your..." she bit her lip. I gestured I was waiting for her to finish. "Honey, just take it." She grabbed my hand and placed the phone.

I looked at her, strangely. I raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

_"Sweetie, thank god you're alright!"_

My eyes widened and I threw the phone to the table.

"Minnie what is it!?" Mickey quickly reached for me.

My eyes frantically looked around the table while my brain registered the voice on the phone.

"Is she alright?" I heard Rose question.

"Joy, who was it?" the Doctor asked.

"No one important," I whispered.

"Honey," Jackie reached for the phone, "Take the call."

I shook my head, "No."

"But it sounded like she was worried. Take the call. It's Christmas."

I looked to her, biting my anger down. "_No_."

She sighed. Mickey reached for the phone and scooted closer, "Minnie, take the call. It'll do good for both of you," I remained silent and didn't move. He sighed, "You're being stubborn. Don't be stubborn on Christmas. Take the call."

I stared at the phone, my eyes threatening to spill tears. For that matter, I took the phone and stood up, "I'll be outside," I announced quietly and went out.

With a trembling arm, I raised the cell phone to my ear again. "H-hello?"

_"Joycelyn, is that you?"_

I laughed, sarcastically, "Huh, you dare ask? What are you doing? What time is it? Isn't it pretty early over there? And the most important question of all, how did you get this number?"

_"We're 8 hours behind, not a day. And...anothing important man helped. "_

'Right..." I muttered, rolling my eyes, "...and who the hell is the man?"

_"I just wanted to call. Your father and I were worried sick over you. Are you alright? Were you hurt?"_

"If you're referring to the alien attack, then you can rest assure I am fine. You can go back to work," I looked out into the view from the rail.

_"Why don't you come back? We'd love to have you again."_

"Which one of you would I be seeing?"

_"Don't snap young lady. I'm your-"_

"Yeah, my mother," I rolled my eyes, "I know."

_She sighed, "What's the necessity of you living in a girl's bedroom with people you don't even know? You have your perfectly, large room here with everything you could possibly want."_

"I do know them. They know me better than anyone else. And I stay because for once, I'm actually steady with a job. I haven't traveled anymore because I found a place I actually love. You wouldn't believe it, Mom. I found this job that is just perfect and all I do is-"

_"Why work? There's no need for you. Come back, you're just a little-"_

"If this is why you called, then we can end it here," I said, coldly, "It's not the night for it."

_She sighed again and for a moment, I believed she hung up on me. It wouldn't be the first time. "...Merry Christmas, sweetie. I love you."_

I shut my eyes and sniffed very deeply, "...Merry Christmas, Mom."

I can't believe she called. That was a Christmas miracle. I loved her, I really did , but...

I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobbing. Something white caught my eye and made me look up. It was snowing. Slowly, I lowered my hand and walked forth to the railing. It had begun snowing and people were already hurrying outside.

Maybe this was a sweet gesture from the stars to make me stop my sobs. I hurried down the stairs, but not before yelling for the others. I hopped onto the mushy, white ground. I laughed in delight as the snow started hitting my face and wetting my hair. I held out my hand and caught snow.

"Got you!" Mickey jumped on me from behind.

I yelled shortly then laughed, "Not cool!" I turned around, frowning.

"So, how'd it go?" he gestured to the phone in my hand.

I sighed, "She was worried. The aliens freaked her out. For the first time, she gave a crap about her last child."

"And the only," he corrected, "Therefore, of course she'd call."

"Yeah, but it didn't get us through a breakthrough. She wants me to come back and be what I used to be. Never." I crossed my arms. I noticed the Doctor and Rose coming forth with Jackie a few feet behind. I looked up to the sky and saw what looked like meteors falling through. "Look!" I pointed, "Meteors!"

"They're not meteors," the Doctor corrected, oddly (for him anyways) quiet.

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously, also looking up.

"This isn't snow. It's ash."

"Not so beautiful anymore..." she muttered.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now- everyone saw it," the Doctor looked up, "Everything's new."

"Oh...and what about you?" Rose asked, suddenly growing quieter as well. "What are you gonna do next?" She maintained her look on Mickey and I, like she was avoiding him.

"Well...back in the TARDIS...same old life," the Doctor answer, not very spirited if you asked me.

"On...on your own?" Rose bit her nail.

"Why, don't you wanna come?" He looked down to her.

"Well...yeah..." she finally looked at him, nervously.

"Really? I just thought...'cause I changed..."

"Well I thought...'cause you changed...you might not want me anymore," Rose dimly smiled.

"Oh I'd love you to come!" He finally showed some excitement.

"Okay!"

Mickey and I glanced at each other, amused, then rolled our eyes. I walked over to Jackie and held out her phone. "Thank you."

She smiled warmly, "How'd it go?"

I sighed, looking around, "You know...mother calls, mother says a few things, mother hangs up." I paused, "Joy remains Joy."

She tilted her head, "It sounded like she was really worried."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. But I don't think she wants me home for that reason; to be safe. And I can't go back like that."

"Be honest with yourself, do you ever plan on going home?"

The thought of it sent a short tremble through my body. I shook my head, forcing very hard to keep all my tears inside my eyes. "No..."

She tilted her head, "Not on Christmas you don't," She wiped a tear off my cheek.

I smiled, "You know what?" I looked at her and Mickey, "I'm gonna show you how I celebrated Christmas once upon a time!"

They glanced at each other, surprised. They gave each other a nod then turned to me with smiles.

"Really?" Mickey raised an eye brow.

I nodded, "Well, the way grandma and I celebrated it anyways. I'm thinking," I put a finger to my cheek as I thought, taking a step back, "A really good movie. Oh! Like the Breakfast Club! With some hot chocolate!"

"Should I run and get the snicker doodle mix then?" Jackie pointed, "I'm sure there's one store open around here."

I laughed and shook my head, not wanting her to go through the trouble. I looked at her and Mickey for a good moment and sighed with content. I thought Christmas this year would be a joke and plain bad but I was so wrong. Never did I believe in my years of traveling that I'd ever spend Christmas with people I could call family.

"Joy?" the Doctor called, cutting my thoughts short. I turned around to him and Rose. "I want you to come with us," he stepped forwards.

"Where?" I raised an eye brow.

"Anywhere," He shrugged, "Still haven't figured that part out yet. But I'd like you to come with us," he gestured to Rose.

"Why?" I asked, wearily. The thought of being a third wheel made me so tired. I didn't want to be a third wheel...

"It's my thank you," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Because if it wasn't for your cleverness and your clumsiness, everyone would have probably died tonight."

"It wasn't me," I said flatly, "Rose brought you here and Jackie made the tea."

"Joy," he walked up to me and looked down with a new serious face, "Please. Let me thank you."

I looked up, remaining silent. I knew it drove him crazy which is probably why I took a little longer. A little pay back here and there wouldn't hurt anyone. "Okay..."

He smiled brightly, and hugged me, "Brilliant! We'll have fun, that much I promise!"

I chuckled, "With you it's bound to happen some way or another."

I would only travel one trip. No more. I still didn't want to be a third wheel. I guess I was also hoping he'd actually acknowledge my existence since this was a trip to thank _me_.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And once again to the reviewer, thanks for another round of remarks ^.^

The Doctor will most _definitely _find out how he treated Joy and it'll be during a very emotional time for both of them.

Comments are always appreciated you know! Until next time :)


	6. New, New Beginning

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87 and this is...New Earth," the Doctor announced once we had a beautiful view of a new planet in front of us.

"New Earth," I whispered, my eyes frantically gazing from one thing to another, "Oh my god..." I walked a few feet ahead, "This is amazing," I looked up to the flying vehicles above us.

"This is amazing," Rose remarked, "I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!"

A sweet scent, but a familiar one, caught my nose. I began sniffing and looked down. "I know that smell," I bent down.

"A different sky!" Rose continued, "And...what's that smell?"

"Apple grass," I answered, standing straight and turning back with a smile, "Sweet apple scent."

She didn't believe me and glanced to the Doctor. "Apple grass," He confirmed, nodding his head.

My smile grew sweet, "I knew it!"

"Don't you always?"

I shrugged, "I've yet to be wrong, so..."

"Oh, I love this!" Rose brought back his attention. "Can I just say..." She glanced to him, a great and big smile plastered on her face, "Travelling with you...I love it."

"That's not the only thing she loves," I rolled my eyes, turning away from them.

Usually, there'd be some company from Mickey but I realized it was just me now. I had tried really hard to get him to come but he said no even though I had begged and pleaded. He believed, apparently, that with the least possible number of people the Doctor took on, the more noticed I'd get. Between you and me, that sounded pretty sad. But I will admit that in the short while I'd entered the TARDIS, I had been noticed a little more by the Doctor. However, his attention seemed to wander back to Rose whenever she made a comment.

So here I am, as the third wheel again, with the Doctor and Rose.

While the Doctor and Rose laid on his coat on the grass, I went towards a funny building. I didn't stray too much of course, but I was drawn to it. All the flying cards going above would drive back and forth but nothing would stop by this building. It seemed odd...

"I bet my life's saving's there's something wrong with you," I pointed to the building, as if it would make a comeback. I thought I heard something behind but when I glanced back I just saw grass. Still, I looked around but there was nothing. "And I'm never wrong..." I crossed my arms, glancing at the building again.

"What do you think?" the Doctor called as he and Rose joined me.

"Do you want to know the city's name?" Rose asked, looking rather amused.

"New New York," I replied nonchalantly, ending her source of amusement.

"How?" She almost frowned I dare say.

"Because she's clever," the Doctor pointed at me with a grin.

"Or, and I'm just saying," I looked up to the flying vehicles, "Someone shouted it from above," I smiled. The Doctor shook his head. "What? That wasn't my fault."

"We have a hospital to visit," He announced, pointing to the building behind me.

"What? What for?"

"He was summoned," Rose replied.

"By who?"

"Psychic paper. Shall we?" He extended his hand to me.

I looked between him and Rose. "Um...no," I turned around and started for the hospital.

"Joy?" He called but I kept walking, biting on my smile.

"Let's go Doctor!" I said, innocently, seeing it was bothering him.

~/~

We walked into the reception area of the hospital where _cats_ were walking around. And they were dressed like nuns!

"Woah..." I blinked.

"There's no shop!" I heard the Doctor's whine. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I like the little shop!"

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Rose said.

"That's impossible," I turned around, "You can't possibly cure everything."

"She's right," the Doctor nodded, "The human race moved on and so did the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

Another cat walked by, causing me to stare with a goofy smile on my face,"Neat..."

"They're cats," Rose pointed, shocked as they went along.

I followed a few cats walking by, going back and forth...I wanted a close up!

"Now don't stare," the Doctor told Rose, "And Joy, don't follow them."

My smile would not erase, "I can't help it. They're actual walking and talking cats," I tilted my head, "Cool."

"Well, at least you're taking it somewhat better," He muttered, "Rose! Think of what you look to them all...pink and yellow."

I followed another cat...

"JOY!" He yelled, scolding me as well.

"Sorry," I quickly turned back for them.

"Look, that's where I'd put the shop!" He pointed behind Rose. "Right there!"

I rolled my eyes, "What's with you and shops?" I followed after him.

"I like the shops," He said, defensively.

"You're allowed to point here and there but I can't do what I want?"

He walked into what looked like an elevator, "Uh, yes."

"So then why can't I follow them?" I started for another cat.

"Get back in here!" He snapped, pulling me into the elevator.

I frowned, "You know, these are the first kind I'm not allergic too. Let me have some fun."

"Ward 26!" he yelled, "What was that?" he looked down.

I sighed, "Nothing important, I guess."

" Hold on! Hold on!" We saw Rose rushing to join us but the doors closed too early.

"Oh, too late, we're going up!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"It's alright, there's another lift!"

"Ward 26!" the Doctor shouted down, "And watch out for the disinfectant!"

"The what?" I looked around, slightly afraid.

"Watch out for what?" Rose called back.

"The disinfectant!"

_Commence stage one- disinfection._

There goes one of my ears. "Doctor, what exactly do you mean by-" I gasped loudly when an icy-cold water hit my face. "Crap, that's cold!" I shouted, blocking the remaining water from making contact with my face.

The Doctor remained perfectly calm about this and only smoothed out his hair.

When the water finally stopped, a freaking powder puffed into my face. I coughed out and fluttered my eyes open. "This...is-"

And the final straw happened: Strong wind smacked me upfront. All my hair stuck to my arms and face as the wind blew.

When the doors finally opened, I dashed out, "What the hell was that?" I demanded, pulling strands of hair off my face.

The Doctor smiled, "Procedure, nothing to worry about."

"It's stupid!" I snapped, removing the strands off my arms.

"Mind you, I'd say it's pretty good if it got all that hair of yours dried up in less than a minute," he gestured to my long, very-much-dried, hair.

I mock glared, "I'm sorry, would you like me to get it cut short for the next time?"

"C'mon," he pulled me towards another one of those cats, "And can you not follow more cats?"

"I don't know..."

"Hello," he greeted the cat.

"I am Sister Jatt."

"You have a name?" I blurted, receiving a thump on the arm by the Doctor, "Ow," I frowned, rubbing my arm.

"Sh," he put a finger to his lips.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. It seemed the only attention I received from him was reprimands. I'd rather not get noticed then!

The cat led us into Ward 26, where the Doctor, apparently, needed to go. Right now, the Doctor kept rambling on about the stupid shop again.

"Doctor, it's a hospital," I reminded, "No time for that."

"She is right," Sister Jatt nodded, "The hospital is a place of healing."

He frowned, "A shop does wonders for people, Joy."

We stopped in front of man who was fairly large and laid on a bed. It seemed his skin was turning into stone.

"Excuse me!" the lady beside him exclaimed, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor asked the man.

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," Again, the lady spoke.

"Frau Clovis!" the Duke gasped. She rushed to hold his hand. "I'm so weak!"

Frau Clovis glanced to us, angrily, "Sister Jatt! A little privacy please!"

"He'll be up and about in no time," Sister Jatt led us away.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone," the Doctor shook his head, "A cure for that won't be around for another...what? Thousand years?"

"Have faith in the sisterhood. Is there no one here you recognize?" She gestured to the dozens of patients. The Doctor looked around but didn't say anything. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No, I've found him..." the Doctor said, distracted all of a sudden, "Joy," he held out his hand for me.

Confused, I took it. I figured out his distraction when he led us to the Face of Boe. "Isn't he..." I pointed, "From the..."

Another cat stayed by our familiar patient. Sister Jatt nodded to her, "Novice Hame, can I leave these two visitors in your care?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, I think our friend got lost," the Doctor stopped Jatt before she left, "Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly," Jatt said then left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep," Novice Hame said, "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you friends?"

"We met just once on Platform One," the Doctor answered, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" I quickly asked, looking with horror at the poor face.

"Old age," She looked to him, "The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although that's impossible."

"How do you know?" I challenged, a teasing smile growing on my face. "The universe can be very mysterious."

"I'm here," the Doctor kneeled before the Face of Boe, "I look a bit different but it's me...it's the Doctor."

I sighed, watching the two have a strange conversation. I turned for the great, glass window beside us. I walked closer to it, staring out into the city. It did looked wonderful.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Novice Hame asked me.

I glanced back, "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled, nodding, "You've got that curiosity gleam in your eyes. The city is very big and full of wonders."

"I can bet," I stared out, smiling at the thoughts of the city.

"Joy, I'm terribly sorry," the Doctor stood up, "I meant to bring you somewhere incredible to thank you but..."

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eye brow, "This is incredible."

He didn't seem to believe me, "But it's-"

I stepped closer, "New planet. New aliens. Talking cats," I said in a hushed tone so Novice Hame wouldn't hear, "Oh yeah, this is incredible."

"But a hospital?" He raised an eye brow, clearly disbelieving my statement.

"Well, I've dabbled a little in the med-department. Short internship, don't ask me how I got it," I shook my head, chuckling at the memory of that day, "I get to learn more!"

"Keep that brain building up," He smiled and I nodded, "Good."

"You two are strange," Novice Hame remarked with amusement, "And you know the Face of Boe?"

"Is it hard to believe?" I asked, curious.

She smiled, "No..."

"Are we the only visitors?" the Doctor looked around.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old."

"That must be a pretty cool job," I smiled.

"There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story," Novice Hame shrugged.

"Could be true," I suggested, "Tell us the ending?"

Novice Hame smiled dimly, "Well, it's said he'll talk to the wanderers. To the man without a home guided by his moon spirit."

"Now there's something intriguing, don't you think Doctor?" I perked up, unlike him who just remained silent.

~/~

As I walked around the room of patients, the Doctor went to give Rose a call. I know he said not to follow anymore cats but it was impossible! I was highly allergic to cats and to not be sneezing like crazy.

My starings were cut off by a loud laughter. I looked around and found it belonged to The Duke from earlier. The Doctor was still talking so I went ahead and walked to the Duke's bed.

"Hello," I waved sheepishly.

He and his friend, Frau Clovis, were holding champagne glasses. "Little pink thing!" He exclaimed, "Look at me!"

"You're cured?" I raised an eye brow, confused.

"Indeed. Have a glass!"

Frau Clovis handed me a glass of champagne. "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan doesn't constitute a form of legal contract."

I nodded and took the glass, "Cheers..." I said, slowly raising the glass.

"No you don't," the Doctor took my glass and handed it back to Clovis, "You're not allowed to drink."

"Who says?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing for a fact he didn't even know my age.

"_I _do," he declared, raising the glass high up thanks to his newly-acquired height, "It's all just a bunch of toxins."

"Oh, now you care," I muttered, rolling my eyes and turning back to the patient.

"What did you say?"

"And it's the man!" cried the Duke, ending out short fight, "You two are my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!"

The Doctor smiled, tugging on his ear. He didn't seem all too happy about this new found recovery.

"Winch me up!" the Duke ordered. With a press of a button on a remote, the bed lurches forwards. "Look at me! No sign of infection!"

"Champagne, sir?" the waiter asked the Doctor.

"No thanks," the Doctor answered, handing him back my glass, "You had Petrifold Regression, right?"

"That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured!" the Duke rejoiced.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said, refusing to show any joy.

"How was he cured?" I asked, curious, "I thought you said it would take another 1000 years for the cure to arise?"

"That was the idea. What's in that solution?" He walked to the pouch of blue liquid.

"A simple remedy," a new, older cat approached us.

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry, patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Joy," I waved, sensing the growing tension between the two.

"Matron Casp!" Sister Jatt hurried towards us, "You're needed in intensive care!"

"If you would excuse me," Matron Casp nodded, "Have a good day."

"That was a bit odd," I said afterwards.

"Yeah..." the Doctor stared after Matron Casp.

He took out his glasses again and began examining each patient that had been miraculously cured.

I followed after him, "Still gonna wear those?"

"Aha," He nodded, carefully looking into one of the pouches, "Can you go see if Rose is close by? I'm beginning to get worried."

"Sure," I turned for the entrance. I was midway there when she finally came out from an elevator, "There you are!" I hurried to meet her. "The Doctor's been asking for you."

"Has he?" She asked, her voice oddly pitchy. "Well, better go tell him I'm here. Out of my way," She pushed past me.

I blinked, making a face, "Okay...?"

I looked back and saw the Doctor take her to one of the patients and explain the situation. I couldn't make it out but something wasn't right with her. Her voice was all.._.annoying_. And, as ignored as I am sometimes, she was _never_ rude to me.

"I need to see how they do this," the Doctor walked towards me.

"Look for a terminal," I crossed my arms, "Don't they usually keep all that info in?"

"Yes!" He pointed, excitedly, "Because, if they've got the best medicine in the world...then why's it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Rose said, coming to join us.

Both the Doctor and I looked to her, confused. "What's...what's with the voice?" the Doctor was the first to ask.

"Oh, I don't know..." She smiled, and wickedly I dare say, "Just larking about New Earth...new me."

"Who says larking?" I whispered to myself. "Rose, are you-"

She held a finger to me, her smile gone and replaced by a mean glare, "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" I stepped up, the Doctor having to grab my arm and restrain me.

"Why don't you go and look for that terminal?" She looked me over like I was some poor, primitive thing.

"Doctor, you better knock some sense into her before I do," I snapped, shaking his hand off my arm.

Before I did anything rash, I walked for the elevators. What the hell had gotten into her? By chance, I happened to have found one of those terminals on the way.

"Doctor?" I called, "I think I found a-"

"Oi, what did I say?" Rose interrupted me. "Be quiet. We're a bit busy."

"What?" I snapped my head at her, "Rose!"

"Mmm, aren't you just..." She ignored me and stepped closer to the Doctor.

Without warning, she pulled his face to hers, slamming his lips against hers.

My eyes widened, and oddly enough, I found myself feeling sort of...mad? "Hmph!" I turned away.

"T-terminals this way..." I heard Rose say after what seemed like an eternity.

She walked off in the direction I had found the terminal in. I looked back to the Doctor and saw he was just staring after her, completely dazed. This was exactly why I didn't want to travel with them. I'd be even more cast off, and frankly if this was going to be Rose's new attitude she'd be better off with me far away from her before I'd hurt her.

The Doctor smoothed his hair back into place, "Woah...still got it," he walked a few steps then realized I still stood here, "Oh...Joy..."

"Hmph...no, please, don't mind me," I raised my hands, "I'm just gonna go follow more cats..." I spat, rolling my eyes. I walked towards the terminal and had to stop when I realized my attitude. What had just happened? I was angry, but exactly what _of_?

"Joy?" The Doctor caught up a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to stop thinking of what had happened. "Nothing. Completely fine. Let's go."

"But-"

"I said let's go," and I continued to walk.

~/~

"Nope, nothing odd," the Doctor concluded after reviewing the patients' details on the terminal.

"It's missing something else," I said, looking at the screen, "I heard something about Inten-"

"The cats," Rose cut me off, "They talked about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

I frowned. That was what I was going to say. She wasn't making this easier for me.

"You're right, well done," the Doctor nodded and got to work.

That was _my_ being right, and _my_ congratulations.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Rose continued, "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"What if it's locked?" The Doctor asked.

"Try the installation protocol."

"Yeah, course. Sorry," he used the screwdriver and somehow made the wall reveal a secret corridor.

Rose walked straight into it. I blinked incredulously; this was not the trip I expected...

We found ourselves gazing up on rows and rows and rows of green doors. The Doctor walked ahead and opened one of the doors with the screwdriver.

I gasped when a man that was covered in boils and surrounded with smoke stared at us. "Oh my god..." I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked, disgusted.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor breathed, slowly closing the door, "I'm so sorry."

I noticed Rose holding her nose while the Doctor went to the next door. "Rose?"

She glanced at me, looking me over, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind," I pushed past her, "What kind of disease is it?" I stared at the woman behind the new opened door.

"All of them," the Doctor spat, "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"Oh my god..." I said sadly, "I...I don't know what to say..."

"What about us?" Rose questioned, "Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile just don't touch them," the Doctor closed the door.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients," the Doctor walked over to the railing, gazing upon the millions of doors.

"But they're sick."

"They were born sick," he snapped, "Meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory."

"A human farm," I walked along the doors, "How horrible."

"Why don't they just die?" Rose inquired.

"Plague carriers," the Doctor answered, "Last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," Novice Hame approached us.

"How could you agree to such a thing?" I rejoined them, "How?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"By killing?" the Doctor shouted angrily.

"But they're not people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover?" the Doctor neared her, "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us," Novice Hame remained calm, "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We tried everything, believe me. All the results were just too slow."

"So you created a farm," I said, disgusted, "Say what you say, these are people." I pointed, to the doors, "Locked up and forced to carry every disease? This isn't a hospital."

"They're flesh," Novice Hame insisted, "That's all they are."

"No, they're _alive,_" the Doctor corrected.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy because of us?"

"I'd rather die," I declared, "Knowing that someone else was going to pay the price for my health? I'd rather die and I'm sure these people would agree. No one's live is worth over another's. No one."

"But who are you to decide that?" She raised an eye brow.

"Human, thank you very much," I spat, proudly, "I may not have any special skills or powers but I've got a secret weapon: a higher authority, the Doctor."

"Really?" He glanced at me, genuinely surprised.

I smiled, forgetting my former irritation with him, "You know it."

Even ignored, even reprimanded, I knew he'd always have my back. I knew I was still on the same level with Rose in that department.

"Yes. And if you don't like me then that's too bad because I'm as high as the authority gets," the Doctor stepped up.

"Um, excuse me," Rose pushed me to the side again, "Just to confirm this...none of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

Novice Hame shook her head, "No, we thought it best not-"

"Hold on," the Doctor cut in, "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand, what have you done to Rose?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Novice blinked.

"I am being very calm about this," the Doctor continued, "And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed. NOW."

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame insisted.

"You have," I nodded, finally finding the world at sense again, "She's incredibly rude now and I wanna knock her out..and I _never_ wanna knock out Rose."

I decided to let go of Rose's attitude during the Doctor's regeneration for the better. She was just hurt the Doctor had left her, even though technically he hadn't. So she lashed out on whoever was close...me. Though I had let it go, it didn't mean I wouldn't knock her out if she did it again...fully conscious however.

"I am not," the blonde snapped.

"Yes, you are," I turned to her, "You've been fairly rude to me and I'm biting my own hand to keep me from knocking you out!"

"Darling, it's not my fault I'm so much better than you."

"Then again...why restrain myself if she's not," I balled up a fist.

"See? Another thing," the Doctor pointed, grabbing and keeping a tight restraint on me, "They never argue. And, Rose would care about these people dying. What have you done?"

"Oh alright, clever clogs," Rose rolled her eyes. She pushed me away and pulled the Doctor back to face her. "Smarty pants," she pulled out his tie, "Lady killer," she leaned closer.

"I'm gonna kill her," I said, bluntly.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body and your mind to find out what," Rose gestured to herself.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

She smirked, leaning to his ear and whispered, "The Last Human."

"Oh god, the piece of scrap?" I raised an eye brow. She glared at me, but I didn't care. Instead, I let out a short laugh. "Ha! You're not Rose! The world makes sense again!"

"You annoying little brat," she spat, walking up to me, "Do you know how idiotic you are? I don't care how clever they say you are, you're nothing but a little-"

"Oi, leave her alone," the Doctor cut in, stepping between us, "You got a problem, it's with _me_."

"Go in and save the little girl, why don't you?" She whipped out a tube of perfume and sprayed it to his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Doctor!" I dropped beside him, "What did you do?" I looked up to Cassandra.

"Free sample?" She smiled sweetly then sprayed that thing on me as well.

~/~

I woke to yelling and yelling. I realized my arms had been forced to a rail with a type of wire.

"What's going on?" I woke up my senses.

"Oh, you've woken up," Cassandra pretended to pout, "I sprayed double."

"Where's the Doctor?" I looked around.

"Right here," she patted one of the cell doors, "Ready to become infected as well."

There was pounding on the other side of the door, "CASSANDRA!"

"Let him go," I reached out for the door.

"Uh, no?" She rolled her eyes, "Stupid one inside, clever one outside."

I paused to think about that. Obviously, I wasn't as smart as the Doctor, but I decided to mess with her for a moment.

"Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around? Clever one inside, stupid one outside?"

I watched in amusement as she realized her mistake.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

"Cassandra, just let Rose go!" The Doctor yelled again, "Please!"

"Oh, I will," assured Cassandra, "As soon as I've found someone younger and...less common, I'll junk her with the waste," She patted the door again, "It's showtime!"

"Cassandra," I called, "...Go into me."

She raised an eye brow, suddenly confused. I couldn't believe I was doing this...

"Go into me and leave Rose alone. I'm younger..." I swallowed hard, forcing myself up against the rail, "And...I'm richer," by the sudden gleam in her eye, I knew I had caught her attention, "I swear to god I am richer. I will give you my credit cards-they're old Earth cards with money in it basically-but you just let Rose be and come into-"

"Is that a deal?" She smiled wickedly.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, "A deal. And I always keep my end of it. Will you?"

"Definitely."

Next thing I knew, I was gasping for air, my head feeling like it would explode!

"Oh, younger body..." Cassandra remarked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Get your hands off me!" I snapped.

"How are you speaking? I'm in control!"

"...I'm clever."

"Very, I can see through your brain..." she paused, and I actually felt her own mind creeping into mine, seeing thoughts and feelings, "I can see everything. Oh...you're so lost, aren't you?"

"Quit talking Crap. I'm letting the Doctor go," I forced myself to walk a few steps. I noticed Rose was on the ground, unconscious. "Rose! Is she alright?"

"Yeah, fine. She's weak."

"Oi, that's a friend."

She scoffed, "Okay..."

"What are you doing?" Matron Casp demanded.

We turned and saw her and Jatt standing before us.

Cassandra took control of my speaking skills, "Straight to the point whiskers. I want money."

"The sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept."

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune for all this and that's exactly what I need," she stepped us closer, "Perhaps a yacht would be nice too. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of this. Deal?"

"I'm afraid not," Casp declined. Jatt pressed a button from a remote.

"I advice you to really think about it."

"No need. I decline."

Cassandra frowned, she became restless in our body. "I will tell them!" She pointed, "And you can't stop me! Not exactly Nuns with guns. You're not even armed."

"We have claws. Much more effective," Casp showed us her paw with sharp and filed nails.

When she hissed I managed to make my body jump. Cassandra, remained still with no emotions to show. "Nice try." She spat and turned us to a strangely patterned man.

"Chip! Plan B!" He pulled down a lever, making every door of every cell open.

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded as he rushed out the door. He looked down to Rose who was just waking up. "Where's Cassandra?" He helped Rose stand. "Where is she?" Rose shook her head, still groggy. "Joy?"

Cassandra shrugged my shoulders and made sure I wouldn't speak. She turned us around and ran off somewhere.

"Joy!" The Doctor yelled after me.

"Oh, you don't like that. Do you?" Cassandra asked. "That's not who you are..."

She was giving me the ability to speak again and so I took it, "Shut up."

"Min-"

"Shut up, piece of scrap!" I yelled.

"Why don't you say something?"

"Where are we going?" I demanded. "And who the hell is him?"

We ran down the stairs, with the strange Nan behind us.

"Oh, that's Chip, don't mind him. He's harmless," Cassandra waved him off.

"Joy! Hold on!" The Doctor continued to yell after us.

"He just won't give up!" Cassandra frowned.

"He's my friend. You think he won't question why I'm not speaking and running away from them?"

"Are you sure he's a friend? I see he's been awfully rude..."

"Not to be mean," I said instantly, dead serious, "His mind is just...occupied with something else."

The Doctor and Rose caught up with us at the cellar while we tried working the elevators.

"It's not gonna work!" I yelled.

But Cassandra kept working, "Shut up!"

"It's a _Quarantine_! Nothing's moving!"

She groaned, letting our hands drop everything, "Would you be quiet?"

"No, I will not be quiet."

"Cassandra?" the Doctor stepped forwards.

We turned around, both fairly annoyed at each other.

"Do you mind? I'm having an argument with a pessimistic brat," Cassandra crossed our arms.

"You took Joy's body?" His eyes widened with horror, "N-n-n-n-n-no. You get out of there, right now!"

"Sorry, but she made a deal," Cassandra smiled wickedly, "And a deal is a deal."

"Joy?" He frantically looked into my eyes, "Can you speak? Are you okay?"

The flesh got into the cellar and advanced towards us. "Gotta run," Cassandra waved a hand and dashed off.

"She's getting away!" Rose yelled, running after us.

"Mistress!" I heard Chip call.

"Oh no, he's gonna be infected!" I tried stopping but my feet wouldn't budge.

I wasn't in control anymore.

We ran into a new room where Cassandra pretty much knew her way around. I assumed this was her hiding place. We rushed to another door and opened it only to find more flesh.

"We're trapped!" We turned back around, "What are we gonna do?"

"Who's saying that? Joy or Cassandra?" Rose asked.

"You are going to leave that body," the Doctor angrily marched up to us, "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet!" He pointed to a contraption across from us. "You're compressing Joy to death!"

"Finally you take some importance of her," She crossed our arms.

"What?" He asked, indignantly, "What does that even mean?"

Even if I wanted to speak, there wasn't much I could say at this point.

Cassandra leaned forwards, a big smirk plastered on her face, "You know, I may be evil but I'd never do what you're doing, Doctor. That's just _cold_."

He blinked, stepping back as he studied me from head to toe. I thought maybe he'd capture something Cassandra had said but I was severely disappointed by his next words. "Cassandra, get out! I don't care where the hell you go, but you get out of my friend RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't go anywhere else," Cassandra shook her head, "My original's skin is dead."

"That's not our problem," Rose stepped up, "You need to get out of her. It's horrible what you're doing!"

"Give her back," the Doctor said, dead quiet, pointing his screwdriver at us, "And I mean _now_."

I saw what she was gonna do next but I had no way to stop her. "You asked for it," she said.

I felt myself become free from her control. I stumbled a little, almost falling back and rubbed the side of my head. "Oh wow, my head..."

"Uh...Joy?" Rose quietly said. I glanced to her and saw she was looking at the Doctor.

"Oh my," the Doctor's eyes looked around, "This is...different."

"Cassandra?" I raised an eye brow, "Don't you dare..."

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum! So many parts! And hardly used..." the Doctor wiggled around like crazy.

"Oh my god..." I stared, utterly stupefied.

"Cassandra you get out of there!" Rose demanded.

"Two hearts! Oh baby! I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra/He continued about with radical movements.

"Get out of him!" I yelled angrily.

"What do we do?" Rose ran a hand through her hair.

"Ooh, he's slim," Cassandra/He ran a hand down his body, "And a little bit foxy!" Cassandra/He glanced to us, "You've thought so too," he started walking up to Rose, "I've been inside your head..." Rose became slightly pinker, embarrassed, "You've been looking..." he leaned down to her, "And you like it!" I chuckled lightly, looking away. "Minerva, I saw you gave him a look too...something's going on in that little head of yours and you don't even know it."

I snapped my head back to him, "Hey!"

"Who's that?" Rose looked between us, confused.

"Sister," I spat, fairly angry with Casandra. Rose was going to continue her questioning but the doors burst open. "They've gotten in!"

"What the hell would the Doctor do?" Cassandra/The Doctor shouted.

"He'd get us out of here," I snapped, glaring, "Too bad he's not around!"

"There's a ladder!" Rose pointed, "C'mon!"

Cassandra/The Doctor shoved past us and got to the ladder first. "Out of my way!"

Rose climbed after him then I. We climbed up but saw there was no other way around.

We would be stuck...

"Cassandra, if you'd get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something!" Rose yelled.

"Yap, yap, yap," Cassandra/The Doctor swayed his head, "Got, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City."

I rolled my eyes, "We're gonna die if-" I yelled when something grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw Matron Casp. "Get off me!" I kicked her head.

"All our good work! All that healing!" She cried.

"Get off!"

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra/The Doctor muttered.

I kicked Casp's arm down and finally got free. And just in time because one of the flesh grabbed her ankle, making her break out in boils. She yelled in pain then fell off the ladder.

"They're coming!" I cried as the flesh advanced on us. "Cassandra!"

We moved up and up but when we finally reached the top, the doors sealed shut.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra/The Doctor looked down.

"Use the screwdriver!" I yelled, looking down to see how far the flesh were off.

"You mean this thing?" She pulled it out.

"USE IT!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Because he's smart," Rose snapped, "The Doctor can open it! You'll have to come back to me!"

"No way," Cassandra/The Doctor shook his head, "Hormone City?"

"It's either that or die."

"Hold on tight," Cassandra then leaped into Rose again, "Chavtastic again. Open it!" She demanded from the Doctor.

"Not til you get out of her!" the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her.

"We need the Doctor."

"I order you to leave her!" the Doctor shouted, "NOW."

I looked down and saw the flesh were much nearer now. "Doctor...might want to hurry," my voice trembled.

"And don't you dare jump into Joy," he added, "Now get out."

"I'm gonna regret this," her little cloud rushed down past me to one of the flesh, "Oh sweet Lord, I look disgusting," she frowned.

The Doctor then opened the elevator and jumped in. He pulled in Rose then me. When my feet hit the new floor, I felt something inside of me again and I gasped, nearly stumbling back.

"A deal's a deal, brat!" Cassandra said...with _my_ mouth.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" the Doctor shut the door and turned to us, "Get out!"

"A deal's a deal, Doctor. Let her be a woman of her word," She scoffed, "If she's considered one yet."

If she wasn't in my body, I would've smacked her. The Doctor had no choice but to leave her within me for the moment. We returned to Ward 26 where we were greeted with hostility from the other patients who hadn't been infected just yet.

"We're clean!" the Doctor held up his hands, "Look, look! We're all clean! See?"

"If we had been infected, we would've been dead," I said, rolling my eyes. And yes, that one was me.

"What's the status?" the Doctor looked around.

"I think we're the only ones left," Frau Clovis said, sighing, "And I've been trying to override the quarantine," she raised her contraption in hand.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I'm not dying in here!"

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out!" the Doctor raised his voice, "Ten million people in that city would be at risk! Turn that thing off!"

"Not if it gets me out," Clovis gritted her teeth.

I walked up to her, quietly snatched her contraption and threw it to the ground, stomping on it repeatedly with my foot.

"Cassandra!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, no...I'm pretty sure that one was Joy," the Doctor calmly said.

I smiled sweetly to Clovis then returned to my spot. "If I'm going to die, it will not be in vain."

"You will not die," the Doctor said, "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!"

"No need to shout," I muttered to him then rushed off to get what was needed.

As we gathered the ingredients, Rose was helping the Doctor tie a rope around his body.

"How's that? Will that do?" he asked as I handed him the last of the pouches.

"What are you going to do?" Rose questioned.

"Oh Rose, be a little smarter," Cassandra snapped.

"That one wasn't Joy!" I quickly said afterward but Rose still glared.

The Doctor had moved to the elevator doors, opening them up with the sonic.

"The lifts aren't working!" Cassandra exclaimed.

The Doctor looked down on the shaft, "They aren't moving which is entirely different," he looked back at us then walked to Rose and whispered something in her ear. The two looked to Cassandra and I for a moment then Rose nodded and took steps back. "You're coming with me," he grasped my arm, "And I apologize Joy."

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded.

"I can't leave you in a room full of City officials and powerful patients, now can I?"

"That's a bit rude, don't yah think?"

"Joy knows what I mean," he rolled his eyes.

"Does she? Does she really?"

He looked into my eyes, "Why isn't Joy speaking anymore?"

"Because, _I'm_ in control now. No more Joy."

He stared for a moment, silent and dead serious, "I refuse."

If I could smile, I would have...

~/~

"Now you listen up," the Doctor exclaimed, "I'm dealing with a much less clever girl now so I'll dumb it down," Cassandra frowned, "When I say so, take hold of this lever," he gestured to it.

"But there's still a quarantine down there!" Cassandra cried, "We can't-"

"I said hold the lever!"

As he went into the elevator to do his work, Cassandra and I remained on top, silent...at least for a moment.

"Why do you travel with him? He barely acknowledges you."

_Because he's a friend,_ I thought.

"That's not a friend," she scoffed, "And yes, I hear your thoughts."

_You can't live forever, Cassandra, especially in this body. You'll die even quicker in me._

"Please, you've lived twice as much. I think I'll be fine."

_I'm young._

"Okay..."

"Pull the lever!" the Doctor shouted.

Cassandra did the task on command.

_Commence stage one: Disinfection._

I knew exactly what would happen; he's saved them once more.

"Pass it on!" the Doctor shouted happily, "C'mon!"

"Pass on what?" Cassandra demanded, confused.

_You idiot._

"Shut it, brat," she spat. The Doctor pulled us into the elevator. "What did they pass on?" She asked him."Did you kill them?"

"That's how you do things," he walked out into the reception.

_He's cured them._

"He cured them?" Cassandra repeated.

"I'm assuming Joy figured that out," he stared at the flesh and smiled, "I'm the Doctor and I cured them!"

My mouth opened but only noises came out. Cassandra shut it and frowned, "No! I'm in control. Remember that deal."

~/~

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor rushed over to our old friend. Rose and I followed behind him. "You were supposed to be dying!" the Doctor smiled.

It was true, he did seem just healthy as in the Platform.

_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait._

"Oh I hate telepathy," Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Sh!" Rose snapped.

_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew._

"There are legends you know," the Doctor knelt down before the Face of Boe, "Says you're millions of years old."

_That would be impossible._

"You know, I got the impression...there was something you want to tell me..." the Doctor said quietly.

_A great secret._

"So the legend says."

_It can wait._

"Oh does it have to?" the Doctor pouted.

_We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time...for the last time...and the truth shall be told. Until that day..._

And like that, he teleported away. A few seconds after, he stood up and turned around. "And now for you,' he pointed at Cassandra and I.

"Everything's happy. Everything's fine...just leave me," Cassandra stood straight, "She made a deal."

"I could care less what she did. What I'm saying, is leave that body," he stepped closer, "You have lived long enough."

"So has she!"

"Don't," he shook his head, "Get out now."

"I don't want to die!" Cassandra started crying.

I forced my mouth open, making a few attempts to speak myself.

"She wants to talk," Rose said, "Cassandra!"

"No," Cassandra gritted her teeth, "I don't want to die."

"Mistress!" Chip ran forth, "I kept myself safe! For you, mistress."

Her thoughts began racing through my mind and I felt so sorry for Chip.

"Cassandra, don't you dare," the Doctor warned, sensing her plan before it was even finished, "He's got a life of his own."

"But it's a volunteer," she said, eyeing the patterend man, "And so I shall take it!"

Before I could attempt to stop her, she leaped out of me and into Chip. I gasped for air again as I fell back, feeling quite free now.

"Oh!" the Doctor caught me just in time, "You alright?"

I blinked, "Y-yeah..." I swallowed hard and forced my eyes to wake up. I felt my legs give out once again and down I went.

"Woah!" the Doctor helped me once more, "You just want to hit that floor, don't you?"

I shook my head, all my thoughts and senses finally returning to normal. I looked up and smiled, "Hello," I waved.

He smiled back, "Hello."

I couldn't stop smiling, and I was a little confused to feel my face become warmer. Was I_ blushing_? Oh my god...I was!

"You refused?" I questioned quietly, recalling his words.

"I don't give up on you. It'd be shameful if I did," he answered, his smile softening, "I'd be ashamed if I hadn't learned anything."

I raised an eyebrow, a little setback by his choice of words...a very _familiar_ choice of words.

Rose coughed from the side and I realized she wanted us apart. I quickly removed myself from the Doctor's arms and cleared my throat. "Hi Rose," I waved, hoping my blush was gone. She faintly smiled and waved back.

"Oh sweet Lord, I'm a walking doodle," Cassandra said from Chip's body.

"Cassandra, that's not fair," I frowned.

"You made a deal with me," she marched herself to me, "And you lied!"

"I know what I said-"

"Then why didn't you keep it?"

"Why did you try killing us?" I countered, "I didn't lie, by the way, but I'm sure as hell not re-offering that deal."

She opened her mouth but instead fell forwards. I quickly helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I think...I think I'm dying," she gasped lightly, "But...but I think that's okay."

The Doctor and Rose joined and helped support her. "I can take you to the city," the Doctor offered.

"No, everything's new on this planet," Cassandra looked around, "No place for Chip and me anymore. I think you're right Doctor, it's time to die."

"There's one last thing I can do, though," the Doctor announced, "C'mon."

We were brought into the TARDIS. At first, I didn't understand what the Doctor was trying to do. But then I saw the new surroundings and recognized a specific blonde woman; Cassandra. I smiled, content, and let his plan go into action. I can't say I was glad to see death right in front of me, but it was a part of life. I wouldn't escape from it anywhere. I watched Cassandra at her beginning and very last moments all in one. After that, I ordered the Doctor to take me right home.

~/~

"I'm really sorry Joy," the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS.

I felt the fresh air of my dear planet greet my face when I stepped out. I turned around and smiled, "Don't be. It was pretty fun."

"I was supposed to take you into the city. Thank you properly for-"

"I didn't want it," I reminded, "I was pretty happy. I've been an intern for a hospital once and seeing how an alien one worked is a very good opportunity to learn more."

He smiled softly, "Always trying to learn."

I nodded, "Life's pretty short for me so I better make the most of it. Say bye to Rose for me, will you?" I hugged him, "Thanks for taking me on board."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us and you know it," he quickly offered.

I pulled back and shook my head, "Now more than ever I need to stay."

For both my life's sake and theirs. I would not be a third wheel...

I saw he was slightly hurt and made me feel bad, "You know, I've got a job now. A real and proper one..."

"Yeah..."

"And I actually got another raise," I continued, hoping he'd see it wasn't his fault I didn't want to stay...even when a good chunk of it was. "I think maybe by the year's end I'll have enough to finally move out. And I'm even ahead on my sch-"

"I guess I'll see you later then," he looked up, "Because you know I will come back."

I didn't even take offence he had cut me off again. He always did that. "Yes, I'll come on board once in a while. Just like always."

He nodded, hugging me, "Take care then, Joy."

"You too," I said, pulling back. He turned for the box, opening its doors and moving to go inside. "Doctor, wait!"

He glanced back, confused yet obedient. "You...your words earlier...in the hospital," I became nervous for some reason but I had to know, "You talked about being ashamed if you hadn't learned, those...those were-"

"Your words," he finished, smiling as I nodded fast.

"How did you...I mean, you were asleep..."

"It's a bit fuzzy," he began to explain and so I became silent, ready to listen, "I remember some parts now. Your voice happened to come into mind a lot for some reason, though..."

"I talk a lot..." I admitted, making a face that made him laugh.

"You do, but that's a good thing!" He exclaimed, trying to make it seem like it really was fine. "But the thing that stuck most in my head was you not giving up on me. And...I don't know, but you sounded really upset for the most part of the day. What were you upset with?"

I swallowed hard, knowing this could be my chance to finally let everything out and make him realize his mistake. "Um..."

"I get you were upset with Rose, but I felt like there was something more," he eyed me while I tried gathering some words, "Just know that while part of that day is fuzzy, I _will_ remember it sooner or later."

"...you will?" I raised an eyebrow, my heart beating faster when he nodded.

"Yes, so if there's anything on your mind...you should probably tell me now."

I contemplated on my choice, and realized when it'd be the perfect moment...the day _he _remembered my words and put them all into place. Then he'd figure it out and then I'd confirm them. But it'd all lay with him.

"Joy?"

"No," I spoke up, almost authoritative, "I will not tell you anything."

"What?" He frowned.

"It'll come back to you sooner or later," I shrugged, trying to play it off as something nonchalant.

"What will?"

"That'd be for you to figure out."

"Joy, why don't you just tell me?" He seemed to be getting agitated. "I know you and there's something-"

I'm sorry but I just_ had_ to scoff at that, only increasing his annoyance. "Doctor, I think you should just go."

"What's going on!?"

"You'll find out, or realize one day," I opened the doors of the TARDIS for him, "See you around."

He was fairly irritated but muttered a low 'bye' and walked inside the box. As the TARDIS de-materialized, I couldn't help feel that there should've been more insistence on why I refused to tell him anything. But I figured he just didn't care enough to continue questioning me. Still, I had to admit it did feel pretty nice to learn that he had heard me on Christmas and made him thoughtful on why I was so upset. Who knew, maybe that 'soon' was much sooner that I thought it'd be.

But for now, there might be a 'new' Doctor, but it sure as hell didn't seem like it just yet.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Hello again! Just a few answers for the new reviews :)

**crossMIRAGE19:** Thank you for kind compliment! Yeah, I try to be a little creative and variate from the show's episodes' line-up just cause I think it's more fun that way than going in the order. As 12 would say, boring? Not me! (or so I like to think). And yes, Joy definitely has her little secrets here and there and will soon be revealed. And to answer your question about my writing style, I always center the text just because it's my usual style of writing. It's just my way of writing :)

**AxidentlGoddess: **Did it answer your question as to how much the Doctor heard of Joy during his regeneration 'nap'? ;) That'll come up again in a couple of chapters!

**TotalSebbyFangirl: **Soon, it won't just be her eyes he's noticing ;) Glad you're really liking the story!

And thanks to the other readers! Comments are always appreciated!


	7. The Clever Student

"Minnie, when will you be done?" Mickey sat across from me on the kitchen table.

I scribbled down on my journal, "When I'll be done, obviously."

"But you've been doing homework all day. Why not take a break?"

"There is no time for breaks," I looked into my book, "I must learn."

"All day? Even Jackie's a little worried over you," he stood up and walked over to me, "Let's take a break," he tugged on my arm.

"I said no!" I jerked my arm back, standing up and gathering my books. "And no means no," I walked past him to Rose's room, "I have to learn. I have to learn. I have to learn."

* * *

><p><em>3'rd POV.<em>

Mickey, holding a phone to his ear, looked around the Tyler's apartment in case Joy were to walk out from Rose's room.

"Hello?" he heard the familiar voice answer.

"Rose?" He walked into the kitchen, still glancing back just in case. "Put him on. It's urgent."

There was a slight wait on the other line before finally, the Doctor came on. "Hello?"

"Doctor, you might want to come around," Mickey looked straight ahead, "For once, I need you to take notice of her. It's Joy."

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV. <em>

"Dammit Mickey," I muttered as I rushed down the school hallways, "Made me late for a stupid sandwich," I burst through my class doors, "Sorry for being late!"

"I'll have to speak to you about that, then," a familiar voice replied.

My eyes shot up, "Doctor?"

"Teacher," he pointed to my empty seat, "I assume you sit there?"

I looked at him for a moment and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well, hurry up!" He smiled like an idiot then turned to the board. He had scribbled the word 'Physics' everywhere. "Did I say Physics?"

"Yes," I said serious, plopping down on my seat, "What's the lesson for today?"

"I was in the middle of asking a question, Miss Souza. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

Super easy, I thought, but he picked Milo instead. "What's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go!"

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," he answered.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again," the Doctor leaned back on his desk, "Question two, open for anyone, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is: How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter," I answered, catching his eye.

"One for Miss Souza," he nodded, "True or False: The greater dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is a non-coding DNA?" He started moving up to my desk.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"65,983 time 5?"

"329,915."

"How do you travel faster than light?" He frowned, as if this was just wrong.

I tilted my head, staring right up at him, "By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

I awaited for another question but it never came.

I supposed the warm up was over.

~/~

French fries. That's what I wanted. French fries.

I grabbed a tray for lunch and went along the line, getting small portions of what ever they served. I blinked when I saw Rose behind, acting like a dinner lady. She stared but didn't say anything and I didn't make the effort either. I went along the rest of the line then sat at an empty table.

"Joycelin?" Darien came by. He was a friend from one of my basic classes, "Hello," he sat down across from me.

I smiled, "Hello."

"I heard you might be advancing to the higher classes again. Good job, Souza."

"Thanks," I bit down on a fry, "I do my best."

"I was thinking we'd celebrate. Mary and I want to invite you for some smoothies," he leaned forwards, "How about it?"

"No thanks, I've got to study. Have fun."

"C'mon," he reached for my hand, "We really want to take you out. Please?"

I stared into his blue eyes, "I don't know..."

"I'll pay for a double?"

In the end, I nodded, "Okay...but I have to be back to finish my study."

"Alright!"

"Fry?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

"Miss Souza, can I have a word with you?" the Doctor came by the table, acting properly for the first time.

"No," I replied.

"Miss Souza, it's important," he insisted, becoming serious.

"I'll see you later then," Darien stood up and walked off.

"Joy," the Doctor sat down, "What's going on?"

"You tell me," I shrugged, "I'm in school and you're posing as my Physics teacher."

"You're in school?" he raised an eye brow, "Why didn't I know this?"

"Because you never asked?" I snapped, looking away with irritation.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing his fault...one of many, "I guess...I just never thought to ask."

"Yeah," I muttered, "What are you doing here? It's been months since you and Rose came by."

"I got a call..."

"You gets calls? Who would call you?"

"Does school make you meaner or...?"

I bit on another fry, "I get cranky when I don't eat and I'm made late and an alien is posing as my teacher."

"Hm," he reached for my tray and grabbed a french fry. When he bit down, it didn't look like he liked it, "They taste somewhat...strange."

"They taste just fine. At my old school they served mystery meat. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "Neither do I," I grabbed another fry.

"Joy, those questions earlier...how did you know the answers?"

"I just did. You always say I'm clever. Why wouldn't I know them?"

"Well because..."

"Because you think I'm stupid," I spat, standing up.

"What!? No!" he jumped up to his feet.

"It's alright, I'm learning, and I'll keep learning to know new things and be as clever as you are!"

"Joy what's wrong with you?" he asked, sounding helpless.

"Miss Souza," Mr. Wagner, one of the teachers, walked up to us, "Milo has failed me. You will join my class now."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Follow me," he gestured then walked.

"Joy, don't go," the Doctor grabbed my arm.

I glanced back, "Doctor, I have to go work now," I took my arm and followed Mr. Wagner.

As we walked down the hallway, we bumped into Mr. Finch and a brunette woman.

"Miss Souza?" Mr. Finch asked, "How well do you think the improvement to the school lunch was?"

"Good," I nodded, looking at the woman since I figured the question had been asked for her, "Very good. You should try the french fries."

"American," Mr. Finch explained, "She means chips."

"Yes, quite aware," the woman nodded, her eyes fixed on me, "What's your name?"

"Joy."

"And...do you feel like you're working too hard?"

"No. I'm working too little."

"But are you-"

"Excuse me, but we do have to go to class now," Mr. Wagner said.

I nodded, "See you around," I walked off.

~/~

"Joy, I've made your favorite," Jackie was placing plates of pasta on the table, "Do you think Rose and the Doctor will be eating with us?"

"Not sure," I said, reading a book.

"Mickey!" She called, "Mickey! Come and eat!"

Mickey walked out from the kitchen with a laptop in hand.

"Can I use my computer now?" I asked, "I need to do homework."

He stared as he placed the laptop on the living room table. The doors opened and in came Rose and the Doctor.

"Well, we've got a few things," the Doctor shut the door.

"So did I," Mickey said.

I looked up and found both staring at me. "What?" I asked, irritated with the silent stares. The Doctor walked up and snatched my book. "Hey!" I reached out but he raised the book up.

"It's for your good," he nodded.

"You're using your height against me," I frowned, "That's for homework."

"You can do homework later. Now go and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Joycelin, go and eat."

"Oh, you learned my full name now?" I snapped, "When the hell did that happen!?"

"I told him," Mickey stepped up.

"Huh, right, because that's the only way," I muttered, crossing my arms and looking down.

"Minnie," Mickey grabbed my hand, "Please, come and eat. You're not yourself and..."

"I don't need it!"

"Has she been acting like this for long?" Rose frowned, looking me over.

"I'd watch it Rose Tyler," I warned, "I just have to learn. I gotta learn."

"Then you should eat," Mickey walked me to the table, "Because you can't learn with an empty stomach. It's pasta, your favorite meal."

I sighed and sat down, looking at my plate with disgust. They didn't understand. I needed to learn and learn...I just needed to.

"I think we need to talk," the Doctor said, slowly sitting across with Rose beside him.

I didn't reply anymore, my eyes falling on my lap. I felt weird now...woozy. The feeling of learning seemed to decrease, but then my guilt started rising. The guilt that had started building up even more since I received the call.

I reached for the glass beside my plate, my arm trembling and spilling some of the drink. "I...I don't feel so good," I let go of the glass, startling everyone as it shattered on the floor.

"Joy!" Jackie exclaimed as I leaned back on my chair, nearly falling to the side. "Get her to the couch!"

Mickey and the Doctor helped me from my seat to the couch.

"Everything's..." I looked around, swallowing hard, "Everything's so...weird."

"What do you feel?" the Doctor questioned, "Tell me?"

"I look at things..." I took in a shaky deep breath, "And I _know_ things...I'm not stupid, Doctor. I'm really not."

"Of course you're not," he put a hand over my shoulder, "But you realize now that there's something wrong with you? All that knowledge you know...you can't know. It's beyond human education."

I nodded, "Okay..."

There was a knock on the door and Jackie rushed to get it open. "Hello, Darien."

Mickey went by Jackie, "Sorry mate, Joy's sick. Think you can reschedule that date?"

I shut my eyes, "I'm a mess."

"We're going to figure this out." the Doctor assured, "Just watch us."

~/~

"I still say you should've stayed home," Mickey said. We walked along the school hallways in the plain dark. "You should rest."

"I'm fine now," I looked around, "Besides, if these people are doing something to my brain then I wanna know what it is."

"Well, we'll make sure to stop them."

"Good, because I don't know how long I'll last in a good condition. Tonight, I feel fine, but tomorrow is gonna be another day," I stopped by my phyisics class and opened the door, "Come in."

"What are we doing here?" Mickey asked.

"Well, this is where I suddenly become a know it all," I walked down the tables, "So this is the place where I should start looking."

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and I had snuck into the school via TARDIS to find out what exactly was going on with the students' sudden knowledge acceleration. I had practically forced the Doctor to take me with them. According to them, I should be in bed and resting. No way! Some aliens were messing with my head and I'd like a word with them. We all split up, and Mickey and I had gone to the physic's class, since that's where I seemed to know more than I should.

Mickey walked to the cupboards, "Maybe there's something in here," he opened them and out came dead rats inside pouches. I jumped when he shrieked.

"Mickey!" I rushed to him, "It's okay, they're only rats," I held one of the pouches up but that made him yell again. I giggled, very amused by his girlish yell. "Are you quite done now?"

The Doctor, Rose and a woman burst through door.

"It's okay!" I quickly exclaimed. "Just an accident." I waved one of the pouches.

"I was investigating..." Mickey said as the Doctor took one of the pouches from the floor, "I opened the cupboard and..."

"And you decided to scream," the Doctor stood up.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" the Doctor raised an eye brow.

"It was dark!" Mickey snapped, "I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old," the Doctor swayed his head, mocking poor Mickey, "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Oi," I threw the pouch in my hand to the Doctor, "Stop it," I bit my down my chuckle. I walked up to the two, "He said it was dark and it was."

"Can we focus?" Rose snapped her fingers, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

I shrugged, "Maybe we were gonna do a dissection soon."

"You're the student I spoke to earlier today," the woman I had forgotten for a moment spoke up. That's when I recognized her as the brunette from earlier. She seemed confused as she stared at me. "But you lied. I went through the student records. You're name's Min-"

"Hold on there," I raised my hands, stopping her before she said anything she wasn't supposed to, "Who are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," she held out her hand which I shook, "Journalist and old companion of his," she gestured to the Doctor.

"Really?" I asked, looking between the two, "Oh it's like a little reunion!"

"Can we focus?" Rose said, angry if I should add. "Rats in school?"

"Obviously they use them in Biology lessons," Sarah Jane shrugged, "They dissect them. Or, maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose glared.

My eyes widened slightly and I took steps away from the two. Clearly, they weren't getting along. I suspected it'd have something to do with Rose's jealousy that seemed to just pour from her glares and snaps.

"I think we should move on," I suggested.

"Agreed," the Doctor quickly rushed out of the room.

I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast. When we caught up with him, he had masked his fear of the women with a questionnaire for me.

"Joy, how long have you been going to this school?"

"About a year now."

"And how long has been Mr. Finch been here?"

"About a few months. Not a lot. But the changes he's made...Wow," I nodded, "Really good. I'm getting perfect scores now."

"And when have you ever gotten perfect scores?"

I frowned, "I told you I wasn't stupid, Doctor."

"I know, but c'mon, perfect scores _every_ time?"

"...it's happened only these last couple of months," I admitted quietly, knowing very well I couldn't very well be THAT smart.

"Alright then, we should check his office," the Doctor nodded then turned to a new hallway.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I said this already," she snapped.

"Do you mind if I call you Sarah?" I asked, making the two glance back, hoping it distract then from an oncoming arguement, "I've always liked that name."

She nodded, smiling warmly, "Sure."

"The Doctor's never mentioned you," Rose spat, making the arguement return.

"Oh, I must have!" the Doctor put in a word, "Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time!"

"Hm, hold on..." Rose paused, "Oh wait, nope. Never did."

"Not even once?" Sarah Jane frowned, "He didn't mention me once?"

"Did he, Joy?" Rose glanced at me.

Instantly, I grew nervous. I wanted no part in this argument. "Well, I don't-"

"Look at that, she says no," Rose walked ahead of us all. Sarah Jane followed her, ready to continue this.

"The hostility is at its peak," I stared after them, frowning. I hadn't liked the way Rose pinned me in between them and much less how she answered for me, fueling Sarah Jane's irritation.

"Ho ho!" Mickey placed a hand over the Doctor's shoulder, "The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare!"

That blew me. Mickey walked ahead as well.

"Mickey!" I exclaimed, "Wait-"

"Joy, stop them," the Doctor pulled me back, "I don't even know what's going on, just stop them."

I stared and saw he was genuinly scared. "That's what happens when you get around," I muttered, a teasing smile plastered on my face.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothiiiing..." I walked ahead.

"Why do you keep doing that!?"

"Doing what?"

"Acting all mysterious and leaving me with a sense of a fault?"

I turned around, crossing my arms, "And have you _realized_ the fault?"

He frowned, looking indignant of even _having_ a fault, "No."

"Hm, well then I uses there's nothing to talk about here," I turned and continued walking, "And if you wanna end the ongoing feud between the women, I suggest you start by talking to Rose. Sarah Jane seems like a nice woman who shouldn't have to deal with a teenager's jealous remarks."

~/~

We arrived at Mr. Finch's office and the Doctor began sonicing the door. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" I asked.

He opened the door and peered inside, "Joy, I think you might want to stay on the good side of your teachers."

"What? Why?" I pushed him aside and looked inside. I gasped when I saw...Bats? "What the-"

Mickey pulled me back, "No way are you coming back here!"

We immediately rushed out of the school into the parking lot.

"But those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed, "You have bats for teachers!" She looked at me.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big, bat people," the Doctor shook his head, "I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"You found oil?" I asked.

"I think I might be able to help with that," Sarah Jane started leading the Doctor towards her car, I assumed, "I've got something to show you!"

We followed them and joined them just as Sarah Jane was opening the trunk of her car. There was a tin dog inside which looked pretty lifeless.

"K9!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Joy Souza, I'd like you to meet K9," he gestured to the tin dog, "Well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

"Looks kind of disco..." I remarked.

"Oi!" the Doctor frowned, "In the year 5000 this was cutting edge!"

"Okay... but why is he lifeless?"

"Yeah, why is he?" the Doctor tilted his head.

"One day he just...stopped," Sarah Jane sighed.

"Why didn't you repair him?" I asked.

"It's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone," she shrugged, gazing upon her tin dog sadly.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" the Doctor spoke ridiculously.

'Wow,' I mouthed.

"No offence but could ypu two just stop petting for a minute?" Rose snapped, "Never mind the tin dog! We're busy!"

I entered the Chip shop with a hot coffee in hand. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were sitting at a table working on their tin dog.

"You're not gonna be sleeping tonight," the Doctor warned as he worked.

"Haven't done so anyways," I walked past them and sat down with Rose and Mickey.

I hadn't been able to sleep since Finch had arrived and now I suspected it had to do with his new curriculum.

"No chips?" Mickey gestured to the ones Rose was practically shoving down her throat.

"Noo thanks..." I said slowly, "Are you alright Rose?"

"Fine. Just fine," she looked down and saw she was out of fries, "I need more chips," she stood up and walked towards the counter.

I sighed, "Mickey, I know this isn't any of my business but...what you said back at school...the one with 'the missus and the ex'...do you...do you realize what..." he began nodding his head. "But Mickey-"

"It's time to face reality, Joy," he shrugged, "It's not doing me well."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "I really wish things hadn't turned out like that."

"Trick is, you haven't fallen in love yet," he sighed.

"Did you fall in love?" I frowned. If he had then it must be painful letting it all go, especially since neither had openly ended their relationship.

"No," he answered, a wave of relief washing over me, "I was talking about her. Minnie, for future references, don't fall in love."

I smiled, "I'm not going there. I want to travel."

"Like?"

"Well, London's definitely out. Maybe France? I'm still saving some money though. I want to finish school."

"Two more years," he reminded me of that lovely fact.

"If I hadn't fallen back so much with those six months, I would have a year left..." I frowned.

"Got more chips," Rose returned to her seat.

"You might want to slow down," I suggested very quietly, not wanting to upset her even more than she already was.

"Yeah," she said absently. She continued shoving them into her mouth. Mickey reached for some but she smacked his hand. "Get your own."

"Guess I will..." he made a face, standing up, "Be back."

"Rose," I reached for her box of fries.

"Am I pretty?" She blurted.

"What?" I blinked.

"Am I important?"

"Wait-"

"Will I be forgotten too?"

"Rose, slow down." I raised a hand, stopping any more ridiculous questions from being asked, "Here, maybe you should take this," I handed her my coffee and took away her fries.

She smiled dimly, "Sorry."

"No, don't worry," I reached for a french fry, "And to answer you questions: Yes...except for the last one. You're very pretty, you're very important and will never be forgotten."

"But, what if he won't even remember my name anymore?"

"Trust me, he'll remember you," I assured, "It's not like you're using a different name or anything..."

"Yeah..." She glanced at me, "Joy, there's this question that's been bugging me ever since you last came with us on the TARDIS."

"Shoot," I took another french fry.

"Who's Minerva?"

I coughed, choking on my fry. "Uh...I told you, a sister."

"But..."

"Rose, it's not important. It's really not."

"But it's not the first time I hear it. And besides, Mickey keeps calling you-"

"It's not important," I repeated, staring dead in her eyes.

She nodded and didn't say more, understanding the topic was off limits. Truth fully, she wasn't the person I wanted to tell my story to. At least not the first anyways.

"Rose, bring me the oil!" the Doctor called.

"Boss is calling," she muttered and took the oil to them.

I shook my head and followed, Mickey joining just as we heard K9 actually speaking!

"Confirmation of analysis: Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes," the Doctor's eyes widened.

"And that's bad?" I asked.

"Think of how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad," the Doctor breathed, "It's very bad."

"Well, what are they?" Sarah asked.

"Composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries-people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. They take physical aspects of them. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw them, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"Oh my god they're after us," I said quietly, placing a hand of my cheek, a bigger realization hitting me in the face, "After _me_."

"I will not let them get you," the Doctor assured, "No one."

"But they're already doing it! And I can't even feel it!"

"We'll stop them," he promised, serious, "I'm not letting my friends get hurt, do you hear me?"

"I need air," I muttered and walked out.

I thought being clever was supposed to get me _out_ of trouble, not _in_.

A few minutes later, they walked out, Sarah Jane holding K9 and Mickey beside her. He walked over to me and held out his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"It's for you."

"If it's her, I don't really feel-"

"It's not," he smiled, "I think you'll like this one."

I looked from the phone and him, suspicious at his smile. It wasn't mom, that much I knew. I took the phone and walked a little to the side, just as Rose and the Doctor were exiting the shop.

"Hello?" I quietly answered.

_"Minerva? Is that you?"_

I gasped, throwing the phone on the ground. The wind made my hair cover my face for a moment and I thanked it for covering my terrified expression. I bit my lip, debating rashly whether I should grab the cellphone or not.

I started sniffling; I couldn't.

I just _couldn't._

"Minnie?" Mickey called, "What's the matter?"

Everyone looking at me now only made me feel worse.

"I've disappointed her..." I muttered, feeling the same despair I had the last time she called, "I want to go home!"

"Joy, what's the matter?" Sarah stepped forwards.

"Don't," I shook my head, stopping anyone else from getting closer, "I want to go home now," I covered my face with my hands and let out a shaky breath, "I disappointed her. I've disappointed her."

~/~

"I've got to get class now," I quickly opened the door to Sarah's car and got out.

"Joy you're not seriously thinking of going back to their classes?" Sarah asked as she got out of her car as well.

"You should stay here, Rose suggested.

"I've got to go," I shook my head.

"Joy, please stay," the Doctor said, "I am asking you-"

"I can't, you can't understand. Any of you," I hurried into the school. "I have to learn. I have to learn. I have to learn," I mumbled as I walked down the hallways. I had a class already and I couldn't focus anymore. I needed something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Joy!" Darien joined up with me, holding a box of fries, "Want some?" I nodded, grabbing a handful of them and shoving them down my mouth. "Are you okay?" he looked me over, "You seem a bit frantic..."

"Haven't slept."

"I came by last night and Mrs. Tyler said you were sick."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't feeling well and-"

"No explanations needed," he raised a hand, "We can reschedule."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Did you understand the physics homework? I'm an idiot when it comes to that."

I scoffed, "It's easy, Darien. A kindergartner could do it."

"We can't all be geniuses."

I smiled triumphantly, "I've learned a lot."

"Miss Souza?" Mr. Wagner walked up to us, "You are needed in the computer class. A new assignment has been created."

"Have to run," I said to Darien then walked to my class.

_All pupils to class immediately. And would all member of staff congregate in the staff room._

Break never finishes this early. The students began bombarding me throughout the hallways. I had to hurry up and get into my own.

"Miss Souza, where have you been?" approached me once more, "Your class awaits," he led me into a computer lab where everyone had already taken their seats. I was brought up to the front of the class and sat down in front of the computer.

"Take your places," Mr. Wagner instructed.

"I have to learn," I whispered to myself. I was going to place my headphones on but I didn't. I started looking around and saw everyone typing at light speed. "What's going on?" I whispered, my eyes landing on the large screen at the front of the class.

"Why aren't you working?" Mr. Wagner demanded, walking over to my seat.

"I...I..." I looked around, my heart picking up each second, "I don't...what's going on?" I demanded, weakly.

"Souza," Mr. Finch entered the room. He stopped when he saw I wasn't working like the rest. "What the hell is going on? Why isn't she working?"

"I don't know," Wagner replied, fast, "She just isn't "

"Alright then, makes this easier," Finch grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"You are needed," He said, simply.

"It's Joy!" Sarah Jane exclaimed as we entered as new classroom.

"She may not be a child but she has the soul and brain that we need to conquer this universe. Always yearning to learn and learn. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Finch said, grasping my arm tighter.

"Let her go!" The Doctor ordered. "Right now."

"I'm gonna need her, sadly for you. See, she's gonna help us crack this equation."

"The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are," he stepped up, "I want her here, now."

"But think about it, Doctor, with a good leader..." Mr. Finch trailed off.

"What, by someone like you?"

"No...someone like _you_."

I saw the Doctor become quiet and thoughtful.

"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do? Think of civilizations you could save. Perganon, Monsoon, Assinta...your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn."

I knew nothing of the Doctor's past or his own kind but I could see his own yearn for them. "You can't be serious?"

"With this girl right here, a simple human, we can make the universe ours. You can save them," Finch continued, "And all your friends could be with you, throughout eternity. Young...fresh...never wither, never age...never die. Even this one could survive it all," he pulled me forwards, "So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone..." the Doctor began thinking even more.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war..." the Doctor whispered, looking to the side.

"Exactly, think about it? This one human could bring your entire people back. Every one of your friends could be back. All your friends would stay..."

The Doctor was _seriously_ considering it and for a split second, I believed he'd give in and let them use me. "Doctor...are you mad?" I snapped angrily, "You'd let them take me?"

He seemed guilty once he had fully considered the idea. But he wouldn't say 'no' and that only angered me more.

"No, Doctor," Sarah stepped up, "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world or a relationship...everything has its time and everything ends."

"Out!" the Doctor grabbed a chair and threw it towards a screen.

Sarah Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled.

"Try to understand," she said, calmly.

I rolled my eyes. How dare he consider such a thing? Was I so low on his list that he'd think of using me for his own benefits?

We ran inside the lab room and shut the door.

"Wait a minute; the oil," the Doctor smiled, "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! They've changed the physiology so often, event heir own oil is toxic to them! How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels," Rose shrugged.

A pounding on the door begun, causing us to jump in place.

"We need to get to the kitchen. Mickey-"

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey snapped.

"Get the children unplugged."

"Quickly, before he considers using them too," I snarled.

The Doctor frowned, "Joy-"

"No time to speak, Doctor," I said, moving for the fire alarm, "Gotta save people," I pulled down the lever and sounded the alarms.

We ran out into the hallways while the Krilliantines wailed in pain. Mickey and I ran towards the computer classes.

"Minnie, I'm pretty stupid and very not clever," Mickey said, looking around the room, "Any ideas?"

I looked around and saw many wires along the wall. It led to a socket with a plug inside. "The socket!" I pointed, running over, "We need to unplug it," I started pulling at it.

"I'm not the tin dog!" He exclaimed and ran beside me, helping me pull.

"What?" I glanced, amused at this sudden statement, "You are most certainly NOT a tin dog."

We pulled the plug and made sparks fly out from the socket and the computers turn off.

"Everyone get out now!" Mickey ordered the children.

Quickly, I jumped to my feet, "We did it!" I laughed.

"Minnie!" Mickey hugged me, "We did it!"

"Come on, we have to go!" I pulled us into the hallways.

All the children were crowding at the main entrance, trying to run outside.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Hurry up! Let's go!"

One by one, we got them all out.

"Is that everyone?" Mickey looked around.

"I think so," I nodded, "Now let's go!" We ran outside, pushing the other children as far away from the school as possible.

I saw Rose running towards us and the Doctor with Sarah Jane not too far behind. The school exploded and all the children burst into cheers.

"School is lovely, kids," I teased, beginning to laugh, "Should be so sad..."

"Rose!" Mickey exclaimed, giving her hug.

"You two are alright?" Rose pulled back, glancing at me.

I nodded. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Joy?" the Doctor called.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm here, _not_ used."

He walked up with Sarah beside him, "I'm sorry...really."

I looked at Sarah and she nodded. I sighed, "Why would you ever consider that? I know I'm not important but..."

"I'm very sorry, I let myself think about it and..." he sighed, staring down sadly, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"What happened that could've made you ever consider it?" I asked, and his face immediately fell, "Got it, bad. Very bad."

"Please, forgive me."

"Am I that unimportant to you?" I frowned, the questioning burning inside my head for such a long time now.

"You are _absolutely_ important!"

"Then why don't you show it?" My voice broke, the small pieces of frustration I had suppressed for so long beginning to spill. I wanted to yell and tell him to finally take a god-damn notice of me...but if I did, he'd only be sorry because _I_ told him and not because_ he_ had realized it on his own. I didn't want that kind of apology, I didn't need that.

"Joy, you're important," he began but I rolled my eyes and looked away, "And you shouldn't depend on someone to show it because you know you are."

Oh I hated when he used words like that. Now, I just seemed desperate to get his attention.

"I _know _I'm important," I clarified, "But sometimes the actions that people take make you doubt it. Sometimes, Doctor, it doesn't hurt to be acknowledged."

He nodded, "Fair enough."

I knew he wouldn't understand anytime soon. Once again, I decided to just let it go...

Being angry wouldn't help me or anyone else. I had many things to be angry about and thinking of this particular situation made it seem so little in comparison to the others. Plus, looking at the Doctor's face made me see he truly was sorry.

And so I gave into his sad face, heaving a sigh, "Well, I probably should have listened too. If I had, I wouldn't have gotten myself into that situation. I should've stayed back here."

"Forgiven then?"

I nodded, "If I'm forgiven too."

He smiled and gave me a hug. Sarah Jane laughed, "There we go! Glad you're all good now!"

We pulled apart and smiled.

"Why'd you change all of a sudden?" The Doctor suddenly asked, becoming serious, "Since last night I noticed you were acting strange. Is something bothering you?"

I stared up, smiling dimly, "It doesn't matter."

~/~

I watched Sarah Jane enter the TARDIS with wide eyes. It was amusing how she was looking around; I understood now why the Doctor liked the bit of 'It's bigger on the inside'. If our faces looked even remotely like Sarah's, I'd love it too.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked her.

She turned around, "Yeah! I preferred it as it was but uh...yeah." She smiled.

"I love it," Rose smiled.

"Hey, you two?" Sarah looked at Rose and I. "What's 47 times 369?"

"17,343," I answered as Rose said, "No idea."

We looked at each other and laughed.

"She's just clever," Rose pointed at me.

Sarah smiled, "I see. You'll make a fine companion if you keep it up like that. I bet it ticks him off," she looked at the Doctor.

He looked away, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Anything you'd like to say, Doctor?" I raised an eye brow.

"Me? No...no..." he shrugged his shoulders, "No..."

"I believed so."

"But actually," he said, glancing to Sarah, "We were about to head off, but...you could come with us."

Sarah smiled but shook her head, "No...I don't think I can do this anymore," she replied quietly, "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own!"

"Can I come?" Mickey suddenly asked.

We all turned to him, shocked. I noticed Rose wasn't that happy at the question.

"Not with you, I mean," he quickly clarified, "With you," he gestured to the Doctor, "Because, I'm not the tin dog and I wanna see what's out there."

"Oh go on, Doctor," Sarah nudged him, "Sarah Jane Smith. A Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

"Okay then, I could with a laugh," the Doctor shrugged.

Mickey glanced to Rose, "Rose, is that okay?"

"No, great. Why not?" She looked away.

I stared, slightly irritated at her response and attitude. "Well, I think it's great!"

"Well I better go," Sarah pointed, "Joy? Do you mind a minute?" I shrugged and followed her out the door.

"Anything you need?" I asked, stepping out into the park.

"Actually, that's what I'd like to know," she turned to face me, "The Doctor tells me you actually live here. Why?"

"Well..." I shrugged, "I don't..."

"Is it because of him and Rose?"

I looked up and nodded, "I don't hate it but...I don't want to be a third wheel. I feel uncomfortable because I know she flirts with him."

"Yes, but between you and me, I think it's a one way street," she leaned closer, her voice hushing down. "He's not there to her dismay."

I shrugged, "Well, the point stands, I don't wanna be there. He...he doesn't even notice me."

She sighed, "Yeah, I sort of took notice of that."

"It's not fun and I don't have the necessity to be there when clearly I'm not wanted."

"Oh but hold on, who said he doesn't want you?"

"Listen, you're not there, I know he-"

"He may not tell you, but he does need you. And, he does notice you, not a lot I'll admit, but he does. He talked wonders of you last night."

"He does?" I asked curiously, slightly perking up at the idea of him actually talking about me. "He did?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "You're in his mind, sweetie."

"It doesn't seem like it..."

She looked at me a moment, studying my face, "Honey, how old are you?"

I looked around, "It's not really-"

"Joy?"

I looked back to her, "17."

"Where are your parents?"

I looked down "...America."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

I shook my head, "He hasn't even gotten to know me. It's been a year for me and he still doesn't even know my name."

"Ah, now I get that too," she nodded, crossing her arms, "I knew I wasn't mistaken. I saw your record in school. Why the change of name?"

"...to escape people."

She tilted her head, alarmed, "What-what kind of people?"

I sighed, seeing no point in hiding it from her, "My own family."

"And he doesn't know about this?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p', "Not a clue. He doesn't bother to ask."

It seemed like her maternal instincts were kicking in by the look she was giving me. "Joy, if there's anything you ever need, please come to me. You can always count on me."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"And...I know I'm in no place to tell you this, but I will anyways. Try to be a bit more lenient with the Doctor. I know you don't know each other properly and I just want to tell you that he's been through a lot. A really _painful _past haunts him."

That took me by surprise. I was gonna ask what exactly it was but she spoke again.

"Can I give you some advice?" She asked and nodded. "Tell him how you feel. It's not fair being the ignored one. He should get to know you because I can tell you're wonderful and full of life...and very clever."

I chuckled lightly, "Thanks, Sarah."

"I'm serious," she grabbed my hand, "Because one day...he may not come back and he wouldn't even know what kind of friend he left behind."

I smiled softly, "Thank you," I hugged her.

"You know where to find me now," she pulled back, "You can always count on me."

"Thank you so much," I repeated again. The woman had known me for about two days and already she was acting better than my own mother. "You know something, Sarah Jane? You'd make a really good mother."

"Oh," she laughed, embarrassed.

"I mean it," I gave her another hug, "You'd be perfect."

I heard the TARDIS doors opening and looked back to find the Doctor. "Better leave," I said to Sarah then walked past him into the TARDIS. I entered and saw Rose and Mickey on very distinct parts of the console room.

"Minnie?" Mickey came up to me, "You don't mind me coming along, do you?"

"No, of course not! I think it's high time you see what's out there! It's incredible!" I exclaimed.

"I know what I said at Christmas but..."

I raised a hand, stopping him, "You don't need to apologize. I will be just fine here. Honestly, I think you deserve to see what's out there. The universe is just...magnificent."

He smiled for a moment then grew serious, "You're not coming, are you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"But you could keep me company."

"I'll leave that to those two. I think it's your turn now. The Doctor is no where near realizing how much he's ignoring me and I don't plan on telling him."

"You know that I get how hurt you are," he began and I nodded, "But sometimes I feel like this is more of a pride thing."

"Honestly, at times, it is. But for the most part, I just want to be noticed, you know. I'd like to know that I matter and that he sees I'm here and it's not just Rose he's traveling with."

"So come with us. Together, we'll make him see it."

I shook my head, "No. Apart from that, I think you and Rose need some time together as well. I really think you should both talk about your relationship. If Rose has feelings for the Doctor then the least she could do is have the guts to tell you it's over. And as for you, it's time to move on and say everything you feel to get your closing."

He smiled, "Such a mature young woman."

I laughed, "Oh shut up! I mean it!"

And I did. I believed Rose needed to sort herself out and for that, Mickey had to do something as well. I didn't want to be anywhere near that, honestly. Rose was a very emotional person at times and I felt like the farther away I was, the best. In one of those, she could get to me and make me tell her and the Doctor how I felt and that would only add to the problems.

Wow, all four of us were such a mess...

~/~

"There you are!" Jackie greeted us all with hugs.

"Came for some clothes!" Rose exclaimed.

"Go on. Anyone want a drink?"

"Actually, I've got to go and grab some clothes too," Mickey pointed back to the door, "Be back!" he rushed out.

"Is he...?" Jackie looked at the Doctor and I, "Is he really going?"

The Doctor nodded, "Surprised me."

"It is," Jackie nodded.

"I'll meet you all here in about 30 minutes," the Doctor said, reaching for the door knob, "I know how humans are with their clothes."

"You don't want anything?"

"No thanks," He said before walking out.

I walked to the couch and reached for my laptop.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" I focused on my screen.

"Are you going with them?"

I sighed, staring into my screen but not typing anymore. Jackie walked over to the couch and took a seat across from me.

"Mickey told me who called," I looked down, slightly shaking my head, "How do you feel?"

"...I can't...it's...it's worse," I whispered, looking up, "Her voice...it sounded sweet...just like always."

"So then why didn't you take the call?"

"Because I can't," I gritted my teeth, "I just _can't_."

"You're so angry with yourself, Joy. It's not healthy."

"It's _guilt_," I corrected, "I'm guilty."

"But I don't even think she's angry with you."

"She has to be," I closed my laptop, "I know she'll never forgive me. I can't speak to her."

"I think you're being completely unfair to yourself."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I'm horrible," I shook my head.

"No you're not. If anything, you're absolutely wonderful! You've progressed so much in just a year!"

"You know, I think what affected me more than the other students was the fact that the Krillitanes' stupid toxins mixed up with my intense guilt and just...exploded. I'm guilty, Jackie. And she'll never forgive me unless I prove to her how intelligent I am and how much good I've done."

"Don't say that," she scolded lightly, "You've done _very_ good. If I had a granddaughter like you, I'd be very proud."

"Thanks, Jackie," I opened my laptop again, wiping a loose tear off my face.

"I'll be in the room if you need me again, okay?"

I nodded. I knew I shouldn't do this but I felt the urge. I started watching videos of mine. The ones that showed the happy times I had in the past. No one would be back for a little while. Maybe it would help me...or not.

As I watched the videos, I started sniffling and feeling the tears stream down. I had only intended to watch just one but it became one after the other. I missed the pair so much and seeing how happy we were in the past made me miss it even more. I had to have my hand over my mouth to muffle down the sobs. I heard the door open so I made an effort to move fast and hide my little episode that was going on.

"Joy, are you okay?" the Doctor walked over to me.

I shut down my laptop and wiped my tears off, "Yup. Just fine. Rose said she was almost done and..." I stood up but he pushed me back down.

"What's really going on?" he looked down.

"It's not important," I looked away, "Really."

'Really? So the puffy, red eyes, the red face, and the tears means 'fine' for you?"

"Doctor, there's no point. It's just a girl thing."

"Oh, that was a low excuse," he sat down beside me, "And you know it. I'd like to help you-"

"But you can't," I snapped, "And I'm sorry you saw me like this but there's nothing left to do. Only I can fix it," I stood up, "And trust me, I'm working on it. So go and take Rose and Mickey somewhere fantastic please."

"You're not going are you?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because my job and my school work can't be put off anymore. I'm growing up and I need some steady cash. I can't work if I don't have a degree," I quickly said, having practiced that line ever since the last time he and Rose had stopped by and insisted I accompany them on the TARDIS. Technically, it was true. I _did_ have to think about the future. And while I did that, he'd have time to figure things out.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about your school. I don't know why I never asked," he sighed, "I guess...it just never occurred to me."

"Well, you should know I'm 17 then," I crossed my arms, too irritated with his ignorance to tell him 'it was okay', "One new fun fact."

"Joy, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Anything else?"

"Huh?" He frowned, confused.

I sighed, still not there yet I see. "Never mind. Just take Mickey somewhere nice. Maybe to a new planet...or ...I don't know, just make it great."

He stared, "When you want to tell me, I'll be here. Just a note."

I let my 'serious' act drop, taken aback on his insistence on my earlier cries, "I...I don't need it."

"Is that something you keep telling yourself?"

"Huh?"

"You don't need help? You don't need my help? Or Mickey's? Jackie's?"

"Doctor...stop it," I stepped back, my emotions threatening to resurface again.

"It is, isn't it?" He stood up and took a step forwards. "You think it's fine and you'll fix it on your own? What do you have to fix, Joy? What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!" I half-shouted, my eyes watering up as I recalled the last time I had said those words.

My mother blamed me...and I defended myself. Because, I hadn't done anything bad. It was her fault.

"Joy," he stepped closer, "It's alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you."

I shook my head, beginning to sniffle again, "No, it's too late for that. I'll work to fix what matters."

"And what matters to you?"

I looked up at him, swallowing hard as I forced with all my will to keep my tears inside. "F-forget about it..."

"No, don't give me that," he said softly, "What matters to you?"

"Just forget about it!" I exclaimed before bursting into sobs.

He let it go and pulled me for a hug, a tight and secure one. It was his fault I started crying again. I was quite used to keeping all my family issues inside, save for when Jackie or Mickey practically forced me to spill. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted the Doctor to know _me_ first and not my family. I didn't want that look of pity or that shocked look people gave me in the beginning when I was too naive to realize I shouldn't talk about my past. But for the moment, he didn't seem to care what it was that made me cry so much. He just stood there, letting me stain his coat with tears while offering me one of the best hugs I had ever received.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Was I the only one who was out of fan fiction for almost a damn day? That was so annoying!

Anyways, sorry but the Doctor won't realize much in this chapter, as you can see...

Oh! And a heads up, the next two chapters will be switched up. I tend not to follow the episode line-up at times because that's just now how I imagine it.

Thank you and hope you liked the chapter! Comments are always appreciated :)


	8. A Friend

"You would not believe the assignment I have," I groaned as I entered the apartment, "Oh..." I stopped when I saw the Doctor, Rose and Jackie sitting at the couch, "You're back again? Weird, you were just here last week," I threw my school bag on the floor,"I haven't even ate whatever the stuff was Mickey brought me. I don't care what he says, it doesn't look edible. Where is Mickey anyways?" I looked around, "Eating?" They remained quiet. "I just asked a question? Did he go home for clothes or...?" I waited but still I received no answered. I took a moment and studied their faces. "Wh-what happened?" My heart started picking up. "Doctor, don't tell me he's dead-"

"He's not," he assured, standing up, "He's perfectly fine and alive. In fact, I'd say he's pretty happy."

"Then where is he?" I asked, swallowing hard with a nerve-wrecking feel.

He sighed, reaching inside his coat and taking out an envelope. He handed it to me without a word. I looked at the envelope and him for a moment before taking it, knowing however happy Mickey apparently was, I wouldn't be.

_Dear Minnie,_

_You're probably the only regret I have of staying here because I won't be able to say goodbye to you in person. I'll never give you a hug and a proper goodbye. And for that, I'm really sorry, please forgive me. I'll admit, this idea started out as an impulse but...then it became important for me to go through with it, because I really wanted to._

_I'm in a parallel universe and I don't believe we'll ever talk to each other again, much less see each other. I am staying here by choice, and that's because I don't believe I have anything else in your world. Besides you, I'm pretty much on my own. Here, I have my grandmother whom I loved so much and had to bury in your world. But in this world, my new home, I still have her. And I know you'll understand me because of Isadora. If she had died in your world but you had the chance to stay in a world where she was alive, you would do it, right?_

_I know you'll be fine because you're with them. You're with Jackie and Rose and the Doctor. They'll take care of you or you'll take care of them. You don't need me. Just last week we spoke about Isadora and the rest, and my advice still stands. Talk to everyone, beginning with Rose and the Doctor. Tell them how you feel then go for the rest. Talk to them. I'm sure it'll do you good. I know it will._

_Good bye my Minnie. I guess this Mickey has to find you in this world too. Wonder what you're like here? I hope you're not as stubborn too! Please take care of yourself, just like you always have. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Mickey Smith._

I looked up, my tears hurriedly strolling down my face. I shook my head, as if denying this would help anyone.

The Doctor sighed, "Joy I'm so sorry-"

"No. That's not true...this isn't true," I started sniffling loudly, "Please tell me it's not! He can't be gone!"

"He chose to stay."

"Noo..." my voice cracked, "He just left...he was supposed to come back!"

"Joy we're really sorry," Rose stood up, "If he could've he would've returned to say goodbye but parallel universes are impossible to travel through."

"So I'm never gonna see him anymore? Possibly my best friend and he's gone now. Forever!" I threw the letter down and rushed to Rose's room, slamming the door and bursting into sobs.

The only person who knew every last detail about me was gone. And he'd never come back. If I thought I was alone before now it's really true. I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone now. Jackie was a fine woman, but she was like a mother. I needed a_ friend_.

My best friend was gone. What would I do now?

~/~

"Joy, can I come in?" the Doctor was knocking on the door. With no answer, he slowly opened it. "I don't...I don't really have words for you..." he admitted, slowly approaching me by the bed and sitting down, "I wish I could comfort you but...there's nothing I could do to make you feel better and I'm sorry."

"Did he have fun?" I asked, keeping my head rested on a pillow. "Did you bring him to fantastic places?"

"Yeah, we had amazing times," he quickly said, sensing that'd make me feel knowing Mickey had had fun, "You saw how excited he was when we would return back home."

I smiled, remembering it all, "Yeah..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Joy. I know how hard it is to say good bye to people you care about."

I looked at him, sitting up, "Thank you for bringing me the letter."

He smiled, handing me the letter I had thrown earlier. He took my hand, gripping it as he stared deeply into my eyes, even startling me with the sudden intense. "Joy, whenever you need me, you just call and I swear to you I will come. If it's four a.m and you need me, call and I will be here by 4:01. Do you understand?"

I blinked, replaying his words to make sure I had heard right, "But...why do you say that?"

"Huh?" He frowned, clearly not expecting that as a response.

But I mean really, after nearly a year of knowing him he'd never told me anything like that, much less given me that intense stare. "It's just out of character that's all..."

He sighed, seeming to struggle with something, "Before we left Mickey he said some words to me..."

My heart skipped a beat, my eyes wide as the thought of Mickey spilling everything to the Doctor came to mind. What if he had? No, no...the Doctor would have said something already...right?

"Joy, perhaps, I haven't been around very much but...you know I consider you my friend, right?"

I swallowed hard, gathering my courage for what would come next, "Doctor, what did Mickey tell you?"

He shook his head, faintly smiling, " It's not important. All you should know is that I'll be here when you need me. You and Rose are the two most important people in my life. My glimpse of happiness, I call both of you."

" You've never called me that..." I said quietly, looking down at my lap.

"...no, I guess I haven't," he said after a moment, as if realizing it as well. Good. "But you listen to me, Joy Souza, I care about you, I always have."

"R-Really?" My eyes watered up, never hearing so kind words from him like that.

"Oh Joy," he scooted closer, taking me into a hug.

I cried for Mickey and for his touching words. I supposed Mickey hadn't told him everything just something that'd get the Doctor's mind working towards the grand realization.

"And, sorry for being nosy but, we went through your bag and I happened to have found an assignment..." he began, pausing as I looked up, "...how about I help you with that?"

I knew exactly where he was going with this. A dim smile spread on my face, already accepting the offer. Right now, I just needed to get out of here.

~/~

"London 2012!" I exclaimed, walking excitedly down the streets, "30th Olympia!" I twirled around.

"Careful, you'll fall," the Doctor warned, "Tell us again why you wear heels to school?"

"Huh?" I immediately looked down and realized I was still in my school uniform, "Oh c'mon," I turned around to them, "You didn't even give me a chance to change."

"Well when I said 30th Olympia you didn't exactly give me the chance to tell you," he countered.

Rose laughed, "I like it. Wish they were that fashionable back when I was there."

"Hm," I crossed my arms, "I don't like this."

"Oh you look fine. We're in an amazing time, Joy," the Doctor walked up, "Forget about it."

"Yeah, you're in the brink of the Olympics," Rose joined us, linking arms.

"Exactly, I'm in London and in the middle of the streets during the Olympics...in my school uniform," I frowned.

"Oh just focus on your article will you?" The Doctor linked arms as well. "Make this the best damn article you've ever written."

Rose chuckled, "I still don't understand why'd you join the journalist club."

"Sarah Jane," I admitted, "She talks so much about it I figured I'd give it a try. And plus, this academy's got a well rounded club for it."

"No more public school?" She raised an eye brow.

"After the Krillitanes I said no. And thanks to the Doctor for pulling some strings, I got into an even better school."

"Least I could after blowing up your old one," he swayed his head.

"And I'm almost caught up now. I should be graduating by the end of the year."

"We'll be there front row," Rose nodded.

"You better be. I already reserved seats for you two and Jackie and Mick-" I stopped, my smile vanishing.

The two stared sadly at me, "You know, you're name's Joy, live up to it," the Doctor poked my arm.

"Yeah..."

"You know, fun fact, I was here for the last Olympics they had in London; Wembley 1948. I loved it so much," he began his rambles and I knew he was telling us this just so that I'd keep distracted.

Rose suddenly let go of my arm and stayed behind, looking at something. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he continued leading us ahead.

"Now what was his name...?" He thought, "Mark...? John?...Maybe Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners but strong as a whippet."

I chuckled, "That's a good way to remember someone. I dread to think how you'll remember me," And truthfully I did. Would he even remember me?

"The annoying, clever girl who challenges me on everything I do and say," he teased.

I smiled, proudly, not accepting the tease, "Well, I don't know how clever I am but I do challenge you because you're wrong sometimes. And, if we're being descriptive, I'll remember you as the daft, ridiculous alien."

He stopped walking and thought about it for a moment, making me snigger at his expressions. "You don't really think I'm ridiculous, right?" He frowned.

'What if I do?" I crossed my arms, deciding to tease him for the moment.

"I wouldn't like it..." His gaze fell to the ground.

I slightly ducked and caught his gaze, "I also think you're a kind, funny man."

He smiled softly as I stood straight again, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well," he swayed his head as he pretended to think again, "That's okay I guess."

"Doctor? Minerva?" Rose cut in, and we glanced over to find her not so pleased.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

I could have sworn she gave me a quick glare before reverting to a smile. "I just thought you should come and see this." She gestured to a paper on the wall as we approached her.

There was a flyer of missing children, with no leads on either case.

"What's taking them?" I asked, still reading through the information.

"Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold...?" the Doctor looked around, "Is something reducing the temperature...?""

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?"

"What makes you think it's a person?" The Doctor challenged.

A door opened, not far from us, and a woman was seen throwing out her recycling bag in front of her house. I noticed she was giving looks all around, like she was afraid. She quickly returned back in her house and shut the door.

"It's got the whole street wise scared," I remarked, "What could get-" But I saw the Doctor had already left and Rose right behind him.

I rolled my eyes, "Kind, funny and_ forgetful_ man," I mumbled as I hurried to catch them.

We stopped by a front yard with a mini-soccer goal on it. The Doctor stuck out his hand in front himself then knelt down and moved his hand around the grass.

It seemed strange to me and so it prompted for me to ask about it,"What are you-"

"Sh," He held up a finger.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. I noticed Rose was helping some people move a car on the street.

The Doctor giggling brought my attention back to him. "Tickles!" He exclaimed.

I made a face, "What are you-"

"What's your game?" A man suddenly approached us, not very happily.

Must be his house...

The Doctor struggled to come up with an answer as he got up from the grass, "My...um...Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at...Squash. Reasonable," the man only grew more irritated and the Doctor more nervous, "I'm...being facetious, aren't I?"

I nodded, "Annoyingly."

"What the hell do you think you're doing on my property?" The angry man advanced towards the Doctor.

"Woah, there," I cut in between the two, "We should calm down."

"Move aside, girl," he put a hand on my arm.

"Try anything and you'll have to learn how to eat with your feet," I snapped, pushing his hand away.

"We're police officers!" The Doctor pulled me back, "And I've got a badge and...and a car."

"This one is an officer?" The man looked at me.

"She's in training!" The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the man. "It was either that or hair dresser."

"I still could make you look like a fashion disaster," I remarked, trying to follow with the lie.

"What are you two doing?" Rose joined us with a few other people.

"Are you officers?" A woman beside her asked.

"The police have knocked on every door but there's no clues or leads," came another neighbor.

"Look, kids run off sometimes, alright?" The man snapped, "That's what they do-"

"Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy and then..." one of the women began, "Right in front of me he vanished. Like he was never there to begin with! There's no need to look ant further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

The Doctor looked from one to another, not quite following, "Why don't we-"

"Why don't we start with him?" A new woman pointed at one of the men with us. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night!"

The accused man looked indignant at such an idea, "I'm fixing things up for the Olympics!"

"Taking an awful long time about it," snapped the man from the garden.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is just-" the Doctor tried again but the arguments continued.

"What you just said is slander!"

"I don't care! It just makes sense!"

"I really think we need to just-" the Doctor tried once more but in vain.

"I want an apology from her!" The man pointed to the woman.

"Stop picking on him!" another woman yelled, "And stop pretending none of this is real!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, making them all flinch, "Shut the hell up already!"

"Fingers on lips!" the Doctor yelled over me, "Now!" He placed his finger on his lips and prompted for all of us to do the same. Everyone slowly obeyed, even myself.

I sighed, "I feel like I'm a second gra-"

"Sh!" He gestured with his finger.

"But-"

"SH!"

I only made a small noise again before he did the same again. Eventually, he won and I was shut.

"Alright, in the last six days, three of your children have been stolen," the Doctor began, "Snatched out of thin air?"

"Erm...can I...?" One of the woman slowly removed her finger from her lips. When the Doctor nodded she went right ahead. "Look around you, this was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers or maybe you're not but I don't care. Can you please help us?"

And that was all we needed to hear before we quickly agreed.

The Doctor sent everyone home until further notice while he, Rose and I remained on the crabby man's front yard.

"Sorry you can't write your article," Rose said as the Doctor sniffed his way around the yard.

I shrugged, "It's alright."

"Now Joy, we'll help you with that article right after this," the Doctor called.

"Don't worry, I can always search it up on the internet...like a normal student would do."

It wasn't so much for the assignment I had joined the pair for the trip. I knew that if I was at home with Jackie, all I'd do was sulk over Mickey...like he was dead. And he wasn't. He was breathing and happy. I couldn't sulk over that. Yet, I miss him so much. I needed a distraction...

"Too bad you're not, though," the Doctor looked up. I mock glared. He stood straight and inhaled deeply, "Do you smell that? In the air?"

Rose and I sniffed the air and there was indeed something different in it.

"It smells like metal," I remarked.

The Doctor pointed, nodding. He walked past us towards the alleyway again, "So, Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other, " he explained and suddenly stopped walking, "There it is again!" He exclaimed, showing us the back of his hand, "Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand."

"There's that smell again," I made a face as I looked around, "Like a burnt fuse plug..."

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanishes. Whatever it was, it uses an awful lot of power to do this."

We continued walking down the streets. The Doctor started going ahead of Rose and I.

Rose suddenly turned for a cat. "Aren't you a beautiful boy?" She cooed, reaching down for it.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back-combing," The Doctor was quick to respond.

I giggled when he noticed Rose had meant the cat.

"Look Joy," Rose returned with the car in arms. I sneezed. "Isn't he beautiful?" I sneezed and I covered my mouth to sneeze again. "Are you okay?" She asked and the cat jumped off her arms.

"Yes-" I sneezed again.

Rose followed the cat towards a cardboard box, "Come here!"

I sneezed and sneezed, even making the Doctor turn. "Joy, what's the matter?" He walked over to me. He placed a hand over my shoulder but my continuous sneezing eventually shook it off.

"Doctor!" Rose called with an urgent tone.

I sneezed one final time again. The Doctor was in a struggle between who he should take care of first. With a hand, I motioned for him to go to Rose.

"Hold on, Joy," he said before running to Rose.

It's not like I needed him anyways; I was quite used to being on my own. And besides, I knew exactly things hadn't changed. I was on the trip for the assignment and distraction, not to be noticed...though it wouldn't hurt as usual.

I looked up to the sky and took a deep breath multiple times, "Stupid cats," I muttered. I could hear the Doctor rambling on to Rose about some iron residue but I couldn't make out the rest. My eyes felt watery and I knew it wouldn't stop unless I had my pills.

Too bad I was kind of far away from home.

"Alright, now what's wrong with you?" the Doctor returned.

"I'm fine now," I said with a scratchy voice.

"Are you sick?"

"It'll pass," I coughed, "Can we just get out of this spot, please? That would be a major help."

He nodded and led us down the street, "I sent Rose looking."

"What for?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"For anything, really. I don't know what we're dealing with."

"You know, that metal smell is kind of familiar..." I looked at him, "It's at the tip of my tongue but I can't say it."

"It'll come to you later. Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, like I said, it'll pass. Although a glass of water could be some good use...and maybe a good distraction."

He chuckled, "I'm good at that!"

"I bet you are," I smiled, going ahead of him, "I think I'm smelling that scent again."

"I was talking to Rose about these little cakes, you know, cause I thought I saw some in the last street," he started to ramble as I sneezed more, "Did you ever hear have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?"

I sneezed, and felt the scent getting stronger, "Actually..."

"No, but do you know those things?" He continued rambling and didn't listen. This was probably the first time he was talking to me about something he liked. That didn't happen too often. "Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius."

"Yes, but, I think-"

We heard a yell from our blonde companion and so we quickly rushed to go and help her. The Doctor arrived first and when I saw what she was being attacked by, I had to stop and process it.

"Stay still!" the Doctor instructed as he pointed his screwdriver at a ball of scribble. The ball stopped and dropped onto Rose's hands. "Are you okay?" He pulled her up.

"Yeah, cheers," Rose mumbled.

As they hugged, I stood watching with very much intrigue what Rose was holding in her hand. When they pulled back I quickly joined them and took the scribble ball from her.

"Hey!" She frowned but I ignored it and turned the ball over.

"I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is," the Doctor pointed, "Cause I haven't got the foggiest."

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it," Rose shrugged.

"It was never living. Just animated by energy."

"And I assume it's the same one taking these people?" I asked, my eyes fixated on the ball.

"Correct."

"It's weird," I tilted my head, "I can tell you that this is familiar to me. But I don't know why," I looked up to them.

"Get out of here, you can't think it's familiar," Rose pointed at it, "It's not possible."

"I'm telling you!" I insisted, "It's like...I can't put my finger on it."

"You might be clever but not that much," she mumbled, making my eyes snap at her.

Had she really just said that? That was..._rude_. And I didn't see Cassandra anywhere which meant she _wasn't_ possessed...

"Well, let's take this into the TARDIS then," the Doctor grabbed the ball and started walking, leaving us behind to have a sort of stare down.

"What?" She asked.

"You tell me," I said, my eyes half-wide as I turned away from her and followed the Doctor.

~/~

As the Doctor analyzed the ball, my mind racked itself for the word I was looking for to identify the similarity I had thought of between it.

"Get out of here!" the Doctor exclaimed as he read from the console's scanner.

"What it say?" Rose asked as he grabbed the ball again.

"Joy, by any chance, does this answer the word you were looking for?" He took out a pencil from his pocket and actually _erased_ a part of the ball.

"Graphite!" I yelled immediately, pointing. "Same thing as a pencil!" I laughed excitedly and clapped my hands. "That's what I wanted to say!"

"You had it way before any of us," the Doctor smiled, handing me the ball to examine, "Maybe you should lead the trips."

"I would," I quickly approved the idea, "And I'll start by saying why make a scribble to attack people if that person or thing has enough power to create something much bigger and stronger? Thoughts, Doctor?" I glanced at him and smirked as he thought. Even Rose was thinking, although she still didn't seem happy and it was kind of getting to me honestly.

"I..." the Doctor said, clearly not having the answer, "Well..."

"It's like a child's drawing," I continued, turning the ball over, "When I made mistakes I'd scribble the heck out of the paper. I still do, actually."

"The girl," Rose suddenly said, her eyes widening.

"What girl?"

"Something about her gave me the creeps...even her own Mum looked scared of her," Rose continued, but to herself more than answering me.

"I don't know what has me more," the Doctor shook his head, "The fact that _you_ figured this out before me," he pointed at me, "Or that you're actually_ deducting_," he glanced to Rose.

"Actually, it's the fact I've done this more than once to you already," I leaned closer to him, smiling sweetly as he frowned at the revelation.

~/~

"Are you sure she'll let us in?" Rose asked as we approached the house of the little girl we had as suspect.

"Why wouldn't she?" the Doctor replied.

"Three strange people wanting to see someone's little girl? Yeah, I'd let them in," I said before knocking on the door.

For the first time, there was no response. The Doctor went ahead and knocked again, slightly louder than I had. A woman suddenly opened up.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Joy! Can we see your daughter?"

"No, you can't," the mother replied.

"Okay. Bye," the Doctor surprised me as he turned around and started walking away.

"...Why?" the mother suddenly questioned. The Doctor stopped and turned around. "Why do you want to see Chloe?"

"There's something interesting going on in this street and I just thought...well, we thought, she might like to give us a hand."

"Sorry to bother you," Rose caught on and began backing away.

"Yeah, we'll just let you get on with things...on your own. Bye again!" the Doctor waved.

"Wait!" the mother called, "Can you help her?" She looked so desperate now.

"Yes, I can."

"I'm Trish," the mother greeted as she brought us into the living room, "My daughter, Chloe, stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like speaking to a brick wall. She gives me nothing and just asks to be left alone."

"What about her dad?" I questioned.

"Died a year ago."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly said.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him."

"Well let's go and say hi!" Rose exclaimed.

"I should check on her first..." Trish was hesitant, already backing for the staircase behind her, "She might be asleep."

"Why are you afraid of her?" the Doctor asked.

"I want you to know before you see her that she's really a great kid. Really, she is."

"I'm sure she is."

"She's never been in trouble at school and you should see her report from last year. All A's and B's."

"Can I use your loo?" Rose stood up. Trish nodded and Rose went off, giving us a slight nod as she walked for the stairs.

"She's in the choir!" Trish continued. "And she's singing in an old folks home. I just want you to know all these things because right now, she's not herself."

I heard some noises in the kitchen which drew me to go. I poked my head inside and saw a little girl by the fridge, which I assumed to be Chloe, "Hello," I waved. She turned around and drank from her glass. "I'm Joy Souza."

"I'm Chloe Webber."

"How are you doing?" I took a step forwards.

"I'm busy. I'm making something."

"I heard you draw some really neat things," I continued, hoping to make small talk, "You know, I draw too. I'd love to see your work...maybe even share ideas?"

"Joy?" the Doctor walked in with Trish.

"Just making a friend," I pointed to Chloe.

"Oh, hello there," he turned to her, "I'm the Doctor."

"Chloe Webber. I'm making something so I must go."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "If you're drawing something, you wanna show us? We could give you pointers or something...?"

"They don't stop moaning," She suddenly said, looking straight ahead.

"Chloe..." Trish called.

"I try to help them but they don't stop moaning."

"Who don't?" the Doctor asked.

"We can be together," Chloe whispered.

"Sweetheart," Trish walked to her.

"Don't touch me Mum," Chloe snapped, making Trish freeze in her spot, "I'm busy," she spat then walked out.

"But I really wanted to see your drawings!" I called, rushing after her. "C'mon, Chloe!

"Doctor!" I heard Rose call from upstairs.

"Uh oh," I glanced back, "Doctor, Rose needs your help and fast!"

Like light speed, the Doctor went up the stairs with I, Chloe and Trish behind. We entered Chloe's bedroom and saw Rose staring to the closet.

"I'm coming to hurt you!" a roaring voice from the closet yelled.

The Doctor quickly shut the closet doors and turned to us.

"What was that?" I pointed.

"A drawing," Rose answered, "The face of a man."

"What face?" Trish went to reopen the doors.

"No!" Rose quickly barricaded the doors with her body, "Best not."

"What have you been drawing?" Trish demanded from Chloe.

"I drew him yesterday," Chloe replied, not seeming to be bothered by any of this.

"Who?"

"Dad."

Trish frowned, "But he's gone now. With all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

"I dream about him, staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together."

Trish sighed, "Yes we do."

"No. Not you. Us," Chloe corrected, "We need to stay together and then it'll be alright."

"Trish, the drawings," Rose gestured to the wall covered with them, "Have you seen what drawings she can do?"

"Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house," Trish ordered, seeming angry.

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe," the Doctor turned to us.

"I don't wanna hear any more of this."

"But that drawing of her dad," Rose insisted, "I heard a voice. He spoke."

"He's dead!" Trish snapped, "And those are kids pictures. Now get out!"

"Chloe has power. And she's using it to take children away. She's snatching them."

"Get out."

"Have you seen those drawings move?"

"I haven't seen anything."

"Yes you have," the Doctor slowly walked up to us, "Out of the corner of your eye."

"No," Trish stared him dead in the eye.

"You've dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possible explain? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry so it's never spoken of, ever ag-"

"She's a child," Trish reasoned.

"And you're terrified of her. But there's no one to turn to because who's gonna believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me."

"Stop it!" I exclaimed, causing them to look at me. I knew my eyes were watery but I shook my head, hoping to get rid of them quick. "I don't like arguments in front of a child, okay? So either quit this and let us help, or take this down stairs away from Chloe," everyone remained quiet. I looked around, taking in a deep breath. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?" Trish raised an eye brow.

I glanced at her, my watery eyes making her shift uncomfortably. "I'm just gonna talk with her."

She sighed and nodded. My two companions however, did not seem very pleased.

"Joy, I don't think you do this," the Doctor said as Trish was walking out of the room.

"You don't get it. Neither does Rose. Only I do," I said quietly, rubbing one of my eyes.

"What's there to get?"

"Just go downstairs. I know what I'm doing," I snapped and gestured for the door. Chloe looked at me as the three walked out of the room. When Rose closed the door behind them I let out a big sigh. "Chloe..."

She walked towards her bed and sat down, "You're alone."

"I get it. I really do," I walked up to her, reaching for her desk chair and bringing it in front of her, "I know what it's like being afraid of a parent," I smiled faintly, holding up two fingers, "Try two," she stared at me with no response, "Mine never hit me though, I don't know about you..."

"I'm alone," She said, "But we can be together."

"Like...you don't have any friends?" I tried, "Because, I know how that I feels too. I don't really have much friends either...and the ones that I have right now, they don't even know my name," I sighed, "I had one best friend though, and he knew so me well, but..." I looked away, "He's gone now...so I feel alone again. Is that how you feel? Plain alone?"

"You are alone," she said, coldly, "Your people are gone."

'Yeah..." I faintly smiled, "...I have a lost some."

"We can be together."

"Yes, we can. Everyone can be," I agreed, "But, you have to tell me what's going on. I may not be much of a help but...one of the people I'm with...he can help you."

She pulled her legs up and crossed them. I believed that would be all I'd get out from her. Although I don't think I got much to start with. The door opened and I glanced to see the three coming back in.

"What did you do?" Trish quickly demanded.

"Nothing," I replied quietly, "Just talked."

"I think it's my turn," the Doctor walked to us.

I stood up and brought Chloe's desk chair back to her desk. I looked back and saw him placing his fingers on Chloe's temples. A few seconds later, she fell back on her bed with her eyes shut.

"I can't let him do this," Trish began walking to us.

I joined her and moved her back to where Rose was, "It's okay, just trust him."

"Now we can talk," the Doctor stood straight.

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe," Chloe was whispering but I didn't think it was her that was speaking.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I want Chloe Webber!"

"What've you done?" Trish cried, frantically.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I'm speaking to you," the Doctor continued, walking around the bed, "The entity that is using this human child. I request parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parlez," snapped 'Chloe.'

"So what do you care about?" the Doctor asked.

"I want my friends."

"You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sister. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone and I hate it. It's not fair and I hate it!"

"Name yourself!" the Doctor ordered.

"Isolus."

"Oh..." the Doctor breathed, "You're Isolus. Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family," 'Chloe' began drawing on a paper beside her but not needing to open her eyes for it obviously.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. You see, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores; her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotion, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains. They need to be together. They can't be alone." the Doctor looked to the drawing.

"Our journey is long," 'Chloe' continued.

"The Isolus children travel inside pods individually. They rid the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space?" I raised an eye brow, "Don't they get bored?"

"We play," 'Chloe' answered my question.

"You just...play?"

"While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."

"In flight entertainment," Rose remarked.

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost."

"So they need love to survive," I smiled.

"One more thing we have in common," 'Chloe' spoke.

My smile faded, "Okay..."

"Why did you come to earth?" the Doctor inquired.

"We were too close," 'Chloe' began drawing on a new paper.

"That's a solar flare from your sun. Would've made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods," the Doctor studied the drawing.

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed...where is it?" the Doctor asked.

"My pod was drawn to heat..." 'Chloe' answered, "And I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me. Alone. She needed me and I her."

The Doctor stroked Chloe's head, "You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair."

"I understand," the Doctor nodded, "You wanna make a family but you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal anymore friends for yourself."

"I am alone."

A sound from the wardrobe made us turn around, "I'm coming to hurt you," that same voice roared, "I'm coming."

"Trish, how do you calm her?" the Doctor asked rapidly as Chloe began jerking about. "When she has nightmares, what do you do?"

"I...I..." Trish hurried to her daughter, "I sing to her!"

"Then start singing!"

"Chloe...I'm coming," Chloe's dad warned, "Chloe...Chloe..."

Trish began singing to Chloe but the banging on the closet wouldn't stop. Slowly, it began to dissolve. Trish became in tears as she hugged her daughter. "He came to her because she was lonely..."

When everything became calm we left Chloe in her room, fast asleep. We walked downstairs to the living room where Trish began picking up every pencil lying about.

"I thought it was over..." She said, picking up a few pencils from the floor, "When Chloe's dad crashed the car, I thought we were free."

"Did you talk to her about it?" I asked.

"I didn't want to," Trish looked down.

"Trish, that's why Chloe feels so alone," I said, walking to where she stood, "If there's no one to speak to...you feel alone," I looked down, "No one to hear what you feel..."

"Her and the Isolus...two lonely kids who need each other. It's so desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family," the Doctor said.

"So it's gonna keep pulling kids in," Rose shook her head.

I felt sad for the little creature. Maybe in a way, we were the same. But just like I got my help, so would it.

"We need to find that pod," I announced.

"But it crashed," Rose said, "Isn't it destroyed?"

"It's been sucking in all the heat it can," the Doctor reminded, "Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch."

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, rushing for the doors.

"It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, we can stop the Isolus," the Doctor looked around the streets, "Let's get to work!" he rushed off.

"C'mon, Rose!" I pulled her away as she had gotten distracted with something.

We caught up with the Doctor and entered the TARDIS. As he worked, Rose and I fiddled around the console, not really having any other purpose for the moment. But, while she stood across from me around the console, I kept trying to think of a reason as to why she was suddenly so different around me. But I couldn't think of anything! I don't consider myself a white dove but I hadn't been rude or anything...

"You know, Joy, I'm impressed you knew the Isolus was lonely before it even said anything," the Doctor said as he worked, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Almost like you knew what it felt."

"Funny..." I said quietly, ignoring his eyes that were on me and silently questioning the reason.

"I knew it was lonely too. But, that's normal. I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. But...you?"

"Well...that's...that's just coincidence."

"Is it?" he eyed me as he walked to the chair beside the console. Rose joined him and helped him with whatever he was building in his hands.

"Yes..."

"You know what I find very interesting?"

"What?"

"The way you ordered us out of Chloe's room like you owned the place. Impressed, don't get me wrong. But the way you looked at us...like we were doing something ungodly."

'I just don't like arguments in front of children."

""Did you have that around as a kid?" He asked.

"...no," I said quietly, "I've seen it but...no."

He didn't believe me, that was obvious but he let the subject go, "Well, hopefully with this thing, we can get the Isolus back home."

"If you ask me it sounds more like a tantrum," Rose shook her head.

"You were a kid, Rose." I reminded, faintly smiling.

"Yes! And I know what kids can be like. Right little...terrors."

The Doctor stood up and walked to the console, "Gum, please," he held out his hand to Rose.

She spit her gum into his hand which he then used on the device. "I've got cousins, and they can't have their on way. That's being part of a family."

"What about trying to understand them?" the Doctor asked, sticking the gum into the device.

"Easy for you to say," Rose walked to the chair, "You don't have kids."

"I was a dad once," he replied absently.

Rose dropped to the seat, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

I admit, I had to stop and process that one too. Of course, it didn't bother me as much as it did to Rose. I moved beside him and peered down at the device.

"I think we're here!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Now then, this Isolus doesn't want to conquer or destroy the world."

"It's just lonely and wants to get back home," I smiled.

"There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe," He continued, "Warp drive...wormhole refactors..."

I looked around and realized the idiot had missed a blinking, flashing screen. I pointed to it but he kept rambling on.

"You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold," he glanced over and saw my hand which he took into his with a big smile.

I giggled and pointed to the screen, "No, I meant look over there, you idiot."

"Oh..." He looked down to the screen, "It's the pod!"

"Is it in the street?"

"Yes!" he grabbed the device and ran to the doors.

I looked back at Rose, going to tell her we should follow but instead found her directly glaring at me. She stood up and marched up to me, thinking she'd probably do something but then pushed past me towards the doors. I turned around and watched her leave. I sighed and threw my head back, looking up to the ceiling, "You're alive," I gestured to the TARDIS, 'Can you tell me what I did?" There was a faint wheezing sound, causing me to chuckle, "Now if only I could understand you," I headed for the doors.

"So it's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gulls egg. Very light," the Doctor was explaining when I had caught up.

"So the pods travel from sun to sun using heat?" I questioned, moving ahead of him. "And that's why it was attracted to a heated part around here?"

"Wouldn't that mean the pod needed just heat then?" Rose added, closely following me for some reason.

There was a crash behind and when we turned we saw the Doctor's device broken into pieces on the ground. What's worse, the Doctor had vanished!

"Doctor?" Rose called.

"Rose," I tugged on her arm, my finger pointing to the now-vanished TARDIS ahead.

"Oh no..." she whispered, "Brat tantrum," she muttered then dashed to the Webber's home.

We pounded on the door like our lives depended on it. Trish opened but didn't get a word out before Rose pushed past her to the stairs.

"It's okay! I've taken all the pencils off her!" Trish called after her.

"I don't think you did," I said, following Rose.

Rose burst into Chloe's room and ran to her desk, snatching Chloe's newest drawing.

"Leave me alone!" the Isolus now demanded, "I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!"

"You have to bring him back!" I exclaimed.

"No."

Rose let the paper go and grabbed Chloe's shoulders, "Don't you realize what you've done!?" She yelled, "He was the only one who could help you, now bring him back!"

"I love Chloe Webber."

"I know," Rose sighed, "I know..." She looked down to the paper and picked it up, "Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm gonna get you out of there. I'll find the pod," she looked up at us, "Don't leave her alone. I'm gonna go find the pod." she rushed out.

I sighed, looking at Chloe, "He was gonna help you."

"I could draw your people. Make you be together again."

"Can you just stop?" My voice broke, "No matter what you say or do will bring back my best friend or my family. Everyone's mad at me and I don't want to see them. So please, have pity on me and just stop," I walked out as well, close to tears again.

I sniffled quietly, wanting so bad to be alone myself. But I had to go and help Rose. I walked out and saw her speaking to one of the road workers. She was picking at the newly fixed pavement so I knew she was finding the pod.

"I found it!" She exclaimed, looking up, "Joy I found it!" I smiled as she rushed back, "Look," she held up her hands.

"That's great! C'mon!" I pulled her back inside.

"Trish! We've found it!" Rose exclaimed, "I don't know what to do with it but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." Trish sat on the couch. "Hang on, I said not to leave her alone!" Rose's eyes widened.

My God. Em...what's going on here?

The TV suddenly became audible to our ears.

The worker Rose had taken the axe from came marching into the house. "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up-"

"Shut up Kel, and look!" Rose yelled and pointed at the TV.

The crowd has vanish! They're gone...everyone. Thousands of people have just gone. Uh...right in front of my eyes. But this is impossible!

"That stadium won't be enough," I shook my head, "The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters. We're in trouble."

"Chloe!" Rose yelled, running for the stairs, "Chloe!"

We rushed up and found the door unable to open. "Chloe open up!" I pounded on the door. "We have your ship! We can send you home!"

"Chloe!?" Trish joined in.

"Back up you two," Rose instructed then with her axe, crashed down the door. She stuck her hand in the hole of the door and opened it for us.

As soon as we got inside, Chloe's 'Dad' was yelling from the closet. Chloe was busy drawing what looked like the planet on her wall!

"We've gotta stop her!" I pointed.

"If you stop Chloe Webber I will let him out," the Isolus warned as the closet doors rattled, "I cannot be alone. It's not fair."

"Look!" Rose held out her hands with the pod, "I've got your pod!"

"The pod is dead."

"It only needs heat!"

"It needs more than heat."

"It needs love," I whispered, "Doesn't it?"

Because when someone is or feels alone...all you need is love to remind you that you are never alone. Platonic or not, you need it.

"I don't..." Rose looked around, desperately, "I don't know..."

"But I do," I snatched the pod from her hands, "Because I understand," I looked at everyone for a moment. "And while I'm gone, you might want to check the drawings."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I think they just moved," I nodded then rushed out. I looked around the street and saw a crowd at the end. "The torch was the symbol of hope, fortitude, courage...and love," I recited Sarah Jane's story, recalling the short story she had given to me as an example before taking the school's assignment, 'And that's exactly what I'm looking for." I smiled, dashing towards the crowd. I pushed myself towards the front of the crowd but was stopped by a policeman. "I've gotta get closer!"

"No way," he shook his head.

I groaned, "Moron!" He gave me a dirty look but I didn't care. The pod chirped in my hands and so I backed out from the crowd and turned my back on them. "You felt it, didn't you?" I asked it, bringing it closer to my mouth. "I understand you. Believe me. And here's my help: Feel the love," I whispered then threw the pod into the air. When I saw it rush to the torch, I jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes!"

One by one I saw all the children that had gone missing materialize on the street.

"Now then, where would that alien be?" I looked around, remembering where he had disappeared but not finding him. "But everything came back to life...all the drawings..." I started blinking rapidly with realization, "Hold up..." I turned around, "Everything came to life. Oh my god..." I ran back to the Webber's home as the thought of the closet returned to my head. I arrived but found the door shut. "Rose! Trish! Chloe!" I pounded on the door.

"The door is stuck!" Rose shouted, pounding on the door. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Uh..." I looked around, "He's not here..."

"WHAT?"

"Not important right now, sorry," I looked for another way in. I could hear Chloe's dad advancing to them.

"Help us!" Trish yelled, "Please!"

"It's not real!" I yelled, "Rose, tell them it's not real! It's just because they're so afraid of him! Rose!"

And she did. I could hear but I could also hear Chloe's Dad and he sounded much closer. Suddenly, I heard singing...? They were singing!

"Keep singing!" I yelled.

Boy I could really use Rose's axe right now.

When everything died down, the door finally opened and out came Rose.

"Are you okay?" I asked but her only answer was a silent nod.

She walked past me and into the streets, to which I assume she would be looking for the Doctor in. While we didn't work together, we had both went looking for the Doctor only to come up with nothing. We returned to the Webber's in defeat, hoping he'd be there instead.

"Nothing?" Trish asked when we returned.

I shook my head and took a seat on the couch, "Kinda hoping he'd turn up here..."

She smiled and turned the television on where the Olympics were being broadcasting again. Everyone had returned to the stadium and it was as if nothing had happened.

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor?" Rose whispered, "I need him."

I looked at her and saw she was almost going to cry, only adding to the tension we felt.

"Chloe?" I sighed, turning to her, "You think I can borrow a pen and a paper? I have to do some school work," she stood up and went for the things.

_The torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightening earlier which seemed to strike him...um, maybe he's injured...he's definitely in trouble._

_Definitely. He just collapsed._

Chloe returned with a pen and a journal. I smiled, taking it into my hands, "Thank you," I looked back to the TV as I placed the journal on my lap, "Guess I better get started."

_Does this mean that Olympic Dream is dead?_

"Joy, look," Chloe pointed. I looked up and saw the Doctor on the TV screen running with the torch in hand,"It's him!"

_There's a mystery man, he's picked up the flame...we've no idea who he is...he's carrying the flame, yes! He's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him!"_

_It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light._

"It's hope, courage and love," I smiled and looked down, beginning to write.

~/~

It was night by the time I had finished the article. The people were out in the streets, celebrating, including Rose who had been dragged out by Trish and Chloe. Once I had properly finished, I left the Webber's house and hurried into the streets to go find the TARDIS and type it up. Of course, at the whiff of a dessert, I had to stop and find its source. I found a table and saw it was filled with small cupcakes.

"Oh..." I said, taking a deep inhalation of their scents.

"You can have one," a woman said, coming up behind the table.

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned and took one of them off the table. I turned and began walking again, getting ready to take a big bite out of my dessert when I saw the Doctor across the street. "Hey!" I called, making him turn around. "You are in so much trouble you ridiculous alien!"

"Annoying, clever girl," he strolled right up.

I mock-glared for a minute before holding out my cupcake, "I might be those things but _I_ listen to you."

Hopefully he'd start doing it as well...

He became ecstatic with it and took it right off my hand, "Top banana!"

I nodded, "Yup!" He took a big bite out of it, causing me to chuckle, "Do you like it?"

"Mm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat - masterpiece!" He exclaimed.

"Ridiculous, banana-loving alien."

"You have got to stop that," he mock glared and took another bite.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"That," he pointed.

"I have done nothing except bring you your cupcake, so quiet." I said, pointing right back.

"What's that?" He looked down to my paper I held.

"It's my article," I waved the paper, "See?"

He took it from me and read it, "This is brilliant!"

I chuckled, "You think so? I wrote it in the heap of the moment!"

"You're an excellent writer, Joy!"

"Thanks, I dabble, I dabble."

"Do you also dabble in saving the world?"

"What?" I raised an eye brow.

"I know what you did. Once again, I owe you a thanks," he smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Believe it or not, it actually did help me," I said quietly, "I hope Mickey lives a good life."

He nodded, "And he hopes the same for you," I swallowed, my eyes slightly becoming teary, "Oh, none of that," he pulled me for a hug which I immediately retreated to.

It reminded me of our last hug before he had taken Mickey along. He never did ask me what made me cry. But for that one split moment, I didn't think he was doing it to ignore me...he did it to avoid more pain. For once, he thought of me and did something to help. It wasn't the kind of help where he saves my life, but one that a _friend_ would do...

"I'm gonna miss him," I sniffled and pulled back, "But I know he's going to be so happy and that makes me happy." I saw Rose coming up from across the street and looking directly at us. Wanting no problems, I backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" He frowned.

"Um...Rose," I pointed past him, "She's been kinda worried."

"Oh..." He glanced over his shoulder and she immediately smiled.

"I'm gonna go back to the TARDIS," I announced, "Have fun."

"Oh, Joy, wait," he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "It's a night for celebration."

I looked at him then at Rose who's smile was faltering. Finally donning on me, I smiled, "I think I'll be better in the TARDIS," he didn't seem convinced as I released myself from his grasp, "I'll just wait over there," I turned around and walked towards the direction Rose was coming from, ignoring her glares, "Oh, Joy, you're such an idiot," I said to myself as I walked farther away.

She was _jealous._

_~/~_

I was just about to open the TARDIS doors when Chloe came around and leaned against it with a smile, "Hey!"

I smiled and desisted from the doors, "Hello, feeling better now?"

She nodded, "I remember what you said back there...in my room."

"I said a lot of things, Chloe. Gonna have to be more specific."

"You said you were alone...like me."

It took a lot in me not to stop smiling for her sake, "But you're not. You're gonna make friends and be the great little girl you are!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you didn't have friends."

"Well, I have two," I corrected, but then I remembered Rose and thought I should reconsider the amount now.

"But they don't know you."

I sighed, "Maybe one day they will..."

"What's your name?"

"Joy."

"No, I want to be your friend. What's your name?" She grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

I smiled softly, touched by her gesture, "...Minerva."

She smiled back and gave my hand a small squeeze, "Thank you, Minerva."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

So I wasn't going to update until Friday or so but then my classes were cancelled and I got stuck at school and I figured...what the hey? Let's update!

Quick note, also to avoid any confusion, as we know for good now, Joy is actually called 'Minerva'. Why she's switched names, we won't know for a couple chapters more. But yeah, just wanted to avoid any confusion! Also, the nickname 'Minnie' will be explained as well, if you haven't figured that one out :)

Like I said last chapter, the next chapter will also be switched. It's actually one of my favorites because of the ending *smirks because you don't know the reason why* ha!

*avoids pointed glare desperately*

Thank you & comments are always appreciated :)


	9. The Tensions and the Complex

**_The Doctor's POV._**

"Alright," called Rose, "I'm done! How do I look?" she strolled into the console room, sporting a very pink dress with layers of netting, a blue jacket over it.

I smiled, coming over to meet her, "You look lovely."

She grinned, looking around the room and making the realization I had made only minutes ago, "Where is she?"

"Yeah," I tugged on my ear, "I think she wandered off again."

She frowned as her eyes fell on the TARDIS doors which were left open, "Oh c'mon, does she not understand the part of not wandering off?"

I raised an eyebrow, "_You_ don't understand that."

She rolled her eyes, "So? This is the third time she does that!"

"She can't help her curiosity. She barely travels with us."

"Still," she crossed her arms, fairly irritated and more than she should be, really. I noticed her patience had run incredibly low when it came to our friend and I didn't understand why.

"It's no big deal, just give her a call. She has your phone, doesn't she?"

"I suppose so," she went for the phone on the console, "Still wonder why the hell she didn't bring her own though. Third time she's left, Doctor," she reminded, "Third."

I looked at her curiously, wondering why she was more irritated. I had noticed that for some time now as well: Rose's attitude was changing.

And not for the best...

"It's ringing," she muttered.

I had to smile, though, my mind drifting to where the young American had wandered off to this time.

**_Joy's POV._**

I peered around the corner of a street, seeing two errand boys carrying what looked like a primitive television, an older man watching over them. I tilted my head, coming out and walking towards them. I smiled as I took notice of all the decorations on the streets, all for her majesty's big day.

Rose had made a call just minutes ago, demanding to know where I was. I ignored her snappy attitude and proceeded to give her the address I found myself in. Afterwards, I tucked her cellphone in an inside pocket of the skirt's hemline as I neared the men.

"'Scuse me!"

I'm curious and I can't help it...

"Yes, ma'am?" One of the errand boys answered.

"Oh, please, call me Joy," I said playfully, feeling some butterflies at saying my name out loud. I wouldn't be born for some good time so no one would be able to track me.

"What can I do for you?" the older man asked.

"I was just...looking around," I gestured to the streets, specifically all the tv aerials on top of houses, "And I couldn't help but notice that everyone on the street has a telly," I attempted a good accent only to fail judging by the faces the errand boys gave me, "I assume they bought it from you?"

"That'd be correct."

"Aren't they expensive?"

"...not at my shop."

"Aha," I took notice of the slight nervousness the man suddenly sported, "Strange, I always heard-I mean _hear_- that they're ever so expensive. Many people have to pile into a house just to watch the great coronation."

"Not around here," he smiled, easily a fake one, "Only five quid a box."

"Right..." I looked to the side, sensing something was off.

"Joy!" I heard the Doctor calling, the sound of an engine nearing right after.

"Thank you," I nodded towards the man, "Carry on."

I walked ahead, the engine behind stopping but not the Doctor's calls. I just smiled as he continued calling for me. Ever since the Isolus incident, he'd been a tad clingier than usual. I mean, he always spent time with Rose but for some reason, he always wanted me around them now. It would have been more exciting if he actually asked about my life, you know. Example being what the hell my name was. But nothing. He just wanted my presence. I figured it could be a start...right?

"Joy, c'mon!" The Doctor nearly pleaded for my halt.

I laughed when I felt his arms spin me around, meeting him face to face. My eyes widened, amused at our closeness and of his appearance. "Well, hello there, Doctor."

"You wandered off again," he declared, not letting go.

"You left the doors unlocked," I returned with a grin, looking up at his gelled-back hair in teddy-boy style, "And you took a long time, honestly. How long did it take to get your hair like that?"

"Oh you just love teasing, don't you?"

I shrugged, "All I'm saying is my hair is about five times longer than yours and I was done in a quick five minutes. Yet you took, what? An hour?"

"Joy..." he frowned.

I laughed again, "Oh alright, just tell me how I look," I stepped back and allowed him a view of my 1950's outfit.

I wore an mid-length, empire-styled dress with short black heels. The bottom piece skirt was a dark, deep shade of purple and the top in an off-the-shoulder style, laced up black. It was separated by a black shiny, satin belt, giving me a high-waisted effect. My hair was let down in its usual straight manner with only a purple, beaded headband on my head.

"Beautiful," the Doctor remarked, making me laugh.

"Thank you, and you look nice."

"Hold on, I say 'beautiful' and all I get is a 'nice'?" He frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine, you look handsome. Better?" He pretended to consider it, receiving a whack on the arm as I walked past him, stopping as Rose approached us, her face expression telling me she wasn't happy with me...still.

But now, the cards were placed on the table.

For her, we were enemies.

* * *

><p><em>While I was messing around on the console, Rose stormed in, looking very determined.<em>

_"Can I have a word with you?" She asked, though by the tone she was using it sounded more like a demand._

_"What's up?"_

_"I know you, Joy...or should I say, Minerva?"_

_I blinked, at first surprised but then quickly hid it away, "What are you going on about?"_

_"Are you really gonna play that card?"_

_I turned away from her, facing the console and hiding my nervousness, "I don't really understand-"_

_But she grabbed my arm and spun me to her, harshly I should add, that it surprised me even more. **Scared** me, actually._

_"I called you Minerva during the Olympics and you answered like usual. I'm not stupid, and unless you don't want the Doctor to know you're using a fake identity-"_

_"But I'm not!" I tried to explain but she looked infuriated as the seconds ticked by._

_"I don't care! Stay away from the Doctor!"_

_I actually had to shake my head and see if I had heard right, "Stay away from the Doctor? What?"_

_"I've seen the way you look at him-"_

_"Yeah, it's the same look Jackie gives him, the same one Mickey gave...the look that says he's an idiot. Rose, maybe you should calm down, and if you want I can explain everything-"_

_"I'm not interested!" she half-shouted, startling me, "Keep away from the Doctor unless you want him to know what a fake you are! Because I know whatever secret you have, it's one you don't want him to know."_

_"Well, actually-"_

_"This is your warning, Joy...Minerva," she shook her head, "Whoever you are," and she walked back into the corridors._

_I stared with wide eyes, shaken up from her words and attitude. _

_She was way past jealousy now..._

_"I was gonna tell you anyways..." I said a few minutes after, like she could hear me._

* * *

><p>And that was how our friendship ended, apparently. She was right though, I hadn't even realized she called me Minerva. I was just so used to Mickey calling me that when they weren't around and it happened right after he left, so...<p>

I suppose it's partly my fault for keeping the secret but I also believe Rose overreacted. Sure, the Doctor had turned my head a couple of times, but it was nothing to get jealous over. It's something all women do at times but it doesn't mean we're in _love_. We just think men are handsome...is that such a crime?

Well, the point stood now: she had declared her position of enemies and she wasn't going back on it.

And since the Doctor had brought me to three places, back to back, with no rest time, she wasn't very happy...but honestly, I didn't mind, I was actually having fun. And additionally, to Rose's dismay, he was speaking to me more. Anything I did, I received a praise. I admit, it was a bit strange but then I guessed it had something to do with Mickey's words that I still didn't know about. While Mickey hadn't spilled, he had said some pretty powerful words that affected the Doctor in a positive way.

And I liked it.

And now, we stood in London, 1953. I had asked the Doctor if we could go to New York 1950's and somehow he had managed to screw up. I wasn't angry, it seemed to happen a lot...his piloting skills weren't that great.

"Joy," Rose nodded, stopping in front of the Doctor and I, "You wandered off again."

"Yeah, I got curious," I shrugged, faintly smiling, "You look lovely by the way," I took notice of her outfit.

"Thanks," she muttered, not at all thankful for the compliment.

I still made little efforts to get on her good side but so far, nothing.

With that, I turned away, "Anyways, Doctor, I'm fairly irritated with you."

"What? What I do?" He was quick to ask.

"I was promised 1950's New York," I crossed my arms, "Does this look like New York?"

He looked around very quickly before staring at the ground, "Well...it _could_ be New York."

"Doesn't look very New York to me, does it Rose?" I glanced back at her receiving no response so I quickly moved on.

"It has that...you know...Londony New York...stuff."

"But what are all the flags for?" Rose asked, directed towards the Doctor.

"Queen Elizabeth's coronation," I responded, ignoring the glare, "Everyone's buying televisions for it."

"Yeah," the Doctor began looking up at the aerials as well, "I did wonder why there were so many of those..."

"A bit strange don't you think?"

And to add onto the strangeness, a woman's shouts came into play, making us three turn towards them.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!"

A man with a blanket over his head was being bundled into a police car by two men.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!"

The Doctor, Rose and I ran over, a young boy rushing out of his house at the sounds.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" The young boy demanded.

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" One of the men ordered.

"Who did they take," I turned to him, "Do you know him?"

"Must be Mr. Gallagher..."

The car drove off, leaving the poor man's wife in despair.

"It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..." the boy explained, staring off to where the car had driven off to.

"Tommy! Not one word!" A man shouted, coming out of the same house as the boy, "Get inside now!"

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says..." Tommy said before rushing off.

"All aboard!" The Doctor's voice made me turn back, seeing him run to a moped I assume was the earlier sounds I had heard.

Rose quickly rushed and got behind him, leaving no space for a third. But really, I was more interested in the angry father, which I assumed was Tommy's, seeing as both knew something was up.

"You go ahead!" I told the Doctor, moving beside the crying wife. "I'll stay here," he nodded and off they went, "Now then," I turned the woman back for her house, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She looked at me a moment and nodded, 'I don't know much..."

"Something is something," I assured her, making our way to her house.

~/~

"Ding dong!" I greeted the Connolly's as the door was opened, putting on my best smile, "Can I come in? Thank you," I walked inside, leaving Eddie Connolly, the father, perplexed.

"Who the...who the hell are you?" he shut the door.

I turned around, grin ever-so-strong, "My name's Joy, I see you're not very good with the hospitality thing. Good thing I'm not a vampire because according to The Vampire Diaries, I could only enter if invited in. Ha!" I paused for a moment, "Oh, I'm rambling again, huh? Sorry, I've been spending a bit more time with a friend and he rambles at light speed, my god! So! This is a lovely house, I like. You know," I entered the living room, startling Tommy and a woman who I assumed was the mother, "I had a home like this, only mine was a bit bigger...did I mention it was a mansion?" I plopped myself down on the couch, "Although, I was unsatisfied with the amount of people in it. Whoops, rambling on again, sorry, I'm only just getting used to the whole 'searching on my own' thing with these travels."

"You're the girl," Tommy pointed at me, just now recognizing me.

"Yes, and you're rather cute," I remarked, "Though a bit young for me. So, I talked to Mrs. Gallagher," I looked around, seeing Eddie tense a little, catching my eye, "And she says nothing happened out of the ordinary that would cause for her husband's face to be...blank. So then I got to thinking, because I'm pretty clever by the way, and I remembered the urgency your father had to get you inside, Tommy. Makes me think there's something you're hiding," I glanced at the parents, "Like you wanted to avoid the policemen."

"Listen little girl," Eddie strolled up, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, "This is my house and you are gonna leave right this instance!"

I flinched at his shout but never back down. I snatched my arm back, sweet grin off and deep frown on, "Listen to me, Eddie Connolly, I don't do listening to father's! Didn't even do that with my own!"

"Know your place, girl and get to your own home."

"My place?" I raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "And what is my place, Mr. Connolly? Putting up the union flags?" I pointed to the ones around the room. "Let me tell you something, my mother wasn't the best but she did not impose any gender roles on me therefore you will shut up and tell me what you know about those 'blank faces'."

"Why do you assume we know something?" The mother asked, though with the face she wore I nearly scoffed at the question. She looked terrified beyond belief.

"What's your name, Miss?"

She looked at Eddie, her fear increasing, "Um...Rita."

"Right, Rita," I moved around Eddie, "I'm clever, and I don't mean to show off or anything, but the face you have tells me you know something..." I walked up to her, "Or have you gone through the same thing Mrs. Gallagher has? Are going through?"

She opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. I glanced back at Eddie, gesturing for him to go along and answer. Surprisingly, he went to do it without an argument. A few seconds later, I heard the Doctor and Rose doing a cheesy 'Hiiii' together. I moved back to the couch, crossing a leg and propping m hands on my knee.

"Not a bad house," the Doctor remarked as he and Rose entered the living room, "Not bad, very nice! Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs... ?" he gestured to Rita.

"Connolly," she said timidly.

"Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" Eddie walked over to the couch, going to pull me up again.

"Did I mention I'm with them?" I pointed to the pair.

"Preposterous!" He reached again.

"Touch her and the queen will hear about it," the Doctor declared, serious.

_'Lame threat'_ I mouthed to him, rolling my eyes.

"I beat you here with a good three minutes," I informed, "I was getting to talk to Rita over here."

"Really?" He caught the play and turned to Rita.

"Please, don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit," Eddie quickly said.

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," the Doctor replied, "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty," his eyes fell on the flags around the room, "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

"Uh..." Eddie paused, nervous, "There we are Rita, I told you - get them up, Queen and country!"

Rita stepped up, "I'm sorry-"

"Get it done! Do it now."

"Hold on a minute..." the Doctor tried speaking but Eddie cut in.

"Like the gentleman says -"

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mr Connolly. Two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?"

"It's housework, innit?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, having just about enough of these stupid roles, "And I suppose that's a woman's job?"

"Course it is!"

I balled a fist, irritation forming into anger, "Excuse me but what gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female," he replied quickly, tad defensive.

"Okay..." I began smirking, "...so are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" My smirk grew as he hesitated to answer. "Shall she clean up her own room? Maybe even the bathrooms?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Well then, get busy," I snapped my fingers, turning to the others who seemed rather surprised, in a good way...except Rose.

"Rita, take a seat, you must be so tired," I gestured the woman to the sofa chair, though she didn't move, "Tommy?"

"What do you know?" the Doctor whispered to me as Rose brought the woman who still hesitated.

"Faces go blank for no reason," I replied just as quiet.

"Blank?"

"Blank. Mrs. Gallagher, the wife of the man they took, says nothing strange had happened. Just them watching television."

"So why are you here?"

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

"Touche Miss Souza," he nodded before sitting on the couch beside Tommy and Rose, "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, and you are?"

"Tommy," he answered, rather surprised to be noticed.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Rita seemed reluctant to speak but leaned forwards, speaking quietly so Eddie wouldn't hear, "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know..." Eddie said, that sense of nervousness pouring out from him.

"No, the gentleman does!" The Doctor exclaimed, glancing at him.

Rita began crying and Rose moved over to comfort her. "Tell us what's wrong, and we can help."

By the way she cried harder, I knew for sure they had someone like Mr. Gallagher here or taken away.

"Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" Eddie looked down at the flags in his hands, chucking them down. "What the- what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

"All the people are being bundled into-" The Doctor began, scathingly, but was cut off.

"I am talking!"

"And I'm not listening!" The Doctor shouted even louder than him, making me flinch as I recalled the many times I had been yelled at in the same manner by my own father. "Now you, Mr Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you - SIR! - to tell me what's going on!"

It seemed like Eddie was trying to retaliate but was stopped by the sound of banging from upstairs. We all looked up, Rita sighing and shaking her head while Tommy looking around nervously.

Their blank face person was still _here_.

"She won't stop," Eddie spoke quietly, "She never stops."

"We started hearing stories, all round the place," Tommy began, his voice shaky with fear, "People who've... changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just... turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me," The Doctor ordered.

And so we trailed upstairs, to Tommy's grandmother. He opened the door for us, allowing the sight of a silhouette by the window. Tommy turned on the lights to reveal his grandmother had NO face.

It was just a _blank_ face. There were no features...everything was just smoothed over.

"Her face is completely gone," the Doctor breathed.

"You _would_ be fascinated by this," I sighed.

"I'm surprised you're not," he countered, scanning the woman with his screwdriver.

"I can't help it, she reminds me of someone," I stared at her, "Makes me wonder how terrified I'd be to find her like this..."

"Scarcely an electrical impulse left," he remarked, "Almost complete neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been... wiped clean."

"What're we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!" Tommy said in distress.

There was a sound of a crash downstairs followed by the hurry of footsteps coming up our way.

"We've got company..." Rose mumbled, turning for the door.

"It's them, they've come for her!" Rita cried.

"What was she doing before this happened?" I asked, realizing I hadn't done that unlike Mrs. Gallagher, "Where was she?"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house!" Tommy exclaimed, the clambering getting closer, "She was just-"

A big, burly man entered the room with two supporting officers.

"Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me," the Doctor stepped up, "One-"

And he was punched in the face...falling to the floor unconscious.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!" I exclaimed, pushing, or at least _trying_ to push the burly man.

"She's connected to them!" Eddie suddenly said, pointing at me as the officers threw a blanket over Tommy's gran and ushered her to the stairs.

"WHAT!?" I turned to him, marching over to punch _him_ in the face.

"Dad!" Tommy exclaimed, also horrified.

"She was there when they took Mr. Gallagher and now for your gran!"

And then I found the burly man pinning my arms behind my back as if I were under arrest. "What!? Hey! Let me go! Rose!" I called as I was dragged out. She was trying to get the Doctor to wake up by slapping him on the cheeks. "Rose!"

She looked up for a moment then returned to the Doctor, leaving me to be dragged away. I stopped struggling, staring stunningly at her. She chose him over me. Even though she knew he'd eventually wake up and come and save us, she discarded me as the third wheel I was. Her position was more than clear for me. I was a third wheel and now an enemy to her love.

"Let's go!" The burly man shoved me into a car.

~/~

"So once again, I barely have the freedom to choose my own breakfast. Jackie always wants me to eat nutritiously before work since the boss can be a slight prune. Did that answer your question?"

Detective Inspector Bishop looked at me with a reprimanding face, "I just asked for your name!"

"Oh, right, Joy Souza," I replied sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm a bit more rambly than usual. I'll work on that."

"What is your connection to all this?" He pushed the photos of the blank faces in front of me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "Sir, with all due respect, I'm seventeen, exactly how big of an influence do you think I have on people? My own friend let me get taken away, sorry, a woman let me go."

She was no longer a friend of mine either.

I was taken from the Connolly's house under suspicion of being the head of the blank faces crimes. Rose had not even tried defending me, as she was much too preoccupied with the Doctor. I knew sooner or later the Doctor would come by but the fact remained, they'd always choose each other before me. I couldn't say I was very surprised. Though I also couldn't say I was too happy about it either...

Now, I was sitting at a table, being questioned by this man for a crime I didn't do.

"What's your connection?"

"Nothing," I sighed, "Can we move on from topics please? It's getting tiring to be repetitive. For example, I find it interesting how you're not doing much detective inspecting," I paused as he grew tensed, "It's like you're trying to sweep everything under the carpet...I suppose it's because of the grand coronation?"

"I am doing everything in my power!"

"It's orders from the highest authority, huh?"

D.I Bishop opened his mouth to speak when an officer came in, informing of a break in at "cage". "Stay in here," he ordered the officer and hurried off.

I sat promptly, awaiting for the newest arrested to be brought in. I can't say I wasn't surprised to see the Doctor being walked in, although the absence of Rose did perplex me.

"How did you end up here?" he asked as he was sat beside me.

"Your friend let them take me," I spat.

"Rose?" He blinked, letting the men sit him beside me.

"Notice how I said _your_ friend."

"Silence!" D.I Bishop ordered, startling us with the shout. "Now, I'll need both of you to start from the beginning, tell me everything you know."

"Well... for starters..." the Doctor began, serious, "I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet."

"Don't get clever with me," D.I Bishop snapped, pointing at him, "Both of you were there today at Florizel Street, and now you," he directed to the Doctor, "Was caught breaking into this establishment. You're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop-"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's... written inside your collar," the Doctor informed apologetically, making the bishop adjust his collar in embarrassment, "Bless your mum. But, I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting. Are you?"

"As I told your little friend, I'm doing everything in my power."

The Doctor glanced at me with surprise, "You said it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," I shrugged.

"Well, did you say all they're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as they can?" He asked and I nodded, both ignoring the looks we were receiving from the Bishop.

"Yes, and that they were orders from crown. Yes!"

"Oh, well done," he praised, making me smile and look away, "Clever as always. Is there anything you haven't done?"

"Well, actually," I began considering something he had well deserved for over a long period of time. I glanced at him, "I haven't done this yet," and I slapped him across the face.

The men seemed stunned, not as much as the Doctor, while I just grew angrier.

"What the hell was that for!?" the Doctor shouted, putting a hand over his cheek that was growing red by the second.

"I asked for New York 1950's and what do I get?"

"I'm sorry, Rose wanted to visit London first," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh..." my anger turned into deception very fast, "..._Rose_ asked..._Doctor listened_..." I crossed my arms, looking to the side, avoiding everyone's looks as my eyes watered up, "...what a shock. Worst part is you _lied_ about getting here on accident. You lied to my _face_."

"Joy, I'm sorry," he reached for my arm but I moved away.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, swallowing hard, "Let's just get on with this. But after, I wanna go home."

He nodded silently, seemingly hurt but I doubted I was right. If anything involved Rose, he'd never feel bad...

"D.I Bishop, sorry for the distraction," I said, pushing the photos over to the Doctor, "Doctor, these are the people that have been taken. They don't have a clue about what's going on."

"Well... that could change," the Doctor said, eyeing me sadly.

"How?" The D.I Bishop asked.

The Doctor stood up, taking control of the situation, "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know."

~/~

The Doctor, D.I Bishop, and I stood by a large map on a stand.

"We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just... blank," D.I Bishop explained.

"Has there been any patterns?" I asked, the Doctor examining a file he found nearby the desk.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the City. Men, women, kids... grannies... the only REAL lead is there's been quite a large number in-"

"Florizel Street," the Doctor finished.

A knock on the door interrupted, an officer coming in, "Found another one, sir."

"Florizel street?" I tried, though the officer shook their head.

He went to the door, calling for another man to come in. When the newest blank face entered, I nearly fell back on the map. The figure, with a blanket over its head, wore a familiar voluminous pink skirt.

"Oh, er - good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor..." D.I Bishop gestured us over. The Doctor dropped the files on the table, slowly walking over to the figure. "Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

The policeman took the blanket off the figure, allowing us to see Rose...with a blank face.

I gasped quietly, putting a hand over my mouth, "Oh my god..."

"Rose," the Doctor mumbled, standing before her.

"Do you know her?" D.I Bishop asked.

The Doctor could've scoffed but I assumed the horror was just too much, "Know her? She..." he grew distant, ignoring the rest of us as he focused on Rose.

"Where did you find her?" I asked the officer, "You said it wasn't in Florizel, so..."

"They found her in the street, apparently, over at Master Square, abandoned."

I frowned, "What do you mean _abandoned_?" I turned to D.I Bishop, "I thought you said they're always in homes?"

" It's unusual," he admitted, "That's unusual, that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our back, make no mistake."

"Torchwood?" I raised an eyebrow, pausing a moment, "...right."

"They did what to her?" The Doctor asked, slowly coming back to us.

"I'm sorry?" D.I Bishop questioned.

"They left her where?"

"... in the street," I answered quietly, knowing his reaction wouldn't be good.

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things... simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" He finally turned to us, a deep rage starting in his eyes as he took off his glasses, "Because NOW, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!"

His angry shout made me flinch but I made no attempt to try and calm him down. They had messed with Rose, and now they'd feel his wrath.

I got to thinking of the time when I was in trouble in New Earth. While he'd reacted badly to my situation, it was no where near as he was now. I admitted it made me slightly jealous that I'd never cause a wrath like Rose had. I'd never be that important to him.

~/~

I knocked on the door of the Connolly's, glancing back at the Doctor and D.I Bishop, still scared of the face the Doctor wore. I had suggested we return to the Connolly's, specifically for Tommy, because I suspected they knew more than was said. The Doctor had agreed without a word and so here we were, the day of the coronation, ready to solve this and get Rose back.

Tommy opened the door, surprised at our presence.

"Tommy, we need you to talk to us," I said quietly, hoping the Doctor, behind me, wasn't too scary for him. He stepped outside the house, closing the door behind. "We need to know what happened inside your house," I began, "Just like I asked when I first came alone. What happened?"

But Eddie pulled the door opened, pushing me down the steps where the Doctor took hold of me, threatening the man with a deeper glare.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Eddie turned to Tommy.

"I wanna help, dad."

"Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain," Eddie shouted at his son.

I flinched, the Doctor feeling it and looking down at me. I couldn't help it. It sounded too much like my parents when they shouted at me.

"People round here respect me. It MATTERS what people THINK," Eddie finished.

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked, setting him back.

"What d'you mean? Did what?"

"You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them..."

Eddie was fuming by now, "How DARE you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought AGAINST fascism, remember? People telling you how to live - who you could be friends with - who you could fall in love with - who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could DO what we want. SAY what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation."

Rita joined us, having heard everything, "Eddie... is that true?"

"I did it for US, Rita! She was FILTHY. A filthy, disgusting THING," Eddie tried reasoning.

"She's my mother. All the others - you informed on all the people in our street - our friends."

"I had to," Eddie flailed, "I did the right thing...!"

"The right thing for us... or for you, Eddie?" Rita turned to Tommy. "You go, Tommy. You go with the Doctor and Joy, do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" She then went inside, slamming the door on Eddie's face.

"Parents aren't always right," I spat before pushing myself off the Doctor, "Let's go, Tommy."

We began walking down the street, crowded by the preparations of the coronation.

"Tommy, tell me about that night," the Doctor ordered, "The night she changed."

"She was just watching the telly."

I stopped walking, eyes wide with realization, "I should have known..." I looked up at the TV aerials, "...all these aerials in one little street - how come?" I smiled, already knowing the answer since I had met the man earlier.

"Bloke up the road, Mr Magpie," Tommy answered, "He's selling them cheap," we said together.

I snapped my fingers, "And that's our move, boys!" I dashed off.

"Where are you going!?" The Doctor called, frowning.

It surprised me how oblivious he was because of his emotions. _He_ needed _me _this time.

I turned baking with a smirk, faking an English accent, "I'm gonna go buy a telly!"

~/~

The Doctor smashed the glass to Magpie's shop, ignoring the protests of the D.I. Bishop. We entered and strode up to the counter, the Doctor repeatedly hitting the bell.

"If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE?"

"Maybe he's out," Tommy suggested.

"Looks like it," I sighed, looking at the counter, finding a hammer on the edge and swiftly picking it up, "So let's call him in."

"Put that down," the Doctor ordered as he went around the counter, opening drawer. He took out a device that seemed like portable radio and television, a cross. "Oh, hello... this isn't right. This is very much not right," And he licked it.

"You did not just do that," I frowned, setting the hammer down.

"Tastes like iron. Bakelite," he placed it down, "Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself..." he started scanning it with the screwdriver, "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!" D.I Bishop exclaimed incredulously.

"But that can't be the only power source in the room," I began walking around, "I doubt a controller is it."

"Clever," he muttered, though didn't seem too happy about it. The screwdriver whirred as the static of the tv's faded away, faces of different of people appearing on the screens...all calling for help.

I recognized Mr. Gallagher's face, seeing a picture frame in the house while speaking to his wife. I walked a bit further towards the door, stopping at a familiar face. "Oh no..." I dropped to my knees, seeing Rose's face calling out for the Doctor, "...Doctor."

He came over without a word, kneeling down beside me, leaning towards the screen, "I'm on my way."

"What do you think you're doing?" Magpie's voice brought us up to our feet.

"I think the real question is what are you doing?" I moved around the Doctor, "Funny, when I asked about your televisions, I think you forgot to mention they're sucking people's faces off!"

"You met him?" The Doctor asked quietly, turning me to him, his glare deepening.

"It's not like I knew what he was up to," I said defensively, making him see how ridiculous it'd be for him to get angry at _me_ for what happened to Rose.

He nodded, moving up to Magpie, "I want my friend restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician so tell me, who's really in charge here?"

"Yoohoo! I think that must be me," a woman appeared on a screen, making us all turn to her in shock, "Ooh, this one's smart as paint."

"Is she talking to us?" D.I. Bishop asked as the Doctor approached the screen.

"Sorry, I'm... I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new... friend," Magpie gestured to the screen, terrified.

"Jolly nice to meet you."

"Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly," D.I Bishop pointed.

"No, it's just using her image," the Doctor explained absently, focusing entirely on the screen.

"What...what are you?" Tommy frowned.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy," the woman on the screen answered, "Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me," the screen colorized for a moment.

"Good Lord - color television!" D.I Bishop exclaimed.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor asked her.

"They executed me. But I escaped - in this form - and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television," he smirked.

The woman's smirk faded, the color fading away from the screen, "Not for much longer."

"So that's what got Mr. Gallagher?" I asked, "And Tommy's gran?"

"Yes. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself," the Doctor explained, his emotions beginning to re-flourish.

"And you let her do it?" I turned to Magpie, walking up to him, "You let an alien harm your own species?"

"I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"And you think she's gonna keep her word?" I scoffed, shaking my head at how stupid people were at times.

"What does that mean, though?" Tommy asked. "The time of manifestation?"

"The appointed time - my crowning glory," the woman hinted.

"The coronation!" D.I. Bishop said.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set," the Doctor said as the realization struck him as well, "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this!" He approached the screen once more, the portable television in hand.

"Doctor get away from there," I instructed quickly, tensing as D.I. Bishop and Tommy followed behind. I felt like I just had a face that no one listened to, especially men.

"You need something more powerful!" He continued, ignoring me as usual, "This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me - you'll be glued to the screen," the woman said right before lines of red, sparkling lights emerged from the screen, pulling the three men's faces to the television.

My eyes widened, completely stunned. This is what happened to Mr. Gallagher and Rose!

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah! This one is tasty. Oh! I'll have lashings of him! Delicious! Ah!" The woman cried with joy.

I looked around, spotting the hammer I left on the counter.

"What are you doing!?" Magpie cried as I swiped the hammer off the counter and ran towards the television.

The Doctor, through great effort, was trying to get the screwdriver from his pocket...but not fast enough. I hit the screen with all my strength, actually smashing it enough to break the connection.

But the woman reappeared on another screen, a higher one, "She's armed!"

"You bet I am," I breathed heavily, looking down at the men on the floor, unconscious.

"The box, Magpie! The box!"

I quickly stood between the Doctor and Magpie, the hammer gripped in my hand, "I've never hurt anyone...but I'll do it for him."

Magpie sighed, "Like I said to your pretty friend last night, I'm terribly sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, no words able to get out my mouth before I was slammed against the televisions, my world going black in a flash.

~/~

"Joy! Joy!" I felt someone shake me repeatedly. "Miss Souza, please wake up?"

My eyes fluttered open to see Tommy beside me, the Doctor running here and there behind the counter. "My head hurts..." I rubbed my forehead, wincing at a sting on the side of my head.

"I checked, no concussion," the Doctor called, not even bothering to look up, "But it will sting for a while."

"Good to know," I muttered as Tommy helped me to my feet.

"Hey, shouldn't have let yourself be slammed against televisions."

I frowned, "Nice to see you notice why I did it."

"Oh, I notice you, Souza, I always do," his eyes looked up to me for a moment, pausing his work.

I looked at him silently, noticing his seriousness for once, and nodded, "So...what are we doing here?" I gasped at the sight of D.I Bishop without face.

"Yeah, we're working on that," Tommy said, bringing me over to the counter, "Or at least he is."

"Where's Magpie?" I remembered him suddenly, the responsible one for my injury.

"Gone," the Doctor replied grimly.

And I knew what that mean for him...Rose was gone. At least for the time being, she was out of reach.

"Doctor, I'm really sorry," I sighed.

"We need to get to Alexandra Palace, the biggest TV transmitter in North London!"

I blinked, "That's why it chose this place then, huh?"

"Exactly!"

"So what is it we're gonna do exactly?" I eyed the big contraption set on the counter.

"For the moment, run!" He swung a rope around my neck.

I frowned, holding the rope before the two men rushed out, "Oh, great, leave the one with heels behind."

~/~

"There!" Tommy pointed up at the pylon where Magpie was already climbing.

"Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed, running ahead.

There was a guard who didn't seem to fond of three people running into the palace, "Woah, Woah, woah! Where do you think-" The Doctor showed him the psychic paper as we went by, "Oh! I'm sorry sir! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?"

"They're saving me a seat!"

"Who did you impersonate this time?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"King of Belgium, apparently," as he looked at the psychic paper.

~/~

The Doctor dashed around the control room we were now in, gathering equipment he'd apparently. Tommy and I stood in front of a video machine and television screen.

"You have to keep it switched on," the Doctor explained, "Don't let anyone stop you. Everything depends on it. You understand?"

"What exactly are you gonna do?" I dared to ask, fearing the stupid answer at hand.

"I'm gonna climb the pylon!"

"No you're not..."

"Uh, yes, I am," he gestured to magnetic recording tape around his waist.

"Doctor, you're mad! That'll get you killed!"

"They took Rose-"

"I GET THAT!" I shouted, for once making him flinch, "But you gotta understand, ridiculous alien, emotions get you killed," I stepped up, sporting a very deep look at him, "You're not thinking straight because all your mind is saying now is 'Rose, Rose, Rose, bloody Rose'! Your mind is always cluttered up with the blonde! That's why you've been caught up in stupid situations these last few trips. You don't think straight, Doctor, and then either you or I get hurt because of it. For all you know, you'll get electrified this time!"

For a moment, it seemed like I had gotten through to him. Like he had made the realization that today, hadn't been about anyone but Rose, as it always was.

"...I've got to go," and he rushed out.

I gritted my teeth, turning around and returning to the machine.

"Doesn't listen, huh?" Tommy asked, amused.

I shook my head, "Never. I don't exist."

"He'll be alright," he assured.

"I want to go home..."

~/~

Something on the Doctor's device blasted, a puff of smoke emerging from it.

"What's going on!?" I cried.

"Hold on," Tommy rushed around the room, grabbing a new piece and returning. He took off the broken one and placed the new one into the machine.

"That'll work?" I asked.

He nodded, "Hopefully!"

I sighed and looked at the television, the queen-to-be getting ready to be coronated. I hated this feeling. This feeling of wanting to kill the Doctor for putting me through unnecessary anxiety yet also desperately wanting to make sure he was alright and alive. But of course to him, it was only Rose that felt the despair for his return. No matter how much my presence was 'needed', it'd never amount to anything.

I'd never be acknowledged...and I was done.

~/~

"What have I missed?" The Doctor's voice brought our attention away from the coronation.

"Doctor! What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form - that's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here," he gestured to the video tape in his hand, "What do you think, Joy?" He raised an eyebrow, discreetly trying to see how angry I was.

I looked between the tape and he, "You invented the home video 30 years earlier," I spat and turned my back on him.

~/~

Tommy and I stood by the long tables placed in the middle of Florizel street, watching everyone dance and talk.

"Look over there," I gestured to Eddie walking down the street with a suitcase in hand, "Aren't you gonna go after him?"

"No, good riddance," he frowned, although one could easily see he didn't mean it.

I sighed, grabbing a drink of orange juice and leaning against the table, "Tommy, here's a big shocker, you're father still loves you. In his own twisted way, he just wants what's best for you. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"He's an idiot."

"Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on!"

He seemed to consider it and suddenly turned to me, "If I go, will you stop running and go back to your own parents?"

I was surprised but kept myself calm, "Why do you think I ran away from my parents?"

"The way you acted around my father like he was the enemy, always wrong. Granted, he _was_ wrong but...I can't help see something else in you. Pain. Lot's and lot's of pain."

"...you're a little too analytic for your age," I remarked, drinking out of my glass.

"I mean it, I'll go to my dad if you go back to yours," he held out his hand for me to shake, "Is that a deal?"

I sighed an shook the hand, "It's a deal."

My parents wouldn't be born for quite a while so I wouldn't have to fulfill the deal just yet.

"Great," he smiled for a moment before kissing my cheek and rushing off.

I gasped, an embarrassed smile spreading on my face, "Hey!"

He turned around, halfway down the street, a big grin plastered on his face, "I may be younger but I'm still cute, eh?"

I laughed as he continued on his way, drinking from my glass again. It didn't last very long as I saw the Doctor approaching me.

"Joy..." he said quietly, stopping a few feet away.

"I'd like to go home," I announced, "And before Rose asks you to go somewhere else, I beg you to listen to _me first_ and send me home."

He truly seemed guilty for his secret action but this was so irritating therefore I wouldn't give in to a simple sad face this time.

"Joy, I'm sorry," he stepped closer, "I didn't think it was that bad..."

"If you honestly believed that then you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

He nodded, acknowledging his fault, "I was still going to bring you where you wanted. I just..."

"I'd like to go home now," I declared, serious than ever, "At least there I have a place."

"You have a place here too," he assured, suddenly holding a hand out to me, "Will you dance with me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Rose first? Seems like she's the only one you care about anyways," I muttered, drinking again.

"If I'm going to bring you home then at least let me try and get a smile out of you," he took my glass and set it behind me, "I feel terrible enough."

I don't know why but I gave in and took his hand, eyeing cautiously as he lead us towards the spot designated for dancers. He had something up his sleeve and I was determined not to be swooned over.

"What's gonna happen to the wire?" I asked, trying to make small talk as we danced, and avoid whatever tactics he'd use.

" I'll use my unrivaled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralize the residual electronic pattern."

I frowned, deciphering his words with a quick study, "So...record over it?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, grinning, "Right as always."

"Mhm," I looked to the side.

He sighed, "I've hurt you, I know and I'll probably hate myself for the rest of my life..."

"I wouldn't take it that far," I mumbled, pretty peeved at him but knowing it wasn't that big of a deal either.

"If you think I don't care about you then I will," he made me do a small twirl.

"Honestly, Doctor, sometimes it's difficult to believe that," I admitted, avoiding his gaze as I felt tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"I do care about you. I care about you and Rose equally."

I felt scoffing would be rude but then again...it's all I've received so far.

"Though I have to admit..." he paused a minute, thinking about something, "...there _is_ something different in respect to you."

"You don't say," I muttered, guessing he'd tell just how different his feelings for me were from the blonde. He'd never opened up to me and much less about his feelings for Rose. I wondered if he'd choose this moment to tell me all about it...cause that's the last thing I needed.

"I see Rose and think..." he smiled softly, "...she's just Rose," I couldn't help roll my eyes, "And then I look at you, and..." he did a sudden dip, causing me to yelp, but nothing too loud, "...I notice things about you."

And I was abruptly brought up, ending face to face with the alien, my eyes wide as could be. Suddenly, our closeness wasn't so amusing as before...it was _nerve-wrecking, _"...what did you notice?" my question came out in a low whisper.

He seemed just as affected yet still managed to answer in a normal volume, "...you are beautifully complex."

I...did not know how to respond to that.

"Elaborate," I ordered lightly, feeling his arm around me drop to my waist, beginning to move in a dance again.

He smiled, "You're beautiful, obviously, and very intellectual-"

"That's just a fancy way of telling me I'm pretty and smart."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "If you'd let me _continue_ then maybe you'd see what I mean. You are the sweetest girl around, always so kind and gentle," I noticed him leaning down, his forehead resting on mine, his eyes looking directly into mine, "Your eyes, Joy...your eyes are _so_ _beautiful_, they're filled with kindness and comfort," I felt my face warm up, but I didn't dare move, I quite liked our position. "...but at times they're also filled with rage and pain. It's like your angry at something or someone, so, so angry...and hurt."

"How...how do you know that?"

"Because I feel like that too," he said quietly, shutting his eyes for a moment, "I'm no where near kind as you are but your eyes look like mine and it's a shame because yours are so beautiful. You're too young to carry all that in them. What are you so angry about? Who or what has hurt you so deeply?"

I swallowed hard, knowing if I started to answer, it'd be a long list. He wasn't the only one that had me angry and hurt. There came a list of people before him and as I recalled them and their actions, the Doctor's seemed not to matter as much. I'd been blamed, I'd been yelled at, forced, laughed at, isolated, belittled...

The Doctor had _just_ ignored me.

It still hurt, it still made me angry...but it didn't compare to the others.

"Oh Joy," he sighed lightly, seeing the water build up in my eyes, "I do notice you. I notice your hidden feelings."

"Is that...is that the_ only_ thing you notice?" I asked, wondering if he finally made his realization.

"What else is there to notice?"

_So close._

"I still want to go home, Doctor," I reminded, "But not because I'm angry, because I have my school and work. I only got three days off.

He nodded, "Alright...does that mean I'm forgiven?"

I sighed, "You are forgiven," I swallowed a lump in my throat, upset he wouldn't understand how I had _already_ forgiven him for his ignorance towards me, "You are_ so_ forgiven."

He smiled, finally pulling away from my forehead, "You are incredible."

"I do like to be," I said quietly, trying to lighten the grim mood that had fallen over us.

"You are," he nodded, "And whatever is troubling you, it can't stay in those eyes forever. They're not meant to carry all that. Too beautiful."

"You act like they're out of this world," I looked away, a faint blush returning to my face, "They're jade-green, get over it."

"I can't help it, if something is beautiful I will say it."

"I've never heard you say that to Rose," I blurted, just now realizing that one, "At least when I'm around you don't..."

I thought he'd immediately tell me of course he did, but it looked like he was just now figuring that out as well. For some reason, my faint blush deepened. And speaking of the blonde, I caught sight of her walking towards us, her face not at all happy. I supposed this was the ending of this nice moment.

"Thank you, Doctor," I announced, trying to pull away but found his arm had tightened its grip on my waist.

"Hold on there," he frowned, "We were having a conversation."

"I know, but..."

"Can I have turn?" Rose moved beside us, a big old, fake smile on her face.

"Of course," I answered, looking at the Doctor and waiting for him to let go.

He nodded as well, "Think about what I said, Joy. Too beautiful," he leaned again and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes for a second, smiling softly at his touch, "Thank you..." I opened my eyes and found him smiling as well. Rose cleared her throat, alerting me that it was time to step back, so I did, "I'll just...be over there..." I pointed behind and turned away.

As I walked off, a bigger smile spread across my face and it wouldn't stop. Ridiculous alien had made me happy once more. How on earth does he manage to do that!?

I stopped by a table, pouring myself a new glass of orange juice when a young woman came by for the pitcher. "Everything alright, sweetheart?" She asked, noticing my ecstatic smile.

I glanced back at the Doctor and Rose, seeing Rose talking while he nodded, both dancing. When the Doctor's back was to me and she saw me, she frowned deeply and I knew that I had only caused even more tension. But then they switched and the Doctor was facing in my direction, smiling so fondly that I just couldn't be bothered by the blonde.

I returned to the woman in front of me, my smile deepening, "Everything's quite fine..." I played with the side of my dress, thoughts somewhere else.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Sooo, I was waiting for Friday to update, but it's a four-day weekend so why not?

I just have to kind of squee here as Willow Jenks would because this story received more than 200 views in two freaking days. As a beginner on this site, it's a big deal for me okay! Eeek!

BAM. Rose called Joy Minerva, yes indeed. Glad you caught it! *in professor's voice* You're all active readers indeed! Now grab a highlighter and highlight/annotate on the important parts of the chapter.

And just to answer, noooo I do not like toying with my readers...*whispers* maybe just a little. Hey, some of the author's of my favorite stories do that to me so it's only fair I keep the cycle!

_Yes, _we'll definitely know what Mickey said to the Doctor very soon!

Hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did. I freaking love the 1950's so writing this one was just a joy! (giggles because see what I did there?) ;)

Thank you and remember, comments are always appreciated :)


	10. Torchwood Secrets

_I knew what they were doing was wrong...and I was working on stopping them. I was going to. But I never counted on them coming back that day. I never believed it went so much deeper than I knew about. I spent all this year learning from them, becoming more cunning and cold. I had to. In order to defeat them, I had to keep it a secret from the Doctor. We had to keep it a secret._

_I just never believed things would end this way..._

* * *

><p>"Commence the ghost shift!"<p>

Leaning against the glass door, I watched the lever be pulled down and the blinding light hit my face. I looked away, closing my eyes for five minutes until it was pulled back up and the light died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce we've just measured the ghost energy at five thousand gigawatts. Give yourselves a round of applause," Yvonne Hartman, the boss, _my_ boss, announced. She turned around, flashy smile on her face and walked towards her office. I stood away from her door and moved aside, opening it for her. "Isn't this wonderful?" she asked then walked inside.

Slowly, I walked along the open space between the desks with my eyes fixated on the plain, white wall ahead. I stopped at the end and stared at it, "...wonderful," I whispered.

"Minerva? Think you can cover for me?" my friend, Adeola, called from her desk. I walked over to her, my heels clicking after me with each step, "Gareth and I want a little alone time..." she smiled sheepishly.

I nodded, "Go ahead," she smiled and stood up from her chair then walked off. I looked around then sat in her place, quickly breaching in her computer. I loved the girl, but this was for a greater cause. I put in the information I needed in a flash drive and stuck it in my skirt's pocket. I stood up and looked around for any suspicious looks then continued with my own 'responsibilities'.

~0~

"So, what've we got? Any sign of that power loss?" Mickey asked me as we walked down the corridors, on our way to the sphere chamber.

"They've classified it as a 'glitch', but we know better," I spoke quietly. Even if were alone, there could always be just someone lurking around that could catch us. It was dangerous enough what we could be dealing with and if Yvonne found out that we both were time travelers and we knew the Doctor...we could be killed. Or worse, be used as leverage against the Doctor.

"How much time do you think we got?"

"Before the Doctor returns or the dimensions break?"

He smirked, "Which one's gonna be less scarier?"

"...dimensions breaking," I answered fast, making us both laugh.

"The alien can't be that bad, Minnie."

"Believe me, Mickey, I've seen his wrath when the people he cares about are in danger. You don't want to be on the wrong side," I grew serious, my stomach churning just thinking of the day the Doctor returned and figured out my "job" I talked about for months now. He'd kill me for working at a place like this.

Yes, Mickey had returned. It was only two months but I was ecstatic to see him back! Even if the reasons why weren't so good, it was my best friend! After the Doctor dropped me off, it took a little more work to get back into the daily life routine for some reason, and when Mickey showed up at the institution...it was like we'd have our own real adventure on Earth. And just when we needed I'd need help with all these "ghosts", it was perfect timing! Neither of us had contacted Rose or the Doctor. For once, we needed them away from the planet. Though I had to admit part of me wanted to see the Doctor again. I didn't know...but I just did. Of course, I wouldn't tell that to Mickey or he'd start to think things that clearly couldn't be.

We entered the sphere chamber where our co-worker, Rajesh, was sitting at his desk, feet on the desk and reading a book.

"Nice to see we're working hard," I acted serious and rigid...something Yvonne liked.

And what the woman liked, I did. I did and I got to stay...and help.

"It's just _so _busy," he rolled his eyes, sitting properly again.

"Yvonne wanted to tell you we had a great ghost shift."

"I know. We had nothing."

"Let me hear it," I stuffed my hands in my lab coat's pocket.

He sighed and stood up, taking off his glasses, "Didn't they tell you?"

"You know how it works around here: if it hasn't gotten to Yvonne, it hasn't gotten to me."

He agreed silently. He didn't like that a teenage girl garnered more trust from the boss than him...a qualified scientist twice my age.

"So, what happened?"

He adjusted a control on the panel, "RND came up with a new spectrometer yesterday. Barged in here, all full of themselves..." he walked across the chamber, checking various instruments while I walked behind him, glancing at Mickey who "returned to work" off to the sides.

"And what they find?"

"Nothing. It gave them nothing. Same as ever. The machines keep saying the sphere can't exist. But there it is."

We stopped, looking up at the enormous sphere we had found. It was suspended in mid-air, bronze colored, with a step ladder below it. I got the creeps just looking at it. Something was just so _off _about it.

"And is there anything we can do?" I asked, trying my best to maintain that "professional" appearance.

"No, I'm all right. It's just... gets into your head, this thing. Like it's... staring at you," he became entranced with the thing, as usual.

"Rajesh?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to return to normal. But he didn't, and it actually worried me. Yvonne discarded it as stress and just from being so cooped up with the sphere...but we knew better.

It shouldn't even exist.

"I'm sorry," Rajesh shook his head, finally returning to us.

"It's alright," I started walking for the step ladder, ignoring the glances Mickey was giving me from behind.

Every time I entered the chamber, I just _had _to try and touch it...not that I ever did. Each time I went up, gotten close to it...I just stopped. Like there was an invisible barrier preventing me from laying even a finger on it. At times, it frustrated me. But for the most part, it reminded me that something was inside, possible a "Cyberman" that Mickey fully explained to me about when he arrived. If that creature, the king or something, was inside...we were in deep trouble.

"Minerva?" Rajesh called as I went up, holding a hand in front of the sphere, "I wouldn't."

"Why not? We never can anyways," I tried pressing my hand on it but like always I couldn't, "Doesn't that bother you?" I looked back, "That you can't even _touch_ it?"

"I...try not to think about it," he turned around, beginning to walk away.

"And that's the problem," I made my way down to the floor, shaking off my lab coat, "You can't just stop because you '_don't like it_'. It's our job to figure out what this is. It could be something really bad and destroy us all-" Mickey started to fake cough, alerting me I was slipping away from the professional attitude, "...all I'm saying, is that we have to keep working on it," I handed him the lab coat and walked out, nodding to Mickey a silent "thanks" for reminding me.

~0~

"Minerva, think you can conduct the next ghost shift?" Yvonne stepped out from her office just as I returned from the sphere chamber. I faintly smiled, nodding my head. She gestured for me to move to the front of the room.

The thing was...I _didn't_ want to do it. While I didn't understand how deep the consequences were for these "ghost" shifts, I knew that it wouldn't be well for the dimension walls. According to Mickey, they should all be sealed off and these shifts were allowing them to jump back and forth. I didn't wan to conduct more, but if I didn't, Yvonne would either suspect or fire me on the spot. Either way meant I'd be away from Torchwood Institution and unable to help Mickey.

For the moment, we were both undercover at the institution, me for almost a year actually, and working hard to contain whatever was threatening to invade our planet.

"Sorry for being late!" Adeola's loud call made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Me too!" Gareth exclaimed.

"Sit down," Yvonne ordered, "My trainee is at head right now. Minerva?"

Another downside of this job, apart from being in danger all the time, was that I had to use my real name. Torchwood was very strict when it came to its employees. They did a really good background check on me and found _all_ my files. Yvonne had taken a liking to me because of my independence, seeing I was young and clever, and immediately set me to work. I had proven my skills when I was able to identify a lot of alien species and even fix weapons that were out of Earth's boundaries. Truthfully, a lot of it was luck, Mickey's education from the other dimension and just the knowledge the Doctor had supplied me with during the time we spent together.

I glanced at Yvonne, seeing her gesture once more for me to go to the head of the room.

I stood at the front of the desks, facing the great, big wall.."At power," I ordered. The scientists stood by the levers, ready for the next command. I nodded, putting on my sunglasses as the blinding light emerged, "And...we are into Ghost Shift."

_Online._

An alarm went off, something that's never happened before. I looked back, confused, "What's going on?"

Yvonne hurried towards Matt's computer, "What is it?"

"Something's interfering with the ghost field," Matt replied.

"Location?" I raised an eye brow.

"It's within the city."

"Search it," I demanded, looking back to the wall. But when I saw it wasn't working, I glanced at the scientists, "Close it down! Now! Close it!" They hurriedly worked and pull down the lever.

_Offline._

"Matt, how's it going?" I pulled my sunglasses off.

"It was a very specific excitation of the ghost field."

"Good," I turned to them, "Makes it easy to pinpoint," I walked over and peered to the computer screen along with Yvonne.

"It's a council estatem" Matt said, typing away, "The Powell Estate. SU157GO. It was a public area," my eyes widened, my heart nearly stopping.

"Can we patch into the CCTV network?" Yvonne asked.

"Doing it now."

"Yvonne, I hope this doesn't affect me..." I tried keeping myself on check, hoping I hadn't screwed up with her and be sent home.

She looked up, "Please, you're my number one worker here. Your work is top shape and this wasn't your fault. No, we've got intruders."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going down with Rajesh again," she nodded. I hurried off down the corridors, running as fast as I could with heels. I hated being professionally dressed! On turning the corridor, I crashed into someone. I shook my head and saw who it was. I sighed, relieved, "Oh thank god! I don't know what's wrong, but something stopped the ghost shift and...it's from the estate!"

"Are you sure of what it is?"

"No but...it always could be," I looked to the side, both silently guessing who could have caused the malfunction of the shift, "They could have returned already."

"Then we'll have to explain."

"Somehow, I don't believe the Doctor is gonna be very understanding. Much less when he discovers you've been traveling from dimension to dimension...and that I work in the institution."

"He should've asked you," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't tell him anyways," I admitted, "I mean, before, I would have. I thought the institution was just wonderful...but then Yvonne started filling me in on its real purposes and...I couldn't tell him. It'd put him in danger and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him."

Mickey smiled, almost smirked I could say, "Well, he'll just have to understand, then."

"Why the smirk?" I asked, frowning. This was no time to be smirking!

"...nothing," he strolled right past me.

"Mickey?" I called after him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

~0~

I was being brought by soldiers the newer weapons we had found last week. I sighed, inspecting them each. I had no interest in this, but it was part of the job. "Put the particle gun over there," I pointed, writing down on my clipboard, "And make sure it doesn't go off. Now that I've fixed it, it'll kill."

"And this is my lovely assistant, Minerva," I heard Yvonne say from across the room, "Minerva? Come on out!"

"Boss is calling," I looked at the soldiers, making them smile. I turned and walked for the entrance from which Yvonne's voice had came from. I jumped back when I saw the Doctor and Jackie right beside her.

And let the trouble begin...

"Doctor, this is the genius side of Torchwood," Yvonne moved beside me, proudly smiling.

The Doctor was more than unsatisfied to find me here. I could already hear the scoldings I would get later.

"Hello..." I said quietly, reaching to shake his hand.

"Hello," He repeated, more serious. I felt the really tight grasp he gave my hand and looked to see his angry eyes glaring down.

"And his companion," Yvonne gestured to Jackie.

"Hello," I shook her hand. I mouthed, 'Why' to her. She gave me an apologetic shrug.

"So she's the genius behind these weapons?" the Doctor asked Yvonne, his eyes still fixed on me.

"Oh yes! We've had a particle gun in our possession for eight years and none of us could get it working until she came in! In a few months, she got it down."

"But this is the 21st century, you shouldn't have particle guns," the Doctor said, more directly to me.

"We must defend our border against the alien," I said quietly.

He blinked, staring open-mouthed, "Oh..._really_?"

"...yes."

His surprise reverted to irritation and anger.

"Sebastian, can you bring me the Magnaclamp?" Yvonne called.

"By any chance, have you got anyone called Alonzo?" he suddenly asked.

"No...I don't think so. Is that important?"

"I suppose not..." He looked somewhat disappointed.

Sebastian brought over the Magnaclamp and handed it to Yvonne. "The Magnacalmp," Yvonne introduced, "Minerva, care to take this one?"

I sighed, not very fond of the idea, "It was found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach it to any object and it cancels the mass."

"Mhm," the Doctor looked at me, "And the ghosts?"

"A simple side effect," Yvonne replied.

"Of what?"

"All in good time, Doctor," She smiled.

"Oi! Where are you taking that?" Jackie suddenly yelled.

We looked back and saw the TARDIS being hauled away on the back of a truck.

"If it's alien, it's ours," Yvonne recited our motto.

"You'll never get inside," the Doctor said calmly.

"Hm!" Yvonne huffed and walked off.

I turned as well and made to move but felt a hand over my arm restrain me with a very tight grip, "Care to explain..._Minerva_?" the Doctor spat.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my nervousness as low as possible, "...perhaps under different circumstances..."

"Doctor, stop it," Jackie scolded, yanking his arm back, "The woman has no idea Joy knows you. If she finds out, it'll be trouble for her and is that what you want? You never asked about it so..."

He remained silent and looked at me, speaking with such coldness in his tone, "I am so disappointed in you."

"...not as much as I am with you," I returned just as coldly.

If he was going to play that card, I'd have a lot more things to be angry about.

We rejoined Yvonne, the Doctor keeping quiet of his knowledge about me.

"All those times I've been on Earth, _I've_ never heard of you," he spoke up, eyeing me with the scolding look I'd be getting all day for this, "Not one person uttered a word about this place..."

Yvonne only smiled, glancing at me for to answer. Oh, I really hated these next words...

"Of course not," I said coldly, "_You're _the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

At first he was stunned yet again, but then he became confused, "1879... that was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland."

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf," Yvonne said.

"I think he makes half of it up," Jackie shook her head.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great. And fighting the alien horde," I recited the words Yvonne implanted in my head from the first day she had revealed the institution's real purposes.

The Doctor frowned, "But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?"

"Oh yes," Yvonne said lightly "But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this," she stopped us at the sphere chamber and gestured for me to open it.

I pressed my ID card against its digital lock and opened the door, Yvonne nodding for me to go ahead first. I sighed, coming in and searching for Mickey who was, thankfully, not here at the moment.

"Now, what do you make of _that_, Doctor?" Yvonne asked impressively.

Rajesh, seeing the Doctor, straightened himself up and walked over to us, "You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir."

But the Doctor was captured by the sphere, staring open-mouthed at it, Jackie following in the same manner.

"Yeah..." he said absently.

"What _is_ that thing?" Jackie asked.

"We've got no idea," I turned to them, looking at the Doctor and hoping he'd begin to understand why this job was a secret, "We've no idea what's inside, what could be inside if there _is _anything inside. It could be dangerous to people...to _certain _people," I stared deeply into his eyes, "It had to be kept a secret..."

"Certainly," Yvonne agreed, missing the whole meaning of it.

"But what's wrong with it?" Jackie frowned, still staring at it.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh asked while I turned away and walking towards the sphere.

"I dunno... just feels weird."

"That's the effect it has on everyone," I called, "It makes you wanna run and hide like it's forbidden...but not all of us run. Some of us..." I trailed off as I went up the steps, "...some of us want to stay and...find out what it is..." I reached for it.

"Don't touch it!" the Doctor called, startling me out of the trance, "Don't touch it! No one!" he darted up beside me, now wearing 3D specs, and looked at the sphere.

"We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable," I began explaining, quietly, my urgency for him to figure what it was so obvious that his anger seemed to diminish.

I mean...if he was already here...he might as well help...

"And results?"

"...the sphere doesn't exist. It weights nothing. It doesn't age. No heat. No radiation. And - has no atomic mass."

"But I can see it!" Jackie exclaimed.

**"**Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off... nothing. It is... absent," Rajesh said.

"Well, Doctor?" asked Yvonne.

"This is a Void Ship," he answered, turning around to face the group.

"And what is that?"

He folded away the specs, his tone growing concerned, "Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Travelling through the Void," he helped me down the stairs to the floor, gripping my hand for some reason like he was afraid for _me_.

"What exactly is the void?" I asked.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions - billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other..." he paused, looking at me with the same sorrow he had when Mickey had left. Oh, if he knew Mr. Smith was right back in this world, "The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that - nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asked.

"To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"You see, we were right. There _is _something inside it," Yvonne smugly said, missing the whole danger part of it.

"Yes," the Doctor said quietly.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked.

'We shouldn't," I spoke up, capturing Yvonne's attention...and not the good kind, "I told you Yvonne, we should try to send it back. We don't know what is in there..."

"Your assistant has the right idea," the Doctor nodded, "How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake," she explained.

"Show me," he ordered, but not to her, to _me_.

I looked at Yvonne for approval, which she quickly gave, and so I led the alien away, still hand-in-hand as we left for the rift chamber.

~0~

"Minerva, did you get the new numbers for the energy levels?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, in your office right now," I pointed to it across from the chamber.

Content, she turned to the Doctor, "See? This is why we prosper. Had it done in just a couple of minutes. We only take the best."

He only stared at me, but I could feel his pounding accusations. He walked past us towards the great wall.

"Minerva, explain to them the wall please. I need to run those through," she instructed.

I sighed, walking to the Doctor, "Well, the sphere came through here. A hole in the world," he passed a hand over the wall, "It's not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

"How did you even find it?" he glanced over.

"They were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. They built the place; Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred feet above sea lever. It was the only way they could reach it."

"They built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?" He put on the 3D specs, "How much money do they have?"

"Enough."

"Joy? Rose is here," Jackie called, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Perfectly safe."

"I don't think I can say the same for you," the Doctor turned, "What the hell do you think you're doing at a place like this?"

I raised an eye brow, "Oh, so now you take an interest in what I do," he stared, confused, "I work here."

"But why?"

"You saw what that sphere does to people...imagine it in the wrong hands?" I whispered, seeing Yvonne emerging from her office.

"Easier than I thought," Yvonne remarked, joining us.

"Yvonne, let me wrap my head around this," the Doctor thought, "You find this breech, probe it, the sphere comes through," he walked towards her office, "A hole in the fabric of reality and this hole...you think 'Oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?' Nah, you think 'let's make it bigger!"

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never to depend on the Middle East again. Britain would become truly independent. You can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes," she walked along the desks.

"Wrong hands, huh?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Exactly why I'm here," I made him see it, "She's the wrong hands and so we're here to make sure she doesn't do anything."

"_We_?"

I blinked, hurriedly tuning away and following Yvonne.

"Cancel it," the Doctor ordered to her.

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you, cancel it."

"Exactly as the legends would have it," she turned around, "The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man."

"Let me show you," he took out his screwdriver and moved to the front of Yvonne's glass wall of her office, "Sphere comes through," he made the glass splinter and crack, "But when it made the hole it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. That's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world across the Void and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts and..." he merely tapped the wall and made the glass shatter into millions of pieces.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful," Yvonne turned to the staff, "Positions! Ghost shift in one minute!"

The Doctor glared at me, "Do something."

"Why me?"

"Because you work here!"

"...I can't."

It looked like he wanted to yell but instead he went after Yvonne. Jackie put a hand over my shoulder, giving me a comforting look.

"He doesn't get it," I said quietly, "He never gets it."

"We are in control of the ghosts! The levers can open the breech but they can equally close it!" Yvonne was saying when Jackie and I rejoined.

She and the Doctor stared down at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly, the Doctor stepped back, "Okay."

"Sorry?" Yvonne stood there, dumbfounded.

"Okay," he moved and got a chair from the desks, taking a seat.

"Is that it?" .

"Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of tea?"

"Ghost shift in twenty seconds!" Adeola exclaimed.

"You can't stop us," Yvonne warned him.

"Ghost shift in ten seconds," Adeola said, "9...8..."

Yvonne and the Doctor stared at each other again but this time, Yvonne was becoming faulty.

"7...6...5...4...3...2..."

"Stop it," she cracked and looked to the staff, "I said shut it down."

"Thank you."

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence as soon as you've explain everything."

"I'm glad to be of help. And you know what, to further educate myself, I'd like to speak to your highest thinking employee, I'm assuming is her," he pointed to me.

Yvonne nodded, "She'll be happy to answer any questions."

"I sure hope," he stood up.

I dreaded it to come. He walked to me, violently grasping my arm and pulling me into the corridors.

"Oi! Oi! That hurts!" I snapped, pushing him off.

He turned around, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I leave for a couple of months and this is what you're up to?"

"I thought you weren't mad at me anymore," I rubbed my arm, recalling his look in the sphere chamber.

"I honestly don't know how I should feel about this!"

"You don't know what's going on-"

"You're right, I don't," he gritted his teeth, "I don't know why one of my friends would be working in a place like this. This is the job you were talking about since last Christmas? The one that gave you countless raises? Joy! They shot down aliens from the sky!" he threw his hands in the air, "What are you doing here!?"

"You don't know okay. When I first came here, I didn't know what it was about. One of my friends from my diner job referred me to a worker here, Adeola. She got me the interview and I landed the job. But I wasn't told its real purposes until much later. Doctor, I needed the job! I lost everything okay, you don't know how bad I was in need."

"There are countless jobs in the world!"

"BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE LUCK!" I yelled, "And besides, you would've known if you asked which you never seem to do! When I found out what this place was about, I was going to quit..."

"So why didn't you?"

"When you dropped me off after the 50's...they found the sphere the next day. I couldn't just walk away from it. I knew that sphere would be something bad so I stayed and infiltrated their information. Together, we've used it for good."

"Who's this '_we_' you keep talking about?"

"...Mickey."

"He's _here_?" his eyes widened to the point of nearly popping out his head

I sighed, nodding, "You really got to start asking, Doctor. He arrived just a day after the sphere. He explained everything. From the other dimension when you left him up until now. The Cybermen disappeared from their world and are possibly inside that sphere..."

"Why am I just hearing about this _now_? I know you're clever, I know you can take care of yourself but...this is way out of your hands!"

"I called!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! Every time Rose answered she said you were busy..."

"I...I didn't know that."

"No...of course you didn't, you never care enough to call on your own," I said sadly, looking away, "I did my part, I called...to tell _you_."

"I do care, I thought we went over this, Joy," he passed a hand through his hair, frustrated, "Did you forget what we talked about during the 50's?"

I had to smile at the memory of the nice moment we had shared, "...did _you_? You said these beautiful things to me and then you just dropped me off like nothing...do you know what that does to a person?" his eyes softened, silently thinking, at least I hoped he was, "Not one call did I get from you. Not even to know how I was doing, how Jackie was. Nothing. It's like I ceased to exist once again."

"You asked me to bring you home," he reminded, but it sounded like he was saying that to himself, like he was assuring his doubts.

"Yes, I know that perfectly...but if we're friends, isn't a call in order?"

"I don't understand, if you called...Joy, I _never _even _knew _about it! I swear!"

I nodded, assuring him I believed him. It didn't take a genius to know what happened with my calls.

The messenger never did her job.

"I thought we were getting somewhere. I really liked our last trip, even if it was the wrong place, but I liked it," I continued,"...but then reality snapped back and I remembered my place. All I can say now is please don't give me any compliments, don't give me hope then take it away," I gritted my teeth, my hurt turning into anger rather fast that if I wasn't so emotional I would've been worried over it, "Don't come to our planet months later and act like you know everything about me enough to think that you know my intentions for this institution. You don't get to do that. You don't get to doubt all the values _you've_ taught me for this planet. _Ever_."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell everything I felt. Everything Mickey had once told me I should tell him was now at the tip of my mouth, but I knew better. If I was going to tell him, it'd be in a much calmer atmosphere. If I waited nearly a year I could do with another day.

"Call me a trader, call me what you want, but I know what I'm doing is the right thing. You wouldn't know because you're not here with us. You and Rose are on a whole other level while me and Jackie live _here_. I don't know what's going on with my planet and if you want to come and help me save it, then by all means, please go ahead. But if you're just gonna think so low of me over a job that I _had _to take because of _you_, then I guess we're done here," I turned around and walked back.

"Joy," he called, much quieter now. I stopped, glancing over my shoulder, "Why does she call you Minerva?"

"...because that's my_ name_," I said before walking away.

~0~

Yvonne was sat at her desk with her laptop in front of her, explaining to the Doctor, "So these ghosts, whatever they are - did they build the sphere?"

She was more than irritated at seeing him so relaxed while he sat across her with his feet crossed on her desk, "Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a canon ball."

"Doesn't that break the walls...like..._extremely_?" I asked, horrified at the dire consequences of those actions.

"Mhm," he answered, sensing the fear that flashed through my eyes.

While he wasn't angry, or at least I believed he wasn't, we still weren't on very good speaking terms. The small revelation set him on edge about my real identity. Thankfully, he hadn't said a word to Yvonne and acted like we had just met, once again.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this," Rajesh's voice called from the laptop screen, "We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

Immediately, the Doctor's voice twitched. I was beginning to wonder where the blonde had gotten herself to.

Yvonne turned the laptop around so the Doctor and Jackie could see Rose and Rajesh on the screen, "She one of yours?" she asked.

"Never seen her before in my life," he shook his head.

"Good! Then we can have her shot."

He sat up properly now, "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's... that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry," the blonde waved through the screen, "Hello!" the Doctor waved back at her.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's SHE?" Yvonne pointed to Jackie.

"I'm her mother."

"Oh, you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me."

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother..." the alien pleaded, making me smirk.

"Charming," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I've got a reputation to uphold!"

"I'll make sure it's on the very first page," I announced, making him mock-glare.

Suddenly, a familiar sound started to come in from the rift chamber.

"Yvonne," I walked over to the doorway," Who said to start the ghost shift?"

"No one," she stood up and moved beside me.

"Well...it's starting!" I gestured to it, confused.

"Excuse me? Everyone?" she stepped out, "I thought I said stop the ghost shift."

But it continued.

"Adeola?" I called, seeing her fiercely type away on the computer, "You need to stop."

But she didn't.

I glanced back at the Doctor, "Something's wrong."

"Step away from the monitors!" ordered Yvonne, "Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing right now! Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order!"

"Stop the levers!" I shouted to the scientists, running over to Adeola. I snapped my fingers in front of her face but she just continued on. "What the hell is going on?"

""What is she doing?" the Doctor rushed over, looking at the screen.

"I don't know. She's a good woman. She's my friend. I don't understand. Adeola quit this!" I shook her.

"She can't hear you," he pulled me back, "They're overriding the system," he looked to the others.

"But we're going into Ghost shift!"

"It's the ear piece controlling them. I've seen this before," he pointed to Adeola's ear. He took out his screwdriver and moved behind her.

"What are you doing?" I panicked, "Doctor, that's my friend!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," he held the screwdriver to Adeola's ear and deactivated it. Adeola screamed then dropped her head on her desk, Matt and Gareth doing the same as well.

"What did you do!?" I hurried to hold Adeola's head up, "Doctor, what did you do!?"

"You just killed them," Yvonne said, horrified.

"They were already dead," he clarified, more to me than her.

"What? But she was...we just talked and..." I looked around, frantically, seeing the other two dead as well, "They can't be dead!"

"Joy, I'm really sorry," he put his hands on my shoulders, "Really."

"But..." I ran a hand through my hair, my heart beating faster and my hands becoming sweaty and clammy, "...no more deaths, no more...no more, no more, no more!" I clasped my hands over my head, seeing the faint images of the death reports...my guilt sky-rocketing again.

"Hey, HEY!" he shouted, forcing me to stay still as he turned me to face him, "What's wrong?" he looked extremely concerned.

I swallowed hard, remembering where I was again, "...she died...and it was my fault."

He studied me for a minute, "...Adeola?"

I freed myself of his hands and stepped back, hurrying to Jackie for a hug. "It was not," she mumbled quietly to me, though the Doctor still looked at us suspiciously, 'It was never your fault."

"Doctor?" Yvonne called, snapping him to the problem, "Those were standard devices," she walked over to Adeola's desk, reaching for hers, "How does it control them?"

"Don't," he warned, going for Matt's desk.

"But this is impossible," Yvonne grabbed Adeola's ear piece and pulled on it. A string of brain tissue came off with it. "That's disgusting! It goes inside their brain!"

"What about the Ghost shift?"

"90% there, it's still running. Can't you stop it?"

They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system.

"But who's they?"

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by." he held the screwdriver on the palm of his hand, looking for some kind of signal. "I can trace it..." he looked up, "Joy, you wanna go?"

"Who's Joy?" Yvonne frowned, glancing between us.

"Doctor, I think you need to give her a moment," Jackie answered.

"Is she-"

"Not the time to ask. Just do what you need to do," she shooed him off, Yvonne trailing behind him.

"Okay, we've done this before," she turned me to her, "And what have we said?"

"...it's not my fault?" I asked, sounding like a child.

"It is _never _your fault. What happened to Liv was _never _your fault."

"Never my fault..."

"Now if you could just say it like you mean it, that would be nice," she sighed, watching me sadly.

"It's falling apart, Jackie," my voice trembled, "He thinks I'm in this job for the wrong reasons."

"What did I say about that slap? It's clear he doesn't know if you he's thinking that."

"I just wanted to help..."

"And you have, you _are_."

"But he doesn't think that...he thinks I'm the lowest of the lowest."

"Well then I'll slap him across the face," she pointed, "Because I know you have been working and working to keep us safe."

"Yeah, but I even lied to you about the sphere. I didn't tell you anything."

"Good, I would have been scared out of my mind!"

I had to smile just a little, "Oh, I just hope he can finish things. I don't want deaths. No more."

"It's been hard hasn't it?" she asked, growing serious yet sympathetic,"Ever since the anniversary, huh?"

"It's always like this," I began to recollect myself, "Death leaves a wound that'll never close."

"Miss Souza!" one of the scientists yelled, "We can't control the levers anymore!"

I glanced over, "There's nothing I can do. Everything's being overwritten."

"Get away from the machines!" I heard the Doctor yell.

I looked to him, "But you-" I screamed when I saw metal machines coming after him and Yvonne. "What the hell!?" I stumbled back against a desk.

It was Cybermen.

One of them shot at a scientist, immediately killing him. Jackie backed away with me, equally terrified.

"What are they?" she asked.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

The blinding light became even more radiant.

"Here come the ghosts." the Doctor yelled.

Dozens of rows of ghosts were emerging from the light, the sound of the Cybermen marching accompanying them as well. And as they became more clear, we realized they weren't ghosts, as I always suspected.

They were Cybermen!

"But there's millions of them coming through..." I looked to the rows, "An invasion is cut short with this..." I glanced to one of the Cybermen, "...it's a victory."

"_Sphere activated! Sphere activated! Sphere activated!_" the computer's voice made the Doctor look over.

"You built the sphere didn't you?" I asked the Cybermen beside Jackie and I.

"The sphere is not ours. The sphere broke down the barriers between world. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

My eyes widened, "But...then what's in...? But...you were our lead. This was the target..."

"Rose is down there," Jackie said, horrified.

I looked at the Doctor, "If Cybermen aren't in the sphere...then what _is_?"

This was a _huge _mistake. If that sphere didn't contain Cybermen, then Mickey's weapon wouldn't work. And if it wouldn't work...they could be killed.

* * *

><p><em>With so many Cybermen in the room, in the <strong>world<strong>, was there even a possible way to fight back? At the moment, I didn't see it. But then...then, he figured it out, and then...things went horribly wrong._

* * *

><p>"What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie asked me, frantic about the fate of her daughter.<p>

"I don't know, Jackie," I shrugged, my eyes watery, my mind set on Mickey that was also down there, "I just...don't know."

"Are they..."

I only shook my head.

The Doctor walked over to us, directing himself to Jackie, "I will find Rose. I brought you here, I'll get you both out. You and your daughter."

"...but you gotta get Sophia's daughter too."

"Who the hell is Sophia?"

"Glad to see you're asking," she glanced at me, "It's her mother."

"Sure, okay, and Sophia's daughter too," he looked at me, "Does she know you're here?"

"No," I spat, annoyed at just the thought of my mother, "And I'd rather we not bring her up."

"Sophia is a friend of mine and her daughter is in my care," Jackie explained, leading me to whack her in the arm, "Now you gotta promise to get my daughter and her's out as well."

"Jackie!" I exclaimed.

This was so NOT the time!

The Doctor's eyes flickered from hers to mine, very sincerely speaking to us, "I promise you. I give you my word."

A Cyberman approached Yvonne who sat at her desk, "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender."

"Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority," she snapped.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths."

The Doctor put on the 3D specs as the Cyberman began to speak.

"This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

And a few seconds later, we heard the screams of the people below, their horrified shrieks as the marching of Cybermen followed, shoots here and there.

"No!" I exclaimed, moving to run to the window but the Doctor pulled me back. I tried budging out of his grip and when he wouldn't let go, I looked up, "Please?"

He sighed and moved us over to the window, both of us looking down as we saw the streets in chaos, people lined up, others dead on the ground, others resisting...

I could only look for a moment before my tears formed, "My grandmother is down there...she's down there, Doctor, please do something," I pleaded.

"I ordered surrender," the Cyberman broadcasting said.

The Doctor looked back, frowning, "They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children. Of course they're gonna fight," he looked down at me, "Just like we will."

I breathed in shakily, leaning my head on his arm, "She's down there and she can't die. Not her too."

"Scans detect unknown technology active within sphere," one Cyberman announced, "Cybermen will investigate."

"Units 10 65 and 10 66 will investigate sphere chamber," a second Cybermen said.

"We obey."

And a couple of them marched off.

I sniffled, "There has to be something we can do," I glanced at the Doctor, "Right?"

But he remained in place, as if lost in his thoughts. I looked around and noticed Yvonne's laptop screen had turned on.

"Hold on, what's that?" I turned him to the desk, making him see the laptop had turned on. We rushed over, seeing the images the Cybermen approaching the sphere chamber only to be stopped by another alien.

"Daleks," he breathed.

"Daleks?" I repeated, swallowing hard, "You've told me they're...deadly."

"That's an understatement..."

Jackie moved over to us, "Rose was terrified of the Daleks. What have they done to her? Is she dead?"

He became angry, gritting his teeth, "Phone," he held out his hand. I looked around and reached for one in secret so the Cybermen wouldn't see. He dialed and quickly awaited, "She's answered! She's alive!"

"Why haven't they killed her?"

"Don't complain," I shook my head.

My heart did beat a little slower at the thought of Mickey being alive. That was on less stress in all this.

"No, they must need her for something," the Doctor mumbled, listening to the conversation, "What's the Genesis Ark?" He mumbled to himself. A few moments later, he hung up, "Lost her."

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading," one of the Cybermen announced, "Begin with these personnel."

"What?" Yvonne exclaimed as she was pulled up, "We surrender! We surrender!" she cried but they dragged her away.

"Yvonne!" I rushed after her but a Cybermen blocked my way.

"Upgrading," it grasped my wrist.

"NO!" I yelled, struggling to be free.

"Oi!" Jackie yelled as well.

I looked back and saw Yvonne and the Doctor were being contained as well.

"This one's increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information!" the Cybermen concluded with the Doctor and began pulling him in the opposite direction from us.

"You promised me!" Jackie yelled to him.

"I'll think of something!" the Doctor shouted.

"Just save Mickey!" I exclaimed, "We'll be dead before you reach us, anyways. Save them instead."

He quieted down, dead serious as he spoke again, "I refuse. I'll save _all _of you."

"...I'm sorry, Doctor," I cried, feeling like this would be the end for me, "It might not mean to you as much as it means to me but...you were very important to me, and even if you didn't ask, I realize you did care for me in a way. I just hope that I made some kind impact in your life like you did in mine. I noticed you so much..."

**_The Doctor's POV._**

While sitting on a window sill, staring out to the chaos below, a Cyberman approached, "You are proof."

I glanced over, "Of what?"

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I am," I looked back to the window, feeling horrible for Joy's last words. I knew there was bigger things to worry about, like finding out what Daleks were doing in the sphere. Why they hadn't killed Rose or Mickey. But...something in my gut told me to think about the American's words more carefully.

A shout, a _human _shout, made me look back to find a group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns stood behind the Cybermen. They shot at a row of Cybermen, destroying them all. I rolled out of the way, before I was shot like the rest, and crouched in a corner as the last of the Cybermen were destroyed.

"Doctor, good to see you again," Jake's voice flowed from one of the shooters as he removed his helmet.

Not only Mickey was here...but a whole _crew_.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we."

I blinked, "...didn't anyone tell you why the dimension walls were sealed off in the first place?"

"Don't know, didn't think to ask," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should start asking, then."

"I could say the same for _you_," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, my mind drifting back to the American once more...

~0~

**_Joy's POV._**

We were brought down to the lower levels where more of the staff was waiting in lines. The sounds of drilling pierced my ears and when we approached them, sparks flew over our heads.

"What happens in there?" Jackie asked, "What does upgrading mean?"

"I think they want to turn us into them..." I looked around, my tears partially blurring up my vision, "They remove our brains and put it in a suit of armor. That's what Cybermen are. They're us..."

"This is _your _fault!" she shouted at Yvonne, "You and your Torchwood! You've killed us all, and what's more, you brought innocent children into this!" she glanced at me, her eyes tearing up, "Sophia trusted me."

"You should have never talked to her," I said quietly, loathing the moment my mother had entangled herself into Jackie's life, acting like a friend, acting like she actually gave a damn about me.

Jackie still stood by her opinion, it was my mother's fault, but she believed my mother wanted to "fix things" and so decided to have more talks with her whenever she phoned. I'd never take the phone and so it left Jackie to talk with her. I still didn't understand how my mother had even gotten the phone number of the Tyler's. How my _grandmother _had gotten Mickey's number...I just didn't get it.

One of the Cybermen pulled Yvonne forwards, "Next."

"I did my duty for the Queen and Country," Yvonne kept saying, tearing up, "I did my duty. I did my duty..."

I watched her go in and heard her shrill screams.

"Next," the Cybermen grabbed me.

"No!" my voice broke, "Please...no!"

"Cyber Leader One has been terminated," Another Cyberman walked forth.

The one holding me let go, "Explain, download shared files."

I quickly grabbed Jackie and ran as fast as we could, "We're gonna make it!" I cried happily, "I'm gonna make it!"

"Where are we going?" Jackie cried.

"Anywhere!"

~0~

I don't think I ever ran as fast as I was doing at the moment. Also, I don't think I've ever hated stairs as much as I did right now.

But...it was saving my life!

"Is that your phone?" I asked Jackie, hearing the familiar ringtone coming from her pocket.

"Oh my god! It is!" she quickly reached for it and answered, "Hello? Oh god! Help us!" I looked back and saw we weren't being followed for the moment, "Yeah, she's with me! Uh, I don't know...staircase?"

We stopped in front of a sign on the wall, "Tell him it says N3."

She nodded, repeating my instruction, "No, no! Don't leave us!" No, don't leave me!" But I heard her hang up.

"What's he up to now?" I asked, running ahead on the stairs.

"No idea!"

We continued to run, silent, the only sounds being made were heels clicking and our panting.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

...I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?"

"Afraid...for my family. I don't know if they're alive or not! I don't know where they are!"

"You can call them after this. But you will call, right?"

I nodded, for once, so determinant to do so, "I swear to you. I'll call my grandmother first."

"Good!" she rushed ahead of me, "Now let's go!"

I was growing tired of this. I felt like I taking off my heels or else I'd just fall down the stairs, "Hold up!" I called for Jackie. I leaned against the rail and pulled down for my shoes.

"I told you, you would get tired." Jackie remarked.

I smiled, "But I look great in them."

"Of course."

"Now if I could do without the professional skirt..." I held up my heels.

"Work in an institution, darling," She teased.

"Yeah, it's turning out to be a a bundle of joy!" I commenced running again.

"You know, your parents would be proud of you," she followed. I couldn't help feel sad all of a sudden, apart from everything else, "And Isadora, your grandmother, she would be very proud. If I don't make it-"

I turned around, "Don't say that. We're gonna make it."

"Let's face it, you have a much higher chance of surviving this than I do. If I don't make it, I want you to know that you have made me very proud of you and I know you made your family proud as well. They have a daughter who has risked her life for the planet countless times. They are proud of you, Minerva."

I smiled, hugging her tight, "Thanks Jackie."

She hugged me tighter, "Just remember that okay?"

I nodded, pulling back. We began running but stopped when we saw Cybermen at the bottom. "Other way!" I yelled.

We rushed back up and exited through one of the doors. We ran down a corridor and were blocked off by two more Cybermen. "You will be upgraded."

"No..." Jackie shook her head, backing away.

Suddenly, the Cybermen fell to the ground. We looked up and saw a man holding a gun. Behind him, we saw Mickey and Rose.

I gasped happily, slipping on my shoes again before running to Mickey, encasing him in a big hug, "Thank god you're alright!"

"Same for you, Minnie!"

I pulled back, glancing at Rose quickly. While we weren't exactly friends, I was content to have her alive.

"Joy?" the Doctor moved to us, not getting more words out before I had already given him a hug as well, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Same for you," I mumbled, "I shouldn't even ask what you're doing because you're already planning, right?" I felt him stiffen all of a sudden, making me pull back, "What's the matter?...apart from everything, anyways."

"..._ask_," he whispered, looking me over, "...I didn't ask about the job and..."

I raised an eyebrow, confused of what he was going on about, "Are you okay?"

He looked over to Mickey, who seemed to be smirking again, "...I didn't ask, did I?"

Mickey shook his head, "Not one bit."

"I am such an idiot," the Doctor said, backing away from me.

"What did I do?" I asked, terrified I had made another mistake, but Mickey only smiled while the Doctor became silent as he thought.

"But it can't be..." Jackie whimpered, pointing a man beside us, "That one's not fair. You died twenty years ago..."

"It's Pete from a different universe, Mum," Rose explained,a faint smile on her lips.

"There are parallel words, Jackie," Mickey added, "Ever single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh shut up," Jackie snapped, Mickey quietly doing so, "Oh...you look old," she remarked, gazing upon Pete.

"You don't," he replied.

"How can you be standing there?"

"Just got lucky. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again or...?"

"There was never anyone else," Jackie said, quietly. "Twenty years though...I never left the flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought her up," Pete gestured to Rose, "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah..."

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that," Jackie paused, "...How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care...how very?"

"Thing is though, Jacks...you're not my wife," Pete remarked, "I'm sorry but you're not. I mean, we both..." Jackie nodded, slowly approaching him, "You know, it's just sort of..." he sighed, "Oh come here!" he dashed for her, picking her off the ground for a hug.

I smiled softly, "Good for you Jackie."

~0~

If we got out of this, I was going to kill the Doctor for this. I still had that anxiety every time he'd get himself into stupid plans...

We watched him slip into the lab, dodging any firing beams from the Cybermen and Daleks' ongoing battle. Of course, the idiot had to trip over one of the Cybermen's body. Surprisingly, it didn't divert the battle and he quickly slipped back out.

"The roof is opening!" I exclaimed, feeling the entire building shake.

"What are they doing!? Why'd they need to get outside!?" Rose cried.

"Time Lord science, WHAT time Lord science?" the Doctor seemed lost for words.

"We gotta go up!" I hurried down the corridor, "What are they doing up there?"

"But it's forty-five floors up!" reminded Jackie.

Suddenly, a young man popped out from an elevator, Jake, "We could always take the lift..." he smiled.

I grinned, "Great! Because I now hate stairs!"

~0~

We were horrified to see thousands and thousands of Daleks coming out from the 'Genesis Ark' from behind the window.

"Time Lord science..." the Doctor breathed in, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Your people put those Daleks in there?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the sky, "What for?"

"It's a prison ship."

"And how many Daleks?" Rose questioned.

"Millions..."

"I'm sorry but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn and there's nothing we can do," Pete walked away from the window, "We're going home. Jacks, take this," he handed Jackie a chain with a big yellow button at the end

"But they're destroying the city!" Jackie cried.

"I'd forgotten you could argue," he smiled softly, "But it's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" He glanced up.

"Oh I'm ready!" The Doctor turned to them, "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" he rushed to a computer. He began typing, "Just slam it down and close off the both universe."

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Rose asked.

"They're part of the problem and THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose only chuckled, lightly, as she did not understand, "Well!?" The Doctor walked around, "Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose quickly asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can SEE! That's what! There's two separate worlds, but in between we've got the void. That's where the Daleks were hiding and the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here! And you lot," he pointed around, "One works to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" He placed his glasses on Rose, "I've been through it. Do you see?" He started moving around for Rose to observe.

She reached out as if to touch something in the air, "Void stuff? Like...background radiation!"

"That's it! Look at the others!" he turned her around, "The only ones who haven't been through the Void are Joy and your mother," he pointed at us, "First time your mother's looked normal in her life."

"Oi!" Jackie frowned.

"He's just jealous cause he's not normal," I muttered to her.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, walking towards the white wall, "The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. The Cybermen-all of them. I just open the Void. End of verse. The void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Rose finished excitedly.

"Sorry, what's the void?" Mickey asked.

"Dead space," the Doctor shrugged, "Some people call it hell."

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell?" Mickey looped around the dimension jump chain, as I liked to call them, around his neck and glanced at Jake, "Man, I told you he was good."

"But...but it's like you said," Rose looked around, her smile beginning to fade, "We've all got Void stuff. Me too, cause we went to that parallel world," she flexed her fingers, studying them. She pulled her glasses off and looked up. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

The Doctor stood before her, his excitement gone as well, "That's why you've gotta go," Rose blinked, not understanding just yet, "Back to Pete's world. Hey!" He glanced to Pete, "We should call it that: Pete's world," he looked back to Rose, "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete questioned.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput!"

"But you stay on this side...?" Rose pointed, giving me a quick glance, already disliking the one fact that remained, "And Joy?"

"Well hold on, Joy can't go into our world," Mickey stepped up, earning a look from me, "You have a family here. You're not going."

I was taken aback by his tone...what if I didn't want to stay anymore?

"I'll just hold onto these," the Doctor rushed back to the magnaclamps.

"I'm supposed to go?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off. Forever?" The Doctor went to a computer, not responding anymore. She laughed, sarcastically, "That's not gonna happen."

"We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in," Pete joined them, "You too. All of us."

"I'm not leaving him!" Rose yelled, angrily.

"And I'm not going without her!" Jackie cried.

While those three argued it out, I glanced to Mickey beside me, my eyes already watering up, "I'm supposed to say good bye to you again? For good this time?"

He faintly smiled, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't get to say goodbye the first time and I don't wanna do this now. Isn't there any way you can stay? You're my best friend, what am I supposed to do?" He didn't answer. "Can I come with you?"

"No," he said without even thinking about it.

I blinked, not expecting his answer to be so quick,"But..."

"You cannot."

""If you're leaving too, then I should. I'd be with my best friend and the people I care about."

"I don't think so," Jackie nearly shouted, overhearing us, and walked over, "I will not have you in that world."

"Jackie..." I frowned, feeling so crushed that no one wanted me to come.

"No," she looked at Rose, "This is crazy, Rose you have to come with us. Joy, you have to stay. Your mother is here. You family is here. I love you sweetie, but the right thing is to go back to your mother and father."

"But Jackie-"

"No, you swore you'd call them and you can't do that from another world. Doctor," she looked to him, "She has a family. Take her to them. Rose, you have to come with me."

"Jackie, they could be dead. There's no point anymore."

"You don't know that. And after this, you are going to speak to them."

"Minnie," Mickey took my hand, "I want you to stay."

"But I don't wanna say goodbye anymore!" I exclaimed, looking at all of them, "Rose wants to stay, and I wanna go."

"Last time, I didn't get to say good bye. But this time, I finally have the opportunity. Good bye Minnie, have a fantastic life," he hugged me while I let tears stroll down my cheeks, "I get the feeling it'll be different from now on. He'll ask."

I pulled back, "Only because he won't have her anymore," I discreetly glanced at Rose.

He chuckled lightly, "Oh Minnie, you're so clever and so oblivious at times! This time _you_ haven't realized."

"Now Rose," Jackie turned to her daughter, "Let's go dear."

"Mum, I've had a life with you for 19 years. But then I met the Doctor and...all the things I've seen him do for me," Rose was tearing up as well, "For you. For all of us. For the whole...stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, Mum."

As she spoke, the Doctor quietly crept up behind her. He took out the same chain with the yellow button the others had.

"But not anymore, cause he's got me," Rose finished, a small smile on her face. The Doctor placed the chain on Rose's neck. She quickly looked back, "What are you-"

But Pete pressed the button on her chain. Jackie and Mickey gave me small smiles then disappeared right out of my eyes. I looked at the Doctor and found him helplessly staring where Rose had just been.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" I asked, almost helpless myself.

"I just did..." he replied, his voice a low whisper.

"No, you sent the wrong person," I said wiping some of my tears.

"Did I?" He looked up at me, making me stay quiet for a second.

"Do you know what you're giving up?"

"My friend, and you'd be giving up your _family_. Where are they, Joy? Why don't you live with them?" he paused, looking to the side as he thought again.

I watched him curiously, letting go of his thoughts and walking over to a computer.

"I don't wanna say goodbye anymore," I spoke up again.

"Neither do I, I hate endings."

"But..."

Rose suddenly appeared again, much to our shock. "Rose?" I frowned. "But you're..."

"I'm not leaving," she declared, looking at the Doctor.

"You're leaving your mother behind," he marched up to her, "You will never see her again."

"I made my choice a long time ago. And it's you."

He was stunned for a few minutes, before an alarm went off from the computers, "It's happening!" He ran over to the computer.

"What do we do?" Rose questioned.

The two had a mini-stare down before the Doctor let it go and pointed to the computer, "Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six!" she nodded and moved to the computer, "And hurry up!" he shouted, sounding angry.

"Mind if I help?" I moved beside her, wondering just how she felt about the biggest decision of her life she had just made.

But when she looked up, her eyes were filled with rage, almost accusingly, "This is _your _fault."

"M-mine?" I pointed to myself, swallowing hard, the familiar words beginning to rush through my head.

"I left my mother, and she'll be sealed off, and all because of _you _and your stupid institution."

"It's not my fault," I said feebly.

"Yes it is."

"No..."

"I made my decision a long time ago but _you _forced my mother into another dimension."

"No!"

"Yes!"

'NO!" I shouted, making the Doctor look up from his side, "It's not my fault! Stop blaming me for something I didn't do! STOP IT!" I clasped my hands over my head.

"What's going on?" the alien rushed over, gently pulling my hands down, and looking at Rose.

She just shrugged, "Don't know," she continued to type.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault," I mumbled to myself, remembering Jackie's words, "It's not...it's not."

"It's not, it's not," he repeated with me, having no idea what it even meant, 'C'mon," he led me to the wall, forcing me to sit on the floor, "I need you to stay still. Don't move. You can't be thrown into the void but I don't want to risk it, alright? Is that clear, Joy?"

I nodded silently, glancing at Rose who was watching us discreetly, "It's not my fault."

"No, it's not," the Doctor affirmed, "Id ask you, but...time forbids, unfortunately. But that'll change!" he jumped to his feet.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up," Rose announced.

He ran over to look at the screen, "How many floors?"

"Just one."

He grabbed Yvonne's laptop and began typing when the computer's voice announced, "_Lever's operational_," making both grin.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile!" Rose exclaimed, nudging him, "The old team!"

The alien smiled and handed her magnaclamp, shooting me a cautious look, like I'd lash out and start yelling again. I watched them attach both magnaclamps on the walls, across from each other, next to the levers.

"Press the red button!" he instructed the blonde.

She nodded and did so.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" he spoke at lightning speed that I doubt Rose had even heard half of it.

But she nodded and positioned herself beside the lever, her arms looped around the magnaclamps, same as the Doctor, "So are they!"

There were Daleks appearing by the window, as if to fight.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor exclaimed, both pushing the levers and hurriedly taking hold of the magnaclamps.

_Online._

I pressed myself against a wall as the strong, sucking wind began, carrying all the Daleks and Cybermen back into the void.

"The breach is open! Into the void!" the Doctor cried, grinning as the aliens went straight into the void.

I shut my eyes, breathing heavily, forgetting about my own possible death and focusing on someone important to me. My grandmother. She wasn't dead, I knew that. Something inside told me she wasn't. I would've felt it like I did when my grandfather died, even as a kid I felt the sense of death. But I hadn't had that same feeling anymore, meaning neither nor my parents were dead. At least, that's what I believed.

_Offline._

My eyes snapped open, glancing from one alien to a human, seeing which one was in trouble.

And it was Rose.

The lever behind her had begun to deactivate itself and she was trying to reach back for it.

"Rose, wait!" I called, pushing myself off the wall to move for her. I yelped when I felt a Dalek brush beside me so I jumped back. "No, no!" It was wasting time!

Rose's hands slipped from the magnaclamp and was drawn back to the lever. She managed to activate it again, but at what cost?

Her fingers were still slipping from it...

"Help her!" The Doctor cried, making me look at him, seeing his eyes filled with such desperation and frantics..and _guilt._ "Please!"

He felt guilty for asking me to move after he specifically said not to. I supposed it was like going back on his word. But he was also guilty for whatever could happen to Rose...and if something did happen to her, he'd be guilty of her death and that is something I wished on no one because I knew exactly how it'd feel.

I looked at the incoming specimen, and carefully went towards Rose, "Hold on..." I reached out for her.

For a moment, her eyes that were always filled with rage when they saw me were softening, like she was surprised. And then, she started shaking her head. It wasn't to deny my help, it was for me to _stop_. Her hands slipped from the lever and she was pulled towards the Void.

"No!" I tried going for her but froze when another Dalek passed by me, pushing me to the side.

The Doctor screamed after her but he couldn't do anything. Pete appeared and caught her just seconds before she was pulled in. Rose glanced at the Doctor one final time and disappeared. Not even a minute later, the wind died down and finally came to a complete halt. And, I knew what had happened at this moment.

We had won and we had lost.

The Doctor silently let go of the magnaclamp, making his way up to the wall. He placed his hand on it and rested his head beside it, as if listening to the blonde on the other side.

Again, I had lost my best friend. But this time, I lost Jackie too. I lost Adeola. And what's more, I had made the Doctor lose one of the most important people in his life. Rose was right, it _was _my fault. I put my hand on my mouth as I let out a sniffle. Another got out and another until I finally broke down into sobs. I threw the chain across the room and supported myself with the desk to keep from balling up on the ground.

After a few minutes of just standing by the wall, the Doctor finally turned around. With teary eyes, I glanced at him. There were no words any of us could say to make any of this a little better. We had both lost. He approached me, and I was taken aback by his complete dry face.

"Why aren't you crying?" My voice trembled, my hand flinging to one of my cheeks and wiping tears off.

His eyes fell to the ground, "Because sometimes...it's just so sad...that not even tears can release what you feel."

I stared, my breathing pattern slowing down little by little, "What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do now?" I looked around the empty chamber now, "You'll just travel now...but I lost everything. Again. I lost my job. I lost my friends...I lost everything."

"You didn't lost everything-"

"I did," I looked back to him, "I was finally going to move out. I even found this little apartment not too far from the Powell Estate. I had everything planned out and now..." I started sniffling again, "I lost it _all_," I broke down.

"You can come with me," he reached for my hand, "Joy we could-"

"No!" I exclaimed, swatting his hand away, "I will not be a replacement!" I stood straight and in front of him, "I get that you lost her. I truly do but I will not be a replacement for her!"

"I'm not replacing her." he said, serious, "But you have always been a friend-"

"No I haven't," I backed away, "You don't know anything about me! And up to now, I've never reproached you for your ignores because I understood, okay? I got it!" I gestured with my hands, "You're mind could barely keep up with anything that wasn't Rose! And I had help to manage this. I had Mickey. I had Jackie. I had them with me and I could talk to them! Who am I going to talk to now!?"

"Joy, I-

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" I yelled, stomping my foot down like a child, my tears streaming down like a water-well.

"I DO GET IT!" He yelled right back, shutting me down for a minute, "I understand now! I got it! All your subtle hints, all of Jackie's hints! Mickey's! I UNDERSTAND IT ALL!"

"That's a lie, you'd never understand," I said quietly, "You're just saying all that because she's gone and you need a replacement."

'Do you think so little of yourself that you believe I'd look at you as rubbish? That everyone views you the same?"

"That's what I've been taught!"

"Well get those stupid thoughts out of your head because I'm not one of them! I think you're _very _important!"

"You cared," I conceded, "But never enough to realize. She's gone and I refuse to be a replacement. Just go..."

"You can't ask me to leave you behind, not after all this."

"I can, and I am. It wouldn't be the first time people have walked out on me. You won't be the first and I guarantee you will not be the last."

"Joy..." he paused, "...You said your name was Joy..."

"It's not. But you wouldn't know that."

"Well how could I, I never asked," he shrugged, "And you never said."

"It occurs when you get to know people," I said bitterly, rubbing some tears off my face, "Did you ever stop to wonder why Mickey called me 'Minnie'? Didn't it ever occur to you to ask me? My name is Minerva! Minerva...Minnie...Minerva. It's Minerva!"

"And why did you say it was Joy then?"

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS WOULDN'T FIND ME WITH THAT NAME!"

He blinked, too lost for words. I watched my tears fall to the ground and I couldn't stop them.

"Do you know what Sarah Jane told me?" I looked up, "She said I should tell you everything about me because one day, and I quote, ', "_One day...he may not come back and he wouldn't even know what kind of friend he left behind,_" I sighed, "It wasn't just me that thought it, everyone else saw it! And I don't think it's fair that now that Rose is gone, you want me to come with you. It's not, Doctor. It's not," I wiped my tears and took a deep, shaky breath, "I think you should just go."

"But that's just it, Jo-Minerva," he took a moment, "I did notice. I realized I hadn't asked. This whole bloody time and I never asked. It was staring me right in the face and I never noticed it..."

I stared at him, wanting so bad to be happy about it. The thing that I had waited nearly a year for, but...

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I just don't believe you."

He opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head. He walked passed me, for the exit of this horrible room.

I bit down hard on my lip to keep my sobs in pause...just until he left. When I didn't hear any more foot steps, I burst into sobs. I covered my mouth as if to muffle them, but it was no use. I leaned back on a desk before I fell from all the sobs.

"Grandma, I need you," I mumbled to myself.

But even after all this, I wouldn't return to her. I had failed yet again and I'd have to explain that to her...and I couldn't.

"All my fault, all my fault, all my fault," I said in-between sobs, "Always my fault!"

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me and hug tightly from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and heard quiet, little sobs.

"Do what you do, do what you say, I will _never _blame you for any of this," the Doctor mumbled.

I turned around, forcing him to let go, and looked at him with blinking eyes. He seemed to await another shout or another reprimand but I couldn't.

Those were the last words my grandmother had said to me before I left.

My lip quivered and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him very tight, quickly receiving another back.

~0~

I had insisted. I had begged. I had pleaded. Finally, I was standing before the Powell Estate, in its ruins. The Doctor stood by his TARDIS, just watching. I looked back, "I'm going up."

"What for?" he asked softly, his eyes looking up to the Tyler's place, the door not even in its place anymore, "There's no point."

"I have to see what's left," I turned to face him, "And while I'm here, I want you to go and speak to Rose."

"There's no point in that. You know I can't."

"The dimension walls don't close in a snap and you know it. You might consider Torchwood trash, but it's taught me very well. There's still a little gap in the universe. I don't know exactly how you can get the message across but I'm sure you'll think of something. Go and do it," I looked to the Powell Estate, "I'll be here."

He sighed, "Thank you. Please stay safe, I'll be back."

I nodded but didn't look back anymore. When I heard the doors shut, I began my way towards the Estate. My breathing trembled as I went up the familiar stairs that were now half ruined. I peered inside the shattered apartment. The furniture was thrown around, some destroyed, some not. The windows were shattered, papers covered the floor. I had the feeling people had been hiding in here by the way everything had been thrown around, like Cybermen were searching for the hiders. I walked around, trying not to step on Jackie's broken table. I walked to Rose's room which was also in ruins now. All my papers were on the ground and books. I went to my stash of money an found it destroyed.

I had nothing.

I walked back to the living room and cried softly. I picked up a piece of elegant china piece that Jackie had bought last week. She was so excited. I looked around, letting it all sink in. My newest home, and possibly real home, had been destroyed. My friends had left and I was alone.

I had always been on my own. What was the difference now? I had met people. Different people. The kind of people that don't let you just move on and forget about them. That's what happened...and now I was paying the price.

I picked up a book, one of _my _books, that was actually a sketchpad. It seemed to be in pretty good condition and when I opened it, all my drawings were in perfect shape, except for one page that was ripped out.

When the Doctor returned, I sat on a couch that wasn't too destroyed. I had grown tired of crying but my eyes would refuse to be dry. I looked up and saw his eyes were red and puffy.

"We're alone now," I said, quietly, "The place is destroyed."

He looked around, walking to the kitchen then Rose's room. He picked up a paper beside Rose's room, "New Earth?"

"I draw," I whispered, knowing that was just one of the things he didn't know about me.

"Oh..." he realized it, and set the paper down on a broken table, "...one more thing I didn't ask."

I stood up, "Did you say goodbye?''

"Uh...yeah."

"Good."

"And actually, time has gone forwards for them a little faster. Jackie's pregnant."

My eyes slightly widened, "She is?"

He nodded, "3 months."

I put my hand over my mouth, "Oh that's great!"

"Yeah," he smiled softly, "They're...they're going to be okay."

"Yeah..." I walked around, stopping by the entrance and taking in the sight of the apartment "What are we gonna do?" I sighed, heavily.

He moved beside and gazed around the apartment, "Well, I was thinking, if I still have the opportunity I mean...I would really like to get to know you."

I glanced over, "I would like to get to know you too."

He smiled, "What's your name?"

"Minerva," I replied, feeling a couple butterflies in my stomach, "My name is Minerva."

"Minerva," he repeated, like he was testing it out, "Like the Roman goddess of Wisdom," he chuckled softly, "It fits."

I smiled, amused, "I guess."

He turned to me, serious for a moment, "I know that what I did has no excuse and I don't intend for this to make it better but...I have to point out that I _did _ask once about you. What mattered to you?"

I nodded, acknowledging he did, "Yes..."

"Then I made small questions about your family...which you avoided heavily."

I nodded again, the feeling of guilt arising as I realized that I had also been ignorant, "Yes, I suppose you did."

"Now, I know it was probably late by then but...do you see that maybe, deep down, you didn't really want to tell me yet?"

I thought about it, really thinking and asking myself what exactly I wanted. I definitely wanted to tell him, but I also admitted that I was afraid of his reactions. And the big fear of one specific reaction had kept me from answering those few questions he made in the past.

Blame.

"J-Minerva?" he asked again.

"I...I'm afraid you'll blame me...like everyone else did one time," I swallowed a lump in my throat forcing my tears to stop before they formed. I'd get through this without crying. Yes sir. "See, something big happened when I was thirteen, and that, that I don't want to tell just yet. But after that incident...my mother blamed me, solely me for what happened. My father agreed. My cousins. A few aunts and uncles. Everyone blamed Minerva..."

"And then Minerva started blaming herself too," he finished for me, I nodding silently, "And that is a huge mistake."

"And I guess, looking at this psychologically, I made the mental association that you'd blame too. I linked you with my mother and that is something I am terribly sorry for."

"It's okay," he assured, "I'm not angry. I don't think I have the right to be. But...you told Jackie and Mickey. Why?"

"But I thought it was a one-time visit. Like, I'd tell them the story then get blamed and move on. But you...you were someone important, I didn't want to feel the rejection again by someone I cared about. My own mother rejected me why wouldn't an alien?"

"Because the alien carries far more guilt than anyone else in the universe," he said, lost in thoughts for a moment.

"Why?"

He looked at me and sighed, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you either. It seems like we haven't gotten to meet officially..."

I shrugged, "It'd appear so."

He reached for my hand, "But see, that's how we'll remember them. Everyone. Because we'll stay together, we'll learn every last detail about each other. I'll fulfill my promise to Jackie by bringing you home, I'll remember Mickeys words, and I'll show you the stars out there for Rose. Together we stay, together we move forwards."

"And...you won't blame me?"

"Never," he walked us towards the doorway, walking out the apartment.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What did Mickey tell you? The first time he stayed in the other dimension."

"Something short, something subtle, yet something very effective," he replied and I smiled to myself, recalling those effects it did indeed take on him, "He said, '_Notice Joy's eyes because while they're unlike any other human's, they're fairly familiar to __**you**_'."

We stopped by the TARDIS, looking at each other. I breathed as quietly as possible, feeling nervous, "And what happened?"

"Turns out I was an idiot because I missed the obvious. I should have noticed the _eyes_."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Joy, I'm over 900 years old, and no human has ever carried that much pain and that much anger in their eyes...and yet, _you_ do."

I know I was missing the big idea, but I had to stop and process the fact he was _over nine hundred years old_, "...you're...you're _how _old?"

"You didn't know that?" it was his turn to be surprised, the whole moment pausing to get over this one fact.

I shook my head, "No, I mean...I read about you in the UNIT pages but-"

"You _read _about me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Looking at that, I can see how that would sound kind of creepy, "Well, I wasn't doing it to be a freak. It was during your regeneration, remember? I just wanted to see how you..._changed _your whole..." I gestured to him, "..._body_! So I sort of hacked into UNIT...sorry."

He chuckled, "No, no, it's my fault, really. I should have told you about that. I didn't even tell Rose, but...well...sorry."

"It's okay, I was just curious to know how..." I breathed, taking in his new self again, "...it's just incredible, honestly. But anyways, big picture here, I read about you but your age seemed undetermined."

"Right, well, getting back to the point...we have a big age difference and your eyes are young. Something really bad happened, didn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes," I whispered.

"Well, I refuse to let it continue. I am determined to get some happiness back into them," he pointed to my eyes, "Just you wait."

"It's a nice goal, Doctor, but it's been many years now. I'd be content with learning about you instead. Let's just focus on that, yeah?"

"Um, let me think about that," he pretended to do so as he opened the TARDIS doors for us, "And I think: no."

"So you're seriously-"

"Sorry, we've got to get to know each other," he pulled me inside the box, making me laugh as he shut the doors, "Then get happiness back in the eyes!"

He was _so _deranged thinking he could fix a life's time amount of pain, but I had to admit that it would be very nice to finally know more about him. Who knew where it could lead us to...

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Ello! So, I was thinking of starting the week with an update. How was it?

Yeah, sorry, no devil episodes...truthfully, they were never my favorite.

And yes, Rose is gone now, sorry to say. I'm actually a huge ten/Rose shipper but for this story it's just not gonna happen, sorry! But let's welcome Miss Donna Noble in the next chapter, shall we? *whispers* she's my favorite! And about the little threat Miss Tyler made, it'll come up again...but much, _much later_.

Sorry, but the Doctor isn't exactly falling in love. BUT there are a few sparks going out here and there, don't you think? ;)

Thanks for your comments about my writing, it actually makes me feel really good because usually all my essays are marked as a 'C' when I believe I've earned something higher than that. Perhaps it's just because they haven't given me a topic I actually care about. Give me Doctor Who and I'll write in a heartbeat.

Once again, thank you very much and your comments are very much appreciated! :)


	11. The American and the Martian

We were in the TARDIS, no destination really thought of; just floating in space. I was sat on the chair, the Doctor leaning against the console and listening to one part of my story. I was glad to talk but I felt like I should be trying to comfort him because of Rose and not blabbing about myself. Though I guess his curiosity is just that big...

"My real name is Minerva Joycelin Souza. I called myself Joy and switched it to my first name so my parents couldn't track me down. It's a simple change but believe me, they haven't found me. I'm way smarter than them," I shrugged, not caring how those two would take it, "All they have is phone numbers from the people I've been with."

"So you're a runaway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "A runaway from home?"

"No..." I said quietly, looking up at him, "I was tired. I was tired of home. They, my parents, aren't the best and I couldn't take living with them. They blame me for something that I swear wasn't my fault. It couldn't be."

"Do you want to tell me that?" he asked cautiously, understanding the mental association was just stronger than my need to tell him.

"Honestly, no..."

"And that's okay. But when you feel like it's time, you just sit me down and I swear I'll listen this time."

"Thank you. "

"Have you ever talked to your family since you left?"

"Once or twice...the most recent being this year. But I won't want to speak to them."

"But they're your family!"

"That's their biological name but they are not!" I snapped, jumping off my chair. I realized I had startled him by the way he was looking at me, and for that I felt guilty. I waited until the anger had decreased to speak again, when I did I spoke much softer, "Doctor, they're my family, yes, but they haven't earned that name. I have parents, aunts, uncles, cousins...but do you know what I was? Isolated. I felt like I was always alone..."

He placed his hand over mine, making me look up, "Do you still feel that way?"

"...No," I answered, surprisingly sure.

"Joy, I mean...Minerva, I never wanted to ignore you. I didn't even realize I was doing it. Guess you were right, all my head could think about was Rose. I wanted to show her everything...and in doing so, I forgot to be a good person to you."

"You weren't rude," I reminded, "Ignoring, but never rude."

It seemed like he was thinking about something and I could only guess on what, "Jo-Minerva, do you have any idea why Rose would keep your phone calls a secret from me?"

Easy, because she was jealous.

"She...she found out about my real name and I suppose it scared her a bit," I replied.

"She didn't tell me anything about that..."

"Of course not, I asked her to keep it a secret."

Rose was gone and never coming back. What good would it do to tarnish his memory of her over something as petty as jealousy? He didn't need to know about that, and he never would.

"You asked her to keep it away from me?" he raised an eyebrow, disliking the idea, "What? You thought I'd be angry you lied about your name?"

"No, _I_ wanted to be the one to tell you."

That wasn't a lie. I didn't want Rose to spill because it wasn't her story to tell. I was never afraid of her by it did terrify me knowing I could push her to the point of making her tell the Doctor about something she didn't even understand.

"Okay, understandable," he nodded, conceding, "Does that mean she knew everything, then?"

"No. She knew nothing except about my real name. But even that was complicated seeing as she thr..."

Somehow, I can see keeping her threat a secret would be a bit complicated seeing as I tend to ramble now thanks to the alien.

"As she what?" he asked.

"Nothing! I asked Rose to keep it a secret, end of story."

"Alright..." he nodded, seeming to buy it, "...so this family of yours," he went around the console as if to set in coordinations, "Where are they?"

"I'm not going, Doctor," I informed quietly.

"How else do you expect to fix things?"

"I don't."

"You haven't seen your parents in how many years?"

"...four."

"So then the right thing to do is-"

"To make it five years."

He mock-glared, tilting his head, as that was not the answer he wanted, "Do you understand I made a promise to Jackie that I'd bring you home? Plus, now that I see how much it affects you, I _want_ to bring you home."

"No thank you. I just wanna know _you_ and I want you to know _me_ and not my family."

He sighed and let the console go. I could tell there was going to be slight tension over that topic.

"Okay, well how about a call to see if they're alive? I don't care how angry and sad you are because of them, I _know_ you want to know if they're alive."

It was my turn to sigh as he was right. No matter how much my parents and I disagreed, I still wanted them to be okay, "I don't have a cell phone, though."

That caught him off guard, "Come again?"

"Another thing you don't know about me. I don't have a cell phone. I don't believe in them. I don't believe in wasting my time talking over the phone with someone when I could use that time to be outside doing things that matter."

He grinned, "I really like you, you know that? First human I ever hear say that one."

"I'll call, but I won't say anything," I stood up, smiling just a bit as he went to the phone, "I'll let them answer."

"Parents or grandmother first?"

"Grandmother," I mumbled as I took the phone and started dialing.

It felt so odd actually dialing those familiar numbers. I hadn't done so in so long and when she called, well...I had thrown the phone away. Poor Mickey wasn't so happy over that.

"Hello?" my grandmother's sweet voice answered, making my breathing hitch quite loudly.

The Doctor placed a hand over my shoulder, encouraging me to speak.

"Hello?" she asked again, pausing a moment before speaking again, "...is that you, Minerva?"

I literally threw the phone at the Doctor, making him scramble to catch it, "I can't," I shook my head, feeling the tears building, "Hang up, please."

He stared for a few seconds, looking sad but trust me not as much as I was. Silently, he placed the phone over his ear, "I can assure you you're granddaughter is fine. She will be, now," and he hung up.

"She's alive, she's alive, she's alive," I whispered to myself, my tears turning into those of joy, "Oh thank God."

"And your parents?" the Doctor asked.

"...I'll call the house. If they're alive then they won't answer. They'll let one of the maids do it."

"Maids?" he raised an eyebrow, acting as if he was judging me for leaving such a grand place.

"Oh shut up," I took the phone back, "I don't like to be waited on. It's demeaning to them," I started dialing and surely enough, Hayley, one of my mother's favorite maids, answered.

"Hello? If this is the window re-pairment shop, Mrs. Souza is very upset you're late. She will not stand for it and will go ahead and hire a new crew. Mr. Souza has already begun the recruitment, thank you."

And she hung up before I even got a word out. I placed the phone in its place, "They're alive."

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning me to face him, "I know you probably hate me for forcing you like that but-"

"You did not force me," I corrected him, "It does make me feel better knowing they're alive."

"Hopefully, little by little, we can make some progress."

" I hope you're talking about just us," I clarified, "Because it's my only goal right now. Getting to know the ridiculous, banana-loving alien."

"There's not gonna be much progress if you keep calling me that," he warned with a finger.

"Well I need a better nickname!"

He rolled his eyes and opened that gob of his to argue when a strange noise, coming from the doors, made us stop. We peered around the console to see a bright ginger woman, dressed in a wedding dress, turning around.

"What?" the Doctor stepped out, completely baffled by the appearance.

"Who are you!?" the ginger demanded.

"But-"

"Where am I!?"

"What!?" the Doctor's eyes were nearly popping out his head by how wide they were.

"What the hell is this place!?" the ginger shouted.

"You can't do that, I wasn't...we're in flight!" the Doctor exclaimed, "That is-" he pointed at her, "That is physically impossible! How did...?"

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now!" the ginger glared. Her green eyes were full of anger and it almost looked like she could kill with that look, "Where am I!?"

"Uh...you're in the TARDIS," I answered this time, the Doctor too bewildered to keep up with the answers the woman needed, "And if you could please calm-"

"The what?" she said, her voice loud as a yell even though it didn't even seem she was trying to yell anymore.

"The TARDIS," I repeated, kind of scared to keep answering for fear of another shout.

The Doctor walked to the console, probably to figure out how we had a new visitor.

"That's not even a proper word!" the ginger snapped, "You're just saying things!"

"I-I'm not..."

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor demanded.

"Well, obviously, when you two kidnapped me! Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys?" she looked between us, "Oh my god, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Who the hell is Nerys?" the Doctor glanced up.

"Your best friend!"

"Hold on, wait a minute, what're you dressed like that for?" he looked her over, clearly not getting the whole 'wedding dress' concept.

"I'm going ten pin bowling," she shrugged sarcastically, "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this!" she began walking around the console, "I was just seconds away! And then you! I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"We haven't done anything!" I said.

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband-as soon as he is my husband-we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

I stared on, suddenly remembering that I had seen her face around before, "Wait a minute, you were there," I pointed, "You saved me from that Auton."

"That what?" she raised an eye brow.

"It's you. You told me he'd be here. And..." I looked at the Doctor, "I guess she meant _you_."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Yeah, I have to agree this time," the Doctor nodded.

"But it's you!" I walked for her, "You talked about a 'hot knife' not being as awesome as a screwdriver and no one else has a sonic screwdriver!"

"Stay away from me!" she backed away.

"Maybe it just hasn't happened yet," I whispered to myself, "Time travel..."

"You're insane!" she turned and ran for the doors.

The Doctor watched her open the doors and walked for her once she halted in awe, "You're in space. Outer space. This is my...space ship. It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he gestured to himself and this is my friend, "Joy, sorry, Minerva," he smiled apologetically.

"I'm Donna."

"Human?" the Doctor looked her over.

"Yeah...Is that optional?"

"Well..it is for me."

"You're an alien..." she stated, the idea suddenly hitting her.

"Yeah. I just don't understand any of this," he started walking back for the console, "This can't happen. There's no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside," he started jumping around, full of energy. He began rambling things that I couldn't comprehend and much less Donna. He held up an Opthalmoscope to Donna's face, "Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-" Donna slapped him, making him stumble back.

I giggled but kept my distance from the two.

"What was that for!?" cried the Doctor, holding a hand to his cheek.

"Get me to the church!" Donna screamed.

He let go of his contraption and hurried to the controls, "Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System, " she stopped her pacing by a rail, "I knew it. Acting all innocent,"' she turned around and held one of Rose's blouses, "I'm not the first, am I?" she strode over to the Doctor, fuming, "How many have you abducted?" the Doctor's gaze fell to the console, "Has he got you abducted too!?" she looked at me, "Tell me if he does and I swear we'll get him-"

"No! No!" I shook my head, shaking my hands for emphasis, "I'm not abducted. And neither are you. No one is abducted!"

"This is yours then?" she gestured to the blouse.

"No, that's...that's our friend's blouse."

"Where is she then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's gone," the Doctor replied, quietly.

"Gone where?"

"I lost her..."

"Well you can hurry up and lose me!" Donna shouted. She studied the Doctor who had grown quiet and still, realizing it was a touchy subject, "How do you mean, lost?"

The Doctor looked up from the console and started marching up to Donna with quite a dark face; it almost looked scary. He snatched Rose's blouse from Donna's hand then went for the doors, "Chiswick."

Donna quickly rushed out, holding the sides of her wedding dress and hurrying into the street. I hurried after her, knowing just how well the Doctor's piloting skills were. Sure enough, Donna was pretty peeved to find she was in another location.

"I said 'Saint Mary's!" she yelled, "What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor was stroking the TARDIS, almost obliviously, "Something's wrong with her. Like...she's re-calibrating," he suddenly rushed back inside, "She's digesting!" and I could see him going around the console in a rush, "Donna?" he called out, "You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

But the ginger seemed too preoccupied...with the TARDIS. She was finally realizing the actual size of its exterior and well, she started rounding it in bewilderment.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case your dangerous. I mean, have you...have you seen lights in the sky? Or...did you touch something? Something, something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or...who're you getting married to? Donna?"

She stepped back, glancing at me for reassurance she hadn't just imagined its exterior. I nodded, "It's okay."

"Donna?" the Doctor called again, oblivious to what was going on out here, "Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

Donna placed a hand over her mouth, utterly shocked and afraid, "No!" she dashed past me.

"Donna!" I called after her, glancing back to the Doctor, "Doctor! Donna's left!"

"What?" he ran outside and passed me as well, "Donna!"

"Oh, thanks!" I frowned, trying to catch up in the menace called heels.

When I caught up, they were around the corner of a street, Donna looking around.

"Leave me alone," she ordered, "I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"No way. That box is too..._weird_," She did a slight shiver.

"It's just bigger on the inside, that's all."

"Oh that's all?" she mimicked his calm tone then looked at her watch, "Ten past three! I'm gonna miss it!"

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are," the Doctor suggested. I started looking around for a pay phone on the street.

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

Donna and I turned back to him, and just..._stared_. Was he serious?

"I'm in my wedding dress," Donna began, and you could easily tell she would be doing some yelling in a moment, "It doesn't have _pockets_! Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said, 'Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets'!?"

The Doctor blinked, "This man you're marrying...what's his name?"

She smiled at the mention, "Lance."

"Good luck Lance."

I whacked his arm, "Not funny."

"No stupid Martians are gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you two!" she yelled then ran off.

I frowned, slightly offended, "I'm not Martian."

"I'm not from Mars," the Doctor said feebly.

"Well we can't leave her alone, can we?" I said then ran after Donna.

"Taxi!" Donna was calling on the streets.

"Look, another one!" the Doctor pointed, running after it but to no avail.

"Taxi!" Donna and I called but with no results.

"There's one!" I pointed. We must have called for a dozen taxis but none would stop, "This is like New York all over again!" I sighed.

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" the Doctor looked to Donna, "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress," Donna gestured to her wedding dress.

"Stay off the scotch darling!" a passing taxi driver shouted.

"They think I'm drunk," Donna frowned.

"You're fooling no one , mate!" another car shouted as they passed.

"They think I'm in drag,"" Donna threw her head back, exasperated.

"Hold on, hold on," I put my fingers between my mouth and whistled like I've never whistled before, succeeding in stopping a taxi in front of us.

"Nice," the Doctor praised as Donna quickly got in.

"Thanks. One more thing you don't know about me," I smiled, "I've been on the road and you gotta learn how to have a heck of a whistle to get around."

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road," Donna was instructing as we got in, "It's an emergency, I'm getting married!"

And we began driving off, "You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today," the driver replied.

'Oh my god! Do you have any money?" Donna glanced at us.

"Uh..." I looked to the Doctor, "I told you I lost all my money."

"What about you?" he asked Donna.

"Pockets!?" Donna gestured to her dress.

And the taxi came to halt right there. As the Doctor and I climbed out, Donna got into a full argument with the driver...some very...interesting words being said.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yelled, slamming the door of the taxi, "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

"It's Christmas?" I blinked, suddenly taking in a few of the decorations on the street.

"Maybe not on Mars but here's it's Christmas Eve."

"Hey?" I clapped my hands, grabbing her attention, "Not Martian. Not alien," I pointed to myself, "Human."

"Oh...hello," she smiled, as if that made it all the better.

"Look, a phone box," the Doctor pointed.

"Oh thank goodness! We can reverse the charges!" Donna dashed for it.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" the Doctor questioned her.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine: lovely."

"You don't like Christmas?" I frowned.

"Nope," she opened the doors of the phone box, "What's the operator? I've not done this in years!"

"Just...just call the direct," the Doctor used the screwdriver on the phone.

"What did you do?" Donna demanded, her voice rising in volume.

The Doctor looked around, "Something...Martian. Now, phone! We'll get money!"

I giggled as we ran to a cash machine, "So, you're Martian now?"

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Okay...Martian," I giggled again, making him sigh, "You know, I like the sound of that..."

He quickly saw where my thoughts were headed and shook his head, "Don't you dare."

We waited in the line for this annoyingly slow man in front of us. While the Doctor started hopping from one foot to the other in his impatience, I started looking around. I noticed a few masked Santa's that were playing trumpets. I tilted my head, studying them, feeling like they were looking straight at me. I took a step forwards, not taking my eyes off them.

"What are you looking at?" I mumbled, remembering the last ones from our last Christmas.

"Minerva!" the Doctor exclaimed, suddenly pausing to smile at himself, "Hey, I got it right this time."

"Good for you, now focus!"

"Right, I've got it," he pulled me back towards Donna.

"But Doctor, look!" I pointed to the Santas and he stopped running to look, "Didn't we see those Santa's last year?"

He remained quiet, obviously remembering them, "C'mon," he pulled me again.

"Oi! Thanks for nothing!" Donna's yell turned us back, "See you in court, spaceman!"

My eyes widened when I saw her driver was a masked Santa, "Doctor, look...again!"

"Donna!" he shouted but she had already left. He looked back to the Santas and saw they had their trumpets as weapons, "Get ready to run," he pointed the sonic at the cash machine and made all the money fly everywhere in the street. As the people scurried to get the money, we ran back to the TARDIS.

"But what do they want now?" I said, frantically pacing back and forth while he worked on the console, "I thought we got rid of them last Christmas! And are they after Donna?" I stopped pacing and turned to him, my rambles getting the best of me, "What do they want now? What are they doing here? And what does Donna have to do with them?"

"I don't know Rose!" he shouted distractedly, "Now shush!"

I froze, my eyes blinking rapidly. He looked up, just now donning on him what he had said.

"M-Minerva, I'm..." He stood straight, "I'm sor-"

"Funny, I don't recall having a third name," I spat, forcing myself to focus on the problem with Donna, "Let's get the ginger back," I walked up to the console, hanging on.

He stared, probably feeling bad but not as bad as _I_ felt. Quietly, he got back to work. Out of the no where, sparks started flying from the console.

"Woah!" I pulled back.

"Behave!" the Doctor hit the console with a hammer.

"Because that's gonna help?" I yelled, raising an eyebrow, "And where'd you even get a hammer from?"

The shakes became even more violent as we hurried to catch up to the bride.

The Doctor attached some string to the console, "Hang on!" He placed the string between his teeth and headed for the door.

I watched as he opened the door, revealing the highway, "Please tell me you're not gonna jump..."

"A certain ginger will," he mumbled before shouting out to her, "Donna, open the door!" I could only see a somewhat view with him blocking the way, "You've gotta jump!" Donna yelled something back, but I couldn't make it out, "Listen to me, you've got to jump! Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now come on!"

I moved alongside the the console, seeing Donna getting ready to jump from the car.

"Trust me," the Doctor said, much calmer now.

"Is that you said to her? Your friend?" Donna was asking, "Did she trust you?"

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive! Now jump!"

And with that, she did. Donna jumped and landed on top of the Doctor. I half smiled, returning my gaze to the console, rubbing it and silently apologizing for the Doctor's rudeness with a hammer...not that she could understand me anyways, but the thought counts!

~0~

Donna and I sat on the edge of building's roof, our legs dangling millions of feet up above the ground. The Doctor was trying to bring down the smoke coming from the TARDIS.

"Did we miss it?" I asked Donna as she was checking her watch.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

But I knew it did. Those were _my _words that I used when things most certainly _did _matter.

"We'd better give her a few hours," the Doctor walked over to us.

"We missed it," I told him, looking straight ahead. I was still a little edgy since his little mix up with the names. I know it wasn't the time or place, but I was fairly annoyed.

"Oh...sorry," he took a seat beside Donna, putting her in between us, "Well, you can book another date..."

"Course we can," Donna said, absently.

"Still got the honeymoon," I added.

"It's just a holiday now."

"Sorry..." the Doctor said.

"It's not your fault."

"Oh! That's a change!" he exclaimed.

"Wish we had a time machine...then we could go back and get it right," she sighed.

"Yeah...but...even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline...apparently," he shrugged off his jacket and placed it around Donna.

"God you're skinny," she frowned, trying to close the jacket around her, "This wouldn't fit a rat."

"Oh and you'd better put this on," he handed her a ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" she said, sadly.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio damper; should keep you hidden," he slid the ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse," Donna went along, "So, come on then. Robot Santa, what are they for?"

"Basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?"

"Great big spaceship? Hovering London? You didn't notice?" the Doctor raised an eye brow.

"I had a bit of a hang over," she shrugged.

"Right...Well, we spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this...family," he grew quiet, "My friend, she had this family. Well, they were..." he paused, just staring ahead, "Still...gone now."

Donna noticed the change of attitude and so turned to me, "So what's the story with you?"

"Me? What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, dressed like that...got a hot date?"

II looked down to my professional clothing and sighed, "No...It's for my job," I looked up, sighing again as I remembered my loss of everything once again, "I _had_ this job..."

"With those heels? What kind of job was it?"

I glanced at her, smiling at her thoughts, "I worked for Torchwood," she clearly never heard of it as well, "Boss was kind of demanding with attire. Doesn't matter now though, she's gone...it's all gone."

"What about you?" the Doctor asked her, clearly wanting to change topics, "I'd like to know what camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you. And how did you get inside the TARDIS?" Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What's your job?" he took out his screwdriver from the jacket.

"I'm a secretary."

"It's weird, I mean..." he started scanning her, "You're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important-"

"This friend of yours, just before she left, did she punch you in the face?" Donna snapped, whacking the screwdriver away, "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?" I asked, trying to relieve her irritation of him.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. It was a bit posh really. I'd spend the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I though, I'm never gonna fit in here. And then..." she paused, a great smile spreading across her face, "He made me a coffee. That just doesn't happen. Nobody gets secretaries a coffee. Lance! He's the head of HR. He don't need to bother with me...but he was nice...and he was funny," she shrugged happily, "It turned out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him- one cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was that?"

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick to get married..." the Doctor remarked.

"Well...he insisted," Donna rolled her eyes, "He nagged and nagged. He just wore me down and I finally gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?"

"Security systems, you know...entry codes, ID Cards. If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'."

I smiled, "Keys?"

"Enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars," the Doctor shook his head. He stood up and held out his hand, "C'mon."

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken," Donna sighed.

I stood up on my own and walked for the TARDIS, "I've never been to a wedding before. Well, one that I've _wanted_ to anyways. My parents always dragged me to these important "

"Don't like your family?" Donna asked.

I sighed, "Let's just see yours instead."

~0~

Unfortunately for Donna, the reception seemed pretty lively when we entered..even on the account of a missing bride. One by one, the guests began noticing us. Finally, the music was cut and everyone turned to us.

"You had the reception _without_ me?" Donna crossed her arms.

"Donna...what happened to ya?" a man stepped forwards.

Donna had a death glare I would not want to be caught on, "You had...the reception..._without_ me?" her voice grew louder and no one answered her. She glanced at the Doctor and I, "They had the reception without me."

"Yes, we gathered," the Doctor nodded.

"Well, it was all paid for, why not?" a woman asked.

"Thank you, Nerys," Donna snapped.

"Well, what we were supposed to do?" an older woman walked for Donna, "I got your silly little message in the end, 'I'm on Earth'? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? What's the trick because I'd love to know."

The whole room began speaking at once. Poor Donna just looked on from one face to the other. Suddenly, she burst into tears, making the babbling die down. The man, I assumed to be Lance, went to hug her and soon everyone applauded. On a turn, Donna winked at us.

"Oh she's good," I smirked.

It didn't take much to get the party back on. The music blared up and people begun their dancing. Even I was reeled into the dance floor by Donna. I felt a little bad leaving the Doctor back but, I didn't really know what to say to him. In any case, he didn't seem to want to dance. He had moved himself to the bar and just stared at us. I felt like he was staring at me most of the time, probably thinking I had already forgotten the others by the few laughter's I had given. It just seemed like we had different ways of remembering. Mickey wouldn't want me to be sad and isolating myself. I had to keep moving on. Though I suppose maybe it was a different story for the Doctor and Rose, seeing their feelings were a bit stronger than just friendship. He'd probably take more to heal. But I had to admit, the way he was staring, I couldn't help think he was seeing in me the ghost of a girl who was no longer here.

"What's the matter, love?" the young man I was dancing with snatched me out of my thoughts, "Don't like the music?"

"It's good," I nodded, smiling.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me forwards and back, making me laugh, "You're a good dancer!"

"Thanks, so are you!"

"Oi? American?"

I nodded, "Yeah!" I felt a hand on my arm pull me back. I looked back and saw the Doctor, "What are you-"

"It's important," he pulled me out of the dance floor.

"Oi, I was dancing back-"

"Huon Particles."

"What?"

"I'm assuming you know what that is, as HC Clements was part of _Torchwood's_ properties."

I blinked, "Oh..."

"What does Torchwood have to do with this?" he demanded, actually seeming _angry_.

"Woah, woah, woah, you should not be using that tone with me. You're not on my good side right now," I warned, crossing my arms. "You know what my name is right?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry. It was in the heap of a moment and-"

"Yeah, I know, you're so used to her," I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, I knew Torchwood had acquired separate lands. I just didn't know HC Clements was one. I don't remember it..."

"Yeah, well bigger problem is Huon Particles are very old..."

"Meaning...?"

"It can't be hidden," he turned to Donna.

"Uh oh," my eyes widened. We rushed to a window and peered out. Sure enough, there stood the fake santas, "What do we do?"

"Donna!" He shouted, running for her, "Donna, they've found you!"

While they spoke, I rushed for the door. Hopefully, we'd make a clean escape. I opened it and found two fake santas. I frowned, seeing our way blocked off, "Screw you!" I ran back to Donna and the Doctor, "Back door...not the way to go."

We hurried to the window and saw the Santas now held a remote.

"What are they gonna do?" Donna asked.

"Christmas trees," the Doctor glanced to the big one they had in the room, "Get away from the tree!" he shouted to the guests, "Don't touch the trees!"

"Oh for God's sakes, the man's an idiot," Donna's mother yelled. "What's a Christmas tree gonna...oh!"

The large tree's decorative spheres were floating away from it and moving over the heads of the guests. Suddenly, they began dropping and making small explosions around the room. We took cover but the Doctor ran for the DJ's spot.

"Oi! Santa!" He called, "Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." he spoke into the microphone, "Don't let him near the sound system," he held the screwdriver to the amplifiers and caused an eerie screech from them.

We covered our ears and watched as the Santas fell into pieces on the floor. When it stopped, we stood from our hiding places and looked around. Mostly everyone crowded around the dismantled santas on the floor.

I walked to the Doctor, still getting my ears to work again. He held out a console to me, "Look at that, remote control for the decorations."

"But that means there's another remote control," I said, taking hold of it, "For the robots, I mean."

"They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Oi, you two," Donna walked over to us, "People have been hurt and you're a doctor."

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look," he threw her a sphere, "They're not active now."

"All I'm saying is you could help."

"Gotta think of the bigger picture..." he fiddled with the device. He wasn't even listening, "There's still a signal!" and he ran off.

I looked to Donna, "Sorry," and I ran after him.

"There's someone behind this," he explained as we hurried outside.

"But who?"

"And why are they following me? What have I done?" Donna caught up with us.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" he raised his screwdriver into the air, "It's up there! Something in the sky!"

"When isn't there, honestly?"

"And now I've lost the signal," he put his arm down, "Donna we've got to get to your office, HC Clements. I think that's where it all started."

"Lance can give us a lift," Donna quickly offered as Lance himself ran out of the building.

~0~

When we arrived at HC Clements, the Doctor hurriedly went to Donna's office and her computer, "This might just be a locksmiths but HC CLements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Isn't that where you worked?" Donna pointed at me, "Exactly who are they?"

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf," I sighed but Donna remained strangely quiet. I looked up to see her in an oblivious state, "Cyberman invasion..." I tried but she was still quiet... "Skies over London filled with horrid Daleks?"

"Oh I was in Spain," She waved me off.

"They had Cybermen in Spain," I smiled softly.

"Scuba diving."

I shook my head, very amused by this ginger.

"Okay you two are missing the big picture!" the Doctor exclaimed, running to a new computer, "Torchwood was destroyed but HC Clements stayed in business. I think...someone else came in and took over the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" Donna put a hand over her chest, "I haven't done anything.

He turned around and faced her, "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a big problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd fine those particles now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See?" he grabbed a mug and a pencil, "Say, this is the TARDIS," he held the mug, "And this is you," he gestured to the pen, "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and WHAP!" he threw pencil inside the mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna questioned, clearly not liking the idea.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance?" the Doctor called, "What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager," Lance said, quite on the defense.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the desk the Doctor had been at with the computer and began searching for the map of the building.

"Why am I even explaining myself?" Lance exclaimed, "What the hell are we talking about?"

"Shut up," I snapped, causing them to turn to me, "If you'd all quit your yapping you'd see there's something terribly wrong here."

"Like what? Besides everything else..." Donna said sadly.

"Doctor you've seen it, and I know Torchwood like the back of my hand," I pointed to the map on the screen, "We're on the third floor and Torchwood always lied about its floor plans."

He nodded and walked for the elevator, "There's a basement underneath the reception area, yes?"

"Yes," I stood up from my seat and followed him, "But..."

"But if you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'," he finished my thought as he took a look on the buttons of the elevator.

"Whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plans. Typical Torchwood," I rolled my eyes, having seen enough building plans from Yvonne's computer.

"You're telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance walked towards us with Donna.

"No, we're _showing_ you."

"It needs a key," Donna said.

"No we don't," the Doctor soniced the elevator, "Right then, thanks you two, but we can handle it from here. See you later."

"No chance, Martian," Donna stepped inside, "You're the man who keeps saving my life and I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"Going down!" I exclaimed.

"Lance?" Donna used an authoritative tone.

"Maybe I should go to the police..." he backed away.

"Inside. Now," she pointed. He quickly joined us and stood beside her.

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor asked him.

"Tell me about it, mate."

"Oi!" Donna exclaimed. I bit down my chuckle, earning a mock-glare for a second, "Like to get married?"

"No thank you. I can make them obey me without the wedding dress," I replied proudly, crossing my arms.

The elevator opened up to a dark corridor that was slightly illuminated by a green light.

"What goes down here?" Donna looked around.

"Let's find out," the Doctor stepped out.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it," he looked around, "Oh, look, transport!"

"Oh, no thank you," I said when I saw what had caught his eye.

"Electric scooters?" Donna trailed after the Doctor, "In my wedding dress?"

"Forget that, I have heels," I pointed.

"Women," the Doctor muttered to Lance.

Donna and I glanced at each other, ready to smack both of them.

"If you two are so worried over your attire, we'll gladly come back for you," the Doctor said, hopping onto one of the scooters.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," I walked over to him, placing a hand over my hip, "But you're forgetting _I'm_ the one with the Torchwood knowledge so you need me."

"Then I suggest you hop on so we can get going," he smiled sweetly.

I sighed annoyed, and went around to step on, "If you drop me you are more than dead, do you hear me? Regeneration will _not_ be enough to fix you!"

"Loud and clear!" he exclaimed excitedly as he made us go.

We strode down the corridors, somehow and for whatever reason, we burst into laughter. All except Lance of course who didn't seem to be so amused.

"Look!" I pointed to a '_Torchwood: Authorized personnel only'_ sign. I tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, "Stop here!" He stopped and I jumped off, hurriedly going for the door, "Wonder what's up here."

"I say let's go in," the Doctor said, already moving to open the door up.

"Ah, ah," I waved my index finger, "Don't you see?" I gestured to the sign, "Torchwood Personnel only. And you sir, are _not_ Torchwood Personnel."

"Hm," he mock glared then turned the wheel on the door, opening it. There was a ladder on the other side of the door. He looked back, a slight smirk on his face, "I don't suppose you'd like to climb a ladder with a skirt would you?" I glared, crossing my arms. He leaned closer, "Hmm?"

"Don't push me today, alien," I warned, setting him back a little, "Go ahead."

He started up for the ladder and called back, "Don't go anywhere!"

"Couldn't if I tried, you're my ride!" I yelled as he went up, earning a laugh.

"What's he doing?" Donna walked over to me.

"Gonna see what's up," I pointed up, "Literally."

"He's coming back, right?"

"He better."

She smiled, "Good."

He returned a couple of minutes later, "Thames floor barrier! Right on top of us!" he jumped from the ladder to the ground, "Your little institute snuck in and built this place underneath!" He pointed to me.

"Yvonne didn't tell me about that..." I frowned.

"So there's a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asked.

"I know! Unheard of," the Doctor started walking, us following, and soon led us into a lab, "Oh look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!"

"And what does it do?" Donna questioned.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on..." the Doctor rushed to a bubbling tube, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unraveled the atomic structure."

"You're people...?" I asked. He never told me about them and I'd love to know about them.

"They're rebuilding them! They've been using the river!" the Doctor continued his ramble, "Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result: Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna questioned as he raised up a small test tube.

He turned a knob on top of the tube and made the liquid turn gold...as well as Donna. I clasped my hand over my mouth, keeping my gasp muffled.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried, looking down at herself.

"Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you," the Doctor pointed, "Saturate the body and then...HA!" he suddenly shouted, making Donna jump, "What's the happiest day of a human being?"

"Oh! The wedding!" I pointed, excitedly, beginning to understand.

"Exactly!" he nodded, "And you, Donna Noble, are getting married! That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh you're a body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking!" Again, he made Donna jump, "Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!"

And she slapped him...again.

This time, I let out a laugh, and a loud one.

"What did I do this time!?" the Doctor cried, stumbling back and rubbing his face again.

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna snapped.

He looked down, ashamed, "Sorry."

"Just tell me," She walked up to him, "These particles...are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"...Yes."

"Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles...why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly..."

Donna gasped lightly, "Oh my god!

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else," he put his hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly, we heard crashing and bangs from all around the room. We looked around and saw a wall sliding up.

"Oh, she is long since lost," a raspy voice filled the room.

The moving wall revealed to us a round, deep hole in the floor and, slowly, we approached it. I couldn't help but notice Lance had slipped out of the room. Of course, I didn't believe it to be that important. Poor guy was probably just scared.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..." the voice continued, "Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

"This is _very_ Torchwood," I remarked, looking down into the dark hole.

"How far down does it go?" the Doctor questioned.

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!"

"What for?" I raised an eye brow.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna tried.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" the Doctor turned to her.

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!"

"That's not helping," he said serious, shaking his head.

"Such sweet couple," the voice remarked.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad," the Doctor looked around, "Where are you?"

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart."

Then, out of the no where, appeared a gigantic, red.._.spider_...? It growled at us but didn't come forth.

"The Racnoss...but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!" the Doctor looked that thing over and over in awe.

"_Empress_ of the Racnoss."

"It's just her?" I raised an eye brow, "Where's the rest of her kind? Or is she the only one? You are, aren't you?"

"Such a sharp mind for a human."

"The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago..." the Doctor explained, "They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" the Empress snarled.

"They eat people?" Donna questioned.

"H C Clements, did he wear those...um...black and white shoes?" the Doctor asked her.

"He did!" Donna nodded, "We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats!"

The Doctor pointed to the ceiling where we could see a pair of black and white shoes sticking out from a web. My mouth hung open.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried.

"Mm, my Christmas dinner," the Empress laughed.

"But you shouldn't exist," the Doctor yelled, "Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, they were wiped out."

"Except for me," she said, proudly.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huron energy thing!" Donna exclaimed, "Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? Oi! Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me!" Lance was slowly creeping up behind the empress with a large axe in his hand.

"The bride is so feisty!" the Empress looked Donna over.

"Yes, I am. And I don't know what you are you big...thing! But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Donna yelled to Lance.

And he swung the axe but suddenly stopped a few inches away from the empress. Both of them began to laugh while staring at Donna.

"That was a good one. Your face," Lance said to the empress, imitating her.

"Lance is funny," the empress turned to us again.

"What?" Donna looked from one to the other.

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor said, quietly.

"Oh that..." I began frowning, wanting to kill both of them for their cruel plan.

"Sorry for what?" Donna asked, still not getting it, "Lance, don't be so stupid. Get her!"

Lance looked at Donna, giving a sarcastic pout, "God, she's thick. Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand..." Donna said, feeling slightly offended.

"How did you meed him?" the Doctor asked her.

"In the office..."

"He made you coffee..."

"What?" Donna looked to Lance.

"Every day, I made you coffee," Lance spat, "Duh?"

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months."

"He was poisoning me?"

"It was all there in the job title: the Head of Human Resources," the Doctor gritted his teeth.

"This time, it's personnel," Lance said before going into a fit of laughter with the empress.

I glared, "You bastard."

"Oi, careful with that tongue little girl," he stopped for a moment.

"But...we were getting married," Donna said, trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

Lance smirked, "Well I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes! And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap-'Oh, Brad and Angelina-is Posh pregnant?' X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia!" Donna only stared, her eyes close to tears, "I deserve a medal."

"So what are you then?" the Doctor yelled, "The Empress' consort?"

"It's better than a night with her," he made a face as he glanced at Donna again.

"But I love you..." Donna feebly.

"That's what made it easy," Lance cackled, "It's like you said, Doctor-the big picture-what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there and to see it. The size of all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"You're not getting any of that," I spoke up, earning his attention.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"...because you're gonna end up dead tonight anyways," I said flatly, even shrugging for casualness, "Either that spider over there is gonna betray you, or you just gonna do something stupid and die. Either way, you've seen the last of your days."

"Who is this girl?" the Empress questioned, looking me over before glancing at the Doctor, "And the little physician?"

"What she said, Martian. That one is human," Lance replied, pointing to each of us.

"The big point here is, what's down there?" the Doctor moved along the hole again, "The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down?"

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance glanced at the Empress, "That's tough! All we need is Donna!"

"Well tough for you because you're not having her!" I yelled.

"Oh my god you're so annoying!" Lance snapped, "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to speak until your spoken to?"

"Sorry, it doesn't apply to spiders and trash."

"Kill her as well," the Empress ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "Because this is the first time people want to kill me?"

"At arms!"

"Ah, now, except..." the Doctor remained calm, letting me know there was a plan coming up, "I'd like to point out the obvious..."

Donna and I gathered around him as the guards came closer.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." the Empress assured.

"If you think about it," the Doctor continued, "The particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it...the spaceship comes to her!" He turned the knob on the test tube from earlier, making Donna glow again.

"Fire!" the Empress yelled.

But the TARDIS was already around us.

"Off we go!" the Doctor exclaimed, dashing for the console, "Donna, remember what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it," he sent us shaking again.

He hadn't noticed Donna was crying. She stood with her back to us and silently wept. When the TARDIS stopped the shakes, I walked over to her.

"I don't know how much help a 17 year old girl can be for a heart broken bride but...maybe when she has a martian for a friend I could be somewhat..." I brought her to the doors. I didn't even know what was on the other side of the doors but right now, I didn't care.

"No human's ever seen this," the Doctor joined us, "You two will be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed," Donna muttered.

"Welcome to the creation of the Earth," he opened the door for us. We both gasped at the beautiful, colorful sight, "We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna looked around.

"All around us...in the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just...tiny."

"Well, we progress," I shrugged.

"It's what you do," the Doctor nodded, "The Human race...making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars, This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, we came out of all this?" Donna asked.

"Isn't that brilliant?"

"Very..." I whispered, looking around. I hadn't seen anything like this since the very first trip Rose and I took with him. It made me miss the traveling a lot more than I really thought I did.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say one big rock that's heavier than the others starts to pull other rocks towards it. The dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything piling in until you get the..."

"Earth," Donna and I answered together.

"But the question is...what was that first rock?" the Doctor peered out.

"Look," I pointed to a star-shaped rock floating about, "What is that?"

"The Racnoss..." he rushed back inside, "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?"

"Just...exactly what you said," I replied, "Everything's being pulled in by the rock."

"Means they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth. They became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

"Oh great, our planet has a nest of spiders," I muttered, closing the doors.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook and sent us all to the ground.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"Trouble," the Doctor used the console and pushed himself back up.

The TARDIS continued to shake violently, making it hard for us to keep on our feet.

"What the hell is it doing?" I yelled.

"The trick I pulled...particles pulling particles...it works in reverse and now they're pulling us back!"

"Well can you stop it!?" cried Donna, "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver, oh wait a minute!" he reached underneath the console, "The extrapolator!" he pulled it back up, "Can't stop us but it should give us a good bump!" he began whacking it repeatedly, "Now!" When the TARDIS stopped, he looked up and ran to the doors, "We're about 200 yards to the right now come on!"

"But what do we do?" Donna panted for air as we ran.

We stopped in front of the door with the ladder again, "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history!" the Doctor pulled up his stethoscope to the door.

"I still don't understand, I'm full of particles but what for?" Donna asked.

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck." He explained.

A hand flung over my mouth and pulled me back. Donna was in the same predicament and as the Doctor continued his ramble, we were brought back to the Racnoss as hostages.

Wow was that man _oblivious_.

"Up to the webs you go!" the Empress laughed as we were brought in.

"Oi! Let go of me!" Donna yelled as she brought up.

"And as for you," the Empress looked at me, "I think you'll make a fine snack for my children."

"Oi, listen spider, I refuse to surrender," I rolled my eyes.

"Hm, interesting, you remind me of someone..." she tilted her head.

"Hate to be them if they knew you."

"She had the same word, 'refuse' in her vocabulary. Probably what got her killed in the end," she started laughing again.

"Yeah well I'm not dying, sorry to tell you," I snapped.

"Activate the particles! Purge every last one!" she ordered. I looked up and saw Donna had been placed in the web beside Lance. "And release!" the particles rushed down into the hole, "The secret heart unlocks and they will waken from their sleep of Ages."

"What's down there?" Donna asked.

"How thick are you?" snapped Lance.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss," the Empress replied, "Now will be born to feast on flesh!" Sure enough, the little pitter-patter of spiders were heard from down the hole, as if coming up, "The web star shall come to me!"

"Let me go!" I struggled with the stupid robot clasping my hands together.

"My babies will be hungry! They need sustenance. Perish the web!" the Empress ordered.

"Use them! Not me!" Lance was quick to yell.

"Funny little Lance," the Empress turned to them, "But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."

The web sustaining Lance loosened up and let him fall straight into the hole, "Lance!" Donna cried.

"Told you," I muttered, pausing my struggles for a moment.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" the Empress hissed and turned to a robot standing on a staircase, "So you might as well unmask my clever little Doctor man."

The Doctor removed his cloak and mask and smiled, standing in a staircase rail, "Oh well, nice try. I've got you, Donna!" He used his sonic and made the web loosen just a big.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna yelled, frantically.

"You're gonna swing! I've got yah!"he held out his arms for her.

She used the web and swung towards him, but unfortunately smashed right into the wall underneath Doctor.

"Oh...sorry," he said with wide eyes.

"Thanks for nothing!" Donna yelled from the floor.

"The doctor man amuses me," the Empress smirked, then turning to me, "The human girl, not so much. Throw her in!"

"What?" my eyes widened as the robots started dragging me towards the hole, "No, wait! Stop!"

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance!" the Doctor yelled, "I can find you a planet. A place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now!"

"Doctor!" I cried as I grew closer to the hole, "Help! Please help me, Doctor!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming Rose!"

My eyes widened, and for a moment, I was struck. He had done it again. Again. And it wasn't the right time or the right place, but it had gotten to me. It really had. I could feel the prickly feeling of tears whelming in my eyes as I neared the hole.

"Minerva I'm so sorry!" he quickly retaliated, "Please! I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't!" I screamed, gritting my teeth, "Just...don't."

"I decline the offer, doctor man," the Empress laughed.

"What happens next is your own doing," he declared, "Relax."

Suddenly, the robot behind me stopped and when I looked around, I saw every single one had done the same. Quickly, I ran away from the hole, keeping a careful eye on the robots.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Guess what I've got? Pockets," he took out a remote control from his inside pocket, waving at Donna.

"How'd that fit in there?" She gasped, intrigued.

"Bigger on the inside."

"My children may feast on Martian flesh," the Empress hissed.

"Oh but I'm not from Mars," he shook his head.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

That sent the empress off, "They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this," the Doctor had a different look now, so cold and rigid. No matter how angry and upset I was with him, I could tell he was worse.

A few baubles were thrown in the air and quickly rushed for the walls and even around the Empress. They began smashing and letting all the water from outside rush in at large. One of them exploded near the Empress' feet and caused a fire. I quickly rushed for the stairs in which Donna was before I was gobbled up by the water.

"My children!" cried the Empress. I looked back and saw the hole being filled with water, "No! My children!"

I joined Donna and as we looked around as the Doctor continued. Donna looked up, almost frightened, "Doctor! You can stop now!"

I looked up and saw he was watching the Racnoss writhe in pain but he showed no emotion. He stood cold and completely unaffected. It almost scared me.

With a sigh, and another bite of my tongue, I called up to him. "Doctor! We should go! Please, listen to me...she'd want you to go!" that made him look down, "You didn't survive to die for a spider...we should go."

"Time I got you out!" he shouted after a moment and so we ran up the stairs.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked as we hurried up the ladder.

"She's used up all her Huon energy, she's defenseless!"

We reached the top and the first thing I noticed...the Thames was completely empty now. No water. At all.

"Hey, there's one problem," Donna said, catching her breath.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"We've drained the Thames!"

The two erupted into laughter. I looked away, not wanting my upset face to ruin their fun.

~0~

We materialized in front of Donna's house and led her out into the dark streets, her home across.

The Doctor was pleased the TARDIS was working up again, "She can survive anything," he said, smiling.

"More than I've done," Donna sighed.

He scanned her up and down with the sonic, "All Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah...apart from that..." Donna looked around, "I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day."

"I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it," she pretended to be fine. I gave her a look, making her rethink, "No, he didn't," she started for her house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"You're the best Christmas present they could have," I said, suddenly remembering she hated Christmas, "Oh...you hate Christmas, sorry."

"Yes, I do."

"Even if it snows? the Doctor asked, doing something with the TARDIS and causing a ball of light to emerge from the box of wonders and explode in the sky.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna laughed.

I held out my hand and caught bits of snow in it, making me smile to myself, "I love snow."

"Basic atmospheric exciation," the Doctor explained.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"And you!" I exclaimed, "What are you gonna do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married for starters...and I'm not gonna temp anymore. I don't know...travel?" she thought, "See a bit more of planet Earth. Just go out there and do something."

"You could always..." the Doctor trailed off.

I looked back, giving him a nod. If Donna came along, maybe he'd finally stop using Rose's name on me. Show him how different we are from her. More importantly, how different _I_ was from her. That was something he needed to learn fast.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Come with me," he finished.

"No."

"Okay," the Doctor quickly said, almost like he was barricading himself from any other rejection.

"I can't..." Donna continued.

I frowned but didn't make an insistence.

"No, that's fine," the Doctor assured.

"Do you live your life like that? Just like today?"

He remained quiet, "...Not all the time."

"I think you do and I just couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there," I said quietly, "We could see more."

"But it's also terrible," she said, growing serious, "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you just stood there like...I don't know...a stranger. And you made it snow...I mean, you scare me to death!"

"Well then..." the Doctor said, so low you could barely hear him.

"Tell you what I will do though, Christmas dinner," she clapped her hands, 'Come on," she gestured with her head, "Mum always cooks enough for twenty!"

"Donna..." I said, giving her a soft smile. The idea was tempting but...I knew the Doctor wouldn't do it.

"Oh, what about you?" she turned to me, "You said you were human...got your family around here? We could give them a call."

"They're a bit busy..."

"On Christmas?"

"Work," I shrugged, "No time for anything."

"Then with more reason, you two should come."

"Oh all right then," the Doctor said, "But you better go in first and warn them. And...don't say I'm a Martian," I looked back; he was lying, "I just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute," he gestured for me to follow.

Yup. We'd never see this ginger again.

As he started the materialization program, we heard Donna shouting from outside. The Doctor stopped and rushed out, "Blimey you can shout."

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" I heard her ask.

"If I'm lucky."

"Just...promise me one thing: Don't travel alone."

That took me by surprise. She said it more like a warning...

"I won't," he assured.

"No, but I'm serious. Minerva, she seems like she has some reigns on you. Better keep her around. She can stop you when you need to be stopped."

I took her words into consideration. The Doctor had remained quiet for a moment but then assured her he would.

"Doctor?"

"Oh what is it now?" he replied, somewhat irritated.

"That friend of yours...what was her name?"

I looked up and waited for the response.

"Her name was Rose," he then closed the door and turned around.

"Glad you know her name," I whispered as I entered the TARDIS.

I watched him enter a few minutes later, going directly for the console to set us in motion. Without hesitation, I walked over and blocked him from it with my hand.

"Minerva?" he frowned, looking up at me.

"I'm not Rose. You know that, right? I'm not her. I'm Minerva. And I'm sorry, but I will never be her."

"I know."

"Then why do you keep calling me that?" I demanded, trying my best to not get angry but...this was just the last straw, "I know you want Rose here and I know you're angry because _I'm_ here and _she's not_. But that is not my fault!"

"No, I don't think of it that way!" he quickly exclaimed.

"I saw the way you looked at me back at the reception. And I could bet everything I have that you weren't seeing _me_...you were seeing Rose. She was the one dancing, not me," he stayed quiet, not even angry or upset. It made me think that I was right, and for once, I didn't want to be, "You're upset with the universe because I survived and she didn't. I'm here and she's trapped in another world. And, I'm sorry Doctor. I really am. But it's not fair. I don't want to be here if all you're ever gonna see from me is Rose Tyler. I'm all for getting to know each other but it's not going to be able to happen if you're not seeing _me_. I swear to you I will walk out those doors right now and you will never see me again because I'd rather return to my old life then be the reminder of a ghost that will not and cannot ever return," I walked past him, doing my best to maintain as neutral as possible...and failing.

"Minerva, wait," he called out, catching up and grabbing my arm to turn me around, "I'm so sorry. I know I keep saying it and it's not enough to make it up to you. But the truth is, yeah, I am upset. But I'm not upset that _you_ made it. I am relieved you made it, that you are here in this world with me and more importantly where your family is. I am so happy for you, believe me," he paused, slowly letting go of my arm, " I'm upset because she didn't. But that does not mean I wish I could replace you with her. I'd like both of you to be here. I'm sorry for calling you Rose. The way you called for help, the way you rambled...I don't know, I imagined her right beside you, adding on to what you said. But that was wrong. By doing that I hurt you, again, and made you believe things that aren't. You are most definitely not her and you will never be her...and I don't wanna change that. You seem like a lovely girl, and I'd like to get to know that girl. Rose was...she is wonderful. But she's not here anymore. You are not a replacement, but you are all I have left of the short glimpse of a happy life I had. And if you walk out those doors, I'm afraid that I'll never get that happy life back again. You're not a replacement, you're my hope. I want to be happy, but I need my friend to be with me. Please, Minerva...Minerva Souza, don't walk out on me."

Seeing him now, the way his face had no more grins nor remnants of curiosity as he usually did, made me feel like I just _had_ to stay. Donna was right, he needed someone. Someone to stop him. He seemed awfully sincere and maybe, I should give him another chance. It had been a mere day since he had lost his friend and I wasn't making things easier by expecting him to just move on in an hour. I needed to put in my part and help him, help progress our relationship _together_.

"Say my name," I ordered quietly, "Say my name, Doctor."

"Minerva Souza," he quickly said it, "Minerva Souza, the American, the clever girl, the seventeen year old American girl I'd love to travel with."

"I'm not the British girl who worked in the shop..." I warned, "...and certainly no longer 'Joy'."

"No, you're not. You're much different, and I wanna know what those differences are," he began to smile a little, and it was quite contagious, "And besides, I think 'Minerva' is much more fitting for you. Just as pretty, right? Forgive me?"

"Forgiven," I smiled, "But you better get my name right, Martian!"

He mock glared for a second before hugging me, "Minerva, I got it. Now and forever. I promise."

"Good, because the next time you say mix it up, I won't just leave, I'll ruin the most precious thing you have."

"What?"

I pulled back, a slight smirk on my face, "Your _hair_."

His eyes widened and his hands immediately flung to his hair, "No!"

"Is my warning clear now, Martian?"

He nodded fast, "Loud and clear."

"Good," I walked past him towards the corridors, "If you don't mind I'm gonna raid the wardrobe for some sleeping clothes."

"Off to bed already?"

I sighed, "Yeah, this human needs some kind of rest after everything. Maybe read a book."

He nodded, "The TARDIS has a room for you. And there's this big library you could check up."

"Really?" I asked, completely curious now, "How big?"

"Really big," he smiled.

I gasped quietly, "You never mentioned that room before."

"I did..." he said sadly, "To Rose."

"Oh..."

"But, your room, that's always been there. The first time you stayed with us, we barely got sleep and then you just..left. And then we took those non-stop travels so I never got the chance to tell you the TARDIS had already prepared a room for you. It always remained in case you want to stay again. For real."

"I want to stay," I smiled, going for the corridors. I suddenly stopped when I remembered my first encounter with Donna, "Doctor," I looked back, "I met Donna before. That day we first met, I met her right before you came."

"Did you?" he was still unconvinced.

"Yes, I met her! She killed the first Auton with this hot knife and then she said, and I quote, 'Might not be as 'awesome' as a screwdriver but it sure as hell gets the job done'. What other screwdriver could she be talking about?"

He sighed and thought about it, "I suppose...maybe in the future, we'll get a nice surprise."

"I'd like that," I admitted, smiling at the thought of seeing Donna again, "Have a good night, Doctor. And...merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said, a faint smile on his face.

I grabbed the first pajamas I saw and walked into my room. It was Christmas again and I would be taking a shower and going to sleep. How different it was from last year. With Jackie. With Mickey. With Rose. All set up at the table and pulling crackers for a paper crown. How different it had all been.

This year, I'd be spending Christmas alone.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with the towel. I brushed it and let it fall down to my waist as usual; letting it air dry. I looked around and at my solemn room, letting out a heavy sigh. A knock on the door made me turn back. I went to open it and found the Doctor standing on the other side.

"I, uh...stepped out for a bit," he said. I looked around, not really understanding, "I was going to bake these..." he pulled out a bag of snicker-doodle mix from behind his back, "But then I realized I didn't know how..." he smiled softly, "Can you help me?"

I looked at the bag then up at him, recalling Jackie's attempts to find a shop open on Christmas just for this cookie mix. I supposed maybe...he did listen at times. "With some hot chocolate?" he nodded silently, "Then yes," I smiled, stepping out from my room and closing the door, "I'd love to."

Maybe I wouldn't be spending Christmas alone.

I might just be spending it with a lovely friend this year.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Gosh I love Donna Noble! She's just my fave, fave, fave companion of the show!

End of the week, (for me anyways) and so update it is :)

And the next season, which will continue in this same story by the way as I see most people break it up but not this time, we'll get Martha Jones! She'll play a good part in the progression and helping Minerva out when she needs it. Remember, Minerva hasn't really had a female friend so far in the story. I mean, Rose was "sort-of-friend" until she got all jealous and whatnot. Jackie? Well, more like an adult-figure. As for the rest, they were just like co-worker friends. So who knows, this Martha woman might be good for Minerva :)

Comments appreciated as usual and thank you very much. Till next time!


	12. Stolen Kiss

"Thanks, Loraine," I picked up my paperwork from the hospital counter.

"No problem. That's 10 hours of community service for you," the blonde woman replied with a grin, "You can definitely go home now."

"Uh...I don't think so. I'd like to continue for a few more days...these patients need some company," I smiled, blankly skimming through the papers, "Some very specific ones indeed..."

"Oh, aren't you sweet," Loraine sat back down in her seat, "Well, go ahead then. You know Mr. Stoker loves having you around. "

"Yeah, to shame his medical students," I looked up, serious,"Although I have to admit some of the things I know is like so elementary; it's a crime for them not to know."

Loraine laughed as I gathered the rest of my papers off the counter, "Well, go and shame them some more!"

I smiled and went on my way, greeting a few of the other workers along with some patients. I turned for a new corridor, up to where I saw the medical students crowding around a patient, with at the head.

"Need help?" I walked up to them, sweet grin on my face. I found people were rather fond of my "sweet" grins and smiles. It probably wasn't good to lie but it sure got the Doctor and I out of trouble when we really needed it.

"Ah, Miss Souza. We could always use your expertise," nodded, gesturing for me to come closer.

"Nonsense, I can't know more than your brilliant students here," I squeezed through the students until I walked up beside the patient's bed, "Although, I have to say, one of you missed an important detail in Miss Carolina's chart. She'll be going home by tonight. Gotta be careful, guys."

"Excellent," Stoker clapped, "See? This is what you should strive to be," he looked to the students, "I don't know why Miss Souza didn't decide to become a doctor. She has all the makings."

I smiled softly, "It's not my calling. I'm perfectly fine being a volunteer. The patients are intriguing..." I glanced down to a not-so-human-patient beside me, "I like speaking to them."

"Well, the least you could do is oversee my students in their work," Stoker gestured.

I nodded, "I'm all ears."

"Here we have John Smith who was admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. How are you today, Mr. Smith?"

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit...you know. Blah," the Doctor shrugged.

"Jones, why don't you see what you could find?" Stoker instructed, "Amaze me."

Martha Jones smiled and nodded. She approached the side of the bed and began taking out her stethoscope, "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't seem understand, "I'm sorry?"

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

I raised an eye brow, trying to understand her as well. I swear to god if this alien had wandered off...

"What did I do that for?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, you just did," Martha shrugged.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

"That's weird...cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not any more. Just me."

"As time passes and I grow even more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," Stoker crossed his arms, awaiting for Martha to finally finish.

"Sorry, right," Martha placed her stethoscope on the Doctor's chest. She grew confused as she passed it to his other heart. The Doctor only winked at her.

"I weep for further generations," Stoker shook his head, "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Um...I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom and not a diagnosis. And you rather fail basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart," he picked up the chart but dropped it on account of an electric shock.

"That happened to me this morning," Martha pointed.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," another student added.

"And me, on the lift."

"Well, there's probably a thunderstorm moving in," I offered, seeing them become alarmed.

"Yes and lightning is a form of static electricity," Stoker added, "As was first proven by...anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor replied.

"Correct!"

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..."

"Quite..." Stoker said, confused.

"And then I got electrocuted," the Doctor finished. He looked around, content with his story. I shook my head when he looked my way. One thing I've learned in these past few months is the man does _not_ know when to _stop_ talking.

"Moving on now..." Stoker backed away and gestured for his students to follow, "Miss Souza, will you accompany us?"

"Uh, no...I think I'll stay here and oversee these patients," I replied, setting my papers on the bedside table.

"Very well," he nodded and led his students away.

Once they were out of hearing shot, I whacked the Doctor with a strong might on his arm, "Are you serious!?"

"Ow, hey, you know you're actually stronger than you look right?" he frowned, rubbing his arm, "I learned that the hard way," he mumbled, moving to rub the back of his head as he remembered the big old smack I gave him just last week after he belittled my school's educational system. Apparently the human education system was primitive in comparison to his old "academy"...whatever that was anyways. Point was, I did not stand for it.

Again, he did _not_ know when to stop talking. And so now, he learned I wasn't just a frail little human girl.

"'_My mate Ben...I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked. And then I got electrocuted_," I imitated him before whacking his arm again, "News flash, regular people in this time are not friends with Benjamin Franklin!"

"I can't help it! It slips sometimes!" he defended him as he rubbed his arm again, "And can you quit with the hitting?"

"Human too strong for big, bad Time Lord?" I raised an eyebrow, pulling the chair nearby and moving it beside the bed.

He sighed, "How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes, a hint of a smile creeping up on my face, "It was fine. I woke up, checked the TARDIS and it was fine."

"You didn't take her anywhere did you?" he raised an eyebrow, suspicious of my lonely nights in the box of wonders.

"I don't even know how to fly her," I reminded, easing his doubts, "But I gotta say, I don't like the idea of you spending the nights here on your own."

'Worried?" he teased, smirking.

"Yeah, for the _other_ patients," I crossed my arms, "You're not exactly the careful one. You're a walking a disaster."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome," I said, looking around and seeing Martha studying up another patient. I stood up and made to go talk to her but stopped and instead sighed, resigning only to watch.

"Something on your mind?" the Doctor asked after a moment of silence.

"I made a friend, that one over there, Martha Jones," I pointed discreetly, "She's bloody brilliant in the profession."

"You've spoken then?"

I nodded, turning back and coming to pick up a folder from the table, "I got my hands on special x-rays because of her," I held one of them up high and smiled, "This hospitals is wonders."

"Glad to see someone's having fun in all this."

I glanced at him, lowering the paper, "Well, I've got to do something while you're in here. Making a friend and learning is just my right combination. Plus...I really did have to do community service. High school is lovely," I shook my head.

He picked up my school folder from the table and took a glimpse at the papers, "Two more years, right? Sorry about that."

Now that he knew I was a year behind because of him, it seemed _his _guilt had risen as well. I kept telling him it was alright, that'd I continue catching up as I had been for some time...but it still got to him.

"Why do none of these school reports have any mention of your parents?" he suddenly asked, looking up from the papers.

"Not important," I snatched them from him, growing serious.

He raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm thinking it _is_ important."

"It's not."

"You know, we still need to go and see them. I promised Jackie I would."

"Later..." I turned around, "Much...much later..."

"Still not ready?"

"No," I shook my head.

While I had managed to tell the Doctor a good part of myself, I was still holding back the biggest guilt I carried since I was thirteen. I just couldn't get my mouth to speak those words. And I tried, believe me, but I felt that fear of rejection and I just couldn't. I knew that worried him but as long as he was able to keep a close eye on me, he was alright. I tended to become what one might say "depressed" when I really got to think about it, and he was concerned I'd try something stupid. I never really had so I didn't understand why he was so edgy. But that was one thing I also learned about him, he tended to become a bit overprotective, as was with Rose. I admitted it did feel nice to finally be a part of that, it gave a nice feeling...

"Minerva?" he called, giving me that look over when he thought I was entering that phase.

" I'm fine," I waved him off, "Just please don't make go back to them."

"I won't," he assured, eyeing me cautiously, "Just calm down."

I plopped down beside him, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happens to me, but I just get so-"

"Frantic?"

"...maybe."

"Why does it happen? You're afraid, that much I get, but is it really that much?"

"My mother _terrifies _me," I confessed, "My father...while not the best, was still less scary. If I go face to face with them, I won't be able to handle it. And whenever I think of that, that moment we meet again, I panic..."

And I knew he thought that wasn't okay, not just to be afraid of your parents, but _health-wise_. Ever since Canary Wharf, we started traveling together and consequently, getting to know each other. Unfortunately, he seemed to have picked up one some of my "unhealthy" emotions and personality traits. But, he didn't seem to want to tell me what exactly those unhealthy traits were from, or why they happened. I just knew they rooted from my parents...and that fatal day.

"You shouldn't though," he placed a hand over mine, "It's like I told you a while back, it's _never _your fault. Do what you do, say what you say, it can't be."

"I wish my parents were like that..."

"If they aren't, I can always try and convince them."

I smiled at his offer, taking my hand back and shaking my head, "I think my mom would chew your head off if you tell her she's '_wrong_'."

"Oh, she's _that _kind of person, huh?"

"Like what?"

"She's your mum," he looked away, making a face, "It's best not to say it."

"Oi!" I whacked his arm, "I know she's my mom so I pretty much know what you're going to say. And yes, she _is _that kind of person. Whatever she says, it's right. Whatever she does, is right."

"Even when it's about her own daughter. Are you sure you're not adopted?" he asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow as he pondered, "Maybe your real parents are more understanding..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not adopted," I chuckled.

"Mm, well, worth a shot," he shrugged.

I stood up, still shaking my head, trying to seem disapproving but my smile was canceling it out, "I'm going to go see if I can talk to Martha."

"Make a new friend, you know, one that's _not _an alien," he whispered, "Maybe it'll do you some good."

"Yeah," I pretended to consider it, "Maybe it would be good for a human to have a human friend. I wouldn't have to deal so much with a pompous alien who thinks he's all top-shot," I smirked as he scowled at the words.

"Wha-I am not top shot!"

"Of course not, _I _am," my smirk widened, backing away.

"Minerva!"

I laughed, though it was cut short when the building started shaking and I fell to the floor on my back, "Ah!"

It lasted a few minutes in which chaos had promptly set in. Everything was turned upside down with papers and patients on the floor.

"What's happened?" I asked nervously as the Doctor helped me up, "Oh my god..." I looked straight ahead to the windows.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not seeing the windows just yet.

"Yeah, but Doctor, it was _day_-time..."

"Yeah, this is where it starts," he walked me out of his 'room' before going back and shutting the curtains around it, to change.

I turned for the windows now, seeing Martha and another student walking up to them. By this point, the patients had realized the big environment change and started panicking. I pushed my way through until I could reach the students...and see the view outside.

Oh my god we're on the moon..." I blinked as I took in the great big, gray surface beyond the glass.

"But we can't be!" the student beside Martha shook her head.

"But look where we are," Martha said, more calm than her friend, "It's got to be real."

"It is," I nodded, "And do you know the funny thing?" both students turned to me, awaiting for the answer with curiosity, "We're still _breathing_. How and, most importantly, _why_?"

"What do you mean why!?" the student exclaimed, frantic as she looked between me and the window.

"It means we're wanted alive...which is good for the moment."

"She's right," Martha agreed, nodding, "If we were wanted dead, the air would've been sucked out the moment we appeared on the moon. And yet, here we are."

"Very good points you two," the Doctor re-appeared behind us, "You two could make a good team, might not even need me," and then he scoffed at the idea, "Right."

"Doctor, don't be rude," I snapped and turned around, taking in his appearance with an amused expression, "Hm, I _was _gonna whack you but now I see the greatest punishment you can receive is your hair."

"What?" he frowned, not following, though one of his hands was already instinctively making its way up to the big flop he had on his head.

"There's something wrong with your hair," I giggled.

Both his hands flung to his hair now, fully alarmed, "What? Why? How does it look?"

"This is what happens when you don't spend like two hours on it each morning, huh?"

"I do not spend two hours!"

"Three?"

"Minerva!" he half-shouted, and content, I turned to the window.

"So anyways, big picture here, Martha?" I glanced at her, seeing she was still looking between the Doctor and I, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I suppose not..."

The Doctor walked up to the window, not back in business, "Martha here made a good point. How are we still breathing?"

"But we can't be!" the other student still cried out.

"We are," I snapped, making her turn to me, "Don't waste time by denying the facts, please."

"Have we got a balcony on this floor or a veranda...or...anything really?" the Doctor asked Martha, trying to remember her name.

"It's Martha," I reminded.

"Martha, yes," he nodded his head, "...Jo...J..."

"Jones," I said.

"Jones! Martha Jones! How about that balcony or something?"

"by the patients' lounge," she replied.

"Good, let's go!" he pulled me forwards.

"Wait!" Martha called, "I'll go with you!"

"You could die," the Doctor looked back.

"We might not."

"Excellent! Let's go!" I exclaimed, excited to have her around for this bit.

We ran down the hallways until we reached the balcony doors which were shut. We took a deep breath before the Doctor opened the doors and we stepped out.

"What do you know, we've got air!" I said, happily looking around.

"But how does that work?" Martha asked.

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor looked out ahead, seriously.

Martha stared out, her eyes looking from one thing to the other, "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really..."

I glanced at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"We could go back inside," the Doctor offered.

"No way," she quickly shook her head, "I mean, we could die any minute but all the same...it's beautiful."

"You think so?"

"How many people want to go to the moon?" And here we are!"

"Standing in the earth light," I sighed, looking to our beautiful planet.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked.

"What do you think?" the Doctor challenged.

"Extraterrestrial," she shrugged, "It's got to be. A few years ago that would've sounded crazy but in these days?" She laughed softly, "That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. The battle at Canary Wharf...that's how we lost my cousin, Adeola."

"I'm sorry," I said, sadly, remembering the scene of her death. Truthfully, I had nightmares of that day, once in a while, that'd wake me up from my sleep.

"We were there. In the battle," the Doctor said, "Sorry."

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, we'll find a way out," Martha glanced at us, "And you, Minerva. If we traveled to the moon then we can travel back. There's got to be a way!"

"It's not Smith," the Doctor corrected, "It's not my real name."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams," she smiled, "What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

Martha stopped and considered it, "How do you mean, just the Doctor," she looked back at me and I nodded, "But...so people just call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Uh, yeah," the Doctor nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well, I'd better start then. Let's have a look," he picked up a pebble and threw it out, "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"But that means the one we've got is limited supply..." I looked over, "What would happen when we run out?"

"You're pretty clever, think you know the answer to it."

"We're all gonna suffocate," I declared before panicking, "But who would do that?"

"Heads up! Ask them yourself!" the Doctor pointed to a couple of ships landing in front of the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens," Martha gasped as we watched the armed aliens march towards us.

"Judoon," the Doctor stated.

"Aren't those like...the galactic police?" I inquired.

"Hm, you actually do listen," he said with a sarcastic surprised tone.

I smirked, "Well, not _all_ your rambles are useless. Some are actually educational."

"Hm. Let's go," we walked for the main floor but then hid on the mezzanine level instead, behind a few potted plants.

"Oh, look! You've got a little shop! I like a little shop!" the Doctor exclaimed, excitedly.

"Not now!" I scolded, recalling his ridiculous likes of little shops from New Earth.

"So these 'judoon', what are they doing?" Martha asked, "Did they bring us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory," the Doctor replied, finally tearing his eyes from the shop, "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the earth and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"Galactic law?" Martha tried understanding, "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"I think they're just looking for something," I pointed, "See? They're marking people with a 'human' sign and since they keep going they obviously _don't_ want something human soo..." I trailed off, glancing at the Doctor, "Bad day for you."

"Why?" Martha asked, receiving a look from the Doctor, waiting for her to make the calculations, "Oh you're kidding me...don't be ridiculous. And what are you then?" she pointed at me, "Alien too?"

"No, didn't you just hear me? I said bad day for him not me," I pointed to the Doctor, "I'm as human as they come."

The Doctor wasn't pleased and stood up, Martha and I following him until we entered an office. While he worked on a computer, we kept an eye on the Judoon that were searching the lower levels.

"They've reached the third floor!" I exclaimed.

"What's that thing?" Martha asked. I looked back and saw him using the sonic on the computer.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor replied without even looking up.

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No really, it is. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

"I did. But it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman," he muttered before hitting the computer. "Oh this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. This is your fault!" he pointed at me with a violent finger.

My eyes widened, "Me!? What did I do!?"

"You _had_ to go and volunteer!"

"I needed the service for school!" I countered, marching up to him, "We can't all live in a stupid box!"

"Oi! Don't diss the box!"

"Then don't accuse me for alien trouble, Martian!"

"Don't call me that!" he pointed again and I felt so tempted to bite him, "If you hadn't volunteered, I'd never have noticed the plasma coils around the hospital!"

"If you don't get your finger out of my face, you're gonna lost it! God, you're an idiot!"

"Oi! You two done yet?" Martha called from the doorway, not amused, "This is not the time for your couple fights!"

"We're not together," I declared, looking back at her, "He's too much of an idiot for someone so clever like me," and I awaited the snap from said idiot.

The Doctor scoffed as he returned to the computer, "You _wish_ you had someone like me!"

"Uh, no, his last name starts with a 'D' and ends with a 'DiCaprio!"

"Seriously?" Martha called again, coming up to us and heaving a sigh, "Can someone just tell me what those things are looking for?"

"Something that looks human but isn't," the Doctor replied.

"Like you?"

"Like me. But not me."

"Has to be a shape changer if they're categorizing each and every one of us," I pointed out.

"Well...can't we just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked.

"No. They'd declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," the Doctor answered.

"All of us?" I blinked, "But that's..."

"If I can find this thing first...Oh! Just that they're thick! The Judoon are thick!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back, "The Judoon wiped the records! Oh that's clever."

"Okay, what exactly are we looking for?" Martha asked, trying to keep up.

"Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms.

"Maybe there's a backup or something. Hospitals usually have them," I suggested.

"I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, Maybe there's a back up or something!" Martha exclaimed before running out of the room.

"DiCaprio? Seriously?" the Doctor looked up.

"Mm," I shrugged.,"Can you offer me better?"

Again, he scoffed, "Time Lord."

"Deal Breaker," I smirked.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed, slightly offended.

"Oh get to work, Martian," I gestured to the computer, "You can come up with flirts later."

"Don't call me Martian," he muttered before resuming his work.

I took to heart what I said about liking the 'Martian' nickname Donna had used. I branded him with it ever since and it couldn't be more amusing to watch him get so irritated at it. These months had served well to get to know each other, and it also helped in getting at each other's necks. Example, I for one, liked pears and would like to have one again...but he hated them. Minerva doesn't get pears anymore. He, on the other hand, I discovered, was _very _impatient. And now that he knew I drew, I asked him if I could sketch him once. The man lasted five minutes before he jumped out of his chair.

But even throughout learning the bad sides of each other, we still grew closer...and apparently, to others, "flirted". And from a different perspective, like Martha's to say, I could see where they would think that. I theorized it was due to the Doctor's guilt of ignoring me. As soon as we started traveling after Canary Wharf, he took me to so many places where he asked every possible question about me, and I him. We'd gotten close, inevitably, and somehow entered _that_ phase of our relationship, flirts.

"Restored it!" the Doctor exclaimed, snapping me out my thoughts.

"To Martha we go!" I ran out of the first.

"You've take a liking to her, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm telling you, she's so nice! Possibly a good friend if I had the chance to get to know her."

On turning a corridor, we bumped into Martha.

"I found her!" she cried, out of breath, "She's over..."

"Doctor, what is that?" I pointed to the black suited figures coming up behind Martha.

"Run, run, run!" the Doctor pushed Martha and I down the hallway.

We ran down the stairs but came across the Judoon and turned the other way. We ran inside the Radiology room and slammed the door.

"When I say 'now', press the button," the Doctor ordered.

Martha and I ran inside a separate part of the room where a window would protect us, "There's many buttons here!" Martha cried.

"Figure it out!"

I looked around and chucked a manual out of a bookshelf, "Martha!" she rushed by me and we both hurried to find the proper instructions.

I looked back and saw the Doctor messing with the x-ray machine when the Doctor was banged off its hinges.

"Now!" The Doctor ordered.

Together, Martha and I pressed the big, yellow button. The leather-clad figure received a mass amount of radiation before falling face-down to the floor. Martha turned the machine off.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked the Doctor.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead."

"Wouldn't that kill you?"

"One thing you don't know about me: We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." he declared with a grin.

"Oh..." I blinked. "...Right."

"It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it "

And then, he started bouncing and hopping like crazy.

"Should I even ask what you're doing?" I stepped out with Martha.

"If I can concentrate I can shake the radiation put of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." he pointed. Martha and I just stared as he hopped and shook his foot, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah! Hold on." he stopped hopping, removed his shoe and threw it in a dustbin,"Done."

"You're completely mad," Martha breathed in.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe," he took off his other shoe and threw it in the dustbin as well, "Barefoot on the moon!"

"Yes, because _that_ was the problem," I nodded, crossing my arms.

"So what is that thing?" Martha walked over to the corpse.

"It's just a Slab. Basic slave drones. Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish," the Doctor joined her.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her like a servant."

"My sonic screwdriver," the Doctor had taken out the remnant of his screwdriver from a machine.

"She was one of the patients," I said, remembering the old woman, "She was so sweet..."

"My sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor continued to whine.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire," Martha said.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

I turned to the whining alien and walked over to him, silently taking his 'screwdriver' from his hands and throwing it away in a dustbin, "I'm sure the TARDIS can make you a brand new one. Can we focus, please?"

"Right, sorry," he quickly set himself up again.

"Doctor! Miss Finnegan is the alien!" Martha exclaimed.

He smiled, "You called me 'Doctor'."

"Anyways," she obviously didn't want to admit that, "She was drinking 'Mr. Stoker's blood."

"You'd think she'd be hiding or something," I shrugged.

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Shape changer remember? Internal shape changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it! If she can assimilate the blood, mimic the morphology then she can register as human! We've got to find her and show the Judoon!"

We ran back into the corridors. On seeing another Slab we retreated behind a water cooler.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs," the Doctor whispered.

"What about you?" Martha asked, "Haven't you got back up or something?"

"Ooh humans," he shook his head, "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on."

"Humans?" Martha chuckled lightly, "I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

And as soon as we stepped out of our hiding place, a Judoon shined a blue light on the Doctor's face.

"Non-human," it concluded.

"Believe it now?" I mumbled to Martha who was wide-eyed with the shock.

"And again!" the Doctor exclaimed before we ran. We ran up the stairs and entered a new floor where people were gasping for air on the floor, "They've done this floor and with any luck, since Judoon are just a bit logical they won't be back."

We started walking but Martha stopped by her friend.

"Where are we going now?" I asked the Doctor.

"Stoker's office."

"Do you think we'll have sufficient time? Look at these people!" I pointed, "Pretty soon, Martha and I are human and unlike you we're gonna slow down sooner..."

"We'll get it done before that happens," he assured, "Now c'mon, where's the office?"

"Over there," I pointed ahead as Martha re-joined us.

"Let's go then!"

And again, as usual, we ran. When we entered the office, there was no one there except for a dead Mr. Stoker.

"But she was here!" Martha said frantically.

The Doctor went to examine Stoker on the ground, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"What's she doing on earth?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hiding. On the run. But she's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all," he stood up and we walked back out into the corridor, "If I was plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?"

"Find the non-human. Execute," we heard Judoon not far away.

"Where did she go, then?" I asked him, though he seemed to be come up short, "What would she need?"

"I...I don't know," he looked around, suddenly spotting the MRI room sign, "Ah, she's as clever as me...almost."

"What? What's she gonna do-"

A loud crash sound followed by the screams of the patients rang through the hallway, "They're coming!" I exclaimed, "Docotor, you gotta go and stop her before we're all dead. Martha and I will...distract, I don't know. How do you distract alien rhinos?" I glanced at them, seeing they were marching their way over.

"I'm coming!" Martha shouted.

"With a genetic transfer," the Doctor answered, "And believe me I am _so _sorry for this but I trust you most."

"Oh, what are you on about now, Mar-"

I was just able to turn around when his hands flung to my face, pulling me forwards to his lips and kissing me. I made a funny sound as I couldn't exactly, openly, show my shock.

He pulled back, looking just as dazed as I felt, "DiCaprio wouldn't have anything on me! But I'm sorry, Minerva, it was to save thousands of lives okay! I trusted you more!" he began running off.

"No!" I shouted after the him, a slight anger starting inside, "I am 17, I have never been kissed before, and a stupid alien stole my first kiss!"

He stopped running and looked back, blinking, "...Offensive," he pointed, "But, I will ignore it," he then turned around and continued on his way.

"He did not just do that," I said quietly, watching him leave.

Martha moved beside me, "Hm, makes me wonder what you do when you _are_ together."

"Shut up," I snapped, "We should just go."

Before she made another remark, I pulled her down a hallway and ran. It wasn't long before we met up with more Judoon.

"Halt," one of them grabbed Martha and shined its blue light on her, "Human."

"Now, listen," Martha said as they moved onto me, "We know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

"Human," it concluded on me, "With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan."

My eyes widened, "Get away from me!"

But another Judoon moved behind me. Martha was backed up when they commenced their 'scan'.

"You gotta listen!" I cried, "We know who you're looking for! We can take you to them!"

It took my hand and made a cross just like Martha's, "Confirmed: Human. Traces of facial contact with non-human."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

"Continue search," it handed me a piece of paper, "You will need this."

"What for?"

"Compensation."

"Oh give me a break!" I threw the paper, "We know where the alien is! The MRI room!"

Martha and I shuffled our way out of the Judoon and ran for the MRI room, thankfully a couple other Judoon were headed that way from across.

"Scan him! Confirmation: deceased," we heard as soon as we entered the room.

"What!?" I pushed myself inside, "Doctor!" he was on the ground, unconscious.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her!" Martha pointed at the old lady in front of us, "She did it! She murdered him."

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human!" I yelled angrily, dropping to my knees beside the Doctor, "C'mon Martian, wake up."

"We're telling you, she's not human!" Martha insisted.

"Oh, but I am," Mrs. Finnegan raised her hand, showing off the 'X' that branded as humans, "I've been cataloged."

"No you're not!" I shouted, "You assim..." I paused, glancing at Martha who quickly understood, "She drank his blood...she drank the Doctor's blood and do you know what happens after that?"

"I get to do this!" Martha snatched one of the Judoon's scanners and pointed it at Finnegan.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like."

"Non-human," the Judoon declared.

"But, what?" Finnegan repeated, utterly confused.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come!"

"He did this on purpose," I spat, "You drank his blood and now you're caught."

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it!" Finnegan snapped, "Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?" the Judoon questioned.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!"

And sure enough, one of them did but with the Judoon easily disintegrated it with its own shoot.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution."

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. In hell!" Finnegan smirked. The Judoon disintgrated her as well.

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'?" Martha asked, "That scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Do something!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"Minerva! Do something!" Martha cried.

"I...I don't know," I looked around, "I...I really don't. I can't think straight! Doctor, wake up!" I shook him but the damn Martian wouldn't move.

"All units withdraw." And all the Judoon left.

"We're gonna run out of air!" Martha knelt down beside the Doctor and I, "Can I?"

I nodded and stood up, watching her work on his hearts till I started becoming dizzy.

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five!" She began, "Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five! One, two, three, four, five!"

"Oh..." I put a hand to my head, feeling dizzy, "Martha, the air..." I knelt down again, feeling the loss of air finally hitting me.

"I know!" Martha coughed, "One, two...three, four...five."

I slowly laid my head on the floor, as Martha continued, "The...the scanner..." I pointed with a weak finger as the Doctor began getting up.

"She did something..." Martha finished for me.

I closed my eyes, hoping the Martian had one last trick up his sleeve.

~0~

"You missed it, Minerva! It was raining on the moon!" the Doctor exclaimed as he handed me a glass of water.

With a weak smile, I nodded and took a sip of my water, "Must have been nice."

I sat on the seat of the console room, letting the Doctor continue his ramble about the rain on the moon. Frankly, I was bit more concerned of Martha's whereabouts. I don't remember how I ended up back on the TARDIS, but I assumed the Doctor had saved her as well. But, I had a another idea that was sparking in my brain, and I just had to put it into action.

"Doctor, can we go back to Martha?" I asked, stopping him in the middle of his ramble.

"Martha? What for?"

"She helped."

"And?"

"I just thought..." I grew slightly nervous, the idea of Martha being a possible replacement to him emerging in my head. She was definitely not that!

"Minerva?"

"I was thinking...if that was alright I mean..." I tried getting all the words out from my mouth before I grew way too nervous, "...you could...um...bring Martha with us?"

I thought he would immediately decline and say something about 'We just lost Rose' and 'It'd be replacing her' and blah, blah, blah. But he was quiet. He was actually _thinking_ about it. I watched him think while he threw his new screwdriver in the air, catching it and throwing it.

"Okay," he stood straight and walked to the controls.

"What?" I blinked, not sure if I had heard right.

"I said okay."

"Are...are you sure? You're not mad?"

"No, you're right. She did help us. The least I could do is bring her somewhere nice. And besides, I have a new screwdriver," he waved it.

"So we're bringing Martha?" I stood up from my seat.

He nodded, "Yeah. It'd be nice to have someone around, you're probably getting tired of my old gob."

"Just a little," I teased, finishing the last of my water.

"Very funny, now hang on," he instructed as he pulled the lever of the console.

Once to the designated spot, I literally dashed out the TARDIS, so excited to have Martha along.

"Minerva, wait up!" the poor alien rushed to catch up.

I rounded a corner, stopping when I saw Martha coming out the party, her parents and siblings outside as well, along with a raging blonde. My smile faded as I realized they were all arguing.

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" the blonde shouted and walked off.

"Oh, stay, have a night out with Clive!" Francine, Martha's mother called after her.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down," Clive, Martha's father, warned.

"You coming?" the blonde called back.

'This is me, putting my foot down..." and he followed her anyways.

"Doing it for the last twenty five years!" Francine exclaimed.

"Please," Clive pleaded.

"Clive, stop now!"

And the family disbanded, Tish after her mother, and Leo after their father

"I don't wanna see more," I mumbled before turning away and rushing back to the TARDIS. A couple seconds later, the Doctor joined me.

"Hey, it's alright," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I hate seeing families argue. I hate it, I hate it," I shook my head.

"Then we can go," he gestured to the box of wonders in front of us, "Name a place and we'll go."

"And Martha?"

"Do you really want her here that much?"

"Well, it would be nice, wouldn't it? Get our minds off things...you with...Rose. And me with...my own parents."

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, making us turn around and see Martha standing across us, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," I answered, shrugging the Doctor's arm off my shoulders, "You saw us?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, walking up to us, "I went to the moon today."

"A bit more peaceful than down here," remarked the Doctor.

"You never even told me who you are..."

"The Doctor."

"And you know who I am," I reminded.

"But you never said you knew an alien," she smiled softly, gesturing to the one standing beside me.

"Well it's not something you go and blab about."

"But...what sort of species?" she looked at him, "She says she's human but what about you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Right, not pompous at all then."

"Minerva and I thought, since you helped us today...you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space? I can't...I've um...got exams and things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"It travels in time!" I offered, remembering how that had sweetened the deal with Rose and thought it could work again.

"Get out of here!" Martha backed up, "Really?"

"We can," the Doctor nodded.

"That's going too far," she shook her head.

"I'll prove it to her," he stepped inside the TARDIS.

I moved beside Martha and watched the TARDIS de-materialize.

"N-n-no," she waved her hand where the box had been, "Is this...that's not..."

I pulled her back and watched the box of wonders reappear.

"Told you!" the Doctor stepped out with his tie in hand.

"But...that was this morning!" Martha exclaimed, "Oh my god! You can travel in time!"

The Doctor began putting on his tie again, looking at me, "I told you I didn't leave the hospital."

"For once, you didn't wander off," I smiled.

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?" Martha questioned, "Could've saved me a lot of trouble."

"Crossing into established events in strictly forbidden," the Doctor explained, "Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" she pointed to the TARDIS.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"But it's made out of wood...and there's not much room...I mean, you two are probably already squished or something..."

I chuckled lightly, "Not exactly."

The Doctor opened the doors for her, "Why don't you take a look?"

As she went in, we could hear her gasps. We entered behind her and watched her as she took everything in.

"Oh, no, no..." she rushed out, "But it's just a box! But it's huge! How does it do that? It's just wood!" we heard her knocking on it, "It's like a box with that room just crammed in! It's bigger on the inside!" she ran back in.

The Doctor had mouthed that famous last line and gasped for dramatization, "Is it? I hadn't noticed," he closed the doors and took off his coat, throwing it onto one of the rails.

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us," I replied.

"Just you two?" she raised an eye brow.

"We had a friend..." the Doctor said quietly, "Her name was Rose..."

"Where is she now?" Martha caught on the subject, seeing it a touchy one like Donna had.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine," the Doctor looked up, "Not that you are replacing her because you're not!"

Martha took it with a smile, "Never said I was."

"Good..." he nodded, "And just on trip to say 'thanks, you get one trip, then back home. We're good on our own."

I glanced at him, not really approving of this. That wasn't really part of the plan...

"Okay..." Martha nodded, "And I can choose? Anywhere I want? In time and space?"

I nodded, "Anywhere you want."

"Oh this is going to be fantastic!" She laughed lightly.

"Yes!" I clapped my hands, "But if you don't mind, could we start maybe a little later? I'm actually kind of hungry..."

"Me too," she quickly nodded, "With all the organizing and my family I don't think I've ate anything."

"I'll show you the kitchen!" I volunteered, moving for her, "Doctor? Would you like to accompany us?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Okay," I shrugged, "We'll be back a little later."

~0~

We had planned on just a snack. Really. We had. But then...

"Pass me the brownies!" Martha pointed.

"What? You can't mix pasta with brownies!" I frowned, "That sounds disgusting!"

"It's not and hurry it up!" she laughed and tried reaching over. I slid the plate to her and watched her bite into one, "Oh, now these are delicious!" she smiled, "You're a really good cook!"

"Thanks, probably the only thing I didn't learn on the road," I set my plate down, "Learned it right at home."

"Who taught you? You're mum?"

I scoffed, "Please, for her, dinner was a frozen meal you get from a liquor store."

"Dad?"

"Take out. My grandmother taught me..." I sighed, reminiscing all my lessons, "She taught me everything I know."

"Good grandma," she nodded, biting again into her brownie.

I dove my fork into my pasta again, "Yeah...she is."

There was a knock by the threshold, making us both look up, "Uh, ladies?" the Doctor walked in, "Why are you on the floor when there's a perfectly good table right there?" He pointed. Martha and I looked at each other and laughed, "I was being serious."

"We found it more comfortable," I replied, wiping my mouth.

"Gave us more free space," Martha gestured, "Can't you see we have a mini buffet going on?"

"Uh...sort of?" he looked down to our plates.

"Want some?" I asked, "There's pasta and minty-fresh brownies."

"No, thanks."

"Oh c'mon, you have to have at least one," Martha held up a plate of brownie, "They're really good. And after a day like today, we all deserve something sweet."

"Okay," he grabbed one and took a bite, "Not bad."

"Minerva is such a good cook!"

"That she is," he agreed.

"Thank you both," I grabbed one as well and bit into it.

"Minerva, I need your help for something," the Doctor said, "It's with the console. Think you can come with me just for a bit?"

"Uh, sure," I said, standing up, "Don't know much about spaceships though. Sure you want me for the job?"

"I just need an extra person. Won't take long," he gestured for me to go first.

"See you in a bit," I said to Martha then walked out, "So what's wrong with the console?"

"I can't exactly tell," he replied, "It's just making this weird sound..."

"Well, it's probably all that hammering you give it," I shook my head, "I know if someone kept hammering me I'd probably go out of my way to ruin your plans."

When we walked into the console room I listened for that noise but didn't hear it. "It's not making a noise anymore," I said, looking around.

"Huh? Oh, I lied," he went ahead.

"Wait, what?"

He turned to face me, "I lied. There is no noise. Console's fine. Like I would ask you to help me on my console?"

"First of all, rude," I pointed, "And second of all, why'd you lie?"

"Because I wanted to apologize in private."

"About...?"

"Stealing your first kiss, apparently."

"Oh, oh wow, please don't," I shook my head, "I was rude and selfish. I was _very_ selfish," I sighed, the guilt overcoming me again, "I was putting something so stupid like a first kiss over a thousand peoples' lives. I've never done anything like that and I hope it never repeats itself. After I thought about it, I just felt so horrible with myself. I was completely selfish. There's no excuse."

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. It was important to you, that's all."

"Yes, but...nothing should matter over so many peoples' lives, Doctor! You'd never be so selfish! That's why I'm the human. I let little things get in the way of the big picture...and that's wrong."

"You're being harsh on yourself and that is something I will not stand for," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "And, if it helps, I feel guilty too."

"About what? You saved the people in the hospital. You saved me..._again_."

"But after that, I still have to live with myself, and I think I've hurt you enough."

"I'm not hurt," I shrugged, "A bit...surprised, yeah. But I mean, wouldn't you be?"

"I took someone's first kiss. And it really meant a lot to her," he sadly smiled, letting go of my shoulders.

"Surely, you're not going to feel guilty for something that ridiculous, right? It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" he nearly shouted, startling me, "I don't want to hear those words when things clearly _do _matter to you. _This _mattered, and I'm gonna fix it. So name a person."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, what's that bloke you talked about earlier? The one that's clearly not better than me, who was he?" he rushed to the console.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" I moved to follow him.

"Outside those doors will be waiting someone to kiss," he pointed, "I took one and you're getting it back."

Somehow, this didn't surprise me. It was ridiculous, but it was also a nice gesture. Stupid alien.

"There's not some other alien out there waiting for me, right?" I pointed back to the doors, "Like those Zygons you told me about, the ones with the big suckers?" I mimicked, making him smile a bit.

"No, there will not be any aliens waiting for you. You deserve better."

"Better? As in human?"

"...better as in, better than me."

"Oh, don't put yourself down like that," I frowned, "And you know what, fine, I accept your deal. But _I _get to choose, right?" he nodded and so I thought, but the idea had already started forming before the question had been asked, "I don't want DiCaprio. I don't want a Zygon."

"Then who?"

"A first kiss is supposed to be meaningful, with a meaningful person..."

"Yes..."

"I'm looking at him," I whispered.

"Sure...wait, what?"

"A friend who'd go to these measures just for a stupid, human custom has to be meaningful. You're growing to be a good friend," I walked over to him, "I want you to know that."

"Thank you," he said, sounding surprised for some reason, "But, you need to pick someone be-"

"If you say 'better' I'll kick you," I deadpanned, immediately shutting him.

"Fine, but pick someone worthy, I swear I'll make it happen. But honestly, it shouldn't be a problem considering it's _you_."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow, actually curious at his comment.

"Uh,uh, n-nothing..."

"Doctor, what did you mean?"

"It's embarrassing!" he declared, moving around the console.

I just chuckled while I watched, "Why?"

"Minerva," he gestured for me to stop with a hand, "I'd just...rather not talk about it."

"Talk about what? You haven't said anything!"

"Yes, and don't you think that's a sign to stop, considering just how much I usually talk?"

"Oh you're good," I acknowledged, but hopped in front him and stopped his walking, "But I still wanna know! I'm very curious as you can see!"

"Minerva," he whined, looking away.

"Oh please!?" I clapped my hands together, putting that sweet smile that'd get me just what I wanted.

"Fine! Alright, fine," he sighed and set a hand on the console, struggling to say his next words, "I...think you're pretty...and a good kisser."

"Well," I laughed softly, feeling my face warm up, "I thank you for that, considering it was a first time thing."

"Yeah," he fiddled with some controls, "So I don't think getting someone else to kiss is going to be hard."

I smiled, thinking again and coming to the conclusion that I didn't need him to find someone because, "It's okay, Doctor. I'll take the one I received."

"I need you to let go of your silly pride and-"

"It's not a pride thing, not this time," I took his hands, "I'm just fine with what it is. Thank you for going through ridiculous measures just to make me feel better. I don't think you should feel guilty anymore."

"So that's it, then? That's your first kiss? A quick and forced one?"

"Yes, and it's alright," I chuckled, seeing him so worked up about it, even more than me, "Now c'mon, let's go back to Martha."

"Alright, fine," he nodded, but gripped my hands, forcing me to stay in place, "I can't give back what I stole, but I can make it better.

"What does that-"

"I can give you a better first kiss," he grabbed the sides of my faces.

"That's really not necessary..." I said nervously.

"Minerva, I've hurt you okay, and you've done nothing but give me your kindness. You forgive me in a heartbeat...always. Even when I ignored you, you had already forgiven me and don't you dare so that's not true because I remember. I remember your words last Christmas with Rose. You had forgiven me already, when I didn't deserve it."

"You remembered," I blinked, surprised that had actually happened. I honestly thought it'd never come back to him seeing how long that had happened. And now that he remembered, he looked so..._destroyed_.

"Jackie was right, you should've slapped me."

"That's kinda why I did in the 50's," I admitted, making a face at my brutal act, "Sorry about that..."

"Still, I feel _awful_."

"You're guilty," I frowned, disliking the manner in which his eyes diverted from looking at me, "And I don't like it. Stop it."

"I guess that's one thing we have in common, we're both guilty," he sighed, stepping back.

"The difference being you have repaid your guilt while I could never do that. But hear me now, Martian, everything is fine. Let's just forget about today and think of where we're going to bring Martha, who by the way is still in the kitchen waiting for us so let's go back and enjoy a nice lunch/dinner," I chuckled, still confused as to how exactly the whole 'day' and 'night' thing worked in this box of wonders, "And then go somewhere fantastic! Might I suggest the past?"

"Incredible," he declared in a low whisper.

"What is?"

"You. Are you really just gonna let it go?"

"Doctor! Focus on the big picture! Get over it. It doesn't matter. Now let's go!" I grabbed his hand and walked for the corridors.

"Noo," he turned me around, face to face with him, "I can't. I promised to be a good friend and..."

"What are you...?" I frowned.

"I can't take it back, but I _can _make it better," he nodded.

I saw him leaning down and I should've stopped him...but I didn't. I just stood there, watching him press his lips against mine. I wasn't going to lie, I didn't want to at first but then he started growing on me. His lips felt so warm and so soft that I felt like I just _had _to respond. And it was weird at first, but we soon found our sync together. For being just a kiss between friends it felt so _good_. Now, I've never been kissed before but I felt like it could so become more. It wasn't even long before I felt what I had always heard about a first kiss. That little _spark_...

It was fantastic. It was perfect. It was my first kiss.

He pulled back, a slight blush on his face, "Was that...was that good?"

"I can't believe you just did that," I started giggling, earning back a smile, "DiCaprio would have nothing on it."

He practically beamed at that, "Really? Hmm..."

"You're ridiculous, Martian boy!"

"I'm not Martian," he complained, "Is there any way you could stop calli-"

'Never."

"...that's not nice."

"You stole my first kiss," I pointed, reminding him, "So it's even."

He sighed, "Alright, fair enough. So...we're good?"

"We were good before, now...now we're really good," I laughed out of embarrassment, "But I do have to do one more thing."

"And that's?"

And I slapped him across the face.

He stumbled back, hand on cheek, "What was that for?! I thought you just said we were good-"

"That was for kissing me in the hospital!"

"Okay, I deserved that one," he said quietly, accepting his fault.

"Oh, come here," I hugged him, "This is for right now. You're doing good, Martian. Let go of your guilt, okay?"

"I will when you will," he countered and I pulled away.

"And now I think it's time to get back to Martha, don't you think? She'll be wondering what's taken so long," I tried pulling him for the corridors again but found myself pulling and pulling while the man just stood there, "C'mon!"

"No, you go," he freed himself of my hand, "It seemed like you really wanted to get to know Martha since you met her. Go and do that."

"But we're supposed to be doing the same, come with us."

"No, you deserve this. Go and make a friend who'll listen on the first round."

"Thank you," I gave him another hug, "I won't lie, it feels nice having her around, even if it's just for one trip."

"Exactly," he pulled away, "So go one and find out who she is and make sure she's not a threat or anything."

"Yeah right," I shook my head, "I think Martha is going to lead to some very good times."

"Eh..." he swayed his head as he considered it, "...we'll see."

"You should consider bringing on another companion," I edged him on as I walked off.

"Maybe..."

"It'll be a yes soon," I warned, glancing back, "I can feel it," I grinned and continued on my way.

Once I was a decent distance away from him I stopped and placed my fingers went to my lips, getting a shiver down my spine...but a good kind. I shook my head, suddenly remembering who had gotten angry at me for thinking that _this _precise action was something I was after. Oh, if she was here I'm sure I would've gotten more than a slap from her. I continued walking, trying to forget what had happened but my mind kept drifting back and back...

One thing I did allow myself to think about was that I could definitely see what Rose was so worked over. The man was a good kisser and I certainly wouldn't mind kissing him again.

Thank god she'd never know that.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

We're two days into the week and I already wanna drop dead. Exams everywhere and essays everywhere.

Anyways, back to the main topic, hello! New season, hooray!

And to answer the question about Rose in a review of the last chapter, I actually haven't outlined that part of the next season but, I mean, clearly Rose isn't going to be happy when she returns if things have progressed a lot more between Minerva and the Doctor, right? Now, I know for a fact I'm not going to make her a psycho driven by jealousy because that's just not what I have in mind for her return.

Oh, and good point on the whole 'Rose isn't perfect' thing too. I love ten/rose and when they were separated, my heart shattered, but I'm also open and did realize that, as someone else put it, the Doctor had kinda "idealized" the blonde into this perfect being. Now, I'm all for the big love between them but I have to admit that he did do that, he just pictured all the good things in her and that's not what love is supposed to be (at least in my book anyways). Love is supposed to be when a person can see all the good and bad things of another and love them nonetheless. So, yeah, I may throw that concept into this season, maybe the beginning of the next, because I've realized that fact and feel like it should be talked about unlike the actual show.

Yes! Donna for the win! She was my top fave then Rose, Amy & Rory, Jack. All others were...eh to me. But I won't go into that as I may upset those who actually do love the rest of the companions.

So here's the newest chapter, hoped you liked it! Hope to hear some of your thoughts :)


	13. The Shakespeare Code

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go!?" Martha was questioning as the TARDIS shook in its violent ways as was the usual.

The Doctor, trying to 'pilot', actually jumped on the console, "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does now hold on tight!"

On a shake, Martha and I fell flat on our backs on the floor while the Doctor fell from the console. Finally, it all came to end and we laughed as we sat up.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha stood up.

"Yes, and I failed it," the Doctor replied, grabbing his coat.

"Wonder why," I smiled, going for the doors, "How hard is it to drive a _box_?"

"Oi, it's a lot harder than you think," he threw me a sharp look as he fixed his coat.

"Aha...''

"Now make the most of it, Martha. You get one trip and one trip only," he explained to Martha as the two walked behind.

"I don't think she needs a reminder," I said serious, really not liking the way he said that.

I knew he didn't want a replacement for Rose but did he really have to remind Martha about this one-trip deal? Martha wasn't at fault for the unfortunate ending of Rose.

"Where are we?" Martha asked as we stepped out, "Oh you're kidding me!" she gasped, "You're so kidding me!"

We stepped out in an Elizabethan street in the dark night. People were off and about in their errands and yelling and talking.

"We actually time traveled! Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language! When are we?" Martha rambled on.

"Hey, she sounds just like you now," I nudged the Doctor.

"Ha, ha," he rolled his eyes. He suddenly pulled Martha back as man above dumped out something from a bucket.

"Mind the loo!" the man yelled.

I stared in disgust, "Apparently we're somewhere _before_ the invention of a toilet."

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E," Martha shrugged, not at all perturbed.

We smiled and continued to walk. However, she stayed behind a bit.

"But are we safe?" she made us turn around, "Can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" the Doctor seemed somewhat confused as he looked back to the woman.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race," Martha looked around, genuinely worried.

I chuckled, "Then don't step on butterflies!"

"What have butterflies ever done to you?" the Doctor said and continued walking.

"What if, I don't, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"You planning to?"

"No!"

"Well, then," the Doctor smiled, amused.

"This is London," Martha finally walked.

"This seems about late 1500s, right?" I asked, glancing about.

"1599 to be exact," the Doctor corrected.

"Not that far off," I said proudly, "I'm getting better at it."

"Oh, but hold on," Martha began once more, "Am I alright? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

I turned around, frowning at such an idea, "Martha!"

"What?" she chuckled lightly, "Who do you think they're gonna take? The brunette with jade eyes and pop perfect peach-colored skin..." she signed, holding up her hand, "Or me?"

"They'd have to take us both of us," I moved beside her, "Because I wouldn't let anyone take my friend. And in any case, _he's_ not even human," I gestured to the Doctor.

"Elizabethan England is not so different from your time," he explained, "Look, they even got recycling."

"So you two just..._time travel_?" she asked, glancing between us.

"Yup," the Martian and I answered.

"..._together_?"

"Okay, see, that right there," I pointed as I left her and moved up to the Doctor, both turning to Martha, "Why does everyone ask that in _that_ tone?"

" Mhm," the Doctor nodded, agreeing with the question that had been plaguing us since we started our travels together, "I don't get it."

"Do you think it has something to do with us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "How we interact? Or...I don't know," I scratched my head.

Martha raised a hand, as if to be picked on for the correct answer, "I don't know, it's just a bit..._odd_, that's all."

The Doctor and I shared a glance, before I spoke to Martha, "What is? The _time travel_, or the man and woman's friendship? If I were you, I'd go with the time travel."

"Humans," the Doctor shook his head, earning a whack from me.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Martha gestured with her hands, "I should be focusing on the whole time travel business. But cut me some slack," she walked up to us, "A couple of hours ago I thought you," she pointed to me, "Were a school volunteer and you," she pointed to the Doctor, "Were just a patient."

"Well I was, but then _he_," I gestured to the alien, "Stuck his nose into my school work and found the hospital which apparently had plasma coils."

"Excuse me, I did _not_ stick my nose into your work," the Doctor said defensively.

"Yeah, then what we're you doing reading my English journal?"

"...I got curious," he mumbled.

"And then _I'm _the one that causes trouble!"

"Leonardo Da Vinci," he spat, having the audacity to even be irritated.

" Oh, we're on _that_ page, are we Martian?"

"What happened with Leonardo Da Vinci!? What? What?" Martha, excitedly, asked.

"Martha, there's one thing you have to know if you're going to travel with the Doctor. It's okay for all the women to fall for him but god forbid that one man falls for _you_."

"That's not true!" the Doctor was quick to yell.

"The painter had a crush on me," I explained, ignoring the Martian for the moment, "He wanted to paint me but the idiot over here ruined it and now the painter hates us...well, him more than me. There was a lot of running around that city."

"He was twice your age!"

"Says the man that's 903 years old!"

"You're 903 years old?" Martha blinked, staring at him in awe.

He looked between us, lost for words for either cause until, "Yes, but...Minerva!"

"Those women were what, 25? Maybe 30?" I raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on my face as I knew I had won.

"So I get protective of my friends, is that a crime?"

"Well he's got you there," Martha nodded.

"Yes, okay," I agreed, "_But_, there _is _a difference between protective and _overprotective. _And you," I pointed to the Doctor, "Have surpassed that difference."

He opened his mouth to retaliate when Martha's hand covered his, which I took as an advantage and opened my mouth to continue...when her other hand covered mine, "Are we just going to argue all night?" she asked, looking between us, "Because I'd really like to see something in this trip."

The Doctor pushed her hand down and nodded, "Yeah, of course we are," he turned and walked ahead.

"Sorry," I linked arms with her and followed the Doctor, "We tend to do that a lot, lately."

"No worries, you should see my brother and sister when they get started," she shook her head.

"If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." the Doctor pulled us towards the corner of the street and turned us to find a...building? "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre!" He exclaimed, "Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe ; it's tetradecagon-14 sides-containing the man himself."

My mouth fell slightly open, "Do you mean_ Shakespeare_ is in there?"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh my god..." Martha looked as if she had just won the lottery, "He's really in there!"

"Would you ladies accompany me to the theatre?" he held out his arms for us.

Martha and I linked arms with him, "We'd love to!" I answered.

"Martha, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare when you get home," he said as we walked for the theater.

"Then I could get sectioned!" she exclaimed then laughed.

~0~

I don't think I've ever been so excited for a play. But it was just so amazing...and written by Shakespeare! I loved his plays! As the actors took their bows, we applauded like mad.

"That's amazing! Just amazing," Martha praised, "It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes," the Doctor replied.

"Forget that, I wanna see Shakespeare!" I exclaimed, frantically searching for the man.

"Me too!" cried Martha, "Author! Author!" she chanted with her fist in the air, "Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author'?"

A man beside us picked up her chant and soon, the whole audience picked it up.

"I guess they do now," I laughed, joining in on the chant as well.

And finally, the man of the hour emerged on stage, taking his bows and blowing kisses.

"It's Shakespeare!" I exclaimed, beaming, "It's really him!"

"Now there's a genius! _The _genius!" the Doctor said, "The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. He always choose a the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words.

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare yelled, sending the audience into laughter.

"Oh, well..." the Doctor frowned, disappointed.

I smiled, "Well they do say never meet your heroes."

"And yet, _you're _here," he reminded.

"I said I love the man's work, I never said he was my hero," I countered.

"You have excellent taste!" Shakespeare continued, "I'll give you that. I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labor's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. All in good time. You don't rush a genius," he took another bow and suddenly stood right back up, almost like a jerked up, "When? Tomorrow night. Come tomorrow night for my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labor's Won'!"

As we exited the theater, I felt somewhat confused, "Um, I don't know if I'm right or not but...I don't really recall that new play 'Loves Labor's Won'. And I've read most all his plays..."

"It's the lost play. It doesn't exist," the Doctor replied, "It's in rumors. It's mentioned in list of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

"We could tape it," Martha suddenly said, "Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

The Doctor looked at her, "No."

"That would be bad?" she asked, slowly getting it.

"Yeah."

"Um, so how come this play disappeared?" I asked, bringing their attention back.

"Well..." the Doctor looked between Martha and I, "I was just gonna give Martha a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a little longer."

I smiled at Martha, "Meaning we get to meet Shakespeare upfront."

~0~

"Hello!" the Doctor led us into the room that held the one and only, Shakespeare, "We're not interrupting, are we?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" Shakespeare looked up and paused, "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me," he gestured to Martha, "And you two," he looked to the two men beside him, "Get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse," a woman with a tray led the others out.

"Sweet lady," Shakespeare motioned for Martha to sit down. Martha smiled sheepishly and sat across his desk.

"I love your work," I walked up to his desk and plopped down beside Martha, "It's brilliant!"

He smiled, "And another sweet."

I smiled brighter, "Oh...thank you...you're very kind."

"Such unusual clothes," he observed both of us, "So...fitted."

Martha and I looked each other, observing looking at our outfits. I wore a black, long-sleeved, shirt tucked under a yellow and black, plaid, skirt with tights underneath and black flats. Martha, on the other hand, wore her party outfit that consisted of jeans, jacket, and a blouse underneath, with boots. Wise girl...

The Doctor moved up and held out his psychic paper to Shakespeare, "I'm sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Minerva Souza and Martha Jones."

Shakespeare observed the paper for a moment then looked up, "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

"Oh, that's...very impressive," the Doctor blinked, looking to the paper, "That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha took the psychic paper and looked at it, confused, "No. It says so right there. Sir Doctor, Minerva Souza, Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank," Shakespeare smiled.

The Doctor took back the psychic paper, "Psychic paper. Um, long story," he frowned, glancing at me, "Oh I hate starting from scratch."

"I think it's nice," I countered, smiling at Martha, "It's refreshing to have another friend with us."

"Psychic," Shakespeare tested the word, "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Martha's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Oops...isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Martha looked away.

"Maybe you should stop," I chuckled, "We're not from around here."

"They're from a far off land," the Doctor explained, "Freedonia."

"Excuse me!" a man barged into the room, "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script. As master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round, Lynley," Shakespeare waved him off.

Lynley looked indignant, "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" I remarked.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love Labor's Won' will never be played," and with that, Lynley walked off.

"Mystery solved I guess," Martha said.

"I find that hard to believe," I muttered, walking for the doors.

"What?" the Doctor followed me.

I peered out into the corridor, "You're telling me 'Love's Labor's Won' is lost because of an angry boss? Please..." I scoffed.

"And why couldn't it be?"

"Have things ever gone so easy for us?" I whispered, making sure Martha or Shakespeare wouldn't hear.

He thought, already knowing the answer, "Well..."

Before he fully answered, there was a scream coming from the outside.

"There you go!" I exclaimed before running towards the scream.

We ran out into the street and saw Lynley on the ground, spitting out water.

"It's that Lynley bloke!" Martha exclaimed.

"What's wrong with him?" I frowned.

"Leave it to men, I'm a doctor," the Doctor ran for Lynley.

"Yeah, well I'm a doctor too!" Martha rushed after him, "Near enough."

With nothing to do to help, I watched over the two "doctors" that were examining Lynley. The Doctor stood around him and looked about in the street, like he was searching for something.

"Gotta get the heart going. Mr. Lynley, can you hear me?" Martha asked, "You're gonna be alright," she prepared to start mouth-to-mouth but water started pouring out from Lynley 's mouth.

"What is that?" I pointed.

The Doctor knelt beside Martha, "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water, he drowned and then...I don't know...like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow."

"Miss?" I called to the women of the inn. "What was your name?"

"Dolly Bailey, ma'am."

"Dolly, this man died of natural cause to the heart," I said the first words to come to mind, "Can we have some sort of officer or authority take him away?"

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded.

"I'll do it ma'am!" a young girl offered and ran to do the task.

"Why did you tell them that?" Martha demanded from me, slightly irritated.

"No, she did the right thing," the Doctor nodded, "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If we tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft."

~0~

"I've got a room, Sir Doctor," Dolly Bailey smiled, "I'm afraid there's only one, however. Is that alright?"

"Just fine," the Doctor assured.

She nodded and left, leaving the Doctor, Martha, Shakespeare and myself to walk walked down the inn's corridors.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare looked at Martha, still bewildered.

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Martha nodded proudly, making me chuckle.

"So then, what are you?" the man moved onto me.

"Oh, I'm...more of free traveling girl," I said slowly, hoping that made sense.

"Ah..." he still eyed me, like he was just noticing something, "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," the Doctor shrugged.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. But you," he directed himself to Martha again, "You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me. And then Miss Souza, you look at her and notice such grief in her eyes."

"That's um...that's not true," I forced a dim smile.

"I don't mistake that grief because it's the same one I share, though I assume you're not a mother..."

"God no!" I shook my head, disliking the course in which this conversation was heading for.

"Martha, why don't you take Minerva and see that room, yeah?" the Doctor suggested, already moving me ahead.

"Sure," Martha nodded and we left for that room, "That Shakespeare, huh?" she shook her head with a smile of disapproval.

"Not liking the admirer?" I joked, hoping to forget the man's words fast.

"He's...different," she laughed softly, "Really twice my age now, huh?" she chuckled.

I opened the door to our room, "You're lucky the Doctor's not on your case about it. Still, not every woman can say, 'Shakespeare likes me!'"

"Hm, not very five star," she looked around.

I jumped on the bed, "I've seen worse!"

"You have?"

I nodded, laying down on the pillow, "I've been on the road and sometimes...there's no motels."

"Really?" she walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Sometimes, I'd settle for the great outdoors."

"Weren't you scared?"

"You wouldn't believe how beautiful the night is when you spend it outside. My favorite place so far is this desert I spent a night in. It was...different," I smiled, remembering the strange man I had seen with a box of wonders like the Doctor's.

Then again, now that I was well informed, I knew that it was the _same_ box and it was the same _man_, just one regeneration later. I gotta say, now that I knew it had been a future Doctor I'd seen, I wished I could've gotten closer to see how he looked. I was only granted a small glimpse of him; he wore bow ties and had nice hair. I wish I could see him again.

But the thing that made me the happiest about that day was the fact that he had called my name out. He wanted to get back to me and that meant we still traveled together. After two regenerations we still traveled together. And on the slight chance we didn't, he was still going back for me...

"You spent a night in the desert?" Martha's eyes widened, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who did?" the Doctor walked in.

"Minerva!"

"Really?"

"Mhm," I nodded, propping my elbows on the bed and sitting up, "Something else you don't know, it was that same desert where I saw you."

"Um...I don't suppose any of you have a toothbrush?" Martha looked between us, the thought just striking her.

"Oh, wait," the Doctor patted his pockets and pulled out a brush, "Contains Venusian spearmint."

"Oh, thanks," she took it from him, "So, who's going where? There's only one bed."

I turned to the side, snuggling into the pillow, "You two can figure it out. I'm taking this side of the bed. In any case, we could just throw the Doctor to the floor."

"Hm, _or_ we can just throw Minerva on the floor," I heard him mutter.

"No, because then Minerva will hurt you."

"Don't worry you menace, I don't mind the floor," he assured, the sarcasm just dripping from his tongue.

"You should think I'm a menace," I warned with a smirk.

"Um, I'm gonna go and use this," Martha said, assuming she meant the brush, "And, I don't really mind where I end up," I heard her footsteps then the door shut.

A moment later, the bed shuffled. I turned to the other side and saw the Doctor laying down with his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I figured if I'm not gonna sleep here, I should at least get to feel how comfortable it is."

"I was only joking, Doctor. I'll be fine anywhere," I said, moving to sit up.

"No, don't worry about it," he stopped me. I laid back on the pillow, watching him in his thoughts, "I'm sorry for what Shakespeare said to you."

" Huh? Why are _you_ sorry? Wait, what's there to be sorry about in the first place?" I frowned, severely confused.

"And I'm sorry for being so protective of you, you're right, I _am_ overprotective," he shifted to his side, leaving us face to face, "I shouldn't be but I am."

"You know, Shakespeare is like twice the age Martha is, why haven't you acted the same?"

"Because I don't know her and frankly, as rude as it may sound, I don't care," he admitted, and it did sound rude but I awaited for him to explain himself before I snapped at him, "Minerva, I feel like you've been hurt enough and I took it upon myself to make sure that nothing and no one hurts you again."

That damn Martian always manages to escape hat scold, doesn't he? I had to smile, "That's very sweet of you but I'm okay now. I've got a really good friend with me that makes me happy. Plus, I'm pretty sure Da Vinci wouldn't have hurt me. He just wanted to paint me."

He leaned closer and whispered, "Twice your age and never gonna happen."

"903 and alien," I reminded, "What would those women say, hm?"

"Nothing because they'd be too focused on my looks!"

I laughed, "And the ego rises to incredible levels! Focus on the problem at hand instead!"

"Well, for starters, there _is_ such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of a Taunton and I think we've have spotted that."

"Maybe it's not human then," I offered.

"We're missing something, Minerva. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it."

"I...I don't know," I mumbled, feeling slightly lost in his eyes as I took in our closeness again with more focus, "Perhaps-"

"Rose would know," he said, oblivious to what I was thinking, "She'd say exactly the right thing."

Even though I tried hiding it, I had to frown, "Was she the _only_ one that always said 'exactly the right thing'?"

"She'd definitely have the right words to calm to my ego," he chuckled, "She'd know what to do next."

"Only one, huh," I turned away from him, very irritated. Nice to know my input mattered to him, "Goodnight."

It doesn't even matter if Rose is stuck in another dimension. All my clever ideas and words and ways would never suffice in comparison to Rose's. I would still and probably always be second best for him.

~0~

I heard a shout and immediately, jumped out of bed, the Doctor already half way to the door. Martha and I quickly ran after him and entered Shakespeare's room to see Dolly Bailey on the floor, unconscious. Martha ran to the window while the Doctor ran to the woman.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright," he looked up.

"She's dead?" I blinked, glancing to Shakespeare who was just waking up on his desk.

"Minerva? Doctor?" Martha called from the window.

"What is it?" I walked towards her.

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked.

"A witch."

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey," Shakespeare sighed, making us turn to him, "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage, against the dying of the light," the Doctor walked back to the desk.

"I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's.."

"You know," I began thinking, looking straight to Shakespeare, "Lynley and Dolly both died at the same day and they were both connected to you. That's a bit strange."

"Are you accusing me?" He quickly jumped on it with alarm.

"No," I shook my head, "It's just strange."

"Yeah, and I saw a witch out there," Martha pointed, "And you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare asked, confused.

"Not, not quite yet," the Doctor whispered to Martha,

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare announced.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The Architect. Hold on," the Doctor smiled, "The architect! The Globe! Come on!"

~0~

"What exactly are we doing?" Martha inquired.

I took a seat on the edge of the stage, letting my legs dangle below, "Not exactly sure, but I'm guessing we're about to find out.

"Why are we here?" Shakespeare asked, "I do not understand."

The Doctor had brought us to the Globe Theater with no explanation whatsoever. We watched him from the stage look round and round.

"The columns there, right?" he began, "14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked...tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well," Shakespeare responded.

"Why does that ring a bell? 14..." the Doctor began to pace.

"There are 14 lines a sonnet," Martha offered.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets...oh my head. Tetradecagon...think, think, think! Words, letter, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theater!" Shakespeare exclaimed.

"Now hold on," I raised a finger, "A theater could hold much power if the right words are said. Capture the moment and capture the audience," the Doctor pointed to me, agreeing. I smiled, proudly.

"It's like your police box!" Martha exclaimed, "Small wooden box with all that power inside."

"Did I mention I like both of you?" he stopped pacing, "Tell you what, though. Peter Street would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer," Shakespeare shook his head, "A month after finish this place...he lost his mind."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Well, where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha questioned.

"Hospital. It's the madhouse."

"Well I'll tell you one thing," I hopped off the stage, "Suddenly he's not looking so mad now, is he?"

"We need to go there. Let's go," the Doctor walked for the exit.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Shakespeare cried, rushing to follow us. When he caught up, he wasted no time in flirting around with Martha.

"Do you really think Peter will talk to us?" I asked the Doctor, giving Martha and Shakespeare an occasional look back. Martha seemed very much entertained, although not very much approving.

"It's like you said," the Doctor replied, "He might not be that mad."

"I was only suggesting..."

"But you're usually right."

"I am, aren't I?" I smiled.

"Whoah, Nelly!" we heard Martha, "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country!"

"But Martha, this is Town," Shakespeare reasoned.

"Okay, come on, we can all have a good flirt later," the Doctor looked back.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare smirked.

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air," the Doctor frowned as I laughed softly, "Now move!"

~0~

This building was horrible. All the screams and cries from the 'patients' were so heartbreaking. At least to me anyways because others...well...

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" the jailer guiding us asked, "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya!"

"No, I don't!" the Doctor snapped.

"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies," the jailer went off.

"This place is disgusting," I spat, "And I'm not talking smell-wise. How could people actually whip these, 'patients'," I put my fingers in quotation marks, "To entertain the public?" I shot look at Shakespeare, "You put your friend in here?"

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia?" he raised an eye brow.

"But you're clever!" Martha exclaimed, "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in that way?" I asked, fairly intrigued.

"You lost your son," the Doctor said softly.

"My only boy," Shakespeare looked down, "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"We didn't know," Martha shook her head, "Sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be...oh, that's quite good."

"You should write it down," I pointed, smiling.

"Hm," he considered it, "A bit pretentious?"

"This way, my lord!" the jailer called us.

We walked up to the cell and waited for it to be unlocked, "They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." the jailer opened it up.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" the Doctor said, fairly annoyed, "Now get out!"

"That's Peter?" I pointed to the man sitting against the wall, his legs in front of his chest and head covered with his arms.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him," Shakespeare said, staying back.

"Peter?" the Doctor slowly approached him, even placing his hand over Peter's shoulder, "Peter?" Peter looked up, completely silent. The Doctor placed his fingertips on the sides of Peter's temples, "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go," Peter lied down on his cot, "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The 14 walls; always 14. When the work was done..." Peter laughed, "They sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" the Doctor crouched beside him, "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words," an old lady suddenly appeared beside the Doctor. Quickly, he moved back to where we were.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Just one touch of the heart," she ignored me, laying her hand on Peter's chest.

"No!" the Doctor yelled.

But Peter shrieked and died in less than a second.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare cried.

"Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals," the woman turned around.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha turned to the door, struggling to open it.

"I don't think that's gonna work," I said, looking back, "We're in a madhouse. Everyone wants to get out."

"Who will die first, hm?" she pointed.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers," the Doctor walked towards her.

"Doctor don't!" I yelled, "Don't you dare!" but he kept going.

"No mortal has power over me," the woman laughed, wickedly.

"Oh but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one...if I can just know you..." the Doctor stopped a few inches away from the old woman.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us," the woman assured.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here! Now think, think, think...Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy...ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

And just like that, she disappeared, crying out.

"What did you do?" I asked, confused.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic," he turned around.

"But there's no such thing as magic," Martha stated.

"Well it's just a different sort of sciene. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use words for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the world."

"We should go," Martha said, "I don't think I want to spend another minute here."

When the jailer hurried on back and let us out, we walked with a speedful taste.

"I never wanna come back here," I muttered.

"Hopefully, we won't," the Doctor said.

I smacked him without even looking back, "What was that for?" he frowned.

"For scaring me out of my wits!"

"Wha-I wasn't gonna actually die..." he rubbed his arm.

"But I didn't know that!" I cried, "Next time, a little warning would be nice."

"Alright, sorry. "

"So what about these Carrionites?" Martha questioned, moving beside us, "What are they?"

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," the Doctor explained, "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"We,, I'm going for real," Shakespeare nodded.

"But what do they want now?" I asked.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Martha asked, not sure if to herself or for us.

"I'm looking at the man with the words," the Doctor looked straight at Shakespeare.

"But I've done nothing!" he cried, indignantly.

"What were you doing last night when the Carrionite was in the room?" I asked, suddenly thinking.

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?" the Doctor questioned.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual, except those last few lines..." he paused, "Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labor Won', it's a weapon!" the Doctor exclaimed, "The right combinations of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

Shakespeare smiled, amused. "Very well."

We returned to Shakespeare's room and grabbed a map of the town. They placed it on the desk and began studying it.

"There it is," Martha pointed, "But...what now?"

"We're gonna track them down," the Doctor said, glancing to Shakespeare, "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it!" he shook the Doctor's hand, "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Now don't complain," I smiled.

"I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck, Doctor!"

"Good luck, Shakespeare," the Doctor replied, motioning for Martha and I to head for the door, "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute...that's one of mine!" Shakespeare exclaimed.

I chuckled, "I think you just made his day."

"Oh, c'mon!" the Doctor rushed out.

~0~

As we approached All Hallows Street, we looked around at the houses but found ourselves lost for which one it could be.

"This might take a little longer," I frowned, peering into a corner.

"Sorry, but there's something I think I'm missing here," Martha stopped walking, "Last time I remember, the world didn't end in 1599. I'm still here. And so is Minerva."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" the Doctor threw his head back, thinking for a moment, "Oh! I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's just like that!"

"The film?"

"No, the novelization. Yes, the film!" he snapped, "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away..." Martha whispered, 'Oh my God, are we gonna fade?"

"You two and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it."

"Oh great, and I had so many plans," I frowned.

"We need to find that house," the Doctor looked around, "But which one?"

Suddenly, a door to a house opened. For us...

"Think we found it," I pointed.

We walked for the house, entering and finding a young woman standing across from us.

"I take it we're expected," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time," she smiled.

"Right then, it's my turn," Martha stepped forth, "I know how to do this. I name thee, Carrionite!" she pointed to the girl but she remained standing, "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe," the girl pointed at Martha, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha fell to the ground, "Martha!" I rushed to her, "What did you do?"

"Only sleeping, alas," she frowned, "Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you," She pointed at me, "For the one that called herself Joy-"

"We have done enough of this," the Doctor cut her off, "What are you doing here?"

The girl, scowling at being cut off, turned to him with a pointing finger, "Well, I guess you'll be next. Now you, Sir Doctor." She paused, seeming confused, "Oh...fascinating. With you, there is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me."

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant..." she leaned closer, a smirk playing on her lips, "Rose."

_That_ set him off. He marched up for her, angrily, "Oh, big mistake 'cause that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished!"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare," I whispered in realization.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius."

"Of course, when someone you love dies, your words become powerful," I mumbled.

"Spoken by one that knows the pain," she remarked, making me quiet down immediately.

"Shut up," I muttered, keeping Martha's head off the ground.

"Behold, the one who could not forgive and lost a certain, Liv."

My eyes shot up, "Shut up!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, "You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

The Doctor grabbed my arm, pulling me back to his side, "What is that?"

"It's nothing," I tried charging for the girl again.

"Uh, yeah, definitely nothing," he pulled me right back, "How many of you are there?" he demanded from the girl.

"Start with your name so that I know who I'll hurt," I spat.

She glared, "Just the three. I am Lilith. But the play shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm...busy schedule...but first you gotta get past me," The Doctor stood face to face with her.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape," she smirked, running fingers along his face.

I glared, and when I caught myself I shook my head of it. What was that!?

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me," he said, serious.

"Oh, we'll see," she pulled out a lock of his hair and backed away to the window.

"What did you do!?" he quickly flung his hands to his head.

"Souvenir," She waved.

"Well, give it back!" He rushed after but she flew out through the window, levitating herself outside.

"Now that's just cheating," he stopped at the windowsill.

I knelt down to Martha, seeing she was waking up again, "Martha? Are you alright now?" I sat her up, "Martha?" I looked back to the pair across from us.

All I saw was the Doctor letting out a shrill cry before falling to the floor. Quickly, I moved to his side, Martha right behind me.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, laying him on his back with the help of Martha, "Martha?"

"I've got it!" she listened to his heartbeat, "Hold on, mister." She sat him up, "Two hearts?"

"You're making a habit of this," he moved to stand. When he did, he nearly fell again if Martha and I hadn't caught him, "I've only got one heart working! How do you people cope?" he looked between us.

"'Cause we're not aliens!" I exclaimed, "We're just that good!"

He rolled his eyes, "I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Martha did as told, "Ah! Other side!" This time, I hit him, "On the back! On the back!" Martha went again. "Left a bit!" she moved to the left, "Ah, lovely," we let him go and he stood perfectly, "There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for?" he looked between us, "Come on! The Globe!"

And we ran again. We were running down the street when he made a turn that we had not made before. I stopped running, out of breath, "We're going the wrong way!" I yelled.

"No, we're not!" he continued. I rolled my eyes and waited just a moment. He ran back and passed me, "We're going the wrong way!"

"You don't say?" I yelled, running after him.

We stopped in front of the theater which held a red glow shinning up to the sky, Inside, the audience was screaming and scrambling to get out.

"What now?" Martha exclaimed.

"Back door!" the Doctor ordered, and we rushed again.

We ran in through the backstage and found Shakespeare rubbing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it," the Doctor rushed up to him, "Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play'!"

"I hit my head," he mumbled.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald," the Doctor muttered. He turned at the sound of the screams that were growing louder, "I think that's my cue!" he ran to the stage.

"Not much of a people person right now, is he?" Martha asked, going to help Shakespeare.

I sighed, "He's a bit busy."

We both helped Shakespeare onto the stage where all the chaos was centered.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" the Doctor grabbed him.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked, helpless.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" I reminded, "You _always _have the right words."

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision!" he shook his head, "I'm not sure if I can do this..."

"Trust yourself," I smiled, "Your words are perfect."

"You think so?"

I nodded, "Didn't I say? I loved all your work."

He smiled, looking out to the audience and sky, "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Caionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." he glanced at the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" the Doctor yelled.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" And banished like a tinker's cuss, I saw to thee..." He looked to the Doctor for help again.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha suddenly shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" the Doctor joined.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare finished it off.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahh!" Lilith screamed as she and the rest of her kind were sucked up into the cloud...but along with them went every script and copy of the play.

"The play..." I said, sadly, my curiosity of its words getting the best of me.

When the audience saw everything gone, they erupted into applauds and cheers. The Doctor took a bow, as if he were part of the play. The rest of the actors returned and also took their bows.

"They think it was all special effects," Martha looked around.

"Your effect is special indeed," Shakespeare glanced at her.

"Oh Shakespeare," I shook my head, "So many words and so not the right ones..."

~0~

"Okay, I just drank something and it tasted really good...but I don't know what it was," I plopped down in one of the theater's audience seat. Martha and Shakespeare laughed, both sitting on the edge of the stage, "I mean it. Perhaps the Doctor is right...I shouldn't drink everything offered to me."

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though..." the Doctor walked onto the stage wearing a ruff collar and a skull in hand, "Reminds me of a Sycorax. Whaddya think Minerva?"

"Kind of," I shrugged.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well," Shakespeare said.

"Copyright it," I joked, earning back a smile from the Martian.

"How's your head?" He walked over to the pair.

"Still aching," Shakespeare sighed.

"Here, I got you this," the Doctor removed his collar and placed it around Shakespeare's neck, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better."

I smiled, "Although, it does suit you. Might wanna keep it."

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone. I looked all over, every single copy of Love Labor's Won went up in the sky," the Doctor shrugged.

"My lost masterpiece," Shakespeare frowned.

"You could write it up again," Martha offered.

"Better not. There's still power in those words," the Doctor pointed, "Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"I've got new ideas," Shakespeare announced, smiling, "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy; my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" I repeated.

"That's him."

"Ham_net_?" I raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I held up my hands in defense, leaning back on my seat, "Nothing..."

"Anyways, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity," the Doctor held up the Carrionites' crystal, "And we've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia..."

My smile slightly faded. I didn't really like the idea of that.

"You mean travel on through time and space," Shakespeare corrected.

"You what?" the Doctor blinked, definitely not expecting that.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Minerva are from the future. It's not hard to work out."

The Doctor remained in place, dumbfounded, "That's...incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse," he took Martha's hand, "A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate-"

"Will! Will!" one of the actors ran in, "You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're talk of the town!" another actor exclaimed, 'She heart about last night! She wants us to perform it again!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

And then, Queen Elizabeth I herself walked in!

"Oh my god!" I cried happily, getting on stage with the help of the Doctor, "It's really her!"

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor exclaimed.

She, on the other hand, did not look so pleased to see him, "Doctor!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, slightly taken back.

"My sworn enemy!"

"What?" the Doctor blinked.

"Off with his head!"

"What?"

"Run you idiot!" I laughed, "Before you're killed!"

"What I do?" he frowned, taking my hand and running us off, poor Martha left back to say her goodbyes to Shakespeare and rush to catch up with us.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!" We heard Elizabeth yell.

"What did you to her?" I smacked his arm.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet! That's time travel for you!" We ran up to the TARDIS where he quickly unlocked it, 'In, in, in!"

"I don't think I ever thought I'd be running away from Elizabeth I in my life!" Martha laughed as she ran inside first.

"That sucks, I wanted to meet the woman," I looked back just in time to see an arrow coming straight for us, "Ah!" I ducked down and looked up to see said arrow stuck on the doors, "On second that, I'm fine!"

"Get in!" the Doctor pulled me up and pushed me inside, hurriedly closing the doors after us and running to the console, "Off we go, then!"

"What did you do to her?" Martha continued to laugh.

"I suppose whatever it was he hasn't done it yet," I shook my head, catching a smell from my hair that hadn't been there five minutes ago, "Oh..." I grabbed a strand of it and sniffed it, "Okay, no more drinking things."

"Told you," the Doctor smirked.

"I asked you to come with me! I don't know my way around drinks," I reminded, "But you wanted to play dress up on the stage."

"I was not playing dress up."

"Mhm," I turned around and headed for the corridors, "Anyways, if you two don't mind, I'm going for a shower. Doctor, if you mind, I'm going to raid the wardrobe again."

"This place has a wardrobe?" Martha asked, sounding shocked, "Really?'

"Comes in handy when you don't have clothes," I shrugged, "Reminds me, I'm gonna need to go back to Earth soon. I have so many things to do. I haven't even turned in my volunteer proof! I don't want to fall behind again."

"Sure," the Doctor said, oddly quietly.

"See you in a bit," I waved and rushed off.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Hello!

Oh, who doesn't love Captain Jack? He's just...wow! ^.^

Yeah, that was one aspect of Martha's season I didn't like, the 'rebound' feeling, oh dear...that's one of the reasons I love Donna most of all; she was one of the few companions that just saw the Doctor as a friend, a best friend. I know Amy was like that too, but not from the start. Ah, Clara...don't like her much, sorry, but I suppose she was also like Amy, crush in the beginning and now (present time) currently moved on.

Aw, really? Even when I haven't updated yet? You're so sweet! I feel special, thank you so much! ^.^

If I make someone fangirl over a chapter then I feel really accomplished because that's what some of my fave authors make me do, eek! So thanks for telling me that!

Next chapter, we get quite the revelation of the guilt poor Minerva carries, wonder what it is, hmm...

Have a nice week and glad to hear your thoughts :)


	14. One Pair of Travelers

"Hey Minerva!" Martha greeted me as I walked into the console room, "Got the smell out of your hair?"

I quietly nodded, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Yeah, even tried going for a nap. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, you probably needed to rest after a day with Shakespeare and from the hospital," she smiled, walking over to me as I sat on the chairs, "Wow, I just figured out you haven't slept in a long time, huh?"

"It doesn't matter," I waved her off.

"So, listen," she fiddled with her fingers, "The Doctor just offered me a trip into the future. Is that alright with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked, a small yawn slipping from my lips.

She bit her lip, sheepishly chuckling, "Um...well, I just figured you'd want it to be just you and the Doctor."

"Believe me, that is not what I want," I shook my head, keeping a serious face that she immediately picked up on.

"Why do you say it like that?"

I looked at her, studying her for a second before I asked a silly question, "Can I trust you?"

She blinked, "Well...yeah, of course! I know we just got to know each other, but anything you want to say will forever stay within these lips if you want it to," she pretended to zip-lock her lips.

I smiled, "Thanks Martha."

"Of course, now spill!"

I chuckled lightly before sighing, "Well...see...we had this companion a while back, Rose."

She nodded, "Mhm, know the basics of her from the little you told me before the whole hospital fiasco."

"Okay, well...the reason I don't want you to leave is because without you, I fear the Doctor would go back to comparing me to Rose."

She blinked again, leaning against the console and thinking for a second, "Comparing you to Rose?"

"He doesn't do it on purpose. I guess it's just that big mouth he has," I looked down, sighing quietly, "He makes these little remarks that seem harmless but are actually hurtful to me. It's these little things that make it seem like Rose was the only one that did good, you know? Like she was the star companion and sure, it may seem like I'm jealous but I swear I'm not. It just hurts. Sometimes I feel like I'll always be second best to him in comparison to Rose and that no matter what I do, no matter how much input I put to all this," I looked around the TARDIS, "I'll never be able to be as great as Rose was."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling softly, "You shouldn't try to be as great as Rose, you should strive to be the best _you_ can be. Forget the woman! I don't know her but I know for a fact you're not second best to her. I have reason to believe you're incredibly clever," I chuckled lightly, "And that the Doctor does not see you as a 'second best'."

"Martha, yesterday, last night when you went to brush your teeth, we started talking and...he said Rose would say the exact thing he needed to hear. She always knew what he needed to hear..." I shrugged, "I guess I'd never be able to do that, no matter how 'clever'," I made air quotation marks with my fingers which she pushed down, "I am. I wonder what I must look to him. Am I just some ghost of the past?"

"Don't say that," she shook her head, "You are not!"

"I don't want to be second best, Martha," I said, ignoring her last remark, "I really don't. After everything, it just wouldn't be fair."

"Hey, you are not second best to anyone, Minerva. Don't you ever let anyone make you feel like that. Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"It's those remarks..."

"Which I'm sure they're not meant to hurt you," she sighed, "But if I do hear one that strikes me just the least insulting, I'll smack him."

I chuckled, "Thanks Martha. Glad to hear you don't hate me."

"How can I hate someone so sweet and clever?"

"Are you talking about me?" the Doctor strolled in.

"Ever so modest," I said as he joined us.

"I was talking about _Minerva_," Martha said, swinging an arms round my shoulders, "She's sweet, she's clever, and she's not a show off about it unlike an alien I know."

'Me?" he placed a hand on his chest, faking his hurt.

"Get out of here," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if it's any help, I think you're sweet and clever too."

"...thanks," I smiled sheepishly.

"So, I told Martha we could go somewhere in the future," he moved onto the console, "How's that sound?"

"Great!" Martha exclaimed before chuckling, "You probably meant Minerva, huh?"

"That was the idea, Martha," he nodded, leading her to laugh again.

"I think it sounds great," I said, much calmer than my friend beside me. If he had proposed for Martha to accompany us for another trip, it could mean that he'd consider keeping her around for some time.

"You'll love it," he said, although we didn't know if he was speaking to both of us, or just one.

We didn't have much time to think on it when the TARDIS shook us as usual. Once arrived, the Doctor went over for his coat on the rails and began his usual introduction rambles, "Year five billion and fifty three, planet New Earth!" he announced, making my eyes shoot at him with suspicion, "Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world and we're bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built," he threw Martha's jacket to her, "Now I'll really get to show you the citadel, Minerva!"

Can you spell rebound?

I only smiled and followed after him with Martha besides. Unfortunately, we stepped out into the pouring rain.

"Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling!" Martha zipped up her jacket.

"Nah, a bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" the Doctor pulled us into a street.

"Looks like the same old Earth to me," Martha remarked as we walked into a solitary, dirty street, "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look," the Doctor walked to a screen on a wall and used the sonic on it. He started hitting it when the static emerged. A woman doing a newscast appeared on screen. The image then showed us the city above the ground...and it was beautiful.

The Doctor smiled and looked back, "That's more like it! That's the New we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

"You've brought us to the slums?" Martha didn't sound too excited.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city," he walked back to us.

"You'd love anything," I smiled, shaking my head.

"That's me! Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!"

We started moving again, the Doctor rambling on as usual.

Martha suddenly stopped and turned to us, directing herself to the Doctor, "Hold on, when you say "last time", was that you and Rose?"

"Um – yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah," he nodded, gesturing to me, "And Minerva."

"Except I was possessed for a good chunk of it," I added, reminding him of that tiny detail.

"You're taking us to the same planets that you took her?" Martha asked, frowning.

"What's wrong with that?"

I just sighed when she glanced at me. Now she got it.

"Ever heard of the word 'rebound'?" she raised an eyebrow, "_Second best_?"

"Martha," I cut her off, giving her a stern look.

I knew she wanted to say what I had told her, but she bit her tongue and turned on her heels, walking ahead of us. I knew that, as bad of an idea this was, the Doctor had truly just wanted to show us the city. And for that, I couldn't be angry. This was just _my _problem, and I couldn't take it out on him.

"What's with her?" the Doctor asked, watching her go.

"It's not important," I said, almost mumbling as I moved ahead of him as well.

"Oi, what's with you?"

"I'm fine..."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "You usually have some remarks to say but you haven't said anything! And that's a problem because you _love _to talk."

I smiled faintly, "You know, your words can really make me feel good," I shook my head.

"Is it because of Liv?"

"What?" I nearly demanded.

"Liv. I heard you mumbling that in your sleep. Who is that?"

"You were watching me _sleep_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No!" he exclaimed, alarmed I'd take it in a bad way, "I was just gonna see if you were ready to go but then I saw you were asleep so I walked out. Though it sounded like you were having a nightmare," he paused as another yawn escaped my lips, "And now I see you didn't actually _get_ sleep..."

" It doesn't..." I couldn't even finish the damn words.

"That was a rhyme the Carrionites used against you," he reminded, now dead serious, "And now you can't even finish your most famous words. What's wrong?"

"It's my fault, Doctor," I whispered, to the brink of tears.

But before he could say something, people were suddenly flipping over tops and revealing vendor carts, many yelling as if to sell.

"Oh! How long you been there!? Happy! You want Happy!" one yelled.

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!" another vendor yelled.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow and the Read!"

"Anger! Buy some anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked, hurrying to rejoin us.

"I think they're selling moods," the Doctor looked around.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

A few customers were walking around, making the vendors go even crazier with their products. A pale woman walked past us and looked around the stalls, each vendor calling out to her. Finally, she decided for a woman beside us.

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" the vendor asked.

"I want to buy Forget," the woman said, quietly.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet," the vendor reached behind her into the stall and pulled out what looked like a small patch, "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence."

The woman handed her the money then turned around.

"Sorry, but...hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" the Doctor walked towards her.

"They drove off," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"They might drive back?"

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them."

But the woman just stared at him with zero hope. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Wait," I stepped up, my eyes fixated other patch or token or whatever it was, "Does that actually work? '_Forget_'?

"Minerva!" the Doctor scolded, open mouthed with shock, "You can't be-"

"Does it work?" I ignored him, keeping my eyes locked on the patch, suddenly feeling like the answer to all my pain and guilt could be on the tips of my fingers, "Does it actually make you forget?"

"Guaranteed!" the vendor woman assured, "Would you like one?"

I turned for the stall, slowly walking up to it.

"Minerva, you're not serious!" Martha yelled, "These are DRUGS!"

"Get back here!" the Doctor ordered.

"Would you like forget?" the vendor woman asked, softly, me nodding in response, "What are you trying to forget?"

"My guilt," I whispered, "Is it strong? Really, really strong?"

"It'll make you forget, dearie," she assured, already holding another of those patches out for me.

"You are out of your delusional mind!" the Doctor yanked me back with so much force that I nearly fell back if he hadn't been behind.

"Woah, hey! Let go!" Martha shouted, making us turn and see her being hauled away by a man, a woman beside them threatening the Doctor and I with a gun.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry. We just need three, that's all," the man exclaimed, "We're really sorry!"

"Let her go!" the Doctor screamed, moving in front of me, "I'm warning you, let her go!" but they kept hauling her away, "Whatever you want, I can help you. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," the woman lowered her gun and ran away...along with our friend.

The Doctor ran towards the door they had locked after them. "Stay here!" he ordered when he finally got the door opened.

"But I-"

"I said, stay! And don't you _dare_ do anything stupid with those drugs!" he yelled then ran after them.

I looked around to the stalls, the vendors just staring after the havoc, "But where were they going with her?"

"Probably the motorway," the vendor woman replied.

"But what's the Motorway?" I turned to her.

"Oh honey, everyone knows about the Motorway. But that's not important right now, how's about that Forget? Still want it?" she pulled out another patch and held it out, "It's cheap, I promise."

"I...I don't know anymore," I admitted, taking a step forwards, "I wanna forget, I really do."

"And this will help you," she waved the patch, "And it's cheap, c'mon."

I started walking for the stall again, reaching for the patch.

"You better put that thing away," the Doctor snapped as he returned, freezing me I'm place, "My friend doesn't need your drugs," he gripped my arm, I didn't even have the nerve to demand my freedom, "Those people – who were they? Where did they take her?"

"They've taken her to the motorway," the second vendor answered.

"Looked like carjackers to me," the third added.

"I'd give up now, darlings. You won't see her again," the second shrugged as if it were a casual thing.

"Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end," the vendor woman said.

"But they kept saying three," I spoke up, aware the Doctor's grip had only tightened at that, "They needed three, what does that mean, three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway – how do we get there?" the Doctor asked.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it."

He turned, me forcefully, and started leading us to the directed place.

"Hold on there!" the vendor woman called after us, "Are you sure you don't want Forget?" she asked me.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, his hand dropping to mind and reinforcing the grip, "NO. She doesn't. Word of advice, all of you," he pointed with his free hand, "Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" one of them asked.

"Because as soon as we find our friend, and we_ will_ find her alive and well, then we're coming back. And this street is closing. TONIGHT!"

~0~

"Are you ever gonna let go?" I demanded, trying to pull my hand out of the Doctor's for the millionth time.

"Oh I don't know," he swayed his head, the sarcasm building up, "If I do you may just run back to get one of those stupid moods."

"I won't!"

"Don't believe it."

"Doctor!" I shouted in frustration, smacking his hand with my free one.

He let go and I backed away from him, "You know, you're always the calm one, the one that _doesn't_ let _emotions_ get in the way. Didn't you tell me that, once? Hmm? My emotions would get us killed because all my mind was thinking of was Rose? Didn't _you _tell me that? You know, I didn't get it at first but now I do; I commit stupid things and ends up blowing in my face and worst of all, in _yours_. But now, Minerva, now it's _you _that can't think of anything besides this 'Liv'-"

"You leave that alone!" I demanded but he shut me down with a louder tone.

"I will not allow you to hurt yourself, do you understand me you!?"

"I just want for-"

"You've disappointed me today.. You drone on and on about the bad of humans and yet here you are, doing everything you're _against_. How could you even _think _about buying those stupid moods? God, Minerva, what's wrong with you!?"

"Everything!" I shouted back, careful not to bust out in sobs; that would seem like a ploy to get his anger to die down, "All those people that I drone on about and all the bad they've done, well I guess it's a bit hard when you're responsible for _killing _someone." He blinked, completely silent. I sighed, "I killed someone and the guilt is killing _me_, okay? Compare it to the way you make yourself responsible for the safety of your companions. Think about the way you felt about Rose and I, even Martha now; you feel responsible for us."

"This has nothing to do with Rose nor Martha," he said.

I scoffed, "Yeah right, things always have to do with Rose..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I didn't intend for the conversation to head this way, but whenever we're in an argument, it always does, "You brought Martha and I to the same place you took Rose."

"Excuse me but I do believe _you_ were here too. In fact, if I do recall, the whole point in bringing you to this place, was to thank _you_, Minerva."

"Oh, okay, so at no point at all did you have the motive to impress her? You didn't want to show off and make her see how good 'this,'" I gestured to himself, "New incarnation of yours was just as good as your last?"

"You are bringing things up that don't even matter. You're just hurting yourself!"

"Of course it hurts, everything hurts. It gnaws at my head. But don't deny that's not true because you know at one point it was."

"Minerva, I don't want to see you hurt," he stepped forwards and instinctively I took one back, making him sigh, "I'm sorry if you feel like a replacement..._still_...but you're not. I told you that and the only reason you're bringing this up is because you're trying to avoid whatever is troubling you; the reason behind your guilt."

"Help me," I whispered, feeling like a child the way I pleaded.

"I will," he nodded as he walked over, cautiously wrapping his arms around me for a hug, "Don't you worry."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled, feeling horrible at bringing up Rose and my insecurities about her again.

"How do I make this better? How do I help you?"

"You can start by rescuing Martha," I shrugged.

"Okay, _clearly, _I was gonna do that, but I was talking about you."

"If something happens to Martha that'll be the second person on my head," I pulled away and looked up at him, "Save her and then we'll deal with me."

"But you? C'mon!"

I faintly smiled, walking around him and wiping my face, slowly returning to my 'normal' state, "You're impossible."

How could he insist on _me_ when Martha was _kidnapped_?

"And I'm talking to the impossible girl!" he trailed after me, "Perfect match."

I rolled my eyes, "I need help yes, but Martha needs our help right now and that's what matters."

"That's the Minerva I like to see," he beamed, "The one that puts people before her. The one that doesn't let her emotions consume her. The one that smiles..." he pointed at my face, alerting me that indeed I was smiling.

"I don't know how you manage to keep doing that, Martian," I shook my head.

"I guess I just have the charms," he grinned innocently, taking my hand again and beginning to walk us into the direction that I assumed was the Motorway.

I shook my head and glanced at him, smiling softly, "You do," and then I shook my head again as I realized what I just said, "I mean...thank you, Doctor. I don't think anyone's managed to calm me in so little time, not even Mickey or Jackie."

"I meant what I said, Minerva, I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you...including me," he said, very serious, "And so, let me offer you a new trip, one after this one. It'll be fantastic and completely new. Somewhere not even Rose was taken to."

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear."

"With Martha?"

"...her too?"

"Of course! Why? Where you planning to bring her back already?"

"Well, I didn't really see her like a real companion..."

"But she's wonderful. Can't we keep her?"

"First of all, she's not a dog," he pointed, making me see how that could've been taken in another way, "And second of all, truthfully, I only see _us_," he gestured to one another, "Traveling together. Alone."

"Alone?" I repeated, feeling for the first time a sense of...bashfulness?

He nodded, "Yeah. You and I already know the rules and tricks of the traveling life. Besides, between you and Martha, I have more trust in you and I feel better with you. No offense to Martha or anything, she seems lovely but she's not you."

"Well...why don't we give her a chance?" Take her on a few trips and see what she's made of. Please?"

"Only because I think she'd be some help for you too, but just one more trip," he warned.

I could work with that. I could potentially turn 'one more' into 'several more' and finally to 'permanent companion'. I could. I _would_.

"Let's go save us a Jones!" I exclaimed, even managing a small chuckle.

~0~

We found a door leading into the motorway and the Doctor started working on it with the sonic. When he got it opened, we quickly entered onto a platform. We didn't even get a word out when we started coughing; there was way too much smoke in the air by all the hovering cars in front of us.

One of the cars in front of us opened up a door and out peered a man, "Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!"

Without hesitating, we hurried on into the car.

"Did you ever see the like?" the man asked the woman in the head of the car as we entered and shut the door.

She handed us an oxygen mask, "Here you go."

The Doctor reached for it and handed it over to me, "Human," he reminded with a hint of a smirk.

"Like you're not struggling?" I asked in between my coughs, even sneezing once.

He rolled his eyes and forced the mask on me, "Respiratory Bypass system."

"Can you please tell me why you were just standing out there and breathing in all that smoke?" the man questioned as he removed his head gear, allowing us to see he was a cat! Just like the ones from the hospital! "You know there's this story that says back in the old days, on junction Forty-seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

I sneezed again, not that it mattered seeing as I was wearing this stupid mask.

"Oh, you're making it up," the woman sitting beside him waved him off.

"A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Now stop it, that's disgusting."

"What? Did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving!"

He quickly sat up and pulled a lever on the controls, "Twenty yards! We're having a good day!"

I sneezed again, and with irritation, pulled off my mask.

"Are you alright, dearie?" the woman looked back from her seat.

"Y-yeah, just fine," I rubbed my eyes.

"Who might you two be? You look a little well-dressed to be hitchhikers," the man also turned back.

"I'm the Doctor," the Martian went first.

"Minerva," I said, my voice becoming slightly raspy.

"My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie waved.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan pointed past us.

We looked back and the Doctor pulled a curtain to reveal a basket of kittens. Oh they were so adorable...but uh-oh.

Sneeze!

"Aw, that's nice. Hello," the Doctor cooed, reaching for one of them.

Me, on the other hand, sneezed again. Those were cats I was allergic to, apparently.

"How old are they?" the Doctor asked, stroking the kitten in his hands.

"Just two months," Valerie smiled.

"Look Minerva, aren't they adorable?" he held it closer to me.

"Yeah...completely," I looked away and sneezed.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. They're children of the motorway," Brannigan explained.

"They were born in here?" I asked through my sneezing fit.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going out in the laundires on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance," Valerie said.

"You've been driving two months?" the Doctor asked.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now!" Brannigan exclaimed, chuckling, "We started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me," Valerie muttered then laughed.

I sneezed, "You've been driving for _twelve_ months?"

"Minerva, are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure, just fi-" I sneezed loudly, then took a deep breath, "Fine."

"No you're not, you're eyes are all red," he remarked, frowning, "And, what's that..." his finger touched my cheek.

"No, don't touch me!" I exclaimed right before sneezing again. My hand flew to my cheek where I felt a few bumps, "Oh, great..."

"Minerva, we've already got one problem, don't leave me in the blue with another one."

"I'm..." I sneezed again, "I'm allergic to cats."

"Oh..." he said, absently, until he got it, "Oh!" he quickly returned the kitten to the basket, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried," I mumbled, remembering the whole Olympic's trip, "But you went off to Rose..."

"Oh," he looked down, the guilty probably growing again, "But I did come back..."

"Yeah," I sneezed, "You did."

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked, "Where you can be allergic to people?"

I smiled, softly,"Sorry...it's not something I can control," I sneezed again. I reached to my cheek and scratched over the bumps.

"Stop it!" the Doctor pushed my arm down.

"Focus on Martha," I patted his arm, "I'll be fi-" Sneeze again, "Fine!"

"Right, well, we should head back to the TARDIS," he turned around for the door, "Let's go," he opened up and let in a big gulf of smoke. Quickly, he snapped it shut.

"A little late for that, I'm afraid," Brannigan said, 'We'e passed the lay-by. You're passengers now!"

"When's the next lay-by?" I asked, sneezing again.

"Oh...six months?" Brannigan looked to Valerie for help.

"N-n-n-n-no," the Doctor moved towards them, "We don't have that kind of time," he whipped out his sonic on the screen over the controls. He grabbed the transmitter, "I need to talk to the police."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," the machine said.

And we did wait...but it seemed like nothing or no one would answer.

"Is there anyone else?" I moved forwards, sniffling because of a stuffy nose.

"Yeah, we once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan joked.

"We've really got to find our friend," I said, not at all in the mood to joke when Martha was off who knows where.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed," Valerie said.

"What about the other cars?" the Doctor asked.

"We've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyways. They've got to be on your friends' list. Now, let's see who's nearby," Brannigan looked over the controls, "The Cassini sisters!" he grabbed the transmitter again, "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace," a woman answered.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Brannigan asked.

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

"Oh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old fashioned cat. Now, we've got some hitchhikers here that need certain information-"

The Doctor grabbed the transmitter, "Hello, sorry, we're looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but we don't know which one."

"Wait a minute..." a different woman replied, "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town."

"Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago," the Doctor talked into the transmitter.

"Well, in the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

"Anything more specific?"

"Was she car jacked by two people?"

"Yes!"

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the last lane. That means they had three on board and car number is 4-6-5 diamond 6."

"Great!" I exclaimed, sneezing right after; not so great.

"How do we find them?" the Doctor quickly asked.

"I'm afraid we can't help there."

"We can call them from here," I offered.

"Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class," Brannigan replied.

"You could try the police," the woman from the other side suggested.

"We got put on hold," the Doctor sighed.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

"Thank you," the Doctor handed back the transmitter to Brannigan.

I coughed for a few minutes and looked up, "We have to go to the fast lane."

"Not in a million years," Brannigan shook his head.

"But you've got more than 3 passengers!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost! She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no. And it's final," Valerie crossed her arms, "I'm not risking the children down there."

"What's the risk?" I asked, confused, 'It just goes fast, hence 'the _fast _lane'."

"We're not discussing it!"

"So we keep on driving?" the Doctor raised an eye brow.

"Yes," Brannigan nodded.

"For how long?"

"Till the journey's end."

The Doctor grabbed the transmitter again, "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we're amongst the first. Twenty three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

"I'm not sure..." the woman became quiet for a moment.

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? Ever?"

"I can't keep a note of everything!"

"What if there's no one out there?"

Brannigan snatched the transmitter from the Doctor, "Stop it! The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

"But someone's got to ask," he said, looking between the pair, "Because you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes."

I began coughing again, this time, making me feel very dizzy. I leaned against the wall, watching the three argue it out. Why couldn't they just see the obvious that there was no actual police out in the motorway?

"There's a whole city above us," Brannigan was saying, 'The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round, never stopping? Forever?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie cried.

Suddenly, the screen up front flashed on. It was the same news reporter we had seen earlier. I shut my eyes, not knowing how much more I could take. There was a song that played, and both Brannigan and Valerie sang to it. It was nice, really...just not at the right time.

"If you won't take us, we'll go down on our own," the Doctor said, after the song had finished.

"How are you gonna do that?" Valerie asked.

He walked to the center of the car and crouched down to the floor. He began using the sonic on the floor as he searched.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked.

"Finding my own way. I usually do," he replied, without looking up.

_Capsule Open_

"Think you can make it?" the Doctor asked me.

"I have to get out of here," I nodded, moving beside him.

"Yeah, you do," he mumbled, removing his coat and throwing it to Valerie, "You look after that. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump!" Valerie exclaimed.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens."

"This Martha sure must mean an awful lot to you," Brannigan remarked.

"Hardly know her," the Doctor replied a bit quick on that one, "I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied."

I glanced at him, confused of his confession. What could he have lied about?

I sneezed again, almost tripping down, "Okay, c'mon, red eyes," the Doctor moved us closer.

"They're red now?" I frowned, rubbing one of them until he pushed my hand down.

"Anyways, bye then!" he exclaimed to the pair and we he hopped down onto a new car, both immediately coughing at the fumes around us.

He used the sonic on the door of the new car and so we jumped down again.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the driver, a man dress in all white and looking extremely pale.

I took in a very deep breath, "Oh thank god..."

"Sorry, we're Motorway Foot Patrol," the Doctor answered, "Doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

"Well, not very much. Junction Dive's been closed for three years."

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!"

And we leaped down. This time, there were two girls that were looking at us, very scared.

"Sorry!" I grinned, looking around, "Nice car."

"Don't mind if we borrow these, do you?" the Doctor grabbed some handkerchiefs. He threw me one and I quickly wrapped it around myself. I sneezed again, but less strength, "Feeling a bit better?"

I nodded, "It's not gonna go away until I treat it. But I'll be fine."

And we leaped once more. And we began going quicker, not even giving a word to the drivers. Eventually, we reached what we hoped was the last layer.

"'Scuse me, is that legal?" a man, the driver, turned back.

"Motorway Patrol!" I exclaimed, getting over my fit of cough.

"Have you got any water?" the Doctor asked, coughing as well.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners," the man filled us water in cups and handed them over.

"Thanks," I said before drowning it all down.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we go down?" I asked.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'd rather not."

"Why?" I frowned, "Doesn't everyone want to go down there? It's quicker," he seemed slightly reluctant to speak over the subject, "Or at least that's what we think..."

The Doctor went to the door at the bottom and used the sonic to get it open.

"You can't jump!" cried the man, "It's a thousand feet down!"

"I just want to look!"

A noise became audible to us, making us stop in our tracks.

"What was that?" I asked, too scared to move.

"I try not to think about it," the man replied, quietly.

"I just need to see!" the Doctor rushed up to the screen at the front, "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this ting, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

And he began working like crazy, snapping out wires and twisting them or whatever.

"Here we go!" he cried, "Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

And we looked down. When I saw claws, I backed away, "What the hell was that?"

"They're alive," the Doctor muttered.

"What are 'they'?" the man asked.

"Macra."

Slowly, I rejoined them, "And what would the 'macra' be?"

"The Macra used to be scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

"Well, that was billions of years ago. They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beats. But they're still hungry..."

"Doctor, Martha's down there," I put a hand over my mouth.

There was a thud on the top of the car, causing us to look up. There were feet dangling followed by the whole body jumping inside the car.

"I've invented a sport!" the Doctor exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "So not the time."

It was Novice Hame! She stood up...with a gun, and dusted herself off, "Doctor, you're a hard man to find."

"No guns! I'm not having guns!" the man pointed.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" the Doctor tilted his head.

Novice Hame smiled, "You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

Indeed, you could tell she had aged.

"Novice Hame!" the Doctor hugged her, "No, hold on, get off," he backed away, "Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere," the Doctor shook his head, "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And our friend's still alive and stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me right now!" Novice Hame insisted.

I didn't want another argument starting up, not when there was bigger things to worry about, "If we could just calm down-"

"The situation is getting worse!" Novice Hame cried, "And we need you. Grab on, now," she ordered me. I nodded and linked arms with her.

"Minerva!" the Doctor scolded.

"I think we'll do best if we go into the city where we can get more help for Martha," I informed him the reason of my decision, a new idea popping into my head as I looked at Novice Hame, "Hey, _or_, you could just use that teleport to get Ma-"

But she grabbed the Doctor's wrist and pressed the button of her wristband, making us teleport out of the car.

"Hey, I was talking," I frowned, lifting my head off the new ground we were now in. I looked around and saw we were in a very dark room save for the few sunlight rays coming through parts of the ceiling.

"Rough teleport," the Doctor said, standing up, "But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

"I only had the power for one trip," Novice Hame replied.

I stood up as well and looked around with more observation. I gasped when I saw skeletons sitting rows of seats, "Doctor..."

"We're in the over-city now," Nove Hame said, cutting my call off.

"I'd like a word with the Senate of New New York," the Doctor demanded, "They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them," Novice Hame said.

"What?" the Doctor turned to where I was staring.

I simply pointed to the endless rows of skeletons, "They're _dead_."

"They died...the city died." Novice Hame said, "Twenty four years ago, everyone died."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at a skeleton that the Doctor had chosen to examine.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it 'Bliss'."

Novice Hame picked up another one of those mood patches from the floor and held it up, "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished-even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"Well why don't you get them out?" I asked, "If the city's safe again then-"

"There's not enough power," she shook her head, "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's 'we'?" the Doctor raised an eye brow, "And how did you survive?"

Novice Hame smiled, "He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

"Doctor," we heard a familiar voice call.

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor exclaimed, quickly running over to said big face.

"I knew you would come," the Face of Boe said as we entered the new room which was just as dusty and old as the last.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins," Novice Hame explained.

"Old, friend, what happened to you?" the Doctor knelt down before him, taking in his condition.

"Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea," Novice Hame stepped forwards.

"So he saved them?" I questioned.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help," the Doctor looked back.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own," he stood up, "All these years."

"We had no choice," Novice Hame shook her head.

"Yes, you did," the Doctor placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Save them, Doctor. Save them," the Face of Boe begged.

"Oh, I will," he turned around, "And I'll start by looking at that," he pointed to a screen not too far from us.

"And so it begins," I mumbled, smiling to myself, knowing it'd be a short while until Martha returned to us now.

"Are you alright?" Novice Hame asked me, "You have a few...marks on your face."

I touched my cheek and felt the bumps, "Oh, nothing to worry about. You wouldn't happen to have any allergy pills would you?"

She smiled softly and shook her head, "'I'm afraid not."

"Thought so."

"Minerva!" the Doctor called, "Look! Martha's car is still registered!"

"Let me see!" I pushed him to the side, "Martha's still alive!"

"Hold this in place," he ordered, handing me a tube, running it along the ground.

"What is this supposed to do?" I asked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" he pointed and I rolled my eyes, "Take residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

"But there isn't enough power," Novice Hame reminded.

"Ah, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Now I need both of you to get every switch on that bank up to maximum!"

"Got it, Martian," I called, chuckling to myself.

Novice Hame and I worked along, switching everything that was needed. The Doctor worked on the floor on some sort of knob, using the sonic on it.

"I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people," he said, banging on his work.

"So what exactly are you gonna do?" I looked back.

He jumped to his feet, "This!" he flicked every switch along him, making the lights go out from his work, "No!"

"Guess it wasn't that," I muttered.

He knelt down again and started fixing things, "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor..." the Face of Boe called.

"Yeah, hold on, not now," he continued to work.

"I give you my last..." suddenly, everything became illuminated with power.

"Did he do that?" I spun around.

"Novice Hame, look after him!" the Doctor ordered, "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got see this," he flicked another switch, "The open road!" He laughed, "If you'll excuse me, I've got a news report to do."

I hurried over to a window and watched all the cars finally free and in the city. Everyone was returning to the city after so long time. I watched for who knows how long until a cracking sound rang in my ears. I glanced over and saw it was the glass around The Face of Boe. The Doctor also looked back, all his excitement completely vanished.

"Doctor? Minerva?" we heard Martha called.

"Over here!" I exclaimed, watching the Face of Boe with such sorrow.

"What happened out there?" she walked in, spotting the Face of Boe, bewildered, "What is that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's alright," the Doctor replied, "Come and say hello. And this is Novice Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry," Martha joined us, slowly, "He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save to the city," Novice Hame said, sadly, "And now he's dying.

"He can't die..." I whispered, "Not after this..."

"It's good to breathe the air once more," the Face of Boe said.

"But who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about give up now," the Doctor said, forcing a smile.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more," Novice Hame said.

"Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler," Novice Hame continued.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets," the Doctor said.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor," the Face of Boe began.

"But that's why we have to survive! Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone," and the Face of Boe closed his eyes.

Novice Hame began to weep, Martha and I just staring with sorrow. The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed in shock. I don't know what it was, but it seemed very strong.

~0~

I was sneezing again, walking through the familiar alley of the vendors, "Seems like cats have invaded again. And I'm talking about the actual cats, not the people. I'm not allergic to people."

"Don't you have some allergy pills?" Martha asked, chuckling at me.

"I used to," I shrugged, sneezing again, "But everything was destroyed with um..." I trailed off, not wanting to remember the old Powell Estate in its ruins, "...It was just destroyed."

"You haven't gone to buy more?"

I shook my head, "No time."

"Think you can give her a check up?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine. I just need some medication, that's all," I waved him off, "It's not the first time it happens."

"Still, I wouldn't mind," Martha smiled, "If you don't mind I'm not a proper doctor yet."

"I definitely don't mind," I assured her, "But I don't want you to go into the trouble," I sneezed again.

"I think the one in trouble is _you_."

I chuckled lightly, "Right," I looked around the desolate alley, "But the important thing here is that these people aren't longer in trouble. Look at it. Everything's closed down, just like you said Doctor."

"I mean what I say...sometimes," He shrugged.

"You know what I wanna know?" Martha looked between us, "What the Face of Boe said back there," the Doctor grew quiet, "'You're not alone.'"

"I don't know," he said, moving ahead.

"I'd like to know about that too," I raised a finger, "Maybe it meant that you have us."

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"Then what?" I asked, more demanding since he was trying to act all casual about something that clearly wasn't.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, now."

"Oh, so now we're using my words?" I crossed my arms.

"Minerva, let's just go."

Martha and I glanced at each other, silently deciding to stay still.

"Are you staying or...?" he looked back, slightly irritated.

"Not until you speak," I said, "He said 'last of your kind'. Would that mean...?"

"It really doesn't matter," he said, serious.

"Yes, it does. I can see it," I stepped forwards, "You can open up you know. It's a two-way street between us. I open up, you open up."

"Yeah? Alright, fine. So when are you gonna tell me about this 'Liv' person?"

"I told you I would," I reminded, seeing him fidget with guilt at his out-lash. You could tell he just wanted to avoid the topic at all costs, "Let's talk."

He looked down for a moment before heaving a heavy sigh, "Martha, I swear to you I'll tell you, but..."

Martha nodded, understanding fast, "I get it, don't worry. But you better tell me afterwards, mister," she wagged a warning finger at him.

He smiled, "I will."

"What was that?" I pointed after Martha as she entered the box of wonders.

"I told you, between Martha and you, I feel more comfortable with you. Besides, I want you to open up without hesitation."

"Right," suddenly the thought of speaking out wasn't so glorifying anymore, "Well..."

"Minerva, why do you say you killed someone?"

"...because...I _did_," I let a shaky exhalation escape my lips, "It was my fault..."

"I refuse to believe that," he shrugged, looking at me like I had finally lost it.

"I did, I killed someone, someone that I loved very much."

"Alright, so if I decided too believe such a radical statement, who did you kill?"

"My sister, Olivia," my eyes watered up instantaneously, "...or 'Liv' as you might recall."

"How did she die?" he asked, more serious now at the aspect of the problem.

"Car accident."

"Then how did _you_ kill her?"

"On the day she died, we had a big argument. The biggest one we've ever had. I said things I shouldn't have and then she drove off, all mad and...upset."

"And then?"

"A couple of hours later I get the call from my mother telling me Olivia crashed and was dead. She was in the hospital and only lasted about two hours before she died. My mother was, _is_ so angry with me because it was _all my_ fault. She crashed because _I _made her mad. _I _upset her. It's because of me she died. It's my fault."

"That's..." he shook his head, seeming angry, "That's so _not_ your fault! Your _mother_ told you that?" he asked in incredulity.

"I made Olivia angry to the point of actually crashing her car, Doctor. It's because of _me_ she's not here."

"That's not true," he snapped.

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"She was only twenty, so young and so..._perfect_, and _I _killed her."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"Minerva, you were a child!"

"I was a child that was out of line," I crossed my arms, looking down with shame, "I wasn't thinking straight and I just blew it all on Olivia. I was so angry with my parents that I took it out on her. My mother and I were never close and after that day, she was like a stranger. My mother will _never_ forgive me for what I did. _I'll _never forgive myself."

"But you didn't do anything," he said softly, coming up, "It was accident. Your sister was in an accident, Minerva. How can you blame yourself for something like that?"

"Because my mother-"

"I don't give a damn what your mother says because she's dead _wrong_," he cut me off, nearly fuming that it startled me, "Usually, I'd be all for family and talking but your mother is _way_ out of line with this. How can she blame a child for a death? I wanna give her a piece of my mind!"

"You don't think I killed her?" I asked, a low mumble really, surprised to get a different reaction like that one. I was so accustomed to the blame and rejection from my family because they all believed it was my fault Olivia had crashed. Jackie and Mickey didn't blame me, but they didn't get angry either, not like the Doctor. They wanted me to talk to my mother and clear everything.

"NO! And your mother is very _cruel_ to put such a heavy weight on your shoulders. But hear me and hear me well, Minerva Souza," he took my hand and squeezed it, "It is _not_ your fault your sister died. It will _never_ be your fault, _ever_. Your mother is _wrong_. Your sister died because of other reasons, fate, maybe. But _you_ did _not_ cause it. And I don't ever want to hear you say it was your fault again, ever. You don't need some stupid drug to make you forget because none of it was your fault. Do I make myself clear?"

How could he not?

"Let go of your guilt, Minerva," he said softly, even smiling to add on, "You have no reason to be guilty."

"I need help, because I keep thinking _I'm_ responsible. It's _my_ fault-"

"No it's not," he cut me off, shaking his head, "Don't say that. No more."

"But-"

"It's NOT. I will now allow you to continue poisoning yourself with those thoughts."

With nothing left to say I started sobbing, feeling a hug begin, and it was one that I truly needed.

"You're mind has been so poisoned and I refuse to see it any longer," he whispered, "Do you wanna know what a killer looks like?"

"M-me," I stuttered.

"No, _me_."

I lifted my head and looked up at him, so much being unleashed at the moment I couldn't process very much, "You?"

"Today, I lied to Martha, and I lied to you a while ago," he paused, seeming to struggle with his words, "When I told you I was a Time Lord, I left out something _really_ important."

"What?"

"I'm not just a Time Lord, Minerva. I'm the _last_ of the Time Lords. Everyone is gone...everyone except for me."

My eyes widened with shock, "Wh-why?"

"'There was a war. A Time War. The last great Time War. My people fought the Daleks, for the sake of all creation...and they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends...all gone. And do you know who got rid of them?"

"The Daleks of course," I shrugged, who else?

"Wrong, _me_. _I_ killed them all."

I couldn't even...he just...no...he didn't...he couldn't have...no!

"That's the face I was afraid of," he sighed, looking down, "It wasn't just you that was afraid of rejection. I didn't want to kill them, my people, but...everything was dying. _Everyone_. So many _innocent _people were dying and...I had to do it. So you see, _I'm _a killer. You're not. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you'd say..."

"You know what I say?"

"What?" he looked utterly terrified that if this wasn't such a serious moment I'd probably laugh at the poor Martian.

"Come here," and I pulled him for another hug, "I don't judge what you did because I trust you and I know that if you had to do it, it was because there was no other option. It was imply your people or the rest of the world, and do you know what that means?"I pulled back, a faint smile spreading on my face, still covered in tears which I knew made me look like a bigger mess, "I'm alive thanks to you. We're all alive thanks to you. And I know it must have been a horrible decision, one that I hope you will never have to encounter again. But guess what? I don't see you as a killer, and I probably never will."

"I'll be okay with that if you admit that Olivia's death wasn't your fault."

I looked away, "I...I can't."

"Then we'll have to fix that!"

I looked at him, smiling again at his determination, "You know, I wasn't even allowed to go to her burial," I confessed, not even knowing WHY I was telling him this, "My mother was just beyond angry that she literally locked me in my room, saying I'd hurt someone else and whatnot, like I actually possessed the power to do that."

"That's...that's horrible," he said, incredulous.

"I never got to mourn her properly," I continued.

"Well, I suppose that'd make two of us," he said, "That's why I travel, you know, because I'm alone. There's just no one else to travel with."

"But the Face of Boe said you weren't alone," I reminded, "There could be a possibility that there's another Time Lord out there. Can you imagine that?"

But he wouldn't have it, he just shook his head and shot it down, "No. There's no one else but me."

"Well, I travel because I want to _forget _that I'm alone. But I guess I'm not anymore, and you're not alone either," I took his hand again, gripping it tightly, "Because I'm here now. We'll be one pair of travelers, together."

"I'd like that," he nodded, smiling, "But first, I wanna take you somewhere," and he started leading us for the box of wonders.

"Where to?" I frowned.

He looked back, his smile softening as he wiped my face of tears dry, "Somewhere you have a right to."

And with no more words, he led us inside the box, off to this mysterious place...

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Anyone want to meet Minerva's mom? I sure don't!

Anyways, end of the week (for me as school is done woo hoo!) so good luck for the rest of you, and for those who are in the same position as I am, yay it's the weekend!

And I know this has nothing to do with this but I saw the new pictures of series 9 being filmed and Jenna is sporting a new hair cut I very much want now :o Anyone else agree?

So, we finally get to know what's really bothering poor Minerva. Heads up! the next chapter is an original chapter and it will serve to go in depth of what really happened the day Minerva's sister died as well as getting to know more of her and her family's relationship. I actually think it's pretty cute the way Doctor will deal with getting her to actually _talk_. It'll be set in the 1800's, hooray! I love historical chapters, and I mean the ones with the period dresses and all, *grins excitedly*

No, this will definitely _not _be a fic where Martha is jealous. I feel like poor Martha was already cast off in the show and among fans so no, in this world Martha Jones is very happy and not jealous :)

Can I know what OMT means, please? ^.^

I now feel accomplished as a writer then!

Thanks for your reads and comments, hope to hear some of your thoughts, until next time!


	15. The Losses and the Gains

I couldn't maintain my sobs under a low volume as I stood in front of my big sister's gravestone. I think my eyes were literally water-wells because the amount of water that streamed down from them were ridiculous, but then again...this was Olivia. Liv. My sister...and she was dead.

"Go ahead," the Doctor urged me, gesturing for me to do what we had came to do.

He had brought me to the one place that could potentially pave the way for my 'recuperation'; Olivia's burial site. He and Martha stood behind while I stared endlessly at Liv's headstone. I don't know how, but I managed to tell Martha the same story I told the Doctor. And to my luck, she didn't reject me either. She was with the Doctor on this one; _I _had been wronged, not the other way around. But more importantly, forgetting who was right and wrong, they both comforted me and helped me stand where I am now, the one place I had _never_ been despite all the traveling I did.

When my mother prevented me from attending the burial, I thought I'd never gather my courage to come on my own later on. Because as time went by, I was sure that it was my fault Liv was in a coffin and buried. I felt like I'd be a hypocrite for coming to mourn her. I felt like she would judge me from above, and if she could, she'd order me to leave her alone. So when the Doctor told me where we were going, I was initially very resistant to it. But he told me that I was wrong, that everything I thought about Liv was just _wrong_. He said, if I wanted to be okay, I had to come here. I had to start by finally mourning her.

But the question that burned in my head was...would I _ever_ be okay? Would I ever be _fine_?

I stepped up and knelt down, placing an orange tulip on Liv's tombstone, her favorite flower, "Olivia, it's me...Joyce, like you used to call me, huh? I forgot about that nickname. I seem to have a thousand, honestly. I know I never came here before, but I hope you're not too angry with me. You know how Mom can be. But honestly, I was afraid to come here. I think you're judging me, calling me a hypocrite because it's _my _fault you are here...buried..." I paused, swallowing very hard, "...but I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I was just a jealous kid. Mom and dad always prioritized their time for you and work, and I was _so _jealous..." I shook my head, looking back and realizing just how bad I was to her at times, "...but it wasn't your fault. You were a good sister, even if we weren't very close, you were different from Mom and Dad. You tried to help me when I needed it, even when I was that annoying little sister that bugged you," I smiled a little, wiping some tears, "But just know that...I'm so sorry, please forgive me," that was the last I could say before I burst into sobs.

"C'mon," the Doctor helped me up, keeping me right beside him, holding my hand, "She knows it's not your fault."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she thinks I killed her too?"

"She can't," Martha said, taking my other hand, "She doesn't."

The Doctor agreed, nodding his head, "Olivia Souza is much smarter than that. She would never think her little sister killed her."

"I miss her so much, Doctor, _so_ much," I covered my mouth and muffled more sobs.

"It's okay," he turned and hugged me, "Just mourn her, let go of your guilt."

I felt like an utter child the way I sobbed, but neither he nor Martha reprimanded me for it. Instead, Martha moved over and joined the hug, both gripping me tightly, like one small family.

~0~

"Minerva, you can't keep this up," the Doctor warned as I was brought to the console room by Martha, practically by the hair.

"I want to go back to my room. I need to finish my school work that I still haven't returned," I cried, releasing myself from Martha's grip.

"I doubt the little work you brought with us from the hospital takes you a full week to finish," the Doctor said, getting a sharp look from me, "You've locked yourself in your room doing school work with no breaks. You can't do that!"

"It's not healthy," Martha said softly, "You've got to talk to us."

"What I need to do is get back to work," I snapped, "I need to be forgiven."

"Olivia _has_-"

"She's not the one I'm talking about," I cut the Doctor off, "I should've told you this but then again I thought you would've realized it too. I bury myself in work so that I can forget. Liv will never forgive me as well as my mother, but maybe, maybe my grandmother will. But I just need to work hard," I swallowed hard, another round of tears making its way to my eyes, "I need to work."

"Minerva that's not healthy," Martha repeated, much more concerned, "Self blame, withdrawing, anger is part of psychological tr-"

"It's MY FAULT!" I shouted at her, making her jump, "It's my fault, and I have to make up for it," I turned and hurried off for my room.

"Minerva!" the Doctor called, following after me, "Minerva!"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to do it anymore," I shook my head.

"Do what?" he caught up in one, two and turned me around.

I looked up with glossy eyes, taking everything I had not to cry anything, not in front of him, "_This_," I gestured to us, "I can't..."

"I'm not following," he eyed me with confusion.

"I don't want to cry in front of you anymore," I confessed, "I feel like I could re-fill the Thames we drained up with Donna after all the crying I've done. It embarrasses me that you've seen me like this. You weren't supposed to. I was just supposed to tell you what happened to Liv and then move on like I did with Jackie and Mickey. But you make me go in depth and tel you everything and I makes me cry," I quickly rubbed off said tears, "I wanna talk to you but I don't want to cry anymore."

"We can work with that," he declared, looking like an idea had just sparked in his head, "We'll talk, and I know just the place. A lively place where the only thing you can do is smile, laugh, eat, or dance. Or all of the above!"

"I'm not up for any of that, Doctor," I shook my head.

"Go to the wardrobe and dress for 1848."

" I don't-"

"I know you _love_ playing dress up in that room so go and pick out a dress or I will go in myself and take out the first thing I see and I _guarantee _you will not like it so _go_," he pointed ahead, acting so authoritative it was actually kind of amusing I just had to smile a little, "Heeey, you're smiling!'

"I don't know how you do that," I shook my head.

"It's a gift," he shrugged and turned me for the wardrobe room, "Now go."

"But I don't want to-"

"Yes, you do, now go!"

"But what about Martha?"

"Oh yes! Go get her too! 1848, remember that."

"Where are we going?"

He grinned deviously, "My secret."

"But-"

"Just go or I'll choose the dress, and trust me-"

"I don't want that to happen, yeah," I rolled my eyes and started for Martha, "I got it.

Whatever this Martian had in mind, I was so not in the mood for it.

~0~

"There, you look pretty," Martha complemented, pushing part of my hair over my shoulder and moving aside to allow me to see myself in the mirror.

As much as I hated the idea of going somewhere, the Doctor was right, I _did _love playing dress up with the wardrobe room. The fact there were clothes from all types of historical periods fascinated me! At times, the Doctor would often be searching for me only to find me lounging around, picking out clothes I would wear on our next trips. Though because this was a sudden trip, an unexpected one, I wasn't entirely sure what to wear. That, and the fact that my head couldn't deal with such petty things. But Martha stepped in, and she took care of it, as usual.

Right now, I wore an ankle-length, midnight blue dress of organza silk. Its long-sleeves were laced up and reached to my wrists. The dress was in a v-neckline manner and the bodice area was black and laced up as well; the same type of black lace outlined the the dress' hemline. The skirt was in a tulle style with many flounce layers to expand and make the dress wider as it would belong to the 1840s. My hair cascaded down with only two twists on either side of my hair, held up with black pins.

"Do you think it needs earrings?" Martha asked, now checking herself in the mirror.

She wore an elegant, deep red dress. It was another long-sleeve, with a red and black pattern adorning her arms and, bodice area, and skirt. It was a straight across neckline style with a small, black necklace falling above it. Along the hemlines was a shiny, black silk laced pattern. Her hair was picked up and even curled at the end. She looked stunning!

"Whatever you do, Martha, you'll look great," I shrugged, watching her choosing between two pairs of black earrings, "But I think the people in that time didn't really care about them."

"Yeah, or didn't know what they were," she chuckled and set the boxes down, "Change my mind, I don't want any."

"Then I suppose it's time to go," I sighed and walked for the doors.

"You're not so happy with this mysterious trip, are you?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid," I opened the doors.

"You shouldn't be. Your sister forgave you, I mean, she probably knows it really wasn't your fault, but-"

"I'm afraid I'll let the Doctor down," I corrected, cutting her off midway.

"Of what?"

"He's gonna expect some big, miraculous recovery of a pain that's lasted for over three years, plus the pain before Olivia's death. He's going to want to see me get over it by the time we return and...and I can't do that, Martha," I shook my head, shutting my eyes as I felt a bit of water rushing up to them, "I can't."

"Hey, hey," she walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder, "He doesn't expect that from you. Neither of us expect that from you. Don't feel pressurized, please. What he expects, what we both expect, is for you to confide in one of us, both of us if you like, so that you can finally breathe a little. I'm no psychologist, barely a Doctor," she paused and we both smiled, "But I know it can't be good for someone to keep such a trauma bottled up, especially if that kid already had problems with her family to begin with."

"I'm no kid," I argued weakly, smiling.

"No, you're not," she smiled back and opened the door for us and we started walking towards the console room, "You're pretty grown up."

"Yeah..."

"I mean, you take care of yourself on your own, that includes education and personal needs without bothering anyone else. You're really mature and grown up," she shrugged, "Never seen anyone like you."

"Thanks."

"And sometimes, you're even more grown up than the Doctor," she whispered, though our laughter was loud.

"Is that a laughter I heard?" the Doctor called, working on the console; more like breaking things as usual, "From _Minerva_?"

"It's not out of this world," I mock-glared.

"After a week, I think it is," he walked over, stopping to study us both.

"Oh here we go," Martha rolled her eyes, "Fashion criticism time. Alright, give us your worst."

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, "You look like red wine."

"I can't tell if that's an insult or not, can you?" she glanced at me.

"Red wine is usually elegant," I offered, shrugging.

"Oh, I'm elegant," she considered it for a while more, "Okay, I'll take it. And what you got for her?" she nodded to me, "Smurf?"

"Oi," I frowned for a second and made her laugh, "_You _picked this one out. Were you trying to make me look bad?" she playfully rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"You look...beautiful," the Doctor remarked, looking me over.

"Mmm, I get red wine and she gets 'beautiful', I got you alien," she narrowed her eyes as if warning him, "I got you."

"Martha stop," he ordered lightly, "You really do look beautiful though," he smiled at me, an actual blush warming up my face, "How are you feeling?"

"Um..." I cleared my throat, hoping his oblivion would actually work to my favor at the moment while my blush disappeared, "...just..." I shrugged, no answer for that question, and I wondered when exactly I _would _be able to answer it.

"Well, I was hoping this place could kind of cheer you up," he sighed, looking at me for another moment, only enforcing the dang blush, "Hopefully I'll manage to do that."

~0~

We stepped out all together, my eyes covered by the Doctor's hands yet Martha freely looking around. It only made me squirm even more when I heard her gasp and 'awe'. As bad as I felt, my curiosity always won over me.

"Can I please see, now?" I asked for the third time in the one minute we'd been here.

"Oh, seems like I'm doing well so far," I could almost hear the Doctor's cocky grin with that remark.

"It's only because you're covering my eyes and therefore my curiosity will _obviously_ rise," I clarified, "Now can I please see?"

"You're gonna love it, Minerva," Martha assured, though sounding distracted as she probably was still looking around.

"One...two...three," the Doctor took his hands off my eyes and allowed me to see what was so 'great' that made my friend gasp and awe.

I blinked, looking around as the sun partially covered up my vision. It was very beautiful, I'll admit first. There were bright, green vines covering buildings and trees, and..._tree-houses_? There was people inside those 'tree houses'! Others were inside the main building where the laughter and clattering of dishes alerted us it was another restaurant building. But there were tables set down on the ground, adults chattering while children scurried around playing around. There were small games set around, different pairs playing them while others opted for horse rides around the establishment. I think I even saw an elegant swing set behind the several trees and besides the building.

"Where are we?" was all I could say at the sight, eyes quickly scanning one thing and another.

"Le Plessis-Robinson," the Doctor answered, "A guinguette, mind you. Opened in 1848 and was a hit for several years."

"Those are tree houses," I pointed up.

Wrong," he moved besides me, hands behind his back, "Those are private places to have a nice meal with friends and family."

"But that's incredible," Martha gawked, "Oh I am _so_ riding a horse," she quickly glanced at me, "After we talk of course, you first."

"Don't let me hold you back, Martha," I said, "Go on if you'd like that."

"No, I mean it. Look, I get why you told the Doctor about your sister, but you had no obligation to tell _me_. And yet, you did. It makes me think I'm becoming a part of your friendship, and I'm so thankful."

"Well, before we cry for unnecessary reasons," the Doctor began, taking Martha's and my hands in his, "Why don't we begin on this trip purpose?" he glanced at me and moved aside, leaving me in between them while holding both their hands, "The whole point is for you to talk."

"But I don't want to cry-"

"And that's the beauty of this place," he gestured ahead of us, "It's one big distraction! Anytime you feel like you're going to cry and you don't want to, just stop talking and we'll do something else, anything you want. Then, when you feel confident to start again, start talking again and we'll listen."

I looked at him oddly, "So this is like a hit-play-and-pause-button thing?"

"Yup!" he grinned excitedly, "And I'm with Martha on the horse riding. I had a horse once, his name was Arthur, remember I told you about him?" I nodded, recalling he had left said horse with Madame de Pompadour, "Maybe we can hit that pause button and go horse riding."

"I've never ridden a horse in my life," I informed then smiled at my friend's excitement with the horses, "But I suppose I could watch you."

"Excellent!"

"But it could take hours for me to finish," I admitted, "I've never really unleashed everything and I since don't want to cry it'll take even more to finish."

"Then it'll take more to finish and that's that," he gripped my hand, "We're here for you and anytime you want to start then start. Don't mind us."

I looked between them, their encouraging faces willing me to begin as soon as possible. They had such faith that I'd start telling and feel better about it, and truthfully, I _wanted_ to feel better...and I wanted to tell them everything. So I would.

~0~

We walked around the guinguette, just taking a look at what was around and what we'd be doing when I 'paused'.

"I was born on October 31st, 1990," I began, "To Sophia Souza Lozano and Nicolas Souza Lane. I'm the youngest of two, my sister being...seven years older than me. We were a small family, well," I shook my head, "If you can really _call_ us a _family._ Ever since I could remember, I've been below my sister in everything. My parents love me, at least I hope they do, but it was always clear they had a preference for Liv."

"Why do you say that?" Martha asked, eyeing the Doctor as if they were both agreeing to be cautious in case I had a mini-episode.

"My parents are amazing lawyers, they're just brilliant at what they do and they love it. They built this law-firm that they run and they wanted Liv and I to follow in their footsteps. Liv always had a knack for it and so she was on board the moment she knew of my parents plans for us. But me...not so much. And I suppose that's the first error I committed that got me cast off as the inferior daughter. But even before that, I was never given a proper chance to be a good daughter. It's made me think why would they bring in a child into the world if they were gonna hate it."

"Don't say that," the Doctor frowned, "Beneath all the cruelty there has to be some love from your parents."

"Yeah well let me know if you find it," I sighed, "You know, there are tons of photo albums from Liv's childhood, starting with her first ultrasound picture. I don't even have _that_. There are no pictures of me until I was about one, one and a half maybe. I was never even given a chance," I stopped walking, feeling the wave of tears begin to rise, "I can't..."

"And it's okay, hit pause," the Doctor said softly, "C'mon, let's go play a game or something."

I nodded and let them lead me off to play some game, hoping I would calm soon enough.

~0~

"I'll get it," Martha exclaimed, throwing a ring at the columns of bottles. The ring went over and fell on the ground, "Aw, never mind. I quit."

"Martha, you do it like this," the Doctor took one of her rings and threw it...only for it to hit a bottle and drop to the ground.

Martha scoffed, "Yeah, I think I'll try that..._never._"

He rolled his eyes and took another ring from her the handed it to me, "Why don't you try, Minerva?"

"I don't know, I feel like I should just watch you two instead," I shrugged.

"Oh you just like seeing us lose," Martha shook her head, "Try one."

I sighed and took the ring, well this was the point of a 'pause', "Okay."

"I'll go get some more," Martha quickly jumped on the opportunity to enhance the distraction and ran off.

I aimed for a certain bottle and suddenly stopped, silently contemplating, "You know, my mother kept her pregnancy a secret from my family," came out instead.

"Excuse me?" the poor Doctor questioned, having to stop and see the pause button had lifted.

"When my mom was pregnant with me, she didn't tell anyone. My grandmother said one day she just stopped by with a one year old toddler in her arms, Olivia just eight years old. She didn't tell anyone she was pregnant, except my father. Why did she do that?"

For once, I had left the Martian speechless. I sighed and set down the ring, walking away from the stand.

"Minerva, hold on," the Doctor called, quickly catching up.

"Was she thinking of abortion?" I turned to him, "What mother does that?"

"We may never know what ran through her head but the point is, she didn't. She kept you, and because of her there's a beautiful, intelligent, young woman traveling with me."

"No thanks to her, she only _birthed _me. The person I am today, personality-wise, is because of my grandparents. I practically raised myself with the help of them."

"Thank god, no offense," he quickly retracted from any bad ways it could've been taken, "I don't want you to be like your mother. You're definitely _not_."

"Do you think my mom ever regretted not aborting?"

Next thing I knew, his finger was over my lips, "That question will _never_ be asked again, understand?" he raised a serious eyebrow, "If there's one good thing she's done is give birth to you."

"Birth? What birth?" Martha returned to us, new rings on her wrists, "What happened to the game?"

"I hit the play button," I replied.

"Apparently, good old Sophia hid her pregnancy from her family, not revealing Minerva until she was one," the Doctor explained, gritting his teeth.

Martha looked horrified, "Oh my god," she looked at me, "Your mom has serious issues."

"Funny, that's what she told me," I shrugged, "She always said there was something different about me, something she didn't like."

"And what could that be?"

"She didn't ever tell me...but she said I could cause lots of pain. And that she wouldn't allow me to hurt anyone."

"That sounds ridiculous," Martha shook her head.

"No, that sounds like a paranoid human," the Doctor corrected, looking like he was thinking of something.

"As ridiculous or paranoid it may sound, she was right. I _did _hurt someone, Liv."

"No you didn't," they both said, stepping closer to me.

"Look, Olivia was old enough to make her own decisions," Martha began.

"And she chose to drive in a state she shouldn't have," the Doctor continued, "Lots of people tend to do that and it's no one's fault but theirs."

"She could've walked," Martha reminded.

"Or better yet, she could've stayed and worked things out with you," the Doctor reached for my hand, Martha doing the same.

"But she didn't," she sighed.

"And what happened after that was _not_ your fault."

"And we're sure she knows that."

"But that's not what my Mom thinks, what most of my family thinks," I reminded, "Tell me, how do you get rid of an idea that's been implanted in your head for four years?"

"Because it's not, and deep down you know it," the Doctor answered, "But also, deep down, you think of your blame and _accept_ that it because you think, if you accept that fault then your mother would forgive you. But it doesn't work like that, Minerva. Primarily because it's not your fault."

"That's not the only guilt I carry," I admitted, "Olivia's death was just the beginning of the guilt, then when I left home..." I shook my head, blinking rapidly the tears away, "Let's go play some more," I quickly walked off, hearing them right behind.

The dead couldn't forgive me, but could a sweet, old lady?

~0~

"Oh, look at that," Martha walked ahead of us, gesturing to the one swing set we'd seen earlier, "Isn't it pretty?"

There was one swing, with a wooden seat that I'm sure wasn't comfortable unless you worse a dress with layers like Martha and I wore. Beautiful vines covered the chains and poles, a few pink roses sprouting as well.

Martha plopped down, giving a few, small pushes with her feet, "Eh, it's more for show," she crinkled her face as the chains creaked, "Oh! Why don't we do that horse rides? In sure that'll put you in a good mood," she stood up.

"I'm not sure," I said, "The idea scares me."

"We could always eat first," the Doctor suggested.

"How about I just sit on that swing for a while?" I pointed, the beautiful swing just taunting me to come over.

"Okay," she moved aside and I walked over, sitting down and putting my hands around the chains, "I feel like a princess," I admitted sheepishly.

"And I bet the horses would make you feel even more like a princess," Martha edged on for the horse rides, "Cinderella?"

"First of all, not blonde," I reminded, gesturing to my brunette hair over my shoulder, "And no blue eyes."

"Can't we just try to ride?" she looked between the Doctor and I, looking so hopeful we would say yes.

"Go see how it works," I sighed, "And we'll ride them."

"Oh thank you!" she rushed over and hugged me, running off towards the horses.

"Way to stick to the subject!" the Doctor called after her, shaking his head.

"Oh leave her," I smiled after our friends, "She came to time travel not to hear some girl's life story."

"It's a story we want to hear," he assured.

I sighed and gently pushed myself, "My grandparents used to take me to this park and I _always_ had to go on the swings."

"Yeah?" he leaned against the pole.

"But I wanted to be a 'big girl' and push myself," I smiled, recalling the taunts my grandfather used to do to get me to push myself when I got lazy.

"I bet you were a sassy and argumentative five year old," he smirked.

"You'd be shocked to know I wasn't. When you grow up isolated, it's sort of impossible to be sassy on your own."

"How lonely was your childhood?" he asked, now serious.

"I felt like my real parents were my grandparents. I had a big, big house, with all the toys a kid could want and yet I was the loneliest. My grandma taught me how to cook, how to sew, how to read, how to be kind, be respectful, be caring...my grandpa taught me how to ride a bike, skates, how to sing songs with him. He loved to have little duets with me. They taught me basically everything I know. _They_ were my parents. Mine wouldn't even greet me in the mornings. I was lucky to eat dinner with them, their work consumed most of their day and Olivia was too old to play with me. I had two or three friends out there but a kid wants their parents with them, you know. I wanted my mom and dad, but they were never there."

"When you said your parents wanted you to be a lawyer..." he trailed off, cautiously pausing to see how I'd react.

"Clearly, I was never close to my family, and when I told my mom I didn't want to be a lawyer, things got worse. She yelled so much that day I wondered how she didn't lose her voice. This was before I was thirteen, but it didn't matter. I suppose I let her down."

"Hey, if you didn't want to follow in their footsteps then it's okay. No one can tell to what you're working in. No one gets to choose your profession."

"After that day, my isolation increased," I sighed, looking down, the lonely night when I was afraid of the monsters in the closet, "And then Olivia died...that was the last straw for my parents and me. I...emancipated myself."

"What?" he stood away from the pole, shocked.

I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes focused on the ground, I didn't want to cry yet, "The reason my school work didn't have any mention of my parents is because they're not legally responsible for me. I filed for emancipation two months after my 14th birthday."

"Minerva," he whispered, his footsteps following after wards, appearing in front of me, bent down to my seating level, "You what?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, Doctor," I shut my eyes, "I was just done. I wanted to get the hell out of the house."

"But you could've gone to live with your grandparents-"

"My grandfather had died and I wouldn't become my grandmother's burden," a tear started strolling down my face, but I still wanted to continue, "Such a sweet woman didn't deserve it. Oh god, she was so upset when she heard of the emancipation. She begged me to stay with her but I couldn't. And I didn't..and I disappointed her. To this day, I don't think she forgave me either. That's why I work hard on everything I do, so hard so that one day I can go and visit her and make her _proud _of me. Olivia's dead and I'll never forgive myself for it but my grandmother is still alive and I can still earn _hers_. I could still have a chance. I want to make her proud of me...but maybe it's too late."

"It's never too late," he smiled softly, taking out a cloth from his pocket and pressing it to my cheek, drying it clean from tears, "I don't think she cares about forgiveness. I think she just wants to see her granddaughter."

"Do you think?" I sniffled, slowly able to look at him.

"From the little I've talked to her, I _know_ that's what she wants. She just wants her granddaughter to come back, to answer her calls. And when you do go back, I know she'll be so proud of you. You've done the impossible. You saved the world, what other granddaughter has done that?"

"That was _you._"

"I didn't do it alone so don't sell yourself short. You've made her proud countless times now. You've done good, Minerva, and it's about time you realize it."

I exhaled in a shaky manner, dropping from my swing to him for a hug, "Pause!" and I started to cry nonetheless.

~0~

" So you..._emancipated _yourself?" Martha blinked, her eyes so wide I thought they'd just pop out her head.

We had caught her up as soon as she returned, wanting all of us to be on the same page. We had moved to go eat lunch, up on a _tree_. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was like a tree-house, but very sturdy and large, and not at all wobbling or creaking. The same, beautiful vines were wrapped around the wooden poles and roof. There was a wooden table, where Martha, the Doctor and I sat, a whole course meal set in front of us. Everything was just...amazing, to bad we had visited under these circumstances.

"Martha, she hasn't hit play," the Doctor reminded her, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed, alarmed she'd pushed me too far.

"Play," I said calmly, feeling like this was becoming oddly easy as the day went by.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, taking a deep breath, "I'm ready."

"So, um, emancipation..." Martha fiddled with her food, trying to act like her curiosity wasn't getting the best of her, "...how did you do it?" Her eyes widened again at the thought.

"With a lot of evidence," I replied, "I was fourteen, legal age to file, and my parents didn't care very much. They thought I was only joking but by the time things were too far it was too late."

"But don't your parents have to, like, authorize?"

"I presented everything that showed what a life I lived and the judge was even surprised. I proved I could handle myself, I was intelligent back then too," I caused both to smile, "And I'd have a steady job for a while. I'd work with my uncle, he's a photographer and traveled around the worlds."

"Is that where you got your adventurous spirit?" the Doctor asked.

"In a sense, yeah," I nodded, "He's my mother's brother, and completely _opposites_. Along with my grandparents, he believed in me. He understood me. My mom and him had the same argument over what he should be when they were young. He was just like me."

"What do you wanna become?" he asked.

I thought about it and resulted with an unknown answer, and I was embarrassed to admit it so I moved on like it was never even asked, "My uncle, Aaron, was the first to know about my plans for emancipation and...he helped me."

"He _helped_ you?" both friends repeated with surprise, but I understood very well; it wasn't common for a mother's brother to help their niece file for emancipation against his sister and brother-in-law.''

"He's the one that helped me find a lawyer; apparently Greyson owed him a favor, good lawyer," I leaned back on my chair, "Together, we worked for my freedom. And Uncle Aaron even helped me the first couple of months after I was emancipated by bringing me along on his trips as an assistant. We both loved to travel so much, I suppose it's what bonded us."

"And where's your uncle now?" the Doctor questioned, "Do you speak to him?"

"Not really," I shook my head, "I don't have his number anymore. But if I could, I would speak to him."

"So we got a good uncle, grandmother, grandfather," Martha counted on her fingers, "So why don't you call any of them?"

"Because I can't, Martha. Every time I hear my grandmother's voice I think of how much I made her suffer. I can hear her begging in my head not to leave and I can't get rid of it."

"But you want to go back, don't you? You want to see her again if not you wouldn't 'work so hard'," the Doctor said, "You plan on returning."

"Maybe, one day," I shrugged, thinking of the day I would finally gather all my courage and visit my grandmother, "But I have to work more. She has to see how much I've accomplished. I want to make her proud of me and earn her forgiveness."

"You do," Martha nodded, the Doctor agreeing as well, "It's amazing how much you've done and not even realize it, Minerva. That's what I like about you, you don't show off in the least."

"Thanks, but I don't think it's enough. Besides, I can't just go blabbing about traveling in time to her. She's old and she wouldn't be able to handle something like that."

"Oi, give her some credit," the Doctor scolded lightly, "I think to handle losing two granddaughters, one for four years and still remains alive has been a lot."

"Yeah..." I contemplated his words, wondering how much pain I put my grandmother through. God, I hoped she'd forgive me one day, "...I can't...I just can't..." I looked at the table, seeing our fruit was still missing, and feeling more tears come through I quickly stood up, "...you know what, there's still some fruit we haven't got, I'll go get some," and I scurried off.

"Oh no you don't!" the Doctor called, his sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer down the stairs.

"Catch her!" Martha called, peering down from above.

"Thanks for the help, Martha!"

"Oi, I've got heels and a dress!"

"Got you," the Doctor spun me around midway through the spirally stairs, "Come on, Minerva. The whole point is to _talk_, not to run away."

"I'm sorry," I looked away, ashamed of my action, "It's just...too much..."

He nodded, "I know, and I'm very proud you're taking the step to talk us."

"I'm glad I made one person proud..."

"Stop it, just stop it," he ordered seriously, "You've got to stop putting so much blame on yourself! You've been tortured enough all your life and you won't continue to do it while you're with us. No more."

I looked at him and I couldn't help chuckle a little, bitterly, "You thought I was such a '_beautiful complexion_' when in reality I'm nothing but an ugly, horrible mess. Look at me," I let my arms fall beside me, frustrated with my life.

"Oh, don't say that," he put a hand on my cheek, rubbing away loose tears with his thumb, "I don't take back my words. I see a complexion, a much more _complex_ complexion," he made a face that was able to get a faint smile from me, even myself earning one back from him, "But beautiful nonetheless..."

"Face it Doctor, I'm not the innocent girl you met. I'm not a good person."

"I could say the same for you, I'm no innocent man either," he shook his head, taking his hand off me.

"But what you did, was without choice," I reminded, disliking the pain in his eyes when he spoke of that moment. He was very right, it was the same pain in my eyes, only his was enhanced with the thousands of people that died. And I hated it, I hated how tortured he looked, "I look at you and I just see the Doctor, someone who's always there when people need his help."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, seeming in doubt.

"Oh yeah, I see the ridiculous, banana-loving, alien that I time travel with."

He smiled, "Really? That's good, that's very good," he seemed so excited I actually laughed, "And _that's_ even better," he pointed.

"Oi! You two?" Martha's voice made us look up, the woman looking down at us rather impatiently, "Are we going to have lunch or stand on the stairs?"

"Well?" the Doctor looked at me, gesturing the way back up, "That chicken smelled really good you know."

"And pasta, I love pasta," I nodded, taking hold of his hand, "Did you do that on purpose?" I questioned as we started back up, me holding a piece of my dress so I wouldn't trip.

"Maybe. Psychic paper does wonders for us."

"I thank you for your consideration in me, it means a lot."

"There you are," Martha walked over to us as soon as stepped onto the shack, "Are you okay?" she looked at me.

I sighed, looking at the table to avoid the answer of the question, "So how's about that lunch?"

"Definitely," she nodded, understanding I just couldn't answer to that yet, and returned to her seat as did we, "So, I was thinking we could maybe find your uncle," she said slowly, and rather casually, "If that's okay with you."

"I think it'd be a good idea," the Doctor agreed.

"I...I guess I wouldn't mind," I considered it, knowing Uncle Aaron would have so many stories of his own adventures to tell me if we spoke again, "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't mind."

"Excellent!" the Doctor grinned with so much excitement at the answer, "And your grandmother?"

"I don't know..." I shook my head, "...I don't feel ready."

"Well, regarding the promise I made to Jackie, I'm going to tweak it."

"How so?"

"I'm bringing you home," he nodded, chuckling at my deep frown I immediately gave. Had he not heard everything? I didn't want to go home! "I'm bringing you to your _real_ home, with your grandmother. _That's_ where you'd be more happy."

"I'm not ready, Doctor," I said quietly.

"But you will be," he said with so much assurance I almost believed him.

"There's no pressure though," Martha said, "But I'm with the Doctor on this one, you definitely will be ready."

"Maybe..." I shrugged, smiling sadly, knowing that day was just too far away.

~0~

"Olivia was a good sister, we weren't as close as I wanted us to be, but...she was different from my parents," I explained as the Doctor and I took a walk around the guinguette's outskirts, arms linked with each other.

"Minerva, who is Olivia?" he asked, encouraging me to talk more about her.

"Olivia Sophia Souza was this amazing, perfect woman that ever walked the earth," I smiled at the memory of my sister, "She was beautiful. And I'm talking like super model beautiful. She was blonde, tall, icy blue eyes," I chuckled a little, "They say she was the splitting image of my mother when she was young. My mom was blonde back in her day, though she dyed it brown for some reason, but other than that, same blue eyes and figure. She truly was my mom's daughter. Me, I was the odd one."

"Now why do you say that?" he frowned, "You're beautiful too, and with jade eyes!"

I smiled, "Both my parents have blue eyes and so did Olivia. I got my green eyes from my grandmother, but that's all I got. I look nothing like them, much less act like them," I paused, sighing, "Olivia had the aspiration to be a lawyer. She _wanted_ to be one, independent from my parents feelings. She had their support from the start. She was perfect, Doctor. She got good grades, did sports, knew how to talk to people and how to help-"

"You know how to do all that too," he pointed, "You're intelligent, you've beat me at several sports-"

"Yeah but you suck at them anyways," I cut him off.

"Oi!" he pouted, "I'm not _that _bad."

"Let's not go into that," I patted his arm.

He sighed, still sounding annoyed but let it go, "Anyways, Olivia?"

"Oh, are we talking about her now?" Martha walked over, "Mind if I join?"

"Please," the Doctor gestured for her to move beside me, "Minerva's belittling herself and it's quite frustrating."

"I'm not be-"

"Shush it," he pointed again, "Martha?"

"Stop belittling yourself," she sighed.

"I lived in the shadow of my sister," I explained, "And it wasn't her fault, she never gloated about it. She tried to help me, actually. She thought I should give the whole lawyer thing a chance, thinking it'd be good for me and my parent's relationship. She was a good sister. And even when I was little, and my parents didn't take her away from me, she'd play dolls with me. She'd tell me not to be afraid of the monsters under my bed, that she'd tell them to go away," I chuckled, "She once yelled at my closet for five minutes because I told her a monster had come out and said he was gonna eat me. Before we grew up, Liv and I did share some kind of bond."

"So then how could you think she'd blame you for her death?" the Doctor asked.

"The day Liv died is not a day I like to remember," I sighed, wishing so hard I _could_ forget it, "She took me out for lunch, our parents locked up in their office for work. We went by our favorite place, both pasta lovers. She's actually the one that got me into pasta," I chuckled lightly, soon finishing when I spoke of what happened next, "She started up with the whole lawyer thing. She insisted that I should try it because I was still young and indecisive. But I knew it wasn't a tantrum. I didn't want to be a lawyer. To this day, I _still_ don't want to be one. The simple thought of it makes me cringe. I started getting frustrated when she told me that this was the reason my parents and I couldn't get along; that it was because of me and my snappy attitude. But then I lashed out..." the yells of that day started replaying in my head, "...I flat out told her it was because of _her _that my parents didn't love me. It was because of her that they never spent time with me. It was her fault...and it wasn't. I yelled at her because I was jealous. I was jealous that mom loved her and gave her all the time she needed while I was lucky to get a goodnight kiss. Olivia denied it, but I think she knew I was right, deep down. There was a look in her eyes... I think she knew it, but she didn't want to admit that she was the preferred daughter. It wasn't her fault, I know that now. I was just so tired of being ignored that the argument made me blurt everything and it got her dead. She got angry and told me to get home on my own. She just left after that and it only took me five minutes afterwards to realize how unfair I was to her, how _sorry_ I was. I planned on apologizing as soon as she came home. I was going to, I swear, I..." and my voice broke, fresh tears preparing to stroll down, "...but she never came home."

"We're sorry," the Doctor said.

"I was waiting at home when my mom called. She told me Olivia got in a car accident and a man brought her into the hospital. It was because of that stranger that she even lasted a little longer. My mom was so upset, she was crying and asking what had happened. Why wasn't I with her? And then I told her..."

"And what she say?" Martha asked softly, half guessing it wasn't very nice.

"She said it was my fault. If I knew how to control myself Olivia would still be alive..." I sighed, "...I made her lose her daughter."

"But she still had you, her other daughter, and she should have been there for you too," the Doctor said.

"There was so much blame, so many words said from her...sometimes it makes me think that I'm not even related to her because her hatred is just _so _much, so bad...how does a mother hate their child?"

"But she can't hate you!" Martha exclaimed, shaking her head in exasperation, "No mother is capable of that!"

"But mine is. There's this look in her eyes, one that makes me think that if she could, she'd have me locked up for the rest of my life."

"But we're never letting that happen," the Doctor declared, "Ever."

"She's called, you know," I gritted my teeth, angry at all those times, "My father kind of just, washed out on the whole fathering thing. He's never called, but my Mom...she called a couple of times when I was with Uncle Aaron. I took them because I thought she'd tell me I was forgiven but it wasn't, it was never like that. She just kept yelling and yelling and ordering me to come home so she could make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone else, that I wouldn't take anyone else's children from them. After that, I stopped...and I grew angrier and angrier; angry that she wouldn't forgive me and angry because it was my fault. She stopped calling for years, up until Christmas time, last year," I glanced at the Doctor, "I don't know how she did that but she contacted Jackie. She had this whole 'nice' act, but it didn't last long. I don't know what that was...but I haven't heard from her since."

"And your grandmother?" he asked, knowing she was a different story.

"She's always called," I sighed, smiling sadly, "My grandma is so sweet like that. But I can't bring myself to take her calls. Ever. I'm not ready yet, I don't have much to prove I've done good. Plus, I'm afraid my mom got to her and she blames me for Liv's death."

"Minerva, she chose to drive off," Martha reminded, "That's not your fault."

"But I can't tell her how sorry I am now, how much I regret telling her all that. I don't hate her, I do love her, and it's not her fault our parents chose her."

"That's what you told her?"

"I yelled at her so much, I think the whole thirteen years of isolation and reprimands of my parents was unleashed."

"Well, she knows that now," the Doctor said, "Olivia knows that her sister is sorry for what was said and she most definitely forgives you and knows, for the dozen time, that it was not your fault for her death."

"C'mon," I shook my head and we walked off, pause button activated.

~0~

"Martha, why do you care so much about me?" I asked suddenly, stopping our walk we had taken after lunch.

We started talking about small things, nothing important but everything had gone quiet. And then I started to wonder this exact question, and I got curious to know.

The Doctor I could understand since this was the whole point of traveling together; to get to know each other, but Martha? I knew her so little before the hospital, only touching bases on our families, friends and occupations. She'd taken such an interest in me, like a friend would, but too fast. I've had little friends in the past back at home but even those took several months to develop an actual friendship. Yet with Martha, everything was happening so fast. One moment, the woman doesn't even know I'm a time traveler and the next she knows about my sister's tragic ending and my mother's cruel blame...and she was so calm about it. After the Doctor and I returned from New New York, I sat Martha down, with the encouragement of the Doctor, and repeated my story to her. And it wasn't even the Doctor's encouragement that made me tell her, I _wanted_ to tell her.

"Because I'm your friend," Martha answered like it was an obvious thing, "I mean, at least I _hope_ you consider me as your friend," she chuckled nervously, "Because then _that_ would be awkward."

"I do see you as a friend," I nodded, "I see you almost like a best friend even, though it's a bit fast I know."

"Hey, it's like they say, you can fall in love with someone in one day. Same thing goes for friendships. You could meet someone early in the day and by night, you're practically best friends."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," I thought back to Mickey and considered how fast we became best friends as well, "I'm lucky to meet people like you," I hugged her out of the no where, "I meet Mickey, Jackie, the Doctor, you, and you all make me so much better," I sighed, "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem," she chuckled, pulling away, "I'm glad we're becoming good friends."

"Me too," I admitted, "I've never really had a woman for a friend, a real friend."

"What about Rose?" she raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.

Well...the blonde had been...sort of one...for a short time...right?

"Minerva?"

"Uh, sorry Martha but that's another story for another day," I smiled a bit, "But just know you're something different Martha Jones, much different than Rose Tyler, and I am so glad we took you on-board."

"No complains from me there," she raised her hands, making us both laugh.

"But seriously, thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening, for listening to every bit of information I've said all day," I shrugged, "I know it's a lot, and boring."

"Boring is the last word on my mind," she did a look that said just how screwed up my life really was.

"Well, just, thank you, you know. I know when the Doctor offered to bring you along for trips, you expected the fun, the excitement of them. You had no obligation to hear me out or anything."

"But I wanted to, I still do in case you wanna keep sharing," she smiled, "Listening to your story made me think about my own family. We're not the, um...picture-perfect family as you may have noticed," she shook her head, me recalling the yells of the blonde, now identified Martha's father's girlfriend, "But we do have a special bond. We're there when we need each other. I have my brother and sister and..." she looked at me, sadness pouring from her eyes.

"I don't have that," I finished what she couldn't, "It's okay to say it, Martha. I'm realistic."

"I just find it incredible what your mother has done to you. I find your whole life incredible. Most importantly, I find it incredible how _strong_ you are even after all of that."

'Strong?" I repeated, waiting for her to reconsider her choice of words, "I'm not so sure 'stro-"

"You are, and you need to see it. The easier path is to break and let it consume you, but you don't. I know you have times where you fell like it _will_ consume you but you don't let it. You keep yourself on check on your own and that's incredible. I think you're the strongest woman I've ever met, and I truly hope you remain like that."

"Oh Martha, you're so sweet," I smiled.

"I mean it. You're strong and I know that you'll get better. You'll see that Liv's death wasn't your fault, and you won't let your mother's words affect you anymore. You'll look back and see how wrong she is, and how innocent you are. One day, your mother will ask _you _to forgive her. Sophia didn't lose a daughter that day, she lost _two_. She cast you off your whole life and the one day she really needed you, she completely lost you too."

"Would it be crazy and wrong to say I would forgive her in a heartbeat?" I asked sheepishly, knowing with 100% assurance that I _would_ forgive my mother.

"Not at all," she shook her head, "Because she's your _mother_; of course you'd forgive her."

"Sadly, I don't think that day will ever come."

"Well, in the meantime she comes to her senses," she linked arms with me, "You're not alone in this. You've got me and the Doctor and we will not allow you to carry this guilt anymore."

"My ridiculous, banana-loving alien and humany doctor best friend."

"Interesting chronological order you have there," she pointed, eyeing me with a smirk for some reason, "And..._humany_?"

"Oh, sorry, the Doctor says that sometimes, guess it kinda stuck."

"Oh, there's a surprise," she chuckled, "You two are so, 'aah'!"

"'Aah'?" I tilted my head, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Weeeell," she swayed her head, "It's-"

"Martha, it seems you bothered the workers so much for your horses that they've finally agreed to let us ride them earlier than planned," the Doctor walked towards us.

"Another time," she winked at me, leaving me even more perplexed, "Did I hear we're riding horses?" she asked the Martian once he was close enough.

"Yes, they're getting him for us," he nodded.

"Great! Because I want that one!" she let go of me and ran a little of to the side, pointing at a tanned horse, "See it?"

We glanced to her direction and saw the horse she was pointing at, drinking some water at the moment.

"I want that one," she reiterated, very serious.

The Doctor rolled his eyes then taking a lavender flower from his back, "And I happened to pick this out for you, it's a crocus."

"It's very pretty," I took it from him, touching its soft petals and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"It's the flower for happiness," he cleared his throat, his eyes seeming to struggle to stay on my level.

"Oh, that's nice to know," I turned the flower over.

"Because, you know, I want you to be happy, I _intend_ to see you happy..."

Martha cleared her throat as she walked over to us, whispering as she moved behind me, "_That's_ what 'aah' means," she patted my shoulder and walked off, chuckling to herself.

I raised an eyebrow, still misunderstanding but finding a very warm blush on my face.

~0~

"Whaddya say, Minerva? Wanna ride one?" Martha eyed me with a smirk, rounding a horse.

"No, but I know you do," I put my hands together, not wanting any of those animals licking me or whatever they did.

"You're not actually scared are you?"

"I'm afraid of horses, yeah..." I looked after one that trotted past us.

"Oh c'mon! The smartest woman I know, the one who's helped save the world is afraid of..._horses_?"

"Seriously?" the Doctor walked over, a man besides him.

"Yes," I confessed sheepishly.

"That's something I didn't know," he smirked.

"I assure you ma'am, these horses are quite calm and very tamed," the man said.

"Oh, this is Benson," the Doctor gestured to the older man, "He's going to help us ride these horses."

"You mean you two," I pointed to him and Martha who had moved beside me, "Because I won't be riding them."

"Oh c'mon," Martha tugged on my arm, "My dad taught me and it was the most incredible experience ever! We grew up in the city, c'mon, being on a horse in the open is so different from what we're used to."

"The land is very safe," Benson added, gesturing the forest behind the guinguette.

"We'll do it!" Martha quickly volunteered us, "All three of us, now show me horse Benson!"

The man smiled and nodded, walking off to a nearby horse that was tied up and brought it over, chuckling at how I backed away as they grew closer, "She's calm, ma'am, I assure you with my life."

"What's her name?" Martha moved to the tanned-colored horse, petting its mane.

"Alicia."

"Hello Alicia," Martha cooed, "Aren't you the prettiest horse out here?"

"Her name's Jessica," the Doctor suddenly said, making us all look at him, "What? I speak horse."

"Her name's Jessica?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and she's not the prettiest, she says the most beautiful one."

"Quite conceited then," I said, receiving a neigh from the horse.

"Jessica says it's not conceited if it's true."

Martha laughed, Benson just looking at us like we were crazy, "Alright then, I want a calm and excited ride, Jessica," Martha patted the horse again, "Benson?"

"Right away ma'am," he nodded and started readying up the horse.

"I'm not riding them," I whispered to the Doctor, "Not in this world."

"It's not that bad," he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"They're bad, they're all bad," I looked from one horse to another.

"Now don't be rude. I happen to know that, that horse over there," he nodded to a grey horse that was drinking water, "Seems to like the pretty girl in the blue dress wearing a purple flower on her head."

"He did not say that," my hand instinctively raised to the crocus I wore on my hair, I hadn't wanted to lose it so I stuck it on the one place I wouldn't forget it, my head!

"He did," he chuckled, "And he's making his way over right now."

"You realize you sound so ridiculous right now," remarked Martha.

"It's what the _horse_ is saying," he gestured to the horse that was indeed making its way over to us.

"Ma'am?" Benson called, Martha turning, "Alicia's ready."

And the horse neighed.

"_Jessica_," the Doctor reminded.

"Don't listen to him," Martha waved the Martian off and got on the horse with the help of Benson, "Woah," she took hold of the reigns, "I like it," she grinned.

"Horse is nearing," the Doctor coughed.

I only a had a chance to glance to the left when there was loud neigh sound rang and a big, gray muzzle greeted my face, "AH!" I yelped and jumped back, bumping into the Doctor that was in a fit of laughter.

"Minerva, he likes you," Martha smiled, the horse coming closer to me, "Take a ride."

"N-n-no thanks," I shook my head, wanting to step back but the Doctor had stuck himself behind me and forced me to stay still, "I like ground, ground is nice, ground is not dangerous."

"His name is Marcel," Benson walked over, holding back the horse by its reins it already worse, "And I'd have to agree with Mr. Smith, he does seem to like you."

"Problem is I'm afraid," I tried leaning back when the horse forcefully took a step forwards, "Very, very afraid. Plus, I don't even know how to ride a horse. One of the things I've yet to do."

"So get on it," Martha exclaimed, "It'll help you distract yourself. We've done a lot of talking, you deserve some fun."

"And I will have fun, waiting for you here," I pointed to the ground, "On the ground."

"Marcel is tamed, good mannered, and very obedient," Benson said, petting the horse, "And if its taken a liken to you, then he will most definitely take care of you."

"I...I can't," I shook my head and hands, wanting to be as far away as possible from the horse.

"Minerva, the sun is going to be setting and I want to take a ride, pleeease?" she clapped her hands together, my eyes widening at how careless she was. She could fall!

"Martha please take hold of the reigns!" I exclaimed, so fearful at the moment, "Please!"

"Sure," she shrugged, calmly re-holding the reigns, "So will you come?"

"I...I guess," I sighed. She, _once again_, let go of the reigns and clapped excitedly. I smiled softly, liking how happy she looked. I suppose she and the Doctor did deserve some time of fun after the stories I'd let out on them, "But I don't know how to ride one," I frowned as Benson started to prepare the horse as well, "Can it go like...really slow?"

Benson chuckled, "It's quite easy to maneuver them."

"Says the man who works with them all day..." I looked at the horse, my heart beating faster as I thought of the many ways I could fall and hurt myself.

"Oh don't be so scared," the Doctor walked me up to the horse, "It likes you very much. Though he says your dress looks like water."

"He's not gonna try and eat me, is he?" I mumbled, getting back a laugh from the three, "I am _very_ serious."

"She's quite the amusing one," Benson remarked, stepping away from the horse.

"Up you go," the Doctor moving the horse closer to us.

"Martha, how mad would you be if I said I changed my mind?" my eyes widened as I took in the actual size of this horse.

"I'd be very discontent," she shrugged.

I sighed, "Marcel...don't eat me," and the hose neighed.

"He promises he won't," the Doctor translated.

"Or drop me?"

The horse neighed, sounding odd.

"He says you offend him," the Doctor said.

"Sorry," I made a face, resigned to having to climb up this monstrosity.

"Ready?"

"...no."

"Up you go!" he exclaimed, helping me up and swing a leg over the horse, "Now hold on."

"No!" I leaned forwards, gripping the reigns, "I change my mind! I change my mind! I don't want to ride this anymore!"

"Minerva, you're not even moving," Martha moved her horse in front of mine, "And he won't drop you."

"I don't care! I don't want to do this anymore!" I cried.

"All that time with your uncle and not once did you ride a horse?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, acting as if I wasn't crying for help.

"No! He tried to but...I always said no!"

"And look where that's got you now?"

"Help me, Martian! Help me! Get me down right now!" I shouted, shutting my eyes.

Marcel neighed and even moved a little, scaring me even more.

"Yes, yes, but she's not over-dramatic; she's had a tough day," the Doctor spoke to the horse.

"Get me down!"

"The sun is setting!" Martha complained, "Minerva, please?"

"I'm so sorry Martha," I shook my head, "But I can't. You go ahead, though."

"Alright, I've had enough," the Doctor sighed.

"Sir, what are you-"

"Marcel and I have a point to prove," the Martian said before I felt the horse move again and an arm wrap around my waist, "Minerva, I'm going to need you to open your eyes."

I opened only one eye and saw his hand holding the reigns while the other held me, "Please tell me you're not..."

"...gonna ride the horse and prove you're wrong about being dropped?" he grinned, "Why yes, yes I am."

"Finally!" Martha exclaimed, "I'll race you!" she laughed and commanded her horse to, running off before us.

"Don't you dare," I warned but he only laughed and made the horse spring after our friend, "Get me down!" I shouted.

Martha laughed and came to an abrupt stop, her horse even tipping her back just a bit that made my heart beat at light speed thinking she'd fall back like the movies, "Let's not torture the poor girl," she turned around.

"Someone get me down from here," I was completely froze in place, breathing heavily.

"It's not that bad is it?" the Doctor asked, chuckling for some reason.

"Let's see, I could potentially die from an abrupt stop, the horse could eat me, or worse, one of you could fall and die!"

"And you think we'd let that happen?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"The whole point of this is to talk and have some well-deserved fun," the Doctor reminded, 'And that does not include dying."

"Did your uncle die riding a horse?" Martha moved her horse besides us.

"Well, no..."

"Then why would we? We both know how to ride horses," she laughed as her horse neighed, "And the horses like us! Everything is going to be fine."

And the Doctor made Marcel start moving again, slowly for my sake, while Martha moved at the same pace next to us, "Where were you when your uncle rode the horses?" the Doctor asked, probably seeing I was still slightly frozen from fear.

"Um...Ohio," I made sure to look ahead in case either of them missed a rock or something that'd make us fall, "...there was a horse stable and his friends were the owners."

"What were you doing there?" Martha joined in on the distraction.

"He wanted to cheer me up...it was right after I emancipated myself. We went to Ohio for these competitions for the horse-riders and we happened to have a chance to ride them."

"And you didn't?"

"Does it look like I'm having fun?"

She laughed, "You should be!"

"How'd you even learn?" the Doctor asked out of his curiosity.

"Surprised I know something you do too?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Ha, ha, no, I just want to know."

"It was a family vacation," she shrugged, "Tish was a scary cat and Leo wanted a race...so I gave him one...and won!"

"And you didn't fall?" I glanced at her, hoping the Doctor would keep a look ahead because I certainly didn't want to fall.

"No! We didn't have the race right at the first moment, we practiced and then..." she swayed her head, "...we had a race when our parents weren't looking."

"And you didn't fall?"

"No, we didn't fall!"

"Do you have that little faith in Marcel and I?" the Doctor frowned.

"Well Doctor, let's face it, your piloting skills aren't very um," I cleared my throat, "..._good_."

"You're a bit rude when you're scared, you know that?"

Martha scoffed, "You call it rude, we call it the _truth_."

"You know what, maybe I should get down and leave Minerva to ride the horse on her own," and he stopped the horse and started doing just that.

"N-n-n-no! I take it back!" I forced his hand on the reign to remain there, "You're a wonderful pilot and always right and please don't let go!"

"Wooooow," Martha smirked, "The necessity is big isn't it?"

"I can't help my fears," I shut my eyes, "Doctor?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said like it was obvious, wiggling one his hands out from underneath mine to hold the reigns properly and wrapping his other arm around my waist again, "You're very gullible when you're afraid."

"You're not leaving?"

"No!"

"And now that that's settled," Martha cleared her throat and moved a little ahead of us, "How's about a little race? I heard there's a little lake at the center of the forest.

"Noooo!" I shook my head.

"That's a challenge I like!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"NO!" I shouted, looking up at him so he could see my determination to _not_ have this race, "Unless you let me down from here, there will be no race!"

"Winner gets to choose the next place we go to?" he grinned.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Winner gets to-"

"No! No, no, no, no," I shook my head, "N-"

"On your marks..." Martha suddenly said, smirking when I looked at her, "...get set..." the Doctor took hold of the reign with his free hand, all set.

"Martha," I gritted my teeth, "Don't you d-"

"GO!"

Next thing I knew, we ran like the wind and I screamed at the top of my lungs, terrified for my dear life and my friends.

"Minerva, quit your yelling and look at how beautiful this place is!" the Doctor ordered, even laughing a little.

I cracked open an eye, seeing Martha getting ahead. I opened both eyes as we closed in on the trees of the forest. I blinked, beginning to smile, the sun shining its orange tinge as it set down. It was actually...pretty beautiful.

"How's it look?" the Doctor asked, stopping the horse from its running to only frolic around.

"...very pretty," I whispered.

"Not afraid anymore?"

"...no."

And Marcel neighed, the Doctor chuckling, "Yes, I told you she would."

"What?" I glanced up at him.

"He said you should've known you would've liked it. He's a very good horse."

"And a big and scary one," I added, the horse neighing in response.

"He resents that."

"But a very talkative horse too," I started to smile.

"Oh yes, he is," the Doctor nodded, Marcel neighing again.

"I take he wasn't happy with that remark?"

"Not one bit."

"Martha's winning," I reminded, the woman getting deeper in the trees.

Marcel neighed.

"Yes, Marcel doesn't do races apparently. Also, he doesn't like hearing you scream."

"Sorry Marcel," I actually petted him, "It must be nice being able to speak to animals," I said, seeing him pull on the reigns, Marcel frolicking a little more strongly, but actually not that scary.

"It comes in handy," the Doctor shrugged.

"It must be nice doing everything you do, huh?"

"What are you getting at?" now he looked down at me with a curious expression.

I ignored his closeness and looked ahead, suddenly wanting to answer what I had ignored earlier, "I don't know what I want to become."

"Hm?"

"You asked me what I wanted to be. If I don't want to be a lawyer, or a photographer, what _do _I want to be?" I looked around, now entering through the trees, finding an immense beauty and the rest of the surroundings, "The answer is: I don't know."

"What about your drawings? You're really good at them. Have you ever considered maybe painting?"

"Would you take me back to Da Vinci?"

He scoffed, "Right after I visit Elizabeth I."

I smiled, "I love to draw, and maybe I would like painting but...I don't know. I love helping people too... I-I just love learning a little bit of everything, you know. I can't really see myself _locked_ in one career," I sighed, "I wanna try everything. Perhaps that was what my mother disliked, dislikes to this day, the most about me, I'm more liberal. I want to go out and do stuff, and she wants me locked up in an office and that's something I can't see myself doing," I sighed again, a deeper sigh, more contemplative, "You know what I wish? I wish humans could have a bigger lifespan so that I could try everything, anything. But I know there isn't time...I just wish I could live a little longer, so I could see what's out there, what my world has to offer...to a human like me. What do you think?" I glanced up at him, seeing a soft smile right beside me.

"I think...I think a human likes you deserves that," he mumbled, his smile growing.

"Think so?"

"I do, I very much do."

I swallowed hard for some reason, looking at him for a moment until I felt a blush and looked ahead, "Thanks..."

We moved along again, silent for a moment; Martha's horse barely making a sound now that we had slowed down even more. But it gave me a chance to look around. I really loved this environment, it was so brightly green with the enhancement of the sun shining through the trees. It made me wonder what other planets looked like...and it made me wonder...

"Doctor, what did your planet look like?"

"You wanna know?" he didn't sound too happy about it for some reason.

"Yeah, you know, looking around here," I gestured to the scenery, "It makes me wonder what yours was like. Can I know?"

"Well, for started, we had two suns," he said, pausing I gasped.

"Seriously, _two_?"

"Mhm, one would rise in the south, and it would make all the mountains shine like you wouldn't believe it."

"Two suns," I repeated, fascinated by that detail, "I bet the sunsets were really beautiful, weren't they?"

"Yeah, the whole sky was a burnt orange..."

"Like a sunset all day? A twilight all day..." I smiled, "And what else?" I sounded like a child but I was so curious!

"Well, in the mornings, the suns would shine and the trees that were silver would catch its light and the forest looked like it was on fire. It was truly beautiful."

"Very," I whispered, "And?"

He chuckled, "Our citadel was enclosed with a mighty glass dome and our suns shined brilliantly above us. But what really got me was the mountains, oh those mountains."

"What about them?"

"They're deep red, Minerva, and the're capped with snow. It was an endless sight..."

I looked at him, realizing this must not be an easy topic for him, and here I am burdening with my questions, "I'm sorry."

But he just smiled, "I wish I could show you. You'd be enthralled..."

"I already am," I corrected, "It sounds wonderful. Especially the snow caps, I love snow."

"I wished it could've stayed like that, but then war started and I had to..." and he paused, making me look up and see him staring ahead, quickly filling with pain at the memory.

"It's okay, Doctor, you don't have to continue," I said softly, regretting my decision to ask him about his home.

All day his sole purpose was to make _me **happy**_ and what's the first thing I do? Remind him of a terrible, painful memory. Yeah, good going Minerva.

"I do. You told me how your sister died, even when it's not your fault, and you deserve to know why I killed them all, why I killed my own people."

"You don't," I assured, "You're not ready-"

He stopped Marcel suddenly, Martha's trotting disappearing completely, "I had a friend before the war started, she loved hearing about Gallifrey. I told her one day I'd find a way to bring her there...but I never did," his eyes fell down for a moment, a clear struggle to say his next words apparent on his face, "She died because of us. She and her whole planet died because of what my people did. I was going to save her, I was going to take her somewhere safe, somewhere she could survive...but I was too late. I let her get killed. She was innocent," he shook his head, "Her whole species were just innocent bystanders," and then he started speaking with so much anger, such that it startled me how much he changed in a matter of seconds, "When I found out she died at the hands of the Time Lords, I knew it was time to stop. I'm against violence, and you know it," he looked at me and I quickly nodded, "But I couldn't let it continue. Kaeya died because I delayed making that decision. If I would've done something just a bit earlier, then maybe she'd be alive today."

"You feel guilty," I whispered, completely understanding his pain and loss for a moment.

"How could I not? She used to admire us, she had such admiration for me...and I let her down. When she died, it was like an alarm went off in my head: you have to stop this. Because if I didn't, others like her would go down and I would not allow it."

"So you ended it, you ended it to save the innocent," I bit my lip, not even able to imagine _him_ killing all those people, but never judging what he had to do for the sake of others.

"I killed them and this is my punishment, remembering all of those I killed and knowing that my friend died because I didn't save her."

"Have you mourned her?" I asked curiously, thinking it could perhaps help as it did manage to help me last week, even in a small way, "You know, kinda get closure and say goodbye."

"I wish I could, but I don't even know where she is; her body was never found. And I searched, I searched the whole damn planet and she wasn't there. I don't know where she ended up...where she's spending eternity in. I just hope wherever she is, she was able to forgive me."

I hated, I _hated_ seeing him like this. His guilt mixed in with his grief and an extra layer of anger. It was the same I carried, and I understood him; for once, I could understand the 903 year old Time Lord. Because for a split moment, we both lost someone we cared about...and we felt responsible for them.

"We're not so different in the end," I sighed, placing my hand over his on the reigns, "But perhaps we can help each other. You've helped me enough, now let me help you. I can listen, be there when you need me to. We can talk."

"Oh Minerva," he sighed, moving us again, "This is help enough. I love this. Being here, with my sassy human, helping her, on a horse, in a beautiful forest, and just...moving along. This is what I need, moments like these."

"Well, there's no complains from me," I shrugged, getting him to chuckle, "Hey, you're laughing, that's good. Now I know how that feels, making other people laugh."

"You're good at it too," he mumbled, pulling on the reign again and moving Marcel, his other arm around my waist tightening when I yelped at a sudden hop over a rock, "I won't drop you," he mumbled.

I smiled sheepishly, another blush starting up again.

"You know, I don't even think we're trying to race," Martha called, appearing between two trees across us, "I could have easily done two rounds and still win. Is there something I'm missing out on?" she smirked, eyeing us.

"You win," the Doctor waved her off.

"I was thinking that on the way back we could teach Minerva how to actually ride a horse," she suggested, "On her own."

"Then maybe I could drop _him_ off," I pointed back to the Doctor, Marcel neighing right after.

"Oh, that's unity," the Doctor frowned, "Thanks Marcel."

"What he say?" Martha asked.

"He's on Minerva's side!" he exclaimed, indignantly, "I can't believe you'd trade me in for a girl."

And the horse neighed again.

"Wouldn't you?" I glanced at him curiously.

He had this serious look that would be sure to tell me how wrong I was but then it sort of, _softened?_ "...I suppose, if it's you, then..." and he looked away.

I pondered on his words until I found Martha smirking again, interrupting my thoughts by confusing me, "So Minerva," she called, "How are you feeling?" her smirk faded into a smile.

And I smiled back, a real and genuine smile, looking between her and the Doctor, "I think I'm fine. Maybe not the miraculous recovery you want, but I think I'll get there one day. But for the moment, I actually feel quite..._fine_," and my smile grew as my look remained on the Doctor, even receiving one back from him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Happy start of the week! But boo, I found out I give another presentation and it's making me want to hide under a rock, but anyways...

One of the first original chapters, how was it? This one is one of my favorites along with another one I've got in store for this season.

Le Plessis-Robinson is actually a real place that I would've just loved to have visited in the 19th century! I did tweak some things about the place just cause I wanted to add more scenes and actions. But yes, it was an actual drinking establishment on...a...tree.

So that's Minerva's background you guys...yeah...thank the lord my family isn't like that!

And yes, like I said, I see Martha as what was described here: a best friend. Quick and easily, that's just how best friends become. It could take a mere day or a couple months etc. But I really think Martha is what Minerva needed where Rose wasn't quite there the whole time, and then later on kinda, sort of...disliked her?

Since there wasn't much sharing of the Doctor in the last episode regarding to his background, I felt like that needed to be added in because it would look like everything was just centralized on Minerva and that's totally NOT how their relationship will work. But hey, I suppose the Doctor really understands where Minerva is coming from since he apparently lost a good friend as well, hmm ;)

Yeah, Sophia Souza isn't the very best of mom's, huh? But there'll be some reasons for her attitude much later on, probably next season actually.

Happy belated birthday JemmaPOND! :D

Oh my TARDIS & Oh my Toph, got it! Good thing I know both!

*whispers* I actually updated instead of doing homework oops. Oh well.

Until later in the week! Hope to hear some comments and have a good day/night :)


	16. Jolly Old New York

I sat on the doorway of the TARDIS, legs dangling out into outer-space with a sketchpad on my lap and a pencil in my hand. I was busy drawing the stars across from me, finding their glow to be completely captivating. I nearly didn't hear Martha's footsteps until she had called my name and tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry, Martha," I smiled, scooting to the left so she could sit down beside me, "Did you need anything?"

"Not really," she took a seat, "I was just curious where everyone was...and why it was so quiet."

"Well as you can see, I'm busy doing this," I gestured to the sketch pad, "And the Doctor is in his workroom. Apparently 'working'."

We both laughed then sighed in content, "So you draw?" Martha eyed my sketchpad, "Never actually seen any of them, you know."

"Yeah, it's sort of a hobby. And, don't take it personal, I'm very shy when it comes to what I draw. I barely show even the Doctor."

"Well, can _I_ see?"

I nodded, handing her the book, "C'mon Martha, I think you're beyond asking that question."

She took it and started flipping through the pages, gasping at some of the drawings and awing at the others, "This is wonderful, Minerva. You're really good. Hey, who's she?" she stopped a page and pointed to the drawing of an elderly woman.

"That's my grandmother."

"She has really pretty eyes," she remarked, glancing between the picture and I, "They're your eyes!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, people always said that."

"Same jade-green eyes," she shook her head, "Did she have your incredibly long hair too?"

"Nah, she kept it short, plus she was blonde," I smiled, remembering the dozens of photos of my grandmother as a teen, "She didn't like it."

Martha flipped the page, tilting her head as she studied the next drawing,"Hey, who are all those people?"

I sighed, looking away from it,"It's...it's mine and the Doctor's old friends."

"As in...the Tyler's?"

"Yeah..." I peered at the drawing, seeing the bright blonde hair that belonged to Jackie and Rose. It was a drawing of the two, Mickey, the Doctor, and myself. I had drawn it for Mickey, since it was going to be his birthday...although that never came since he had left the world.

"And him?" Martha pointed to Mickey.

"That was my best friend, Mickey Smith."

"I thought Rose was your best friend," she looked at me with a genuine confusion.

I never did explain the whole fiasco between Rose and I that fell down. It was a "story to tell later".

"No Martha," I sighed, "She was definitely not my best friend. In fact, I dare to say she probably hated me."

"Why would she do that? You're incredibly sweet!"

"Martha, not too long ago I asked if I could trust you and you said yes. Once again, I ask that you keep this a secret...please?"

She nodded, "Don't worry."

"The reason Rose probably hated me was because she believed I had a thing for the Doctor, which at that time I did not. But, see, in the beginning when I met both of them, I told them my name was Joy. I didn't tell them who I really was and Rose found out about it. She knew I was using another name and she took it the wrong way."

'Wrong way _how_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She sort of threatened to tell the Doctor about my fake name because she was jealous..."

"_Threatened_?"

"She thought I liked him and so the obvious feeling she got was jealousy. But, I don't get why she would even think that, I mean...she was _perfect_. If the Doctor was to set eyes on anyone, it would've been her. She had nothing to worry about. I'm just boring old me."

"First of all, you are not boring. Second of all, I wouldn't be so sure the Doctor would have chosen Rose."

"Martha, you weren't there," I said quietly, taking my sketchpad back from her and blankly flipped through pages, "Sometimes they would have those conversations that you had for hours, and I would be there...feeling so left out. I think he forgot that I was there at times."

"Uh, no," she wagged a finger, "You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't. He's told me some of the trips you guys took back then and he described in great detail _your_ accomplishments. I think he forgot _Rose_ was there. He kept droning on and on about how clever you were, sometimes even more than him! How calm you were, unlike Rose who was a bit frantic during bad situations. But not you. You were calm, and you kept it together to think on a plan to escape. Minerva, that is so not forgetting you."

"But that's what I felt," I sighed, "That's why I stopped traveling with the two. I stayed with Rose's mom, in their apartment. I would go on some trips but I preferred to stay on Earth than feeling left out," I paused to think for a moment, "But now...now I have to admit that I don't want to leave. I feel like...this is where I need to be. We've gotten closer and...I don't want to leave."

"Mhm, 'at that time' you said," she nudged me,and I noticed the clear smirk on her face that wasn't there two seconds ago, "I got it, Souza."

"Got what?"

She nodded, as if gesturing with her head. But I remained confused, just staring at her. "Oh c'mon, I got you. Isn't that what Americans say? 'I got you'?"

"Got me what? Why do you keep saying that?" I frowned, recalling the same words she said to the Doctor in the guinguette.

She laughed, "Minerva! I know why you don't want to leave!"

"That's...great?"

"Don't tell me you don't!?" she exclaimed. I just stared at her until she further explained, "Minerva!" she whacked my arm, leading me to rub it as that did in fact hurt, she was also no frail human,"When you said that Rose hated you because she believed that you had a thing for the Doctor, was that true?"

"What? Of course not!" I looked away, touchy on the subject for some reason.

"And now?"

"Of course not."

"You said that quieter," she pointed a teasing finger at me.

"I did not."

"You're still doing it!" she laughed, poking my arm with a finger.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Martha!"

"Minerva!" she mimicked, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, finally looking back at the woman, "We were talking about Rose and now what are we doing?"

"Frankly, I could care less about Rose. She treated my best friend badly and I don't like people like that. But what I _do _like is how red you are right now because Rose might have been right and you do like the Doctor."

"Do not!"

"Minerva," she nudged me."

"What do you want me to say!?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

I sighed, seeing no other alternative but to speak, "It's...it's weird. See, at first, I thought Rose was delirious to think I actually liked the stupid alien...I just wanted to get to know him, but now..." I rubbed the side of my neck, "Maybe she wasn't that crazy."

"Aha!"

"I don't like him like that..." I looked at her, allowing her to see the doubt in my face, "...I don't think so, anyways. But it's just the time we spent together after she left...sometimes, I find myself looking at him for no damn reason. Or sometimes, I get all..._blushing,_ for no reason!" she laughed as I continued, "I'm serious! We were doing fine up until that stupid kiss he gave me after the hospital!"

"Woah, hold on," her laugh ceased and her eyes widened, "_After_ the hospital? There was a sequel!? Is that what you did before I came along? Snogged all day in the TARDIS?"

"Oh...shut up..." I looked around, feeling another blush come on.

"Explain at once!"

I laughed, passing a hand through my hair, "It was nothing really. Just a simple kiss afterwards to make up for my not-so-great first kiss. He made it up."

"And you say it so calmly?"

"How else am I supposed to say it?" I raised an eyebrow, "It's not like it meant anything for either of us."

"_Either_ of you?"

"Yes."

She smirked and laughed again, "Minerva, you're actually quite innocent sometimes. Have you ever liked a guy before?"

"No," I waved her off, "There was no time for that."

"So there's never been at least _one_ guy that was interested in you?"

"Well...see, my mom had this friend, Angela, and she had this son, Evan, and we were both the same age and..."

"Got it," she held her hand, cutting me off, "Tried to do the impossible to get you together?"

I nodded, "Yeah. We were like twelve! My mom kept insisting we just spend time together, supervised of course, but I never saw Evan as anything more than a robot."

"A robot?" she laughed.

"He does what he's told and is completely rude! He never wanted to do what _I _wanted to do. He never listened to me nor cared about what I needed. He was conceited, agh!"

Martha laughed even more, "But the Doctor's quite cocky on his own, remember?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know..." I shrugged, "..it's not the same. When he does it, it's not like he's trying to be rude or anything; it's just him. But when Evan did it, he _wanted _to be rude. He was arrogant about it, and not the 'actually really kind inside' arrogant, just _plain arrogant_."

Martha's laugh had stopped, but a big grin plastered on her face, "And the 'really kind inside' arrogant is..."

"The Doctor, of course," I shrugged, "He's not really arrogant, though, never could be. He's really kind. But why do you ask?"

She blinked, silence falling for a minute or to before she playfully knocked on my head, "Hello? Is the clever girl at home or...?"

"What?" I laughed as I pushed her hand away.

"Okay, clearly you've never liked a guy and so much less knows what happens when a guy likes a girl. You haven't seen the looks, have you?"

"What looks?"

"The ones you find yourself doing when the Doctor isn't looking, those are the same ones _he _gives _you_ when you're not looking."

"Don't be silly," I waved her off.

"You two may be oblivious but I'm not. I'm taught to be observant for my profession and I see what you two stupidly can't."

"Can just move on from topics, please?"

She paused and looked out to the stars, suddenly nodding, "Okay, okay," she sat straight and looked ahead, "Minerva, who brought you here? I mean, here here. This view for you."

"The Doctor," I answered, not finding the importance of the question.

"Okay, and why did he bring you?"

"Because I asked for a good view to draw?"

"Aha, and did he obey without asking a question?"

"Well...yeah."

"Aha, so...what does that mean to you?"

"That he's just trying to keep me happy."

"Yeah, something he's so keen on doing!"

"And? What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. The little looks you give each other are nothing bad," she fiddled with her fingers casually, "You know, like in the guinguette...god, you two were so _close_ and looks were thrown everywhere," she shook her head, smiling nonetheless, "And what do you have to say about the horse riding, hmm?"

My looking away gave me out, apparently, "What...what are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying..." she swayed her head, acting as if all this was just some casual talk, "...his arm around your waist _all_ the time, _your_ hand on his all the time...refusing to let him go when we tried teaching you to ride on your own. You two rode back still together."

"I was scared of the horse so he didn't let me ride on my own!"

"And beyond that, he didn't _want _to let you go. Didn't you see that?"

"Martha, stop. Just...just stop. I already felt confused and I don't need that in my life. I'm just drawing," and I quickly returned to just that, blushing madly that I hoped she wouldn't see.

"I'm just saying, don't be so quick to think it's a one way connection," she patted my shoulder as she started getting up, "And don't discard the fact _you_ may have something for him too..."

"It's wrong, Martha, it shouldn't happen. Not ever."

"Why?"

"Because of Rose, alright? It can never happen because he was in love with her, _is_ in love with her..."

"He...he what?" that got her to really think.

"He and Rose were in love with each other, okay?Rose was jealous and perhaps she was right, I should have stayed away from him because perhaps they actually were together and I was just an intruder. He could still be in love with her, for all we know. And my life is already complicated enough to add a heartbreak. So whatever feelings _may_ be developing have to stop. They _will_ stop."

"But...but if everything I'm saying is true, you can't just decide to _stop_ feeling. If your heart wants to, it _will_ happen."

"But it can't! It won't, I'll make sure of it."

"That's not how it works. Your heart will have the final word. And like I said, don't be so quick to believe this thing is only a one-way like, it could be responded."

"Don't be ridiculous," I returned to my sketchpad, losing all focus of what exactly I was drawing.

She chuckled, "Oh you poor thing, you have no idea what's to come."

"No, I can't tell the future." I muttered, opening the sketchpad to my unfinished drawing.

"Me neither, but I have my eyes open and so should you," she finally stood on her feet and dusted herself off, suddenly gasping a minute later, "Doctor?"

I nearly fell out of the doorway, terrified for my life the Martian had heard even the most _minimal_ detail of our conversation, "Oh my god," I mumbled to myself, hugging my sketchpad, gripping the thing so hard it was actually leaving a mark on my fingers.

"Did you, um...did you..." even Martha was shifting on her feet, fearing of being caught.

"Whatever you heard was not my fault," the Doctor said instead, sounding _afraid_...?

"Heard...what?" I glanced over my shoulder, finding him with his hands raised up.

"There may have been an explosion..." he said slowly, quickly jumping on his next words when he saw Martha and I gape, "Just a tiny one! Don't worry!...but don't go into the kitchen."

"Why?" Martha questioned.

"There may be...um," he scratched his head, "Some yogurt...on the floor...and the walls...and, " he cleared his throat, "...everywhere else," he mumbled fairly low.

"What were you trying to do, Martian?" I finally turned around on the floor, moving a little off to the side so I wouldn't fall back.

He mock glared, still disliking his new nickname I had appropriated for him even if it had been some time since it had become his, "I was trying to make a smoothie. Martha makes really good ones."

"And how does yogurt explode?" Martha asked, biting on her lip as the hint of a laugh spread on her face.

"Very messily."

I laughed and shook my head, now relieved that it looked like he hadn't heard anything due to the explosion, "You are no longer allowed in that kitchen without supervision."

"Oi, you're prohibiting me from entering a room in _my_ spaceship?"

"That's pretty much what I said, yeah," I nodded.

"Listen, Souza, I do as I like," he said, trying to sound authoritative but it never worked with me.

"And look where that's got you? You just ruined our kitchen."

"It was an accident!"

"I'm curious though, how bad of a cook must you be to mess up a _smoothie_?" I smirked, now having to bite my own laugh back.

"...just..." he shifted, frowning at his loss of words.

"I mean, it's no rocket science, you just put everything in a blender and push a _button_. How could you get that wrong?"

"Shut up!"

"Shall I have to teach you how to make a smoothie?"

"_You_ have so much more to learn from _me _so I'd button it up!"

"As big of a genius you might be, I know how to make a smoothie...and _you _don't."

"Minerva!" he shouted, exasperated.

Martha and I just laughed, "Okay, why don't I go check out that...explosion thing, in the kitchen," Martha suggested, "Meantime, you discuss where we're going next."

"Or I can teach him how to use a blender," I muttered, sniggering when I heard a grumble from the Doctor.

"Two-way connection!" Martha 'discreetly' coughed before running off.

"You're very snappy today," the Doctor muttered, making his way over as I took back my seat at the doorway, "An awful lot of sass means Minerva's feeling better!"

"Well, I will admit it's been a good day," I shrugged, skimming through a few pages of my sketchpad.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, all serious now.

He'd do this often now. We'd have a good laugh, or a good day, or whatever, and then in the end, when Martha was gone and it was just us two he'd ask 'how I was feeling'. Ever since the guinguette, he'd taken extra precautions with me. I wouldn't be able to lock myself like I had done for the week after I visited Liv's burial site. I was encouraged to talk more, either to him or Martha or both, they didn't care as long as I talked to _someone_. I admitted I liked this extra attention from him but beyond that, I liked the feeling of freedom. I wasn't afraid to let things slip, because now he and Martha knew about my background. I could say things freely now, and it was _so_ refreshing. It was like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. And because of that, because of that big step I had taken, the Doctor was worried I'd fall into a relapse, hence the question of 'how are you feeling' being asked every day.

I sighed, "...okay, I guess."

"What are you drawing?" he asked, scooting closer and peering down to my drawing.

"Uh...st-stars," I scooted just a bit away, feeling that blush again, "It's um...it's for this art assignment I forgot to do."

"Best one they'll see," he looked up with a grin, enforcing that blush with his closeness.

"Aha," I looked down to the drawing. Martha was wrong, she _had _to be. And to make sure nothing happened, I had to take cards into the matter. I couldn't allow for anything to happen beyond friendship. And being so early, perhaps I _could_ stop it. And luckily enough, I had the perfect excuse that in reality wasn't entirely an excuse; it was something that had to be done sooner or later.

He took the book from me and started to skim through the old drawings.

"Speaking of class..." I said slowly, "...um...I really need to get back to class," he looked up from the book, the idea seeming so out of nowhere for him, "I dread to think how many days I've possibly missed. I'm almost done and I wanna finish so I can finally graduate."

"We can go back later, maybe after our trip," he shrugged.

"No, Doctor, you're not getting it..." I took a deep breath, getting ready to speak the words I _never _wanted to say in my life, "...I need to stay on Earth again."

"Wh-what?" the sketchpad fell to his lap, his eyes wide with shock.

"I'm falling behind again and I won't allow it. I'm almost eighteen now, and if I keep it up I won't graduate until I'm twenty-one!"

"But...but we're supposed to travel together," he mumbled, "We're supposed to get to know each other..."

"But look, we did, you know a lot more about me now. And, I know a lot more about you."

"But I want to know everything!"

"There's no reason we can't continue doing that. It's just, I'd be living on Earth again, that's all."

"But...where would you stay?"

"Um...I don't know, maybe at Ami's. She's an old friend of mine...maybe I could stay with her until the year finishes up."

"And us? You would stop travelling?"

"I really want to keep doing it," I looked at him sadly, the look he wore wasn't helping either. It was like I was severely disappointing him, "But I also need to focus on my education. No offense but, whenever I'm with you things sort of seem to escalate."

He looked down, "Yeah, it does doesn't it?"

"But it's not your fault," I quickly said, putting a hand on his arm, "It's just...this time that we've spent, it's been..._amazing_," I paused, remembering the guinguette for some reason. It was my favorite and I definitely would want more trips like that, "But... it's also given me a reality check. One day, you're going to get tired of me-"

"Don't say that," he shook his head.

"But it's true-"

"It's _not_," he cut me off, looking up with a deep determination in his eyes, "I will _never _get tired of you."

I faintly smiled, believing his assurance for the moment, "Okay, but even apart from that, one day I'm gonna age. One day, I'll be an old woman who can't travel anymore. And then what? If I don't have a high school degree I can't have anything on Earth. And I want to remain on earth after my travels are done. I love Earth and that's where I want to be buried-"

"Please don't," he took my hand, gripping it so tight it actually, kind of hurt for a moment.

"But it's true, Doctor. One day you're going to be standing on my grave. At least I hope you'll spare me a visit once in a while."

"_Stop._"

"You don't want to hear that I'll die?"

"No, I don't _ever_ want to hear that. Not you, not Martha, not Rose..."

"Right," I looked to the star-view, cringing a little at the last name. I felt guilty because the blonde and I had gotten into such a predicament that he didn't know about and would never know about. I would not tarnish her memory. But if she was here, and she knew what might be happening...I didn't even want to imagine.

"I don't like endings," the Doctor mumbled.

"Well, this isn't an ending," I scooted closer, my hand still in his, "Think of it as a..._pause_ button. But it's not a permanent pause. We can travel on weekends and on holidays. Heck, we can even travel in the nights, as long as you swear to return to me before the sun rises so I can get a few hours of sleep."

I felt terrible but...I also had to think of myself. By leaving, I could end any developing feelings and return to the regular friendship we shared. Plus, as much as he denied, one day he _would_ get tired of me. If not tired, then a burden. I'd be older, much older...and I'd have to move on with my life on Earth. For that, I'd need minimum a high school degree. I'd need something to help me in those later years. This was for the good, for both causes.

"But it's not forever," I spoke again, reminding him, "Unlike Rose, I will be back. I'll be back on weekends, and on free days."

"Minerva, I get what you have to do. Just don't expect me to be happy about you leaving," he said quietly, looking down at our hands, "I'm happy for _you_. Because if you think this is what you need to do to be better, than I'm happy for you. And I'll accept your departure."

"So...we're okay, then?"

"Yeah, but just...promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget about me?" he looked up, sad eyes gazing into mine, "I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Martian, that'll _never_ happen," I chuckled lightly, "I'm just going to be gone for five days of the week. Though for you, it could just be every five minutes. It's not that bad, honestly."

But he stayed silent.

"Doctor?" I called softly.

"Come here, you," he sighed, letting go of my hand and draping his arm over my shoulders, pulling me in a side-hug. "If it's for your best, then it'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine."

~0~

The Doctor was the first to step out of the TARDIS into this new place he had brought us. He hadn't told us where it was he was going to bring us, but he promised it'd make me very happy. So naturally, I believed him. He always made happy, why would this be an exception?

"Where are we?" Martha asked as she stepped out, me following behind her.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely," the Doctor glanced back at us, "Minerva, mind introducing us to your friend?"

"Oh my god that's the Statue of Liberty!" I cried happily, seeing the great big statue in front of us.

"Gateway to the New World.. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free..."

"This is brilliant! I've always wanted to go New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, New..." I laughed excitedly, giving him a hug, "Oh my god! Thank you! This is absolutely fantastic!"

"Paving the way for a good recuperation, then?"

"Definitely, Martian boy!"

"Martian boy?" Martha cleared her throat, making us turn back to her.

"Minerva, I told you to stop," the Doctor muttered, nudging me.

I giggled, "Forget it Martha, only I call him that."

She gave us a smile and raised her hands in defense, "Got it."

"How about _no one_ calls me that?" said Martian suggested.

"It's a bit late for that," I patted his arm and turned away, the two following me to the end of the island, looking out to the great city, "I love this city," I sighed, happily.

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet," Martha pointed.

"Work in progress," the Doctor shrugged, "Still got a couple floors to go and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

"Year 1930," I smiled.

"Precisely November 1st, 1930," Martha added

"Hey, you're getting good at this."

"I had help," Martha waved a newspaper, "Minerva's just smart."

"History is one of my favorite topics," I flashed a grin.

The Doctor took the newspaper from Martha and looked at it.

"Eighty years ago. Unfunny cause you see also those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are," Martha gestured to the city, "It's real. It's now. Where do we go first?"

But the Doctor remained reading the newspaper, and by the face he was making, I knew something was wrong. Martha noticed it to and walked over, peering over his shoulder.

"What is it, Martian?" I asked just as Martha looked up from the newspaper.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens". What's Hooverville?" she looked up in confusion.

~0~

We walked along Central Park. It was a beautiful park...if it wasn't for the tents and shacks across from us.

"So is anyone gonna explain?" Martha asked again, still lost on the Hooverville topic.

"Well this is my country," I sighed, "Herbert Hoover was our 31st president of the United States. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, my god I love that era, but not as much as the 50's," I smiled, the two shaking their heads, "Rambling, right, sorry. Anyways, he came to power a year ago and sadly went into the Great Depression with us."

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha inquired, "That was 1929."

"Our whole economy went down the drain. There were thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddles masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park," I gestured to the dozens of tents and shacks placed ahead of us, random barrels spread around the community.

"What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they lost their jobs. They lost everything, Martha. There's places like these all over the country."

"But you only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go," the Doctor said, sighing.

We heard shouting coming from the little community and so we ran to go see what it was. It saddened me to see it was two men fighting over a loaf of bread; that's what our people come to in desperate times. We moved further along, watching the two men argue it out, pulling the loaf of bread back and forth.

An older man finally went up to the two men and pushed them apart, "Cut that out! Right now!"

"He stole my bread!" one of the men pointed at the other.

"That's enough," the older man said before glancing at the accused man, "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy," the accused tried to say before the other man lunged at him.

"That's enough!" the older man kept the one who lunged back, "Now think real careful before you lie to me."

The accused sigh, "I'm starvin Solomon."

Solomon held out his hand to the accused, receiving the stolen bread, "We are _all_ starving," he said, breaking the bread in half, "We all got families somewhere," he handed each man a half, "No stealing and fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got," and he sent the pair along.

"Now that's a mediator," I praised, the Doctor already heading towards Solomon.

"I suppose that makes you the boss around here," the Martian said to the man.

Solomon turned around, "And, uh, who might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor. These are Minerva and Martha."

"A doctor," Solomon scoffed, "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day," he walked to a barrel with fore and warmed up his hands.

"How many people live here?" I looked around, spotting a little girl that was crying her eyes out on the floor.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving," he laughed, "So you're welcome. All of you. My name's Solomon if you need anything."

"Mhm, thanks," I mumbled, my eyes fixated on the little girl. I took a few steps towards her while Solomon spoke, not paying attention until a key question popped out.

"But how come they have enough money to do that, and we got people starving in the heart of the city?"

I stopped and looked over to the Empire Building, knowing it was true.

I shook my head and shifted my focus again to the girl and walked over to her, "Hi," I waved, "I'm Minerva, and call me nosy but, I'd like to know why such a pretty little girl is doing on the ground crying her eyes out," her eyes looked up, letting me see their icy blue tinge, "What's your name?"

"Karina," she sniffled.

"Hi Karina," I said, softly, sitting beside her on the ground, "What's wrong?"

"My Daddy's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He's missing," she looked up, "Now I'm alone."

"And your mother?"

"She went to go look for him...but she's not coming back. They've been taken," she cried harder.

"Oh, no, don't cry," I scooted closer to her, "I'm sure they'll be back. Just wait."

"No, they won't," she shook her head.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to figure it out already.

"Nine."

"Tell you what, Karina, I will go and look for them. Yeah?"

"But them you'll disappear. I don't want anyone else disappearing."

"I won't disappear," I assured.

"Minerva?" I looked ahead and saw the Doctor motioning me to follow.

"I'll go and see if I can find anything okay," I ruffled her brunette curls. I stood up and followed the Doctor and Martha into Solomon's tent.

"People ate missing," I directed myself to Solomon, "Two parents to be exact."

"It's not just two," he shook his head.

"But what does missing mean?" the Doctor asked, "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"But this is different," I clarified.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because parents don't just leave their 9 year old on their own," I crossed my arms, "Not unless their mine, anyways."

"She's right," Solomon nodded, gesturing for us to sit, "Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" Martha questioned.

"When you've got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" the Doctor asked.

"We tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, Big deal. It's not taken serious."

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" the Doctor said, more to himself.

"Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here," a young man poked his head into the tent.

We followed him out and saw a man at the head of a crowd, "I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"What's the money?" the young man who had brought us out yelled.

"What's the work?" Solomon questioned.

"A little trip down the sewers," Diagoras replied, "Got a tunnel that collapsed, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day is a slave's wage," Solomon said, "Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen."

"What sort of accidents?" I asked, calling out his much-too-calm response.

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?"

The Doctor raised his hand. I looked at him with confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Volunteering," he smiled.

"I'll kill you," I spat before raising my own hand, a few seconds later Martha following.

~0~

The Doctor, Martha, Solomon, Frank and I found ourselves in an old, smelly sewer while Diagoras gave instructions.

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank, the young man, asked.

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" the Doctor asked, already suspicious.

"Then I've got no one to pay," Diagoras said, sounding wicked.

"We'll be back," Solomon assured.

Martha and I looked at each other, both uneasy about this little trip, "Let's hope so," we mumbled.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost," Frank said as we walked, "It's like a huge a rabbit Warren. You could hide an army down here."

"So what about you, Frank?" I glanced at him, "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you got me. I'm from Tennessee, born and bred. And you?"

"California."

"Not doing so well either, I hear," he smiled, apologetically.

"'Fraid not," I shrugged.

"So how come you're here?" Martha jumped into the conversation.

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama...couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runways in camp younger than me. From all over: Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas...Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So what about you? You're with the overseas brethren."

"We're just hitchhikers," Martha said, chuckling.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right," he assured.

I chuckled, "I don't mind."

"So this Diagoras bloke," the Doctor cut in between us, "Who is he then?"

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman," Solomon replied, moving up as well, "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How did he manage that, then?"

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round.

"Whoa! What is that?" I pointed ahead to a green blob on the ground.

"Let me see," the Doctor walked past us and knelt down before it, taking out his glasses and picking that blob up.

"Ugh, don't touch it," I frowned as Martha and I joined him.

"Is that radioactive?" Martha asked, pinching her nose to rid herself of the fowl smell it gave off.

"Shine your torch through it," he ordered, giving it a sniff. Martha moved her torch beside him, "Composite organic matter. Medical opinion, Martha?"

"Definitely not human."

"It's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did send us down here?"

We started looking around, nervously.

"There's no collapse anywhere," I observed, feeling ridiculous for not noticing as fast as I should've. My mind was just not working so well with so many things going on, "Mr. Diagoras was lying then."

"But why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own," the Doctor said, not taking his eyes off the blob.

We heard a squealing sound coming from across.

"What the he'll was that?" Solomon demanded.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" Frank asked, "There hasn't been any bodies found...you'd be scared, half mad down here on your own."

There were more squeals heard, but still no body.

"I've never heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon said in a hushed tone.

"That's because it doesn't sound human," I muttered.

The Doctor stood up and walked a little ahead. The squeals wouldn't stop, instead, there were more, "This way."

"No, that way," Solomon moved his torch to another tunnel.

"Look!" I pointed to a figure on the ground right where his torch had passed.

"Who are you?" Solomon called.

"Are you lost?" Frank joined in, "Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…" he started walking for the figure but the Doctor kept him back.

"It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look," he walked for the figure that still remained in place, only a few non-human squeals coming from it, "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us," he squatted in front of it, shining a light on the figure that indeed was not human, more like a pig! "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real," the Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry..." he said to pig man, "Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, you should get back...right now," my voice trembled as I watched the shadows that had fallen over in the tunnel, growing closer to us.

"You're not one to get scared so easily," he remarked, glancing over, "Unless it's horses..."

"Kinda makes you think, doesn't it?" I watched the other pig men standing across, "There's no horses around so..."

He looked back and finally saw the shadows, "Good point..." he stood up and backed away, rejoining us.

"They're following you," Martha whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed, thanks," he replied, backing us away, "Well then, Minerva, Martha, Frank, Solomon..."

"Yeah?" Martha and I asked.

"Um, basically...run!" he turned around and did just that.

We ran up to a cross-section, where we remained in confusion as to which way to take.

"Now what?" I looked around.

"This way!" The Doctor made a sudden turn, the rest of us rushing to catch up, "There's a ladder, c'mon!" he went up the ladder first and used the screwdriver to open up the lid.

Martha and I were pulled up first, and as Solomon was coming up I noticed we were now in a storage room with many props.

"C'mon Frank!" Solomon called, he and the Doctor working to get the man up.

"I've got ya!" the Doctor exclaimed, and we were just able to see a pair of hands when he was slipped back down.

"No!" I cried, running back to them.

Solomon pushed the Doctor aside and consequently, myself, then shut the lid closed, "We can't go after him!"

"You're damn crazy!" I snapped, "We have to go back!"

"Solomon, we can't just leave him!" the Doctor agreed.

"I am not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell, Hell itself! If we go back, they'll take us all! Now, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"All right then. Put 'em up," a pitchy voice ordered. We looked back and saw a blonde woman holding up a gun straight for us, "Hands in the air and no funny business," we did as told and put our hands up, "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Um, who's Lazlo?" Martha asked, timidly.

~0~

"Lazlo's my boyfriend," the pitchy-voiced woman finally answered, having taken us to her dressing room with her gun. She sat at a table, explaining, "Or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might...might just help if you put that down," the Doctor stared after the gun as she waved it absently at us.

"Huh?" she looked at the gun, realizing she still had it, "Oh, sure," she threw it back, "Oh, c'mon, it's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" I asked.

"I wish I knew," she frowned, sadly, "One minute he's there and the next, zip! Vanished."

"Listan, uh...what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah," he repeated, nodding.

"3 L's and an H."

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures," Solomon added.

"Whaddaya mean 'creatures'?" Tallulah raised an eye brow.

"Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," the Doctor pulled out the blob from his pocket, "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

She leaned back on her chair, "Ew!"

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" I asked, crinkling my nose at the smell.

"I'm gonna need pieces," he turned around.

"I'm thinking the prop room might be a good start?"

"Good idea."

"In fact, I saw something I think you could use, sort of metallic and stuff," I turned back for the door and walked out, hearing his immediate calls after me.

"Minerva, I'd prefer for you to stay back with Martha and Tallulah."

I turned around abruptly, causing him to bump into me, "Let me think about that...no," I continued on my way only to be pulled back, "Oh c'mon, Martian, I can help. I know the basic thing you want is a DNA scan on that blob so-"

"Wow you are stubborn-"

"Yeah, I get that from my mother," I patted his shoulder, "But I'm serious. Plus, if this is gonna be my last trip, at least let me be useful."

He took hold of my arms and brought us back towards Tallulah's door, "You're always useful. But this is sort of out of your range."

"Oh? You always say I'm clever...what's changed?"

"This is a bit different and you don't want to know what it is."

"So you know what it is, then?" I raised an eyebrow, "Or are you just lying to me?"

"I wouldn't lie to you..."

"And who guarantees that? I seem to recall your first rule..." I smirked, "You lie."

He pretended to gasp in shock, "You _listen _to me?"

I gave him a look that said I'd kill him in the next second, "Listen, Martian," I gripped his arms and made a determined face, "Nothing is gonna keep me from helping you. Now, I don't think I'm committing a crime, am I? Somehow, I believe that this is just your pride being in danger."

"My pride!?" he repeated, looking indignant of such a thing, "Of what?"

"That I won't listen to you in front of all these people. You gave an order-"

"I do not give orders!"

I smirked, knowing this was my chance to slip away and go for the storage room. This Martian was just as stubborn as I was, only he was at the wrong times! "Aha..." I let go of his arms as he made an attempt to defend himself.

"I am against giving orders!"

"Aha..." I ducked underneath his arm and hurried to get away, "But you're telling me to stay back so..."

"Nice try, Souza," he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "You may be clever but I am always one step ahead of you."

I rolled my eyes as I was returned to the wall once more, "Idiot."

"Show off."

"Says the pompous alien."

"Says the sassy human."

"At least this sassy human can use a blender."

"Minerva," he gritted his teeth.

I leaned up, smiling sweetly, "Yes?"

"Stop it," he ordered, leaning down.

"Or what?" my smile grew as I felt him closer.

"Or I'll..."

The door beside us open, and out came the others we had seemingly forgotten about for a moment there. Huh, how'd that happen there?

"Did you forget the problem here?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

I know this was probably inappropriate but I couldn't stop smiling. As the Doctor moved back, I ran a hand through my hair and felt my face warm up.

"Minerva?" Martha called again, a sharp look on her face.

"Yes?" I looked at her, a laugh threatening to come out of my mouth.

"The storage room? For the blob?"

"I'll do it!" the Doctor exclaimed, already backing away from us.

"You were _supposed_ to do it!" Martha snapped.

"Right..." he rubbed his neck, pausing for a moment, "Solomon, you coming?"

"I don't know...may I?" the man raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor mock glared before turning around and walking off. Solomon just shook his head, smiling as he followed the alien. I watched the two go off before walking back inside the dressing room. When I entered the room, I found both Martha and Tallulah standing across with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"No, no," Tallulah raised her hands, "If you'll excuse me, I have a show to do. Give me a couple of minutes."

I raised an eyebrow, watching her leave, "Um..."

"Minerva," Martha called, sounding like a tease as she strolled over, "What happened out there?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to help and, well..." I shrugged.

"Minerva..." she tilted her head as she linked an arm with me, leading us back to Tallulah's vanity desk, "...I keep secrets you know."

"Nothing happened, Martha. We just got...distracted," I looked the other way, "Seems to happen a lot nowadays."

"You don't say," she chuckled, "It's like you two forget _I'm_ there."

I looked at her serious, "Really? Martha I don't want you to feel that way," and under no circumstances did I want for that to happen. Martha would not end up like me, not if I had anything to do with it.

"It's alright," she patted my arm, "It's actually quite funny. You get under his skin really good."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I tilted my head, her tone just not settling with me.

"It's just what I see," she shrugged.

I sighed, letting a smile slip, "I don't know, I like messing with him. It's pretty fun because he always has a comeback."

"Those aren't comebacks between you, that's flirting."

"No," I immediately said, "That can't be it."

"Why are you so keen on denying it?"

"I told you, it can't, and I'm taking care of it."

"Taking care of...how?"

I shrugged, looking away, she'd know later on when I left the TARDIS, "Just, taken care of, believe me."

She stared curiously, but didn't have a chance to question further when Tallulah returned to us, now dressed as an angel. She took a seat on her vanity desk, sighing as she did her make up.

"Tallulah, are you okay?" I asked, quietly, knowing it was a stupid question to ask but there was nothing else I could really do.

"It's Lazlo...he'd wait for me after the show and walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose," she looked at the one rose on her desk.

"Well haven't you gone to the police already?"

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha tried.

"They'd fire me."

"But you're the star!" I exclaimed, "They have to listen to you!"

"Oh honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle, which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville," she put down her brush and stared at the mirror.

Martha and I stared sadly at her, there was nothing left to say.

"It's the depression, sweeties. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night, I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep going. Hoping he's gonna come back..." she started sobbing.

Martha and I quickly rushed to her and gave her a big hug.

"It'll be alright. He'll come back. Because we'll find him," I offered a comforting smile for her, "You'll see."

"You're lucky, though," she patted my hand then began wiping her tears, "You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

"Ha!" I laughed, "We're not...we're not together."

"Sure you are. The way you two looked at each other back there, and how close you were..."

"That was an accident!"

Both women scoffed and shook their heads, Martha giving me a sharp look afterwards, "Oh Minerva, you know you don't believe that."

"You should just stop," I smiled, embarrassed, "We're not. He had a friend and they were..."

"_Had_," Tallulah raised a finger, "Had."

"And it's like I said," Martha stepped beside me, "I'm not so sure he would've chosen Rose."

I sighed, "Can we just get back to what's important? Tallulah's grief!" I put my hands on her shoulders.

She chuckled, "You're one strange girl."

"I've been told."

""Every day I get one of these though," she picked up the rose from her desk, "Just like always."

"Do you think it's Lazlo?" I asked,taking the rose from her, stroking the petals as I remembered my beautiful crocus that was set beside my bed, still as fresh as ever...

"I don't know...I just want to know, if he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Martha and I looked at each other, no answer emerging from either.

~0~

When it came time for the show, Martha and I stood on the side of the stage and waited for Tallulah to come out.

"Do you think it's really him, though?" Martha asked, "Lazlo?"

I sighed, "I don't know. All this is strange."

"You know, I think it is," she crossed her arms, "One flower a day, just like always, it has to be him."

"Something tells me he never actually left," I scanned the area, as much as I could behind the curtains, "No one leaves a rose every day after 'disappearing'."

"Oh, I don't like what you just said," she frowned, peering out through the curtain as well, "The Doctor's right, I don't like it when you're clever and right all the time."

"When has he said that?" I asked, amused at her sudden scowl.

"All the time. It'd be really useful for you to not be so right!"

I chuckled, "I'll try my best then."

As we watched the show begin, we forgot about the problem at hand and watched Tallulah emerge on stage, looking gorgeous as ever and with such a flashy smile that no one would ever guess she was going through a heartbreak.

"Minerva," Martha suddenly shook my arm, "Look!" she pointed ahead.

I looked and saw what I assumed was another pig man standing on the other side of the stage, "But...it's not moving or attacking."

"We should see!" Martha rushed out on stage before I could reply.

"Martha!" I called. She hid behind the dancers, causing havoc, "Martha!" I ran out as well.

"What are you doing!?" demanded Tallulah as the poor dancers fell back with us scrambling through.

"Tallulah, look!" I yelled, pointing ahead.

She did but screamed at the sight, making every other girl do the same as they looked over.

"No! He's different!" Martha ran after the pig man.

I groaned as I stood up and ran after her, "For goodness sake's Martha!" I caught up in the prop room where she was desperately looking around, "What are you doing? It could be dangerous!"

"He's gone!" she turned to me.

"But what if it was a trap?" I asked, making her rethink everything.

"It was different," she assured, "It would've just attacked."

"You could be right or maybe this was the trap right here!" I pointed, slightly irritated with her slip,"Leading us to a room where no one's around and-" I felt something grab me from behind and pull on me, making me sigh, "I hate you Martha!"

But she had also been grabbed, "Maybe it _was _a trap!"

"Yah think!?" I snapped, "You better let me go you...you pig!" I wrestled for my freedom but to no avail and so, "DOCTOR!"

~0~

Martha and I were forced back into the sewers by pig-men. If it wasn't scary under here, and the possible looming death, I would've shouted at her for falling into the trap. Then again, she seemed so certain about that pig-man we had been chasing that perhaps this time _I _was wrong.

"Let us go!" Martha cried, struggling to be free as we were pushed against a wall.

More humans, along with pig-men, were coming by.

"You're gonna be damn sorry!" I snapped, pushing a hand, or a paw, or whatever the hell they had for hands, away from me.

"Martha? Minerva?" Frank came down the line with the humans and stopped beside us, giving us both a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive!" I exclaimed, "I thought we'd lost you!"

One of the pig men pushed us forwards and forced us to walk with the rest.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked Frank, quietly.

"I don't know."

We reached a tunnel where people were being kept in a crowd.

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder," Martha shook her head.

The pig men around us started squealing, like they were nervous or something.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank panicked.

"Silence. Silence," a horrible voice ordered.

I felt my heart stop when I immediately knew what the voice belonged to, "Oh no..."

And out glided a Dalek.

"What the hell is that?" Martha blinked.

"You will form a line. Move," ordered the Dalek.

"...Daleks," my voice shook as the Dalek passed us, "_Now_ I'm afraid. I'm really, _really_ afraid."

"Why? What does it do?" Martha glanced over, noticing my trembling, "You're so pale..look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Or death itself."

We were pushed into a line of two, leaving space in the middle for someone to walk through...or in this case, a Dalek.

"Just do what it says!" I exclaimed, as some of the humans tried to struggle, "Just obey..."

"The female is wise. Obey!" another Dalek strolled on.

"Report," the first Dalek ordered.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

"I'm sorry?" I raised an eye brow.

"What is the status of the Final experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection."

One of the pig men brought an older man up to a Dalek. The Dalek used its socket and scanned him, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"Are you calling me stupid?" the man snapped.

"This one will become a pig slave."

And the man was pulled away by the pig men. The Dalek moved onto us, scanning Frank first.

"Superior intelligence," it concluded, moving onto Martha, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence," and finally, me,"Superior Intelligence."

"They will become part of the Final Experiment."

"You can't experiment on people!" Martha exclaimed, "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

'We are not human," the Dalek turned to her, my heart beating ever so fast at the thought of it harming her, "Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

And after more scans, two new lines were formed and we were forced to continue our walk. I felt my legs barely useful at a time like this as I looked at the Daleks in front of me. Because of them, I lost Mickey and Jackie. Much more, the Doctor had lost Rose. Together, we had lost everything, for the second time. Everything from the battle started rushing through my head, the urge to burst out crying rising and rising.

"Just keep walking," I heard the Doctor say from behind.

"Oh am I glad to see you," Martha sighed, relived.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want."

"How about you get us out of here, instead?" I nearly cried.

"Working on it."

"I'm serious, Doctor. I can barely feel my legs right now and if it wasn't for these pigs I'd drop and bawl up into sobs," I looked around, frantically.

"No need for that."

"The last time they were here they took everything from us and I don't want them to do that again. I'm scared. I'm really scared-"

"Don't," he grabbed my hand, "We won the last time-"

"But we lost so much," my voice broke, unintentionally gripping his hand, "What if this time I end up in a parallel world? Or Martha? Or you?"

"Not this time," he muttered, "No one will leave this time. We'll make it. I'll make sure of it."

And for some reason, I calmed down a bit afterwards.

~0~

We were brought into a lab above land that was filled with chemicals on dozens of tables as well as weird machines around the lab.

"Report," a Dalek said.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution," a second Dalek responded.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" the Doctor repeated, confused as the rest of us were.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha nodded over to a Dalek that seemed almost restrained?

"Ask them."

"What me? Don't be daft."

"I'd do it..." I spoke up, doing my best to put aside my fear to help.

"I don't exactly want to get noticed...and no offense Minerva, but you don't look so good," both of them trailed me up and down, my face probably still pale as a ghost, "Martha, ask them what's going on," he gently pushed her upfront.

Seeing no other choice, Martha took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness," one replied.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"But what does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

Just as it finished speaking, the shells of the 'restrained' Dalek opened and out came...I don't even know. It had a HUMAN body, no doubt, but the face...it looked more Dalek. Just one eye and tentacles, just as the Doctor had once described to me in one of his stories. But this was a hybrid.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future," 'Dalek Sec' responded, very slowly...yet equally terrifying as the others.

"That's Diagorus..." Frank said, disgusted at the hybrid, "Those are his clothes alright..."

"I am a human Dalek," Dalek Sec said, me definitely finding his voice to be similar as the human Diagorus, "I am your future. These...humans, will become like me."

"Over my dead body," I muttered, looking it up and down.

"That is exactly what we need," another Dalek replied, "Prepare them for hybridization."

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha swatted the pig men away from her.

As they drew us together, a song started playing and caused everything to stop.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec demanded, desperately searching the room as were the rest.

"That would be me," the Doctor walked out with a radio in hand, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Etcetera."

"Doctor," Dalek Sec declared, although it didn't sound like it was trying to be threatening.

"The enemy of the Daleks," a Dalek said.

"Exterminate," another Dalek ordered, _that_ sounding like the common response.

"Wait," Dalek Sec cut in.

Something told me this 'hybrid' was not getting the memo of destroying the Doctor...

"A new form of Dalek," the Doctor walked towards them, the radio set down on a table, "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" he walked around, "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting," he took a deep breath, turning for the hybrid, "All of which results in _you_."

"I am Dalek in human form."

"And what does that feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it?" he moved around the hybrid, "You've got as name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel...humanity. I...feel...everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such...a genius for war."

"That is not what humanity means," I spat, not about to let them defame _all_ of humankind, "You've yet to learn who we really are."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very...Dalek."

I frowned, becoming more irritated and defensive, "No we are not. Believe me, _nothing _will _ever_ compare to what _you_ kind can do," my eyes teared up as I thought about Mickey and Jackie, even poor Rose who came the closest to dying and nearly trapped in the Void, "Nothing that has a heart can ever measure up to you..."

"Alright, alright," the Doctor cut in, eyeing me curiously, silently asking if I would be okay. I gave him a small nod and he continued, "Let me just tell you what you achieved with this Final experiment... nothing! Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing," he walked back to the radio, "Simple little radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?" a Dalek demanded.

"Plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it," he glanced at me, smiling softly, "Helps a man distract his friend when she needs him."

I nodded, recalling all the ridiculous amount of music he'd filled my head with lately, to refrain any of my little 'episodes'. Even Martha would join in and suddenly, I'd find the console room turned into a dance floor. But neither of them would listen to me when I said I didn't really listen to any music, but Martha made it a 'goal' to introduce me to new artists and songs, something that would discreetly help me as well. And while it was admittedly fun to dance at random moments, it was also _very_ amusing to see the Doctor. He seriously could _not_ dance. But it was touching that he made the effort to help cheer me up. I appreciated the gesture and him very much.

"Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise," the Doctor used the sonic and created a higher pitch noise from the radio, causing the Daleks to go crazy, even the hybrid was trying to cover its...ears? "Run!"

And at light speed, we ran!

~0~

We returned back down into the sewers, running as fast as we could. On our way, we bumped into Tallulah and brought her along on the chase.

"But what's happened to Lazlo!?" She cried.

We couldn't really answer...so we didn't. The Doctor returned us to the ladder from which we originally entered and made us go back up. "Let's go! Hurry up! All of you!"

~0~

Back in the temporal safety of Hooverville, we tried to calm ourselves and inform Solomon of our discoveries.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon asked, sounding frightened at the thought.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stick right here in Hooverville," the Doctor said, "We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's no where else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across the state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

I scoffed, "Not a chance. They will take everything from you."

"You ain't seen 'em, boss," Frank shook his head.

"They're impossible," agreed Martha.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever," the Doctor warned.

We heard a whistle blow followed by the yelling of a man, "They're coming! They're coming!" a Sentry ran towards us.

Solomon stood up, "A sentry. Maybe he saw something."

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started," the Doctor stood up.

I felt my stomach churn as we looked around at the frantic people, wanting to push back the memories of Torchwood but somehow they just kept coming back, "Doctor," I looked around, doing my best to be as emotionless as possible.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon ordered.

"We need to get out of here, not stay and fight," Martha argued, "Minerva, what's with you? You're pale..."

I put a hand on my face, "I can't help it, it's Torchwood. It's the Battle of Canary Wharf its..."

"Hard, I know," the Doctor nodded, understanding completely, "But it's not like that anymore. This time, this time we could have a chance."

"What happened at Torchwood? What _is_ Torchwood?" Martha looked between us, lost on the subject.

"I haven't told you about Torchwood," I turned to her, "I'm sorry."

"Hold on, that's where Adeola worked," she frowned as she started making the connections.

"I know, I'll tell you later," I assured.

She nodded, then hugged me for some reason, "Don't let these creatures ruin your recuperation, don't give them that satisfaction."

I nodded, hugging back, seeing the Doctor agree with a nod as well. I faintly smiled and reached for his hand, hugging my best friend and holding the hand of someone I cared for deeply, all the support I needed to help me keep going.

Frank returned with his weapon, ready to go, "I'm ready, boss. Find a weapon all of you, use anything!" Frank returned to us, the men of the community already gathering their own weapons.

We ended our moment and remembered the problem we faced.

"Come back! We gotta stick together!" Solomon shouted after the running community members, "It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The pig men started pouring in from all sides, not allowing any escape plans.

"We need to get out of the park," Martha suggested.

"I don't think we can," I frowned, seeing the pig men stationed at every possible side, "They're surrounding us and drawing everyone back towards us."

"We're trapped!" Tallulah cried, "Now what!?"

"We stand together," Solomon stepped up, "Gather around. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together," everyone was gathered into a tight spot, just waiting, "They can't take all of us!" and they started firing.

"If only we could hold them off till daylight." Martha looked around, frantically.

"Those are just the foot soldiers..." the Doctor said, quietly, looking up.

"And they fly..." I mumbled, my eyes fixated on the flying Dalek above us.

"What in the world..." Solomon lowered his weapon.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation," the sentry cried.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank fired at the Dalek but was very much disappointed to see it had made no trace.

"That's not gonna work," the Doctor lowered Frank's gun.

"There's more!" I pointed up.

The other Daleks joined in and together fired at the settlement, causing fires to erupt, "The humans will surrender," one of them said.

"Leave them alone!" the Doctor shouted, "They've done nothing to you!" Solomon stepped up but he quickly pulled him back, "No, Solomon. Stay back."

"I'm told that I'm adressin' the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon said, then moved up to the front, speaking to the Daleks, "From what I hear, you're outcasts,too."

"Solomon, don't," the Doctor repeated his warning.

Solomon looked back, "Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try."

The Doctor shook his head and stepped back with the rest of us.

"You're not just gonna let him do this, are you?" I whispered.

"I can't!" he pointed, "You saw."

I sighed, "I saw...and I'm also seeing another death."

"Daleks...ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon set his weapon on the ground, "'Cause, see, I just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope...hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I...I beg you know if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well...what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" one of the Daleks yelled and killed him instantaneously.

"No!" Frank yelled, running to where Solomon had just been, "No! Solomon!"

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot," Martha gaped.

"Because that's what they do, they take," I muttered, staring up at the devils in the sky.

"Daleks!" the Doctor yelled, angrily, opening his arms out for them, "Alright, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"He needs to stop doing that!" I snapped, wanting to smack him for putting himself in that situation, but also wanting to pull him back to safety, "Volunteering to be killed first helps no one!"

"Unfortunately, he won't listen," Martha smiled, warmly, "Don't worry."

But I stared on, watching the idiot calling his own death once more.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," the Dalek announced.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" the Doctor beat on his chest repeatedly, "Do it already!"

"Extermin-" it just stopped midway, "I do not understand. It is the Doctor."

"The urge to kill is too strong," another Dalek said.

"I...obey," and the Dalek seemed to back away in the air.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked the question we all had.

"You will follow," the Dalek instructed.

"No! You can't go!" I exclaimed, stepping up.

He looked back, "I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds."

"But what about us, then?" I asked, quietly, "We're gonna die without you."

He looked at the crowd then back to the Daleks, "One condition. If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared," the Dalek agreed, "Doctor...follow."

"You can't leave us," Martha said, "We're coming with you."

"Stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go."

Martha sighed, looking down but I continued to stare, "There's nothing for me to do here. I'm terrified, please don't leave us."

"Minerva!" I heard a soft little voice in the midst of the crowd. Little Karina was pushing herself through the people until she finally ran up to me, throwing her arms around my waist, "I'm scared. Please don't go."

The Doctor smiled, softly, "I think someone else needs you right now."

I looked down to Karina, knowing no one else would protect her but me. It was like that natural instinct to protect the younger, like a big sister would to their little sister; like Liv protected me from the monsters. I sighed, nodding at the Doctor, "Just be careful then..."

He nodded, and with that, he followed when suddenly he looked back and returned, giving Martha and I a quick hug, "And can I just say, thank you very much."

~0~

"Did you find my parents yet?" Karina was asking me as I helped Martha heal a man.

"Um," I looked to Martha and Tallulah, "Well...you see..."

"Oh honey, it's best to tell her," Tallulah smiled dimly, "Sooner or later she'll find out."

Martha nodded in agreement and gestured for me to take the little girl away and explain to her that her parents would never return. I sighed and turned to Karina, leading her a short distance away from the others.

"Where are they?" Karina tilted her head, "I'm scared, Minerva. I want my Mom and Dad."

I knelt down in front of her, preparing myself to speak the most horrible words the little girl would ever hear in her life, "I'm really sorry," I looked at her icy blue eyes and saw she really had no idea what happened, "I couldn't find your parents. And, I doubt I really will...Karina, I think they're dead."

"But...but they...no..." her eyes became watery, "I want my Mom and Dad. I want them here!" she stomped her foot and started to cry, "I want my Mom and Dad! Minerva, I want my parents!"

"I'm really sorry, honey," I pulled her for a hug, rubbing her back as she wept, "Really."

"But I'm too little to be by myself. I don't know how to do anything. I'll die too."

"No you will not," I pulled back and made her face me, "For that same reason of being young, you are not gonna die. You have a lot to live for."

"But I want my Mom and Dad," she cried again.

"Hey, listen, my parents aren't with me anymore. Granted, they're not dead but I don't live with them anymore and look at me...don't I seem fine?" she sniffled and nodded, "And you could do even better than me! You've got the big city to live in! And tell you what, I'm Californian but I gotta admit New York is one of the best states ever."

She faintly smiled, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! And is Karina going to cry and never get to know her city?"

"Well...no..." she swayed her hard, fiddling with her fingers.

"Exactly!"

"Minerva?" Martha walked over, Tallulah right beside her, "I think we have to go."

"What? Why?" I frowned, "Where?"

She took out the Doctor's psychic paper and grinned, "Something tells me."

"When did you get that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, little sneak slipped it in without me noticing. Probably when he hugged us goodbye."

"Okay, but where are we supposed to go?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Minerva," Karina tugged on my sleeve, "I'm cold."

I looked down at her, disliking the idea of having to leave her. But, if I left, I could help the Doctor and stop the big threat over her life and that actually sounded really nice, "Okay, I have to go somewhere but I will be right back."

"What if you don't come back? Like my Mom and Dad?" she frowned.

"I will," I assured, "Now go into your tent and don't come out, okay? And if anything happens here, you run. Do you hear me? Run as fast as you can!"

"Please be careful," she hugged me tightly, "You're the last thing I have now. You can be like my big sister, is that okay?"

I stroked her hair, smiling softly, "That would be very okay."

I pulled from our hug and Karina ran off to her tent. I turned to the others, ready for the task ahead, "Alright," the two quickly straightened up and listened, "Back in the sewers, do you remember what the Daleks had said? Something about um...an energy conductor?"

"Dalekanium!" Martha exclaimed.

"They said it was in place."

"But in place where?" Tallulah asked.

"Frank might know," Martha said, already turning for our friend and walking over, Tallulah and I following behind, "Frank? That Mr. Diagoras was like a fixer, wasn't he? Got you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah, he could find a profit anywhere," Frank sighed.

"Where?" I asked, "What kind of things?"

"You name it," Frank shrugged, "We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you up for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

"What sort of building work?"

"Mainly building that," he pointed to the Empire State building.

"Oh, boy," I breathed in, staring the building up and down and taking its great altitude in.

~0~

"You know, I always wanted to go to the Empire State," Tallulah remarked as we went up in an elevator of the Empire State Building.

"Me too," Martha agreed, "Just...never quite imagined it like this."

"Where are we headed anyways?" Frank asked.

"Up," I pointed, "That's where they're still building."

"But how come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah asked, "How's that thing work?"

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're three engineers and an architect."

"Let me see that," Frank snatched it from me and took a look, "Hey, it does."

I chuckled as I took it back just as the elevator opened, "Anyways, we're here and we've got a job to do."

We walked out to the top floor, finding it to be a construction mess.

"Look at this place. Top of the world," remarked Tallulah.

"Now this looks good!" Martha ran over to a desk with papers, "Its architectural plans!"

We rushed over to her and peered down.

"Look at the date," I pointed, "These were issued today, meaning they changed something at the last moment."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked.

"I think so."

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other!"

"The height of this place! This is amazing!" Tallulah was still in shock, now by the great open window which held a view of the city I presumed.

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off," Frank warned.

"I just wanna see," she waved him off.

Martha and I spread out the plans on the floor and started studying them.

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in," Frank said as he walked past us.

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in!" Tallulah looked out to the sky.

"Okay, okay, if we could just figure this out," I looked intently from one plan to the other before sighing, "But I don't know what I'm looking for. The Doctor would know. I'm useless."

"No, you'll figure it out. You're just as clever as he is," Martha put a hand over my shoulder.

I sighed, "Now's not the time for lies, Martha."

"I'm serious," she smiled, "He said so himself; he only takes the best."

"Please, he took me in because Rose said no," I muttered, forcing myself to continue looking, when I realized what I just said.

"What?" she stopped me from studying the plans, "What did you say?"

I looked at her, slowly coming to terms of my reality that I never even realized before, "When he first asked us to come along, Rose said no. Then he asked me, and foolishly, I said yes. So he only invited me because she turned him down. I was...I was a second choice plate," I shook my head, wanting to smack myself for never realizing it, "...I was second best."

I never thought of it that way...what would have happened if Rose had said yes? Would the Doctor have even remembered me? He seemed so enthralled with Rose that maybe he probably would have just left me there along with Mickey. Then what would I have done?

With so many thoughts like this, I stopped scanning and shut my eyes, "Martha, I'm second best."

"Minerva Souza, I am _so done_ with you trying to belittle yourself!" Martha frowned, "You act like you're nothing to the Doctor and the world. You're so focus on those lies that you don't even see the way he acts around you, you don't see the way he looks at you," she started speaking softly, even Tallulah walking over and nodding in agreement, "You are so focus on picking out your insecurities that you don't stop to see that you're the top woman on his list. And apart from that, you don't see what _you've_ done. Before getting into any kind of relationship, you need to understand, you need to _know_ what _you _have done for the world."

I looked at both women for a moment, almost falling for it, "I shouldn't even be thinking about that," I shook my head, feeling totally ridiculous for using this time to talk about all this. I swallowed hard and once more forced myself with great struggle to look at the plans.

"Minerva, I don't like seeing you so sad," Martha looked at me with great sorrow, only increasing my emotions, "Especially when none of it is true. I don't get how someone so special, so strong, can have those kind of thoughts about herself. Is it because of your mother? Because of your guilt?"

"It doesn't matter, Martha," I mumbled, "It's just the truth, let it go."

"But it's not. It's really not. And maybe after this I'm gonna sit you down and give you a big lecture on why you're wrong. I'll even give you hardcore examples if I need to!"

"Martha, it's alright."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No-"

"Martha!" I exclaimed suddenly, making both women flinch, "Maybe this is not the time to tell you all this but yeah, okay, I feel second best. I always do because there's these moments where I feel like...the Doctor's not really seeing _me_. He's seeing _Rose_ again. It like there's times where he doesn't consider my aptitude, my skills, my remarks, as good as Rose's. And it _kills_ me, alright? It shouldn't bother me this much but it _doees_ because I want him to see me and only _me_, not some girl that's never going to come back. She's gone but _I'm_ still here..." I started sniffling, hating Martha so much for making me say all these in the worst place possible, but also needing one of her supporting hugs she offered.

She smiled softly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Sounds like a lot of emotions for someone who doesn't want to even feel something for a man."

"Yikes, wonder what would happen if she _did_ like him," Tallulah nudged her, both smiling and shaking their heads.

"Just know Minerva, that you're not second best," Martha assured, "A second best to a _ghost_? Are you kidding me!?"

She was wrong, _they_ were wrong, I could never have anything beyond friendship with the Doctor and it would stay like that. I shook my head and really focused this time one the plans, "Aha! I got it!"

"But Minerva-" Martha tried returning us to the conversation.

"Martha, shut up! Look at this!" I pointed to the big difference of the two plans, "On the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

"But added what?" Tallulah asked.

"Martha, you said it before," I glanced at her, smiling big, "Dalekanium!"

"I told you, you were as clever as the Doctor!"

We heard the elevator doors opening and saw the Doctor and Lazlo running in out of breath, Frank coming up behind them.

"Doctor! Come here!" Martha called, "We worked it out! Well, Minerva did! Come!"

"Yeah, there's Dalekanium on the mast," I pointed as Martha stood up and was given a hug by him.

"That is fantastic!" he exclaimed as I got up, "Brilliant work!" he hugged me next, leaving a sloppy kiss on my forehead, "As always."

I smiled as he let go, catching the look Martha was giving us from the corner of my eye, and quickly stopped, "Thanks..."

There was a ding coming from the elevator doors and we looked to see them closing.

"No, no, no, no!" the Doctor ran back to them, trying to use the sonic on the panel, "Ah! It's a deadlock seal! I can't stop it."

"But where's it going?" Martha asked, confused.

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15," Frank replied.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gamma radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah frowned.

We led the Doctor to the opening of the room that overlooked the city, "Oh, that's high," his eyes widened, "That's very...Blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher," I pointed up, "The mast is up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get them off."

"That's not 'we'. That's just me," he corrected.

I raised an eye brow, "You're not gonna keep doing this. I will not stand here and watch you just go and possibly kill yourself...again!"

"You're gonna have your hands full anyways. You have to stay here and fight. I'm sorry but they're coming...and you're gonna have to fight."

~0~

"The lift's coming up," Martha said, as we waited for just that while holding makeshift weapons. "

"I shoulda brought that gun," Frank muttered.

"Tallulah, stay back. Martha and Minerva, you too," Lalzlo stepped up in front of us, "If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"Sorry, but the Doctor left us here to fight, and whether we want to or not, we're gonna do it," I frowned.

"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth," he suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Lazlo?" Tallulah quickly helped him up, "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me," Lazlo struggled to keep on his feet. He fell back to the floor and we helped him against the wall.

Tallulah knelt down beside him and put her hand to his forehead, "Honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"One man down and we ain't even started yet," Frank sighed.

Martha suddenly looked to open space behind us, "The storm!" she pointed,"Meaning, lightning...meaning..." she smiled, suspiciously.

"Martha, what are you thinking of?" I asked as she ran across the room.

"No time, just help me, clever girl!" she motioned for me to join.

"Okay!" I rushed over, "Whaddya need?"

With Frank's help as well, we set up rods above the ground and led them all the way towards the elevator.

"What the hell are you clowns doin'?" Tallulah asked, still trying to get Lazlo better.

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped," Martha explained.

"That could work," she blinked, surprised.

"Then give us a hand!" Frank exclaimed.

She did, slowly, but she did. At last, we finished and not a moment too soon.

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah asked.

"It's got to," Martha nodded.

"I trust it," I said, looking at Martha with a smile, "And I trust Martha."

She smiled back, "Thanks Minerva!"

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside," Frank said.

"Come here and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal," instructed Martha.

We all huddled into the corner of the room and awaited the pig men to arrive. A lightning bolt struck down and was sent through the rods, electrifying all the pig men as they started coming out of the elevator.

"You did it, Martha," I stood up, rushing up to the dead pig men, "You got them all."

She didn't seem too happy about that as she stared on, rigidly, "They used to be like Lazlo. They were people and I killed them."

"No, the Daleks killed them," Lazlo corrected, "Long ago."

"But what about the Doctor?" I suddenly remembered, already running for the Martian, "Oh, he better be alive! Or I'll kill him!"

~0~

"There he is!" Martha pointed to the unconscious alien by the mast.

"Oh, he better be alive!" I rushed over to him, kneeing beside him, "Doctor! Doctor! C'mon, wake up!"

He began to groan, putting a hand on his head as he started coming around, "My head..."

I looked to the others, sighing in relief, "He's alive."

"Hey, you survived," he smiled, glancing at me.

"So did you, I'm glad to say," I helped him sit up, "Do I want to know what happened here?"

"I, uh...was electrocuted," but he groaned as he rubbed the side of his head, "Why do i always get electrocuted when I leave you?"

"It's a sign telling you I'm always right and you should listen to me more often," I nodded.

"Nice try," he pointed before bringing us to our feet.

"Um, I can't help but notice there's still Dalekanium still attached," Martha pointed.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first."

"And that means?" Martha raised an eye brow.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me. Three L's and an H," she stepped up, grinning.

"The theater! It's right above them and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not."

"Is there another lift?"

"We came up in the service elevator," I said.

"That'll do!" he exclaimed, moving to run off again.

"Hold on!" I grabbed his arm, pulling his back, "I think you might need this," I pulled out his screwdriver.

"Oh, yes!" he grabbed it excitedly, "Allons-y!"

He ran off again, leaving the others to just stare at me with a big question on his stupid word, "I-I don't know about that word. Let's just go," I shook my head and followed the alien.

~0~

We ran into the dark theater which was empty save us...for the moment.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theater in the dark," Tallulah remarked, shivering at the sight.,"Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes but there's a time and place, huh?" Lazlo collapsed into one of the seats beside her, "Lazlo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just so hot." He complained, shaking his head.

"But...it's freezing in here." Tallulah frowned, "Doctor, what's going on with him?"

He was busy with the screwdriver and barely listening, "Not now, Tallulah."

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am," he held up the screwdriver in the air and turned it on, "Now I need you all to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"I have had just about enough of this," I snapped, "We're not going this time."

"That was an order."

Martha stepped beside me, "But this time I'm with Minerva. No more splitting up."

"Look you two-"

"NO!" I yelled, shutting him up for once, "Now you listen and listen well, Martha and I are staying and you are gonna like it do you hear me? This is my last trip in a long time so I am gonna stay do you understand!?"

Martha turned to me, catching the last part with shock, "Wait, what do you mean 'last'-"

But the doors burst open and in came the human-daleks carrying weapons.

"Oh my god! Well I guess that's them then, hun?" Tallulah backed away.

"Humans with Dalek DNA," I stared at the line forming around us.

"Just stay calm and don't antagonize them," the Doctor instructed.

An explosion from the stage made all of us go down behind the seats. The Doctor was the first to peer back up.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks," that irritating voice called.

"Stay put," he muttered then got up and stepped over the seats.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

"Oh and what a world," the Doctor shook his head, "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

We stood up and found the Daleks on the stage, along with a chained up Dalek Sec.

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor," a Dalek said.

"But he can help you," Dalek Sec insisted.

"The Doctor must die."

"No, I beg you, don't," Dalek Sec seemed sincere in his intentions.

"Exterminate!" another Dalek exclaimed, shooting forwards.

Dalek Sec stood up just as the beam shot through and was killed.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," the Doctor looked on with disgust, "Do you see what they did?" he glanced to the human Daleks, "You see what a Dalek really is? If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them," he opened out his arms for them.

"Dalek Humans, take aim," ordered a Dalek.

They hybrids aimed their weapons to the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered to Martha.

"Exterminate!"

I shut my eyes, already trembling. When I heard nothing, I opened an eye and found everything as it was: the hybrids had failed to shoot.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek ordered again but nothing happened.

"They're not shooting," I said, looking to the Doctor, "What did you do?"

"You will obey. Exterminate."

"Why?" a man suddenly asked.

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But...why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we...we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not, and you never will be," the Doctor nodded then turned back to the Daleks, "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die," the Dalek shot down the questioning hybrid.

"Get down!" the Doctor shouted.

We got down behind the seats just as the sound of shooting took over the room. We heard explosions but couldn't get up from our spots until they all stopped. When the shooting ceased, we peered up and found the Daleks were gone...but the hybrids weren't. In fact, they stood rigid, but alive.

"It's alright. It's alright," the Doctor walked over to them, "You did it. You're free."

Suddenly, they held their heads and screamed in agony.

"No!" the Doctor yelled as they all collapsed onto the ground, "They can't! They can't!"

"What happened!?" I looked at all the dead bodies.

"What was that?" Martha asked.

"They killed them. Rather than let them live. An entire species," he stood up, completely enraged and teeth gritted, "Genocide."

"One o the Dalek masters must still be alive," Lazlo said, "Only two were destroyed.

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

He went ahead after it. I didn't even make an insistence on accompanying him this time. He was furious and I admitted it actually scared me...and I wanted to be no where near that.

~0~

"Doctor, he's sick!" Martha exclaimed as we helped Lazlo into the lab of the Daleks.

As we set him on the floor, I took a look around and found there was no Dalek and by the Doctor's face, it must have escaped.

"It's his heart," Martha explained, "It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor?" Tallulah asked, "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe."

"It's time, sweetheart," Lazlo very faintly smiled.

"What do you mean 'time'? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves...survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on cause I had you. But now...I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this," she shook her head, "No. Doctor, can't you do something?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three L's and an H...Just you watch me!" he took off his coat and threw it to the side, "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one," he gestured to the whole room then turned to us, "Lazlo, just you hold on!" And he ran around the room, mixing up chemicals and solutions, "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death. Got that?" he turned back and ran, "Tallulah, out of the way!" he pulled out a stethoscope and put it on, "The Doctor is in!"

~0~

"Well, I talked to them," Frank walked towards us. The Doctor, Martha, Tallulah, Lazlo and myself had awaited him at the park while he tried convincing Hooverville to take in Lazlo, "I told them what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one ore two of them."

"What did they say?" the Doctor asked.

"They said yes."

"Oh!" Tallulah hugged Lazlo excitedly.

"They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," Lazlo nodded, "I can't thank you enough."

Frank smiled, nodding his head.

"Minerva!" little Karina ran from the community, "You came back!"

I chuckled, stumbling back with her abrupt hug, "Of course I did."

"I thought you were going to die!"

"No, I have a lot to do still before my time comes," I looked down at her as she pulled away, "Just like you do."

"I'm alone now..." she backed away, her gaze on the ground, "...what am I going to do?"

I knelt down in front of her, "Karina, I have some friends that could definitely help you out," I turned her to the others, "That's Frank, Lazlo, and Tallulah. Say hello."

She stepped up, sheepishly looking from one to the other, "Hello."

"Frank, do you think you could maybe look after her?" I asked, "I want to know she's gonna have people with her."

He nodded, "I've got siblings of my own. I know how to deal with them."

Karina looked back to me, "Are you gonna leave now?"

"Uh...yeah," I nodded.

She pouted, and I thought she'd end up crying she threw her arms around my waist, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Aw, me too. Don't think I ever met such a proper young girl," I chuckled, "You'll be just fine in this world."

She pulled away and grinned, "I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"A mini-Minerva, can you imagine that?" Martha joked, chuckling.

"She's pretty, she's smart, she's very neat and I like her hair," Karina explained her reasons, "And she makes people feel good."

"That she does," the Doctor agreed.

"Better hit the books then, kid," Martha said, "She's very smart."

"And so is she," I declared, swinging an arm around her shoulders, "She doesn't need to be like anyone else. She just needs to be herself. The world doesn't need another Minerva, they need a Karina, a big Karina!"

She smiled and rested her head beside me. I looked down and couldn't help but remember Olivia. I used to do the same thing when I was upset...the times we were actually together. It made me miss her even more, as well as making the guilt increase.

~0~

Martha, the Doctor and I were watching the Manhattan Skyline once more, getting ready to leave.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha suddenly asked, breaking a prolonged silence that had fallen over us.

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at," the Doctor shrugged, beginning to smile, "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

"The pig and the showgirl," I added, making them laugh.

"The pig and the showgirl," he grinned.

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone," Martha sighed, turning around but not before giving us a look.

"Not everyone," I said, going to follow, "Sometimes they're not looking."

"Ha!" she waved me off with a hand as she opened the TARDIS doors.

"What's that about?" the Doctor asked as she went inside.

I shrugged and proceeded to slap him across the face, remaining serious as he rubbed his cheek. I wanted to smack him, but I figured a slap would get the message across.

"What did I do now?" he gritted his teeth, looking fairly annoyed.

"That was for giving me heart attacks each time you volunteered to die today!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh'," I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, you have got to stop doing that! Some of us actually care if you die!" he remained silent, looking down as he took his scold. I then brought him for a hug, sighing as he slowly hugged back,"When I'm gone, please refrain yourself from using that strategy. Please?" he nodded quietly,"I mean it Doctor. I know your number one rule. Swear to me this time," I pulled back, being serious as I looked him in the eye, "Swear to me you won't do it again."

"I swear."

I smiled, "Thank you. Now I can be somewhat less stressed about your shenanigans."

"When exactly do you want to leave?"

"In about an hour?" I tried, shrugging in the end, "I don't know, I just want to get my things ready."

"And do you know where you're going to stay for sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure Ami won't mind me staying."

He sighed, and reopened the doors for us, "Well, an hour it is then."

I turned for the doors, offering a fake smile as I stepped in, "An hour it is."

~0~

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," Martha shook her head, helping me wheel along a suitcase, "Why? Why are you doing it? Did I finally make you angry with the whole Doctor thing and being second best?"

I smiled softly at her concern, "No, it's because I really want to finish high school already. It's my senior year and I'm literally months away from finishing up. And with all these trips I never attend school anymore..."

Aaaaand, I wanted to put a stop before anything that shouldn't happen, happen. Because I _didn't_ want them to happen...I didn't.

"But you're just gonna stop travelling?"

"It's not forever," I shrugged, "And besides, I told the Doctor I'd be around on weekends...holidays..."

"You don't look so happy," she remarked, watching my smile diminish as I thought about how little time I'd be spending in the TARDIS now, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's not what I want," I corrected, heaving a sigh, "It's what needs to be done."

We entered the console room and I stopped at the sight of the Doctor. I coughed, and he looked up from his work, "I'm, um, ready."

He looked at the two suitcases and nodded. Martha suddenly looked back into the corridors, "Minerva, I'm gonna go take a look around your room, see if you forgot something. Is that alright?" I nodded and she went on, nudging me before walking away.

""All set, then?" the Doctor asked, sounding more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah..." I slowly walked over to him, "...listen, I kinda have something for you."

"Me?"

I chuckled nervously as I reached inside my bag and took out my sketch book. I opened it up and ripped out a page, my face already warm as I looked at him, "See, I was trying to give you a present to thank you for this wonderful opportunity you gave me...with the box," I laughed with nervousness again as I ran a hand through my hair, "But then I realized what could a human possibly give a Time Lord?" he smiled and looked down for a bit, which I took as an opportunity to breath in and try to calm down, "So my lame attempt was a drawing," I held out the paper to him, looking at the drawing intently, "It's us three, you Martha and me. Plus your box of wonders."

"My what?" he looked up, confused at the unknown nickname I had branded his TARDIS with.

"That's what I call your TARDIS sometimes..." I smiled, knowing for sure my face was red now, "Because it's full of wonders."

He chuckled as he looked at the drawing once more, "I like the name, haven't heard that one yet."

"It's definitely brought me some wonders..." I said quietly, and he looked up.

"This is really nice, Minerva. Thank you."

"Yeah? I mean I know it's lame and pretty simple but I'm a human with no money and absolutely no way of getting anything intergalactic for you so..."

He pulled me into a hug, surprising me at the abruptness,"It is not 'lame' and I wouldn't want anything else. Well, actually, I'd like for you to _stay_ but...you know..."

"We're all good!" Martha's voice rang through the room as we pulled apart.

"So, London?" the Doctor asked, going around the console and setting my drawing aside for the moment.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He grinned and worked to get us there. Martha came by to hang on just as the box started its shaking. Once it stopped, I turned for the doors, feeling as if I could just rush back to my room here and lock it so I would never leave.

But I knew what needed to be done.

The Doctor walked past us and happily opened the doors, earning a curious look from Martha and I. He seemed just a tad not-sad about this...and he had been sad just an hour ago. He looked back at us and gestured for us to go out.

I peered over and saw just a little bit of outside and catching something that was not usual in London.

A bright, red lantern.

I looked at the Doctor, raising an eyebrow as I questioned where the hell he had brought us to. He simply stepped back for Martha and I to come forwards.

This alien had something up his sleeve, and it sure didn't involve London.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Hello!

I know this chapter is extra long because it's two in one but if there's one thing that seriously pisses me off is the separation of episodes. Sorry about that but it's just my style of writing! Hope it doesn't bother any of you.

Oh yes, Martha is like the first shipper before any of us really. I wish I had best friend like that, mine just barely understands what a ship actually _is_ ._.

Yeah, I actually didn't plan for the guinguette chapter to be over 14,000 words but oops, there was a lot to put into it. But apparently I dare to think it was likable to you all? Hope so because, as you may have noticed above, it seems like the trio may be stopping somewhere else instead of Martha's home, hmm...

Thank you! Like I said before, I feel very accomplished if I actually make readers cry over an OC because that's what my fave authors do to me! I love Minerva too, she's like someone I wish I could be...except to have the family she has. Wow, better than the original Martha? Thank. you. so. much. *excitedly jumps up and down*

And as for the 'adopted' theory, go a little beyond that! Perhaps there's something else that Sophia Souza has as a reason for her relationship with Minerva ;)

Next chapter is another original chapter. Can you guess where they landed this time? And what may happen...hm. Just a hint, it involves a LOT of lanterns :D

Have a happy weekend and hope to hear your thoughts :)


	17. A Goodbye Theory

"My, you two look lovely," Yue, our newest friend, admired Martha and I as she backed away from us, "China's best fabric! You're definitely ready for the Lantern Festival."

Martha and I looked at each other, both pleased with our outfits. Martha wore a lavender, short cheongasm with a flower pattern. It reached just above her knees and had a Yeshu Mandarin styled-collar. She wore simple, purple heels so her dress would not be overshadowed. Her hair was tied up with a bejeweled, dark, purple pin on top.

Me on the other hand, was a bit more shy with these short dresses. I wore a bright red cheongasm that also reached mere inches above my knees. However, I wore black leggings underneath, thus adding comfort. The cheongasm was also in a Yeshu Mandarin styled-collar and had a black outlines running around the hemlines of the dress and sleeves. I wore comfortable black flats and left my hair down to its natural, long length with only a simple red clip building a little hair bump on top.

"Now, if you want to go outside to see some entertainment, you're more than welcome to," Yue said, leading us towards the doors, "But Mother said you could visit the other rooms of the house to see what you like."

"I heard there was a painting room," Martha said, glancing at me with a smile as we stepped out into the hallway of Yue's house, "I'm sure Minerva would want to visit that."

"I would," I admitted, shrugging, "But I also heard you have a practice room with swords..."

Yue laughed softly, nodding her head, "You heard right. You're more than welcome to check it out and have a practice."

"She's gonna poke someone's eye out," Martha shook her head, "It's best not to."

"I think I will," I strolled ahead of her, "I never handled one of them so it should be fun. Can we squeeze it in before we go outside?"

"I don't think the Doctor's gonna like that," she gave me a sharp look, coming beside me and swinging an arm around my shoulders, "Weapons and him don't exactly mix."

"Yeah well that's what I say about cats and me. Yet I've been summoned to be around them twice. Therefore, I have the right to grab a sword for fun."

"You two are quite strange," Yue chuckled as she caught up again, "But most fun!"

We laughed together as we continued to walk out, going for that practice room that I desperately wanted to see.

~0~

I stood in the center of the room, Martha and Yue to the sides as Yue's brother, Jing, was helping me keep a still grasp of the long, silver sword I held.

"Now, take a deep breath," Jing instructed, moving my arm slightly up, "And just remember, keep the pointy end away from you."

We laughed and I lowered the sword, "Thanks, I'll remember to keep that in mind."

"She's pretty clever," Martha started walking towards us, "I'm sure she can manage remembering that."

"I can too," I re-held the sword, aiming it at her as she approached, "Care for a match, Miss Jones?"

She raised her hands and shook her head, moving around us, "No thanks, Souza. I'm good."

"Alright, no one wants to go against me..." I sighed, pretending to pout, "I guess it's because I'm just that good."

Now that one made everyone laugh, and this time I really did pout. Martha set her hands on my shoulders and turned me for the doors, "The Doctor is outside and is probably wondering where we are. We should go."

I frowned as Jing took my sword, and I looked at Martha, "I'm sure he's found someone to entertain him..." I started frowning, "Yue's _sister_ seemed to be the right entertainer."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that..._bothering_ you?"

"No, not at all," I muttered, "Why do you ask?"

"You have the look of murder on your face," she pointed, now smirking wide.

"Do not," I turned away from her and headed for the door.

"You're jealous!"

"Martha, I don't have time for this."

"Why is it so hard to admit it?" she crossed her arms, "Just say it, Minerva," she walked closer and spoke in a hushed tone, Yue and Jing putting away the other weapons we had used, "You like the alien, and you're jealous."

I looked at her with a good serious face that would convince her otherwise, "I do not," she sighed, "And I am not jealous. The Doctor can spend time with whatever woman he chooses, even if she's a prune and has nothing going for her except that _clearly_ fake tan and chest."

Martha blinked and started laughing a moment later, "Honestly, if that doesn't spell jealous I don't know what does!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Yue and Jing, the pair finally finished and walking towards us, "Who is jealous?" Jing asked, curious.

"No one," I replied at the same time Martha said, "Minerva!"

"Martha!" I turned to her with exasperation.

"Who are you jealous of?" Yue questioned.

"No one," I tried to keep my mouth shut but it seemed like it had a mind of its own, "Certainly not your sister who's probably the biggest flirt I've ever seen! I mean seriously!? She _just met _the Doctor and she's all," and I started imitating the woman, "_Oh Doctor, you're so kind, you're so funny, you're so unique, I've never met anyone like you! I love your clothes! And your hair, it's so...wow!'_ OH, and let's not forget the excess twirling of her hair and...why are you looking at me like that?" I stared at Jing who now wore that look of murder Martha had talked about earlier.

"Mei is about to be my wife!"

I blinked, "Oh...oops. Jing, I'm so sorry!"

Martha 'coughed' and out came, "Jealous!" I glared at her with real intentions of actually strangling the woman.

"Jing," Yue began, sensing the oncoming tension, "I'm sure Mei was just showing him around. They don't know much of this place...and plus, with the Lantern Festival happening today, there's a lot to show!"

Jing didn't seem so convinced and so he opened the door, nearly flinging it I should say, and rushed out. Martha and I looked back at Yue, she looking with a soft smile.

"Oh Mei, always getting men fighting over her," she shook her head and gestured for us to go out, "I tell you, I think she does it on purpose."

"You don't say? I hadn't noticed," I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes with irritation, "She was practically all over the Doctor..."

"Jealous!" Martha 'coughed' again.

"Do you have a cold or something!?" I demanded.

"Sorry, just a cold," she cleared her throat, smirking again, "Actually, it's more of a phobia, you see. I have a phobia where I can't stand people who can't admit what they're feeling," she shrugged casually, "Common phobia."

"Well get it under control because there's nothing to feel," I snapped and walked out into the hallways.

"Honestly, Minervaaa!" she drew out my name as she and Yue followed behind.

"Stop it!" I ordered, waving her off.

"I have theory a you know."

"Oh, and here we go again!"

"What is the theory?" Yue asked, confused yet still making an effort to catch up.

"There is no theory!" I quickly said but Martha covered my mouth.

"My theory is, Minerva does not wan to admit her feelings because she's _scared."_

I made a face and pushed her hand down, "I am not afraid!"

"Yeah you are," she scoffed, "Of what the Doctor could say."

"That's not it..." I mumbled, "...at least not all."

"You two are so odd," Yue remarked, "Where are you from, again?"

"I'm from London," Martha answered first, eyeing me with concern at my sudden quietness. Usually when we're on this topic, I'd shout and refuse everything. To answer with something besides 'no' or 'shush' was big,"And she's from America."

"And the Doctor?"

"London," I answered.

"And you two are..."

"NO," I gritted my teeth, glaring at Martha for getting the woman to believe that as well, "Just friends."

"Well then, why are you jealous?"

"Ah! I'm not jealous!" I cried.

"See, they're in that phase where neither wants to admit anything, though I haven't spoken to the Doctor about what _he_ thinks," Martha paused as she considered it.

"Martha, don't you dare!" I warned, pointing a violent finger at her.

"What? I could get the real thoughts from him then tell you!"

"Why is _so_ hard to just LET. THIS. GO?"

"Minerva," she stepped up, very calm and serious, "We're here. In China. That's my case."

And she and Yue walked off, Martha walking in triumph.

I was _supposed_ to go back to London where I would remain indefinitely. But, the Doctor had surprised me with this location; China. It was the day of the Lantern Festival, the ending of the Chinese New Year celebration. I needed to go home, I _needed _to. But somehow, the Martian persuaded me to stay for this last trip, a goodbye to our permanent traveling trips. And as much as I needed to go back to Earth, I _wanted_ to stay here, I wanted to stay with him and Martha.

Oh, and that was another thing: Martha was going home as well. I wanted to smack myself against the wall for provoking that one. I don't know for what reason, but the Doctor had decided to bring Martha back home as well. As much as I insisted before actually staying in China, he would not go back on his decision.

Martha was going home...and it was all my fault.

Now, we had found ourselves invited to Yue's family's home. The Doctor, Martha and myself were just walking down the streets when we heard a series of crashes coming from a vase shop. The Doctor had rushed inside to see what was going on when he saw Yue's little brother about to be hit with one of the vases. He managed to save the boy, with only a broken ankle as a result. The boy, Liang, then told us where he lived so we took him home, only to be thanked eternally for it and thus invited to spend the festival with them as a thank you.

This trip, just like always, was turning out to be wonderful...and that only made it harder to insist on leaving the TARDIS.

~0~

I entered the courtyard of the Zhao family, where everything was beautifully decorated. There were tables spread out in the center of the courtyard, the food being set around the center. Lanterns were placed on strings and then hung at each corner. They weren't lighted yet as the sun was just starting to set, but I knew they would look beautiful once it was dark.

"Minerva," Liling, Yue's mother, greeted me, my two companions not in sight for the moment, "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly, looking down at myself.

"The food is ready for whenever you and your friends would like to eat," she gestured back to the tables.

"Thank you, but...I'm sorry, but I heard there was a paint room..." I bit my lip, feeling even more shy than before.

"Ah yes, the Doctor informed me you draw," Liling nodded, "Says your wonderful."

"Did he now..." I smiled a little, then caught myself and shook my head, "...well, I was wondering if I could maybe take a look around?"

"Go right ahead. I think there's even a few empty canvases around and paper if you'd like to draw or paint something."

"Wow, really?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you," I hugged her.

She chuckled, "It's nothing."

I pulled back just as I heard Jing's voice nearing us. I looked back and saw him walking out, his hand on Mei's arm and practically pulling her out with him, "And from now on you are going to be staying with me!" he was angrily saying, "You are unbelievable!"

Liling blinked as the young couple passed by us, going after them, "Mei? What's wrong?"

I just smirked, watching after the woman with so much satisfaction...

"Careful there," Martha whispered behind, "Your jealousy is showing."

I turned around, mouth open to respond when we heard the Doctor's low mumbling as he walked out, his hand rubbing his neck.

"You alright, there?" Martha asked, moving beside me.

"Can someone just explain to me why a random man just punched my neck?" he looked past us, probably where Jing and Mei were.

"Maybe because the woman you were flirting with is _engaged_?" I crossed my arms, sounding cross but in reality I was more concerned with the red mark his neck bore.

"What? I was not flirting!"

"Uh, really? Because that's not what I saw!"

"We were having a good conversation, nothing more," he shrugged, making a face as he continued to rub his neck.

"You really know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you?" Martha shook her head.

"I didn't do anything! Mei came up and started talking to me so naturally, I did the same."

"And she flirted," I stepped up and pulled his hand down, "But you're so oblivious you didn't even notice it _or_ you just liked it and flirted back," I yanked him down to check his neck.

"Ow, that hurt!" he pouted, "And I did not flirt back, honest."

"Hm..."

"Jealousy," Martha coughed once more.

"Well, you have a knack for never noticing when woman like you," I ignored her.

Martha scoffed, "I'll say."

I rolled my eyes, "I believe you," I let go of him, "And you're going to be fine."

"Keep them away from me," he looked at the couple, "Don't you dare leave me alone anymore."

"That I can do," I nodded, smiling and receiving one back, "That is the point of this last trip, isn't it? To spend time together."

"Yes! And have you heard about the painting room? I thought we could check it out," he linked arms with me and moved us for the fruit nearby, Martha walking beside with one of her stupid smirks again.

"Yeah, I asked Liling if we could go and she said yes!" I picked up a couple grapes.

"Looks like the Doctor isn't the only one receiving attention tonight, Minerva," Martha declared, taking my grapes and dropping them into her mouth.

"Martha, let it-"

"No, over there, look," she nodded to her left.

We all looked over and saw a young man across us, smiling at me.

"Huh, that's new," I remarked, offering a small smile back,

But then his eyes started looking _up_ and _down_ and it just made me uncomfortable. I turned around, wanting to forget his trailing looks, and picked up some more grapes, "I only have to say that these grapes are delicious."

"Well, what do you have to say about that, Doctor?" she turned to the Martian.

"Me? What would I have to say?" he raised an eyebrow, clearly confused which only proved Martha was wrong about all these 'feelings' and whatnot.

"What if the guy's engaged and Minerva ends up punched by the fiancee?"

"She'd have to answer to _me_, then," he quickly replied, "No one hurts Minerva."

Martha winked at me, satisfied with the response.

"I told you Doctor, it's impossible never to be hurt," I reminded. He'd taken his job of never letting anyone or anything hurt me quite serious. Sometimes, I'd try to make him see that it was impossible because there would always be something that would emotionally and/or physically harm someone, but he wouldn't listen!

"I must say, I really do not care for the way he's looking at you," he nearly glared at the stranger across.

"Yeah, it's a bit uncomfortable," I admitted in a low mumble.

"Maybe you should go meet him!" Martha suddenly pushed me towards the direction of the man.

"Wha-HEY!" I frowned, looking at her as I pushed her hands down, "I'd rather not."

"It'll be fun!" she insisted, pushing me once more. Before I declined once more, she stepped back and linked arms with the Doctor, waving sweetly as she walked away with him.

What the hell was this plan? What was it supposed to accomplish!?

Well, my mind didn't have nearly a minute to think more when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the same young man from across standing before me, "Oh..."

Well, I had to admit he wasn't _bad looking. _He was pretty handsome...

He was tall, tanned, black hair that swiveled at its tips, and had chocolate brown eyes. He stood before me, his hand reaching out to shake mine without even saying a word, "Sorry if I'm a bit forwards..." he chuckled, sounding as if he was nervous, "My name is Zian."

He stopped shaking my hand and looked down, almost shameful. It didn't look that bad on him either...

"Minerva," I said quietly, still staring at him as I decided whether or not I'd be giving any further conversation with him.

"I know, you're...American," he took my hand and lifted it up to his lips where he placed a kiss, "My you are...mesmerizing," he whispered.

"Thank you..." for some reason, I just want to snatch my hand back and run off. It didn't feel right...

"Apologies," he lowered my hand but kept holding it to my misfortune, "I have never seen a more beautiful creature than yourself."

"Again, thank you," I gave a polite smile.

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"How old are you?"

"It's a bit direct, don't you think?" I frowned, "A woman never wants to admit her age."

"Sorry," he chuckled, "It's just you make kind of nervous and I tend to ask stupid questions when I get nervous."

"You're nervous...of _me_?" I blinked, _that_ was a new one for me, "No one is ever nervous of me."

"I do not understand," his eyes trailed me over again, making me shift on my feet with discomfort, "I cannot seem to even form a decent sentence with you."

"Right, well, um, I have to go now..." I moved to walk off when I felt his hand grip mine, keeping me in place, "...um, something wrong?"

"Can we talk? Get to know each other?" he asked, smiling as if I hadn't just tried walking off.

"Well, I would but, I have some friends I came with and-"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing you with me for a couple of hours," he lifted my hand again to give it another kiss.

"Minerva, something wrong?" the Doctor strolled over, a drink in his hand.

"Um...I just wanted to go see that art room now," I looked at him, hoping he'd just take me away from this uncomfortable spot.

"Wonderful! Let's say goodbye to your..._friend_," he reached to where Zian's and my hand were together and practically _pulled_ mine away from the man's, "And we can go together, how's that sound?"

"Good," I nodded fast, showing him I most definitely _wanted _to leave this spot now.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, what ever your name was," the Doctor handed Zian his drink, a fake grin plastered on his face, "We'll be going now, bye, bye," and he took my hand then walked us away.

"Oh thank goodness," I breathed a sigh of relief once we were a decent distance away, "Thank you so much for coming to get me."

"Was it me or is there something not right with the man?" he frowned.

"Well, the way his eyes seemed to keep looking over me every damn second could be a start," I shivered a bit.

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

"Can we go to the art room before the fireworks start?" I glanced at him, wanting to just forget the bad moment and spend time with the Martian, "Please?"

He smiled, "Of course. I sent Martha off with Yue."

"Why?"

"Because she sent you off with a stranger. I did _not_ approve."

"Oh..." and I cursed myself for smiling at that, but I still kept doing it.

~0~

"Remind me again what we're doing?" the Doctor asked as he walked around the art room, picking up things here and there. The poor Martian seemed so bored but he clearly was making a struggle to not show it while I tried my hand at an art work in front of me.

"Well, _I'm_ trying to create _The Early Autumn_ and you're so bored out of your mind," I replied, watching him secretly.

"I'm not bored...bored out of mind..." he stopped, 'casually' looking around.

"Yes you are," I said, about to make another comment when I messed up and yelped, "Ah! Stupid butterfly!"

"What is with you humans and butterflies?" he walked over, standing beside me and tilting his head as he studied my attempt of recreation, "I don't see any mistake."

"Yes, right there!" I pointed to the black butterfly that had a slightly shorter wing on the left, "I can't get it right!"

"Minerva, it's not that hard, just brush it again."

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I can't do paintings," I shook my head and dropped the brush back to its place, "I quit."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I'm done."

"Why not draw another bird, instead?" he picked up the brush again and held it to me.

"Because I wanted to draw a butterfly."

"Then draw a butterfly."

"But I can't!"

"Yeah, you can, just try again," he took my hand and placed the brush on the canvas.

"I...no."

"Then try a dragonfly. It needs a new one."

"Doctor, I don't want-"

"Yes you do," he moved behind me and placed his hand over mine, lifting it to the artwork, "And you will."

"Is this really necessary?" I tried to sound as annoyed as I could be but the horseback rides started flashing in my head, making this position a tad more blush-worthy.

"This way you can't escape me," he teased, setting his chin on my shoulder, "Now draw, clever girl."

"It's pain, stupid," I mumbled, "And can you get off me?"

"Are you going to paint?"

"No! I said I was done!"

"Then no."

"You're such a child sometimes," I sighed, creating a new butterfly.

"Call me what you want but you're doing another butterfly..." he smirked," ...therefore I win."

"I hate you."

"Not really, you don't."

"Hey, I'm actually getting it!" I grinned up at the sight of an actual even-winged butterfly. All wings were coming out well!

"See, what I tell you? That you'd-"

"Shush!" I elbowed him, focusing on my work now.

"What exactly do you-"

'I said shush!"

"But-"

"Doctor! For god's sake, be quiet!" I chuckled, ready to scold him more when I turned my head and found our closeness a bit beyond...nervousy. Yes, that wasn't a real word but the Doctor had made me put a 'y' after nearly everything! Which, now that I think of it, was also a strong point for Martha. She claimed the Doctor and I spent so much time together that at times I said stupid words like him.

"Are...you finish with your painting?" he asked, mumbling really if I had to describe.

"Y-yes...yes!" I blinked back to reality, looking back at the painting, "What do you think?"

He moved beside and studied the painting, meanwhile I recollected myself, "I think it looks wonderful, just like the rest of your work."

"Are you sure?" I cleared my throat, "Because I've never painted before. It's okay to admit there's flaws."

'But...there isn't!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like all my drawings are perfect when I know for a fact that's there's visible flaws."

"I do not do that!"

"Yeah you do," I chuckled, "You lie and say it's perfect but I know you're lying because sometimes I _purposely_ make it bad. You're not supposed to do that, you know. It's wrong!"

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"Minerva," he stepped up, his hands behind his back and a fake, innocent look on his face.

"Yes?"

"How's my dancing?"

"Um..." I was going to answer '_you're a horrible dancer_' but found that rude, even if it was true, "...well...you're, um...you're this," I put a hand on my cheek as I thought of some nice words, "...wonderful...unique...dancer?" I don't know why it came out like a question in the end.

He smirked, "You are such a liar! I can't dance! I can't dance to save my life!"

"So then why did you ask?" I frowned.

"Because I know you'd lie to spare my feelings, and you did," he tapped my nose and wandered around the room.

I blinked, did he just..._tap_ my nose? When did we ever start doing that?

"Face it Minerva," the Doctor turned around, "We're prone to compliment each other even if we're lying. And we'll do it because we like to see each other happy."

"I'm sorry I lied," I apologized quietly, faintly smiling, "But you really can't dance," I whispered, making him chuckle.

"I know, but I do it because it makes you happy. And besides, you can't make symmetrical wings Except for this one," he looked at the current artwork beside us.

"But hey, we can always learn, right? That's how we're supposed to do it."

"Of course," he nodded.

"But seriously, Martha mimics you," I started chuckling, "Perhaps you should consider some lessons before you try to dance again. I know you do it for me, but I'm alright."

"Are you really?" he questioned, but it didn't have to do with the dancing anymore, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Well, right now I am...sort of."

I mean, it wasn't like apart from ridding myself of my guilt of Liv's death and my grandmother's disappointment of me I now had to deal with some developing feelings for a 903 year old Time Lord.

It wasn't like any of that was happening...

Not at all...

"It'll get better, I promise," the Doctor said, "I know I keep saying that and I know it's annoying but I mean it. One day, you'll look back and see how wrong your guilt. You'll see how much your grandmother loves you and only wanted to see you again. And you'll always smile, finally moving on with your life."

"Let me teach you how to dance," I said instead of a common answer like 'Maybe one day' and whatnot.

"What?" you could tell he was expecting one of those common answers.

I didn't feel like torturing myself with my usual guilt thoughts for today. I wanted to be happy, and I was going to do just that.

"I can't give back anything incredible like what you've done for me, but I can teach you how to dance. Just a little bit, anyways. I'm not grand myself but...let me try."

"Minerva, I don't...I don't understand," he admitted, poor thing looking confused.

"It's my lame attempt of thanking you," I reminded, stepping up, "Plus, I'm a bit guilty for making fun of you too," I said very quietly but still heard by the Martian.

"You made fun of me too!?"

"Sorry..." I bit my lip, "...but Martha did it too!"

"I don't care about Martha! She can't do math to save her life, and she's a doctor!"

"Now, let's not go insulting our companion, okay?" I pointed a warning finger at him, "And you better be nice to her when I leave."

"I told you Minerva, she's leaving. It's settled," he said, dead serious it quieted me for a moment as he moved to walk away.

"Hold on!" I grabbed his hand, stopping him, "I feel bad because you want to bring Martha back because _I'm_ leaving. And it's not fair, Doctor. It's really not," I looked down, feeling another weight settling on my shoulders, "Martha is brilliant and...and you can't bring her back home because of me. I can't take more guilt, Doctor. Please don't take her home."

There was silence for a moment before he sighed and returned, keeping a firm hold on my hand, "Teach me how to dance, c'mon?"

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"Teach me how to dance and I may consider keeping the human doctor."

"But..."

But I stopped talking when he brought us to the center of the room, his arm winding around my waist till his hand rested on the small of my back, his other hand letting go of mine and moving my right hand up to his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't know how to do this?" I asked curiously, seeing his hand return to my left and held.

"That's as far as I go," he shrugged, "Now teach me, clever girl!"

"Will you reconsider Martha's departure?"

"Uh...it's..._debatable_..."

It was not. He was just doing this to distract me, which he seemed pretty damn good at.

"Well..." I looked around, "...you just...step back," which he did, "Then, um...move here," and we did.

"Then we step to the front?"

"Yeah."

Which he did...

"Ow!" I flinched.

"Sorry!" he let go of me.

He had stepped on my foot, "No, no, it's okay," I lifted my foot and rubbed it.

"You know what, on second thought we should just go back out. We'll miss the fireworks!"

"Oh no, Martian, get back here," I pulled him back to his place, reforming our position.

"I don't want to hurt you," he frowned with himself.

"It was just one small step, it doesn't even hurt anymore. C'mon," I started moving us again, feeling the tips of his shoes brush mine, the poor Martian being extra cautious.

"I don't want to step on you..."

"Hm, that didn't seem a problem when you asked me to dance in the 50's," I reminded, "And you didn't seem that bad of a dancer either."

"Well, I was kind of focusing on getting your forgiveness."

"Then focus on the learning now, spin!" I ordered, and he obeyed, "There we go," I smiled, lightening up the gloomy mood that was threatening to fall.

"And dip?"

"What?"

But he dipped me down, my hair actually touching the floor, and brought me right up. Flashes of the 50's stirred in my head when we ended face-to-face.

"How was that?" the Doctor whispered.

"G-good," I awaited for him to move back, feeling myself a bit frozen and not really minding how exactly we ended up so close.

"You're a wonderful teacher," he smiled softly, returning us to our normal positions.

"Yup, thanks," I cleared my throat, ending the so called lesson, "Now you can ask any pretty woman to dance with you."

"I'd probably step on them, again..."

"That's why it's called lessons, you learn them repeatedly until it sticks," I walked for my artwork, "So, I think we should get going, yeah? Martha's going to be wondering about us."

"Oh, um, yeah, let's go," he walked over, taking my hand and leading us out, "We'll pick up your work later."

"Mhm," I nodded, my racing heart not allowing a full answer with actual _words_.

I hated him for making me feel these things that should _not_ be. That _won't _be.

~0~

"Good, you're here! The fireworks are about to start," Martha gestured for the Doctor and I to take a seat, "How much fun is an art-room that you take an hour and a half in there?"

"I tried replicating an artwork," I shrugged.

"Well, I heard after the fireworks, we get to solve lantern riddles in the streets," she smiled, "I thought we could check them out. Apparently, if you win a riddle you get a prize."

"That does sound like fun," I considered it, "Intellectual fun. And hey, Doctor," I glanced at him, "I challenge you to see who can solve the most riddles. What do you say, Martian?" I crossed my arms and waited for his response, my grin turning into a playful smirk.

He looked at Martha who was just smiling, "You'll keep score? I don't trust Minerva. She can be a cheater," I gasped quietly and hit his arm, causing him to laugh, "Alright, alright, challenge accepted."

"Oh, so who's gonna win this new challenge? Riddle solving?" Martha chuckled, "Ridiculous, by the way."

"Oh, I will," the Doctor and I answered together, both scoffing afterwards. We then looked at each other with a frown, "Hey, stop it."

Martha simply laughed at our faces, neither the Doctor or I backing down from our stare down.

"Minerva, no offense, but I'm a bit more experienced than you..." the Doctor began, "I have lived much longer than you."

"Yeah, you've lived 903 years and in all that time you still can't tell when people flirt with you," I leaned forwards, "Or maybe it's just because you're a guy. Either way, one of those characteristics is gonna bring you down on this challenge."

That got under his skin, his face just looking at me with an irritated expression. I smiled sweetly and leaned back on my chair, glancing at Martha who was more than amused, "Miss Jones I assume you'll get the notepad and pen? Not that you'll need it because the Doctor will only have zero."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Are you two this competitive over riddles? That's incredible!"

"You think you're so clever..." the Doctor continued to glare at me.

"You always say I am why shouldn't I believe it?"

"She's got you there," Martha said, shrugging, "How about you get us something to drink to cool your selves down? Such heated competition."

"Hm," he frowned and stood up, walked around my chair and leaning beside me, "You're gonna lose, Souza."

I glanced at him with a smirk, "Don't be so sure, martian."

"You two are ridiculous I'm telling you that now," Martha shook her head and laughed once more.

I nodded at her, holding back my scolding until I did this...

"Ow!" she jerked back her arm after being smacked by me, "What was that for?"

"That was for leaving me with a stranger," I whispered, looking around to make sure I hadn't been heard, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

She smirked again as she looked down, rubbing her arm, knowing what she had done, "Well it worked," she mumbled so low I had barely heard her, "The Doctor left me to go take you back. He was so upset you should've seen it! He was jealous!"

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes, "We were supposed to be together, all three of us. I'd be upset too if a friend just ditched me to be with a stranger."

"Would you quit making this so hard!" she whispered-yelled, looking frantic at the demand, "God, you're both so hard to work with!"

"It's just..._jealous_? No one would believe that. Perhaps, a little annoyed, maybe...irritated? Sure. But jealous would imply things that are simply not true."

"What is so hard about accepting it? I don't get it! Remember my theory!"

"Your theory sucks!"

She blinked, snorting, "_That's_ a comeback!"

"There is nothing to accept, now shush!"

"A person who who shares more than a friendship has a set of double standards between that person they like and a friend, examples are you and me," she gestured to us. I rolled my eyes but let her continue, "Biggest example I can think of is that Torchwood job you had."

I shifted on my feet, wishing I could truly forget that awful job. I told her the brief story of my experience that and how it ended in the meantime Yue had picked out our clothes.

"He hated that place, right?"

"Well, it's more-"

"Shush," she covered my mouth, "Did he or did he not hate it?" I nodded and she took her hand back, "Okay, now, is he still angry you worked there?"

"What? No!" I shook my head, making a face at the ridiculousness of that question.

"But I bet if another friend worked there he'd be very angry," she smirked.

"Look, I explained to him in great detail why I took the job in the first place, how I didn't even know what Torchwood actually was and why I stayed there after discovering what its real purposes were. Now it's bad enough what we did to Rose, I'm so grateful he didn't stay angry."

"What _we _did to Rose?" she frowned, forgetting her point for a second, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it was true, it was Torchwood that sent her mom and Mickey to another world. I worked at that institution so _I _sent them to another world. She was right."

I don't think I would _ever _forget Rose's look after she told me everything was my fault. I knew I reacted like I was crazy, but now that I was better and though about it, she was right. It was _my _fault. Perhaps if I had told the Doctor from the start about the job and the sphere, he could've prevented the battle.

"God I really hate Rose," Martha crinkled her face with distaste.

"No, don't say that," I shook my head, "It's not right to talk bad about someone when they aren't here to defend themselves."

"And how exactly would she defend herself, hm!?" she nearly shouted, still attracting several looks around the place.

"Martha, shush," I put a finger to my lips.

"I'm sorry but, she's awful! I bet if the Doctor knew half the things about the _real _Rose, he wouldn't dare speak about her anymore."

"Don't you dare," I immediately warned, knowing anger could drive to impulsion.

"For example the threat," she began counting on her fingers, "The yells she gave you after the Doctor regenerated, blaming you for _her _choice of worlds-"

"Please stop," I sighed.

"No! I will not! Because while you proceed to belittle yourself, the blonde is left as a goddess who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She was never violent," I mumbled, the thought of actually speaking bad about a woman who was once my friend didn't quite go with me.

"That was the last thing she needed," she huffed, "I'm just saying, maybe a little revelation to the Doctor wouldn't hurt."

"And then what? Huh? How would that help me?"

"He could support you. He could make you see how different you are from her, and he himself would finally see the biggest differences between you and her."

"And for what?"

"What do you mean for what? So you two can finally be-"

"No, it's not gonna happen. It's never going to happen. You don't seem to remember Martha, he was in love with her."

"That's what you think," she cut me off, both filled with tension, "But after everything you've told me, and after what I've seen, I wouldn't agree."

"But you weren't there, alright?"

"No, but _I'm_ here now. And this time, you have a friend who actually cares about you and is not going to let you push away possibly the biggest piece of happiness you have. Nope," she crossed her arms and shook her head.

I sighed, sometimes I loved Martha but at other times I really wanted to strangle her.

Her eyes wandered past me suddenly, "Um, I think your new friend is pretty jealous too."

"What?"

"That guy I pushed you to," her look turned of one of discomfort as she continued looking, "In fact, he looks pretty mad."

She gestured with her head and I looked behind, finding Zian speaking to another man, almost angrily, "So?"

"I don't like him anymore..." she said just as Zian happened to look at us, his face pretty scary, "In fact, I forbid you to speak to him again."

I quickly looked away from him and back to her, "Thanks Martha, I think I just made a new enemy."

"Sorry, he didn't look like a creep earlier."

"Who didn't look like a creep?" the Doctor returned, struggling to hold three glasses.

"No one," I quickly took a glass, "Don't worry."

"I think I'm gonna go ask for that notepad," Martha started getting up, her eyes seeming to be fixated on what I assumed was Zian behind me, "Don't separate."

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

She had caught herself and shook her head, putting a smile, "I'll be right back."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just a bit irritated with our competitiveness," I shrugged, taking a drink and hoping he'd forget about it.

"Yeah why are you so competitive?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

He chuckled, "Sorry, sorry."

I shook my head, disapproving but laughing anyways, "You know, when I'm not in the TARDIS, you're gonna need someone to be competitive with..." his chuckle faded as he realized where I was headed. I did feel a little nervous as I continued to speak but I just had to make an argument against her departure, "...Martha could be a good match. She's fun, eh?"

"If I'm not gonna have my friend, then I'm sure as hell not gonna have a companion."

I blinked at his seriousness, the way he had said it...it was just...kind of _cold _and _harsh_. It was as if Martha was no where near a friend to him, like she was just a stray that we had picked up and sometimes remembered she was with us.

And Martha was most certainly _not _that. _Ever_.

"How can you say that after everything she's done for us? She saved our lives in New York. _She_ killed the pigmen before they killed us. And apart from that, she supported me when I needed friends the most. She had no obligation to do any of that stuff and yet she did. How can you degrade her like that?"

"I'm not belittling her, I just don't see her as a close friend to me, alright? I understand the bond you two have but I don't share that bond, okay? I have that with _you_, _not_ her."

"We have a bond..." I whispered, smiling to myself.

"Yes, and I respect Martha, I know she's done a lot but...you can't ask me to see her the way I see you."

"And...how do you see me?" I dared to ask, my cheeks flushing red.

"As the most incredible woman that's ever traveled with me."

"Really?" I blinked.

He nodded, "Martha is wonderful. She's okay..."

"No Doctor, she's brilliant. She is fantastic, she is good. And she is exactly who you need to be around when I'm not there. She's yet to see what I've seen and I know she'll keep a good reign on you like me. But most importantly, she's a good friend to you. She helps, she fights, she listens," I started to chuckle lightly, "And we both know that with your mouth, it's a good quality to have," that made him smile a little, as he knew it was true and there was no denying it, "So c'mon, why don't you let her stay?"

He set his drink on the table and looked me in the eyes this tine, a new expression on his face that I had only seen once.

The day he had lost Rose.

It was of pain, but also of sadness. When he's around with other people, he would show his pain of the loss of Rose, but only to a certain extent. Even when we first traveled together, he believed he could trick me and make me believe he wasn't as badly affected as he actually was. But then we started getting closer, and gaining each other's trust, and slowly he started letting me see just how hurt he was. I _hated _that look, feelings or none, I simply hated it. Ever since we took Martha on, the look seemed to falter...and now I had made it return.

"Well, Doctor? Why won't you let her stay?" I repeated, a little more nervous now.

"Because if I let her stay, and you go, I'm afraid that you'll never come back and I'll have the reminder of you in Martha."

I swallowed hard, "Just like I was reminder of Rose, huh?"

"It's not like that!" he quickly said, shaking his head.

"I know," I said quietly, taking a deep breath, "It's not..."

"You're not a ghost of her, Minerva. I don't know how I'm gonna make you see it. Look, whenever you react to something I say, whether to scold me for being daft, or laugh at something funny I said," he sighed, "Or simply shine those big eyes both of you had when you see something new for the first time...I can't help but remember Rose. You two seemed to get along really...good."

I shifted on my seat, sure I'd let him believe that...

"I imagine her standing right beside you, reacting similarly to you...and I don't want to see that happen with you. You're not a ghost of Rose, you're two completely different people and I need you to understand that. Now, I don't want to see you beside Martha when you're not there. I don't want another reminder. If I can't have you, in the TARDIS, in person, then I don't want anyone else," I looked down, scolding myself for having a little ray of hope that his last sentence might have had a double meaning, "Hey," he called softly, making me look up, although silent because I had no idea how to respond anymore, "I don't have anything against Martha, I simply don't want another set of reminders."

He tried smiling but I knew it was just fake. He remembered Rose and now he was hurting again.

"I got it!" Martha's voice called from a distance, causing both to glance back, seeing her walking for us, waving a small notepad and a pen in her hands, "And just so you know, I'm not gonna have a soft spot for either of you," she pointed at us with the pen, giving a stern look. She noticed our quietness and became concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered first, looking around for a good excuse, the sky being the last thing I saw and the perfect excuse, "C'mon, take a seat. The fireworks are gonna start."

"Alright," she reached for her drink and eyed the both of us, "Fireworks it is."

In the short time that we had before the fireworks actually began, there was just silence. I couldn't shake off the Doctor's words, as friend-zoned as it was, it was still concerning. And another thing, I was a little on guard with the looks I continued to receive from Zian. Martha was right, he did seem angry. I didn't care what it was for, I just needed him to stop.

"Oh, look!" Martha suddenly pointed above. We followed her gaze, and heard the beginning of mini-explosions, to the sky.

The fireworks had begun and had started in a lazy manner, I should add, with simple colored sparkles. However, as the seconds passed, the colors began to merge into twists and shapes. There came the shape of a lantern, a brilliant shade of red and a radiant yellow. Other figures arose into the sky afterwards, one of a large dragon shooting the familiar flames from its nostrils.

"That one! That one's my favorite!" Martha laughed as a figure of a man on stilts was formed.

I laughed along with her, watching another form appear beside it, one of a little girl, dressed in the traditional attire, "I like that one!"

A good hour passed by and the fireworks were not even close to finishing. Knowing they'd last all night, we agreed to go ahead and do he lantern riddles.

We stood up from our tables, bid our thank you's to Yue's family and then headed for the exit. I was left behind when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. It was Zian, and looking slightly less angry. He came around and faced me, a small smile on his face.

"Uh, Zian, hello..." I looked past him to see Martha and the Doctor still walking away; they hadn't noticed I wasn't there yet.

"Minerva, I wanted to say something to you," Zian began, and I immediately looked at him with the little bravery I had gathered in the last two seconds.

"So do I. Listen, I don't know if I did anything to make you angry but the looks you were giving me are kinda scaring me so if you could stop, that'd be great."

"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to. I was simply a bit...taken aback, by your, um...friend?"

"I really gotta go, we're going to solve riddles and...we have a challenge," I rushed off, catching up quickly with my friends.

"Everything alright?" the Doctor asked, looking past to Zian.

I nodded, "Yeah, but, can we get out of here? I just want to solve riddles," he nodded and put his arm around my shoulders, leading us off.

~0~

We headed for the parks, to where millions of lanterns were hung around, the business around doing the same thing. Lanterns were everywhere...and ready to be riddle-solved!

"Alright, so now that I've had a go and we won _prizes_," Martha wiggled her finger that now bore a fake, gold ring, "We can start your competition."

The Doctor and I smiled, looking at our own hands that also wore the fake, gold rings thanks to Martha. She'd wanted a go at a lantern herself, and actually solved it and won a prize of rings. We offered to let her into the competition, making it three against each other, but she declined.

The deal with the lanterns was that every single on of them bore a riddle and a hint, called tips, for anyone to solve. If the person thought they got the answer right, then they'd take the lantern to its owners. The owners, either shops or stands or anything else, would hear the answer the person had to say and told them whether or not they were right or not. If they were correct, the person earned a prize from the owner's. In Martha's case, the owner of the lantern she solved the riddle from was a jewelry store keeper.

"Here's one," Martha left us and walked towards a lantern that was hanging from a window's top layer of a flower shop, "Are you ready?" the Doctor and I nodded and awaited for her to read the riddle, "The riddle is '_What building has the most stories? Tip: Things_.'"

The Doctor and I scoffed simultaneously, "That's easy, a library."

And then we both glared at each other, turning to face one another.

"I said it first," I said.

"No, I said it first."

"No you didn't. I did."

"Martha, tell her I said it first," he glanced at her, not backing down.

"No Martha, you tell him I said it first."

She smiled as she looked between us, "This is gonna be fun."

We turned to her, our anger gone and replaced by a whining session.

"Martha, I said it first," I pointed at myself.

"No she didn't," the Doctor shook his head, "I did."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, startling us, "It's a point for both of you."

"No!" the Doctor frowned.

"Damn it!" I turned for another lantern to solve. I pointed at one hanging on a branch of a tree, "That one!" and I ran for it, leaving the other two to follow.

"You can't read it first!" the Doctor shouted as I stopped before it. Once he had caught up he pulled me back beside him as Martha walked up to the lantern.

"Okay, second riddle."

"I am so ready this time," I shot a look at the Doctor, "And I'm gonna take this one."

"You sure?" he asked, just as smug as I was.

"Yes," I crossed my arms and looked back at Martha who was just staring at both of us again, a smirk on her face, "Martha, go ahead."

"Okay," she nodded and turned back to the lantern, "The riddle is actually for English speakers so this should be fun."

I glanced at the Doctor, "Well considering you're an alien, I already have this one."

"What?"

"English speaker," I pointed at myself, grinning widely.

"And what do I speak?"

"Hey, how do I know the TARDIS isn't translating your language right now?" I raised an eyebrow, resuming my smirk, understanding perfectly well he purposely spoke English, but it just ticked him off even more so I went with it, "You could be speaking gibberish for all I know."

"You know damn well what my language is!"

I gasped happily, "He's angry now," I looked at Martha quickly, "Quick, do the riddle! He can't think right when he's angry!"

Martha let out a laugh as she looked at the lantern once more, "'_What is the longest word in English? Tip: Being happy._"

"Easy, the word 'smiles'," I replied before she even looked back at us.

"Yes but do you know why?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, a severe doubt on his eyes.

"Yes, actually, I do," I turned to him, "Because the word 'smiles' has the word 'mile' in-between two S's."

He was surprised nonetheless, but he still wasn't giving this one up, "Alright, but the actual longest English word-"

"Is '_Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis_'," I finished for him, leaving his him wide-eyed and a mouth half open in shock, "And the meaning of the word is a lung disease in which the inhalation of very fine silica particles cause the inflammation of the lungs. Anymore questions?" I asked sweetly, walking around him with another smirk.

I scanned for a new lantern, and when I found one I looked back at the other two, finding only Martha had moved and the Doctor remained where I had left them, his back to me, "Doctor, are you coming?"

Almost like he was in a trance, he shook himself and turned, making his way to join us again, "I am ready."

Martha smirked as she walked past me, "I think you just made him snap," she whispered, "And he liked it."

I blushed, turning away from both of them, "Okay, let's try another one. Doctor?"

"Oh I'm ready," he declared, coming back to reality and fixing his coat.

"_Which is the word in English that has nine letters, and remains a word at each step even when you remove one letter from it, right up to a single letter remaining_."

"'Startling'," the Doctor answered in a mere second, my eyes snapping to him as his met mine, "What? You didn't think to remove the 'L', therefore making it 'starting' and then taking away the 'T', making it 'staring', then remove 'A' for 'string', take off 'R' for 'sting', 'T' for 'sing', 'G' for 'sin', 'S' for 'in' and finally 'N' for good old 'I'," he grinned with a devilish smile.

I blinked, taking in his speedful explanation that went at light speed. And now with a proud smirk, he turned on his heel and headed for a new lantern.

Martha stepped to my side, peering at my face, "Wow, that's the same face the Doctor had when you beat him."

"I think he just got cuter," I exhaled a shaky breath, earning a laugh from her.

"Admittance! Finally!" she linked arms with me, "It's about time!"

"It's not admittance to anything," I pushed her arm down, my eyes still on the not-so-stupid-alien, "It's just...I've never been outmatched before...it feels _amazing_..."

"Attraction between geeks is so weird," she shook her head, getting an elbow on the stomach but no look as I was too preoccupied staring after the Doctor, "But if figures you'd like it too, ugh," Martha crinkled her face in distaste, "This isn't going to be a riddle match. It's gonna be a flirting competition," she faked a shiver before laughing again. I was partially ignoring her, truthfully, and as she laughed, I started walking for the alien.

Oh, it was _so_ on now.

~0~

_"Until I am measured,_

_I am not known._

_Yet how you miss me,_

_When I have flown!_

_What am I?"_

"Time!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing me a simpering look.

I scowled and crossed my arms, "Well obviously you're at an advantage!"

"What!?"

"You're a _time_ traveler!"

He mock-glared while Martha laughed, writing down his newest point on the notepad, "That has nothing to do with this. So quit making that face," he wagged a finger at me.

"What face?"

"The one of '_Wow I'm losing to such a genius_'."

"You're not a genius and this is my face."

"It is," his smirk played on his lips as he moved around me, "And it looks well on you."

Martha's mouth opened in surprise and happiness, "He just flirted," she moved right beside me, nudging me, "Alert, he just flirted!"

"No he didn't, shut up," I gently pushed her away, "Read that one, Martha," I pointed to the lantern across us.

_"The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who does use it does not know he or she is. What is it?"_

"A coffin..." I uttered in a hushed tone, my gaze slowly falling to the ground.

Suddenly winning wasn't so much fun anymore...

"Minerva?" Martha called, her smile fading as I looked up, "What's wrong?"

I looked at her then the Doctor, "Nothing. Point for me..."

"And no snide remark against my slowness?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "No, that's wrong. C'mon, where's my snide remark?"

I sighed, looking at him sadly, "Olivia."

With that, I walked away from the two. And, as if I was being teased, a few children, specifically a brunette and a blonde that seemed to fit in the age gap Olivia and I used to, passed by. I watched after them, seeing the smaller brunette excitedly point at a lantern while the blonde simply smiled and took the lantern off its place.

"I'd ask what you were thinking but I think the answer has pretty much been given, huh?" the Doctor strolled over to my side.

I sighed, nodding my head as I watched the brunette and blonde go, "I can't help it. Anytime I get a memory of Liv, I get all sad and...this," I gestured to myself, and he chuckled.

"Imagine me when I remember my whole planet?"

I know he said that to light up the mood, but I looked at him with such sadness. Suddenly, I felt like I had no right to feel like this over one person when he had a whole family, whole planet to mourn.

He must have caught my thoughts because he smiled and shook his head, "No, this is part of the process. Learn to remember the memories you had with good intentions. Don't be sad they're over..."

"Be glad they happened," I finished, knowing the words too well, "But it's just hard..."

"Hey, I get it, don't worry."

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. Here we were trying to have a good time and I come and ruin as usual.

"It's okay, would you like to continue the riddle challenge or do you want to call it a night? Whatever you choose is fine."

I bit my lip, looking back at Martha who was scribbling something on the notepad, "I think...we should continue. That's what we came for, right?" I looked back at him, "To have fun?"

"Definitely," he took my hand and started walking us to our friend.

"Minerva?"

I stopped walking and looked back, finding Zian across us, "Oh..."

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Minerva, don't," the Doctor mumbled, "Something's not right with the guy."

"I'm sure no harm can come from a little talk," I replied, though the nervous feeling returning to me.

"I assure you it'll only take a moment," Zian said, unable to hear us from his spot.

"Uh, sure..." I moved to approach him but the Doctor gripped my hand. I looked back, sighing, "...just stay close with Martha."

"I don't like him," he muttered, "Something's wrong."

"You don't like a lot of people," I reminded, taking my hand away and following Zian to a distant spot.

I happened to see Yue not too far away from us, she saw us and gave us a wave then returned to chatting with her friends. Zian walked us towards a stand where an elderly man stood behind.

"Zian, I have to be honest-" I began but he put a finger to my lips, leaving me wide-eyed. I was going to tell him his actions from earlier made me nervous but now I suppose it'd be more difficult with his _finger_ on my _mouth_.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Um..."

He didn't await my answer and simply turned us for the stand, "Two cups please."

The man nodded and handed us two prepared cups to each of us. I smiled awkwardly and moved to sip some. The man reached out and stopped me from drinking it, "You need these," he held out two red-flowered bracelets for us, "You must wear it."

"Why?" I asked, confused as Zian took them and placed it around my wrist before doing his.

"Tradition."

"Um, okay..." I said slowly, watching Zian smile as he reached for his cup again.

"Here, take this," the man handed me a strip of paper, "Read it. It is for good fortune."

"Although in the beginning it is never sure what will happen with me and you, forever I will always say 'I do'...?" I looked up after reading, more than confused, "What does that mean?"

Zian took the paper and looked at it, "Although in the beginning it is never sure what will happen with me and you, forever I will always say 'I do'."

"What does that mean?" I looked back at the man who had disappeared all of a sudden, "Hey, where'd he go?"

Zian shrugged and took a sip of tea, "Probably off to get more of the coffee. It sells out fast. You should try it."

Slowly, I raised the cup to my lips and sipped a little, "It tastes just like regular tea."

"Really? I think it's delicious!"

"Um, I think I'm gonna go back over there..." I looked back at Martha and the Doctor who weren't that far off anymore.

He grabbed my arm suddenly, "No you're not."

I shot him a look, confused and a beginning of anger, "Yes I am," I took back my arm, setting my tea on the stand and removing my bracelet, "Thank you but I'm gonna go now."

He frowned and snatched my arm again, "I said you're not."

"I said I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

At his sudden yell I flinched, and looked around before I figured what to do next, what I always did next, "Doctor! Doctor!"

"What are you doing?" Zian demanded as he started tugging me towards him, "We're going home!"

"Let go!" I cried, trying to pry his hand off my arm, "You're hurting me!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Doctor ran beside us, Martha right behind him.

"Doctor, he doesn't wanna let me go," I gestured to Zian's hand on my arm, "I don't want to go with him!"

"Listen, if she says she doesn't want to go with you, she's not," he said, placing his hand over Zian's and forcefully detaching it from me, "And now, we're off," he brought me to his side and turned us away, walking Martha and I from Zian.

"You're not going anywhere with my wife!" Zian snapped, freezing all three of us in our tracks.

I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'wife'?"

"What you heard, lovely," he sweetly smiled, "You're my wife now."

"I never agreed to that."

"You did. You took the cups of tea, the bracelet and most importantly, you said '_I do_'."

"No I-" I stopped at the reminder of the strip of paper, "The fortune..."

"Minerva, what is he talking about?" the Doctor asked, looking between us in confusion.

I shot my eyes up at Zian, angrier than ever, "You tricked me!"

But the man only bitterly smiled, "And I said 'I do' as well, making us husband and wife."

"Why would you do that?" Martha questioned.

"Because I like her," he gestured to me, "Look at her."

I wanted to hide myself from his scanning eyes that were looking me up and down. I _hated _the way he did that.

"You listen to me and _stop_ it," the Doctor snapped, moving in front of me, "I see your eyes trail again and I'll personally dump you in a black hole."

"Not to mention the big punch he's gonna get from me!" Martha added, glaring daggers at the man, "It's obvious he doesn't like her. He just wants what every man wants!"

"Oi," the Doctor frowned, giving her a quick look.

"Sorry, what every _human_ man wants."

I swallowed hard, my nervousness turned to terror at what they were talking about. I've never been in a situation like this and it horrified to me to think of what could happen if Martha and the Doctor don't succeed in helping me.

"You tricked her and therefore your marriage is invalid," the Doctor said.

"No, see because she read it out of her own will. She's my wife and by tradition and law you are not allowed to take my wife anywhere," Zian took a step forwards.

The Doctor took my hand, gripping it tightly, "Over my dead body."

"I don't have problems with that."

Yue was making her way over to us at the sounds of our snaps and yells, "What's going on?"

"Your friend tricked Minerva into marrying him!" Martha exclaimed.

"Is that legal?" the Doctor asked her, "She was tricked and didn't know anything about it."

Yue looked at Zian who then gestured for the stand that held the cups, bracelet and paper. She sighed, "I'm afraid so. It's a custom for the festival, only."

"But I was tricked!" I cried, the water in my eyes threatening to spill, "How can that be legal?"

"Isn't there somewhere around it?" Martha asked, "Like a loophole or something? C'mon, marriages aren't sealed off!"

"Doctor, don't leave me here," I turned him to me, "Please help me. Please..."

"N-n-n-no, don't worry," he took my hand in his and lifted it to his lips, giving it a kiss on the back, "You are not staying here."

"Let go of my wife!" Zian ordered.

"I'm gonna need you to shut up!" the Doctor yelled, quieting down the man for a moment, "You tricked her. Her place is home, with me and Martha."

"Are you married?" Yue suddenly asked, looking at our interlocked hands, and upon seeing her perked up eyes, I took the opportunity.

"Yes," I quickly answered.

"In that case," she looked at Zian, tilting her head with a smirk, "Your marriage, Zian, is invalidated."

"Impossible," he shook his head, "They're not married."

"Yes they are," Martha stepped up, having caught on, putting her hands behind her back and removing her ring, "I was a witness. Bridesmaid. And look, they're wearing rings."

"Those are fake gold," Zian spat, "You give a fake gold ring to _that_ kind of girl?" he gestured to me, only making me hide once more behind the Doctor.

"Haven't you ever heard it's the thought that counts?" Martha countered, "Unlike you, _he_," she gestured to the Doctor, "Doesn't care about appearances and actually likes what's _within_."

"Zian, let it go, this was a foul trick you played on the poor girl," Yue shook her head, "She's married."

"I don't believe it," he insisted, staring me down, "And in any case, you know this Yue, if they are truly married then they need to provide evidence."

"What kind?" I asked, my heart beating faster with each second we remained here.

"Something to prove you are actually married," Yue informed, sighing with defeat on that point, "Could range from the rings to the certificate. Something that proves it."

"Like a kiss!" Martha suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" the Doctor and I looked over at her.

The woman had finally lost it.

"Anyone can fake a kiss," Zian crossed his arms.

"Not these two," she pointed at us, "Believe me. They flirt, they do the sweet gestures for one another and they can snog the hell out of each other!"

I rubbed my neck, feeling my face warm up as they looked at us. If I got to leave from this place, I was so gonna kill her for this.

"How long have they been married?" Yue asked, casting a look at Zian who was simply not backing down.

"One year," Martha answered, "Minerva is only eighteen, naturally it'd only be a year of marriage."

"But you said you were seventeen..." Yue said slowly, glancing at me.

"...I feel like I still am," I said, coming around to this crazy idea, "You know, in the eyes of my parents. Still a child and all."

"Child or not, you're my wife!" Zian exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" I yelled, "I already have a husband and that is not you! So leave me alone!"

"I don't believe it!" he yelled back, growing angrier.

"Well that's not my problem! What do you want from us? A damn kiss? Because I'll give you a real, damn kiss," I spun to the Doctor, silently pleading him to help me get out of this, "You want a kiss...I'll give you a kiss," I stepped up, my hands going up to cup his face.

Everything that Martha had said to me about my feelings started rushing through my head. And now that I was here, so close to getting another kiss from the man I refused to say I liked, I felt my heart racing yet still willing me to go ahead and prove myself wrong. The question was, did I really want to find out whether or not I had actual feelings for the Doctor? Did I?

The Doctor was looking down with such shock that I was _actually _gonna do this. I expected him to push my hands down at any second...but he never did. I took a silent breath in, not waiting for this small act of boldness to escape me, and pulled him down for a kiss.

I felt his surprise but didn't feel any sort of rejection. In fact, in mere seconds I felt his hands placing themselves on either side of my face. We moved our lips together once more, reminding me of the last time this had happened. It was slightly weird suddenly, just like the last time, but...a different weird. I liked the feeling, I admitted. This might have been to prove something utterly fake, but it felt so real to me. But I didn't know what was worse, the fact that I had taken advantage of the moment to prove a theory, or the results that I got. When we finally pulled back, neither of us letting go of each other. We simply looked at each other, and I dare say _both_ dazed.

"See," Martha stepped in front of us, her back to us as she directed herself to Zian, "And if you're wondering, the marriage has been finalized if you know what I mean. So if I were you, I'd get to looking for another bride because this one's taken."

"Get out of here, Zian," Yue then ordered.

"Good job guys," Martha turned to us, hands on hips and a relief sigh coming from her, "I think we should head home, right?" but neither of us answered her, "Guys? Hey guys? Let's go...guys?"

My theory had been proven. There was no denying anymore. If I had the chance to kiss the Doctor again, I _would_ do it. Martha had been right this whole time, it wouldn't matter what I had to say because my heart would have the final word. I accepted it now.

I had fallen for the Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Hello! End of the week, and I couldn't be more tired! Hope everyone's doing okay :)

The Lantern Festival sounds soooo cool I'd definitely want to go one day. Ah! I have so many places to travel too that I just write them into the stories so that at least a part of me can go ._.

Omg! Tangled! I loved, loved, loved the lanterns!

Thank you! Very glad to know my original chapters aren't that suckish ^.^

And yes, Martha is the biggest shipper out of us all. I wouldn't be surprise if she started making up a ship name for them, though right now she's just focusing on pushing Minerva to speak out.

Hmm, the Doctor _didn't _insist on Minerva staying...wonder why not...hm...it's not like it's gonna be in the next chapter or anything...nope...

In all honesty, it's really nice knowing that Minerva is very much loved. Considering...wait for it...she was written out of an impulse while I was writing out my first OC for Doctor Who. *Gasp* Minerva wasn't the first! She has an older OC sister out there that her own thing with the Doctor's. So it's really nice that even if Minerva wasn't a planned OC, she's been able to grab some love from you all ;)

Just a quick question, to one of the guest reviewers, if you're still out there, I don't exactly understand by what you meant with 'by the 1st one'. If it was a question or something, I'd just like some clarification to be able to respond to it if it needed to be responded. And thank you so much! I'm glad it's one of the best stories you've read! My accomplishment levels have risen ^.^

Suppose that's all for now! Hope to hear your comments and thoughts, until next time :)


	18. Full-Time Companions

I stood by Ami's door, a suitcase behind me, the Doctor and Martha in front of me.

This was great.

Really, really great.

"Um..." I looked at the pair, the right words really not entering my mind, "...thank you, I guess."

The Doctor merely smiled, nodding, "Don't you dare think I won't be back for you."

"You better," I said weakly, feeling my heart wanting to stop of sadness, but also because of heartbreak.

See, _this_ is why I didn't want to feel anything.

But I'm human.

And we're prone to feel everything, even if it hurts.

After China, and the whole marriage thing, I thought maybe that kiss we shared would spark something for him...but it didn't. We talked about it before coming back here, but he didn't even want to _look _at me in the eyes. At first I thought it was because he was embarrassed or something, but I caught on quickly that he just didn't want to look at me. It wasn't until after I had left the room that I understood what was going on.

He had been dreaming of _Kaeya_.

* * *

><p><em>We had just finished talking about our kiss and I had left to go finish my packing, and then...<em>

_"Kaeya, why do you do this to me?" the Doctor took a long sigh._

_I froze, knowing he thought I was out of hearing distance. That meant I shouldn't listen, I should go...and yet..._

_"Why did I dream that? Why did I dream with you, Kaeya?"_

_I poked my head into the console room, seeing the Doctor by the console, his hands into clenched fists._

_"This...this could've been something...no...ah!" he shook his head, "Kaeya, what's going on?"_

* * *

><p>Had he thought of Kaeya when I kissed him? <em>While <em>we kissed? That was the first time it physically _pained _my insides. Had the Doctor thought of another woman meanwhile we kissed? And why Kaeya? If anyone, shouldn't it have been Rose? Either way, whatever dream he had, it conflicted him. Because he was angry, but at who? Me? Kaeya? Himself? _Why_?

But all I know is that because of her, Kaeya, he hadn't felt anything for me.

When it came to go to Ami's, it seemed like whatever had troubled him had vanished. But my pain didn't...and I wondered if this was what the beginning of a heartbreak felt like...

So here we are now...on the last page of this amazing adventure.

"You know what," Martha said as she dug into her jacket's pocket, "I know you don't believe in these things, but take mine," she held out her cellphone for me.

"Martha I can't take that," I shook my head.

"No, c'mon, please?" she pushed the phone to me, "Look, we're both going to be in the city now...apparently," she gave the Doctor a quick glance, clearly disappointed she was being dropped off next, "So, I wanna keep in touch. Take it, Souza," and with no chance to say anything, she took my hand and placed her phone on my palm.

"Well then," I half-smiled, looking at the phone for a bit, "I guess we will."

She nodded, "You better pick up."

I chuckled, giving her a hug, "Of course," I pulled back and smiled, turning for the Doctor, "And you, you better remember to come back for me on Saturday. Saturday _morning_."

"I'll be there. On time," he assured, "I swear."

My smile grew as I knew he was never on time for anything, so maybe I was a tad special in the end. But no more than Kaeya, apparently.

I hugged him very tight, resting my head on his shoulder for a minute, taking in this last type of contact. I had a made a promise before coming here to rid myself of these silly feelings I had for him.

Time would help...and a great distance too.

~0~

"Well Miss Souza, you'll have a lot of catching up to do," Mrs. Conan, the headmaster of my preparatory school, declared.

I sat in her office listening, or so I made it look to her anyways, all about my missing school days and whatnot. Truthfully, my mind was somewhere else...

"You have an excellent potential," the woman continued, walking around her desk until she was beside my chair, leaning on the desk, "You just need to focus," I nodded quietly, and she returned to her chair across me, "Well," she picked up a file of my papers, "I see you've taken an interest in joining an art club?"

My eyes shot up, nodding, but this time with a genuine excitement. If there was anything that would help me get through this, it was to draw.

"Do you have any of your work?"

I nodded again and quickly took my bag from the ground, taking my sketchpad out and placed it on her desk before her, "They're all in here...and they're genuine. I guarantee you will never see this anywhere."

And truthfully, she never would...

I mean, it's not like she's been to New Earth or anything...seen a big Face of Boe or something...not even the pig and the showgirl.

She took the sketchpad and turned to the first page, finding a drawing of my grandmother. She was pleased, but not greatly until she reached the page that held a drawing of the Krillitanes, "Marvelous," she remarked, her eyes widening at the creatures, "This one is incredible."

Thank you," I leaned forwards, "So, what do you think? Will I be accepted?"

"They'd be crazy not to accept you!" she laughed, setting the pad down and sighing with a smile, "You are amazing. But," she stood up once again, "There is still the matter of finishing up the work you've missed."

I looked at the pile of papers waiting for me on her desk, knowing there was much more to come, "Okay..."

She chuckled, patting my shoulder as she walked by, "I'll go get the rest."

I made a face, leaning back on my chair. I would start my work right away, right after leaving the school. Just the thought of it made my stomach churn. I wanted to be in some galaxy, away from this planet, exploring.

A cellphone ringing cut my thoughts off, and for a moment I forgot I even carried a phone! I sure hoped Martha's family and friends were alright because they'd take a big surprise when it was me who answered.

"...Hello?" I asked, slowly.

How would I explain to this human that their friend or family member gave me her phone to keep in touch since an alien would be leaving us on Earth from now on to continue his time traveling?

There was no way...was there?

"Minerva?"

My eyes widened, immediately sitting straight, "Doctor?"

"Listen..." he began, and I knew something great was about to happen...and something bad for the planet.

But it was okay...right?

Because then that would mean...

"I know you're probably busy with your work but...the thing is, Martha and I are gonna investigate something, specifically a professor. Proffesor Lazarus. Do you think you could join us?"

"Yes!" I blurted without actually thinking. But even when I considered the pros and cons, my answer remained the same, "Yes, just tell me where to go and I'll be there."

He told me all the details, and once again I assured I would be there. There was loads of work to do here but...what was one more night? I would start officially tomorrow. All day. No breaks...tomorrow.

"So Miss Souza," Mrs. Conan entered the room just as I gathered my stuff and got to my feet, she looked up in surprise, eyeing my things in my arms, "We're not finished yet."

"I know but...something came up," I walked up to her, racking my brain for a good excuse, "I really need to go."

"But your work needs to be finished and I'm only available today."

"Okay, what about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

I nodded fast, "Yes, ten o'clock? Eleven? Heck, I'll even do midnight!" I rushed to the door, turning back with a grin, "Yes?"

She sighed, "I don't usually see students outside of school hours but since you are an exceptional student, I will see you at ten."

I squealed, startling her for a second, "Thank you!"

And I rushed out, hoping the time would pass quick so I could see my friend tonight.

Friends. I definitely said friends because I had two friends and not just one, Martha. There was two...two friends.

~0~

I stood in the night, accepting the greetings of strangers going into Professor Lazarus' gathering. I was by the entrance, waiting for my ticket in. It wasn't long before I saw the familiar pair so I rushed down the front stairs, nearly tripping on the last one over my excitement.

Martha saw me first, the Doctor seemingly fussing with something on his wrists, and so she ran towards me, meeting me with a big hug; like it had been ages since we last saw, "Minerva! Glad you came!"

"Hey, last one right? Gotta be there," I said, smiling as she grabbed my hand and led us back to the alien.

"Unfortunately, right?" she gave me a quick glance, more than disappointed about it.

I nodded then finally placed my attention, for real, on the alien, "What's um...what's going on there?" I asked, at long last seeing he was actually fussing with the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"I hate this," he let it go and frowned, then moved to fix his tie, "The whole thing, black tie?" he pointed, and I nodded, "Equals bad, very bad. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

I suddenly laughed, deepening his frown, "Sorry but it's not the outfit, Doctor. That's just you."

He tilted his head, giving me a scolding look but not at all angry, "Thanks..." he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, I think it suits you," Martha offered, looking him over, "In a James Bond kind of way."

He considered it, clearly content with the comparison, "James Bond? Really?"

Martha chuckled while I shook my head, "Oh no, the ego will grow."

"Shush it," he pointed at me, fixing his tie with a smirk, "I like it."

"Well, I think you both look lovely," I announced, glancing at Martha, taking her purple dress, "Especially Martha's because..."

She quickly caught on, having noticed my dress. She picked up a side of hers while I the same, both moving closer to compare, "Purple!" we exclaimed before laughing.

We both wore purple dresses! Hers was a sleeveless, dark purple, v-neck styled, reaching above her knees. Mine, in turn, was lighter, a bit shinier with an illusion neckline and also sleeveless, with a few crystal going around the hemline of the skirt, all reaching above my knees.

"You know what they say," Martha pointed, grinning, "Great minds think alike."

We both laughed again and pulled the Doctor for the building.

~0~

We entered a gorgeous room with highly 'important' people. In the center of the grand room was a large, white circular cabinet. Surrounding it were four pillars, along with a set of machinery, assumed to be the control panels of all. There was also an odd, baby blue and white, crystal set up on the center of one of the control panel's.

Martha had excused herself for a few minutes to go find her family, realizing that while they had just seen her, she had gone _months_ without seeing them.

Meanwhile, I stared at the machinery, trying to come up with an explanation as to what its purpose was, "Do you suppose people go in there?" I asked the Doctor, awaiting an answer that never came.

I glanced at him, finding him eyeing a certain waiter holding a tray. I would've repeated my question if it wasn't for him suddenly grabbing a handful of of hors d'oeuvres from the waiter's tray as he passed by.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" he exclaimed, stuffing them into his mouth, an amused smile growing on my face as I just stared, "I love nibbles!" he finally noticed me watching and immediately stopped, but my smile didn't, "Did I mention how lovely you look?" he asked, scarfing the food down his throat.

Quietly, I nodded, my smile becoming softer as I raised two fingers, "Twice," I blushed as I looked away for a moment, hoping he'd maybe go for a third round.

"Oh..." he finished with his 'nibbles' and smiled, "...well, you do. You're eyes, they're kind of..." he mimicked something with his hands near his eyes but I only stared in confusion, trying to follow his movements, "...I meant sparkly. Yeah."

"Thank you," I turned to the direction of the cabinet, hoping I wasn't blushing too obviously or anything, "So, um, did you hear my question?"

"No I was...distracted."

"Yeah, with food," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, "I meant with the cabinet over there. Do you think someone's supposed to go in there?"

"Could be," he shrugged, now eyeing the cabinet, "Although whatever is gonna happen in there won't be good."

"He said he was gonna change what it means to be human?" I looked at him, confused as I tried deciphering that sentence, "What could change human life? I mean...unless you suddenly make vegetables taste better for children, there's not much you can do...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Death."

"Come again?"

"See, humans, while not all of us fear death, it's still there," I tapped my head, "It's always there. Death. Whether you're afraid or not, you always want to run from it. Hide. Cheat it. And what's the one thing no scientist has been able to do as far as we know?" I began smiling as the answer came to me, and hopefully, the whole experiment here, "Rid the humans of death."

"Death?" Martha frowned, hearing my last words as she and her sister, Tish, walked over to us, "Minerva, I leave for five minutes and you're talking about 'death'?"

"She was making a good point, though," the Doctor cut in, defending me softly, "I quite like it," we glanced at each other and smiled.

"There's a shocker," Martha remarked sardonically, a hand on her hip.

Tish ignored her sister's mock and went up to give me a hug, even though we were just mere acquaintances from the days in the hospital, we had gotten along very well, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," I said, pulling back.

"But, I have to ask," she looked at the Doctor and I, "How did you two get in? You're not on the list...and I should know, _I_ made the list."

"They're my plus two," Martha stepped up, bringing her sister back to her side.

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" the Doctor asked.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff," Tish nodded.

"She's in the PR department," Martha explained.

"_Head_ of the PR department," Tish said, proudly, "I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" the Doctor looked to the tables and cylinder surrounded by machines, "That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator. Plus, that crystal..." he tilted his head, studying it until Tish broke his concentration.

"He's a science geek. Should've known. I gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later," she turned and left.

"Science geek?" the Doctor said, confused, "What does that mean?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it," I sighed, smiling.

"Oh, nice," he grinned, leading me to shake my head.

"Martha?" someone called, making Martha turn in a flash, followed by her running to a woman and encase her in a big hug.

"Mum!"

"Alright, what's the occasion?" her mother asked, quite confused by her daughter's cry but nonetheless smiling.

_That's_ what a good mother would do...

What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all," Martha stepped back.

"You saw me last night."

"I know I just miss you. You're looking good, Leo," Martha smiled at her brother who stood by their mother's side.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, I'll swing for him," her brother shook his head.

Her mother then looked to the Doctor and I, barely taking in our presence, "Martha, you disappeared last night."

"I...just went home."

"On your own?"

"These are friends of mine," Martha gestured to us, "Minerva Souza and the Doctor."

"Nice to meet you," I stepped up and shook her hand.

"Francine," she said, and by the look she was giving me I couldn't help but wonder if I had made it to her good or bad list. I stepped back, now sheepish under the woman's eye.

The Doctor took my place and shook her hand next, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor."

"We've been doing some work together," Martha explained, "And Minerva used to volunteer at the hospital."

"Lovely to meet you. We heard a lot about you!" the Doctor smiled, although now I knew he was definitely on her bad list.

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" Francine raised an eye brow.

"Oh you know, that you're Martha's mother and...um..." he paused to think, glancing at me for help, but really, I had none, "No, actually, that's...that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy?" Francine didn't like the sound of that, "Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh...you know...stuff."

He was _so_ oblivious.

A tapping on glass sound made us all turn to see an elderly man standing in front of the cabinet, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever," he entered the cabinet and faced us with a contentious smile as the doors closed.

The employees began working on the machinery behind cabinet. Suddenly, a bright blue light illuminated us followed by a weird, pitchy sound. It belonged to four pillars spinning like mad around the cabinet, individually, creating an energy field. They continued to spin a fast matter, only increasing as the seconds passed by until finally, a warning klaxon went off, the crystal shining as bright as ever.

"Something's wrong! It's overloading!" the Doctor rushed over as some of the panels started exploding and sending off sparks, shooing off the technicians away.

"Get away from there!" a woman called out, but of course the alien ignored her and aimed the sonic at the panels.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" he pulled one of the main wires connecting to the cabinet, slowly stopping its spins. Martha and I ran over to the cabinet, trying to pull at the door as the Doctor joined us, "Get it open!"

Finally, we got it opened, backing away and coughing as smoke emerged from the inside. However, that didn't stop us from staring on at the new sight before. Lazarus...only _much_ younger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" he threw his arms open as the crowd cheered. He moved away to take photographs with the guests while the Doctor went back to the machines and studied them with great care.

"It can't be the same guy," Martha looked on, "That's impossible."

"And yet, here we are," I crossed my arms, glancing back at the Doctor, "How's it going over there?"

He looked up, not at all happy, "He just changed what it means to be human."

"I kinda gathered," I nodded, returning my gaze to Lazarus.

"Well," he strolled over, stopping between Martha and I, "I don't think I've ever hated you to be right."

"I wasn't completely right..."

"No? The man is forty for goodness sake's!" he gestured Lazarus, who did indeed look around that age.

"Calm down," I raised my hands in defeat, "I was only trying to make you feel better."

"Should we talk to him?" Martha asked, ignoring the small disagreement between us.

Wanting to put an end on our small disagreement, I turned for the control panels, specifically the crystal. I walked over to it, studying it intently. Now that I looked at it, it didn't really seem like a crystal. It wasn't shiny nor had that glass appearance, "Doctor, what do you suppose this was for?" I called, making the Martian turn to my direction.

"Don't touch it," he warned as he walked over, his eyes widening for a moment.

"But..." I reached for it.

"I said don't!" he smacked my hand.

I blinked, he's never done that before... "I'm sorry?" I rubbed my hand.

"I just..." he sighed, shaking his head, "...no, it can't be."

"Well, Lazarus seems to have a new adoration for food," Martha called.

I wanted to forget this small moment and so I joined Martha instead, "C'mon."

We walked for Lazarus, the Doctor lagging a bit behind, distracted by something.

As we approached, we saw Lazarus stuffing food into his mouth and a lady beside him, looking appalled by it, "I'm famished," he complained.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process," the Doctor said, making them turn back.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr..." Lazarus looked him over.

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's...that's inspired."

"You understand the theory, then," Lazarus looked impressed.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk"

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender," I pointed, "That was incredibly stupid."

"You're not qualified to comment," the woman beside him snapped.

"If my friend hadn't stopped it, he would've exploded," I glared, "And who the hell are you?"

"I am Lady Thaw for you, little girl," she sneered, making me step up for her.

Martha grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Maybe not the best time to argue with an old lady."

"Thank you, Doctor for your help," Lazarus smiled, ignoring us for the moment, "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"And the crystal?" the Doctor asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Donation, from Mr. Saxon."

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha said before the Doctor could even speak again.

Lazarus laughed, disbelieving, "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be proper certified before we start to operate commercially," Lady Thaw announced.

"Commercially?" I raised an eye brow, "N-n-n-n-no, you can't sell that."

"It's a chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"Wouldn't you like to keep that pretty little face of yours forever?" Lazarus asked, placing a hand underneath my chin.

"It's tempting I'll give you that," I replied quietly, pushing his hand down.

"Minerva!" the Doctor blinked in surprise.

"I said it was tempting. I didn't say I was actually gonna agree to it," I clarified, shaking my head, "I would never. Everything has its time to live and die and no human should have the power to decide when that happens."

"But it's for the better good," Lazarus insisted, his soft attitude not desisting even when we were clearly defying his ideals.

"No, it's just for cosmetic reasons," I crossed my arms, getting more frustrated with the matter, "Live a little longer...we're not meant for that."

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs," Lady Thaw declared before walking off.

"I'm sorry to say I would have to disagree with you, Miss," he reached for my hand, practically forcing his grasp on me as he kissed the back of it, "Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you all were."

"Oh, he's out of his depth," the Doctor stared after them, "No idea of the damage he might have done."

"I'll say. Starting with the psychological problem of believing one's superiority over another," I frowned, glaring at my own hand with disgust, before mimicking the Lazarus's voice, "'Look at me I just cheated death, bow down to me," I rolled my eyes, "I can see it already."

"You're really upset..." Martha remarked, looking at me with concern.

"How can I not be? This isn't right!" I glanced at the Doctor, "You know that, right?"

He nodded, "Definitely."

"Humans might live less years than other species but that's okay because our purpose is much greater. And I'm sorry to say this about my own people but...if we had that kind of power...we'd be even more arrogant and scornful than ever."

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked, keeping a close eye on me as if I'd lash out on someone else at any moment.

I held out my hand for them, specifically the back of it, "I say it's time we run some tests...using a specific DNA sample of a certain professor."

Martha nodded, "Let's find a lift," and she went off to find one.

"Doctor, I know you think I actually _liked_ the idea of living a life like Lazarus intends to, but I don't," I glanced at him, dead serious to let him know that under no circumstances would I ever agree, "It's true, I do wish humans had a longer life span but never like the one Lazarus proposes. You know I only want it extended for a couple more years, and to do something _productive_. I would never agree to use it just for superficial reasons."

"Minerva," he took hold of my arm, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?" I was confused on his lack of response to my small lecture.

He started smiling, a bit roguish I dared say, "I like your behavior on this matter..."

Taken aback, I looked to the side, hiding a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah...any other human would be on board with this," he gestured to the guests who showed the exact attitude he talked about, "But not you. You get it. You want to see the world, and that's something I'd love to give you..."

"There's no time," I whispered sadly, both of us silent for a moment, looking at each other with small smiles.

"If everyone thought like you, then maybe I'd consider it letting it all pass but..."

"Humans will never think that,"I said coldly, not about to sugar coat my people's primary instinct, "They see immortality and think eternal youth. Eternal youth leads to great power and humans aren't capable of having all that and not sparking war or chaos."

"That is...good," he nodded, almost proud, "Any other human would advocate for their eternal youth...but not you..."

"One more thing you don't know about me, Doctor," I took back my arm, forming an impish smile, "I'm not like any other human," I walked off, quite pleased with myself and him.

If I was leaving anyways, what was the harm in a little flirt? Just to get it out of my system...

~0~

"Amazing," the Doctor smiled at the screen before us, "Isn't this amazing?" he looked at us.

"It will be when you tell us," Martha said.

"Lazarus' DNA," he pointed to the screen.

We looked but there was nothing strange...until it flickered.

"What...what was that?" I asked, still shocked.

"Did that just change?" Martha exclaimed, "But it can't do that!"

"But it did," the Doctor nodded.

"That's impossible," I muttered, watching the DNA fluctuate again.

'That's two impossible things we've seen tonight!" he said, excitedly, "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"But this means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," I glanced over, getting over my denial pretty quick when I realized what this meant for my kind, "He has no idea what he's gonna release!"

"He used hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"And what was the crystal for?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Seeing as you _smacked_ me for _almost_ touching it, I supposed it was very important."

"Oh...right," he looked away in shame for a second, "Sorry, it's just...it's important. It helps you heal."

"So it just added to the rejuvenation?" Martha eyed us both, unknown to her what we were talking about.

"It does more than that, Lazarus will never be sick again."

"But his cells are still mutating now," I reminded, "Meaning the crystal did something else."

"The crystal must have activated something in his DNA that won't let him stabilize. It healed, but of there is something else hidden away, it'll take it as something that needs restoration."

"So it's changing him?"

"Change him into what?" Martha asked, quietly.

"I don't know but I think we need to find out."

"That crabby woman said they were going upstairs," I gestured for the doors.

~0~

We ran into a dark office and when we flicked the lights on, it was completely empty.

"Where is he?" Martha looked around.

I gasped when I saw bones sticking out from the desk...and they wore heels, "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" the Doctor quickly asked.

I pointed, "Look."

They looked over and saw the bones. We rushed over and saw the remains of a woman...

"Lady Thaw," Martha whispered.

"Use to be," the Doctor corrected, "Now it's just a shell. All the life energy was drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Lazarus," I looked around, he could be hiding in this very room...just waiting for another victim.

"So he's changed already?" Martha asked.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"We have to stop him!" I stood up, looking back at the lift.

~0~

When we returned to the reception area, we desperately searched around for the changing human but he was no where to be seen!

"I can't see him!" Martha exclaimed.

"He can't be far. Keep looking," the Doctor said then walked off.

"It's a big room," I complained, looking around.

"Hey!" Leo walked over, "You two alright?" We nodded absently, still searching about, "Martha, I think Mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

"What?" I snapped my head back, "N-n-no!"

The Doctor returned about the same time as Francine did, and for some reason, she wasn't happy.

"Where did they go?" demanded Martha.

"Upstairs," Leo shrugged, "Why?"

Francine turned to the Doctor, "Doctor-"

The Doctor dashed off, accidentally making Francine spill her drink on herself, "Hey!" she called, "I was speaking to you!"

"Sorry about that!" I quickly said then ran after him.

We returned to the office but found it just as empty as before.

"Where are they?" Martha cried, desperately, "Tish is with her!"

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and started scanning, "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up," he turned around as it beeped. Suddenly, it started increasing, 'Got him."

"Where?" I asked and he pointed it up, "The roof?"

"To the stairs!" Martha ordered and we were off.

We found Tish and Lazarus at the edge of the roof, looking about the city, and Lazarus in the middle of making his grand entrance into Tish's life, "I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the shadow"," the Doctor finished him, making both Lazarus and Tish turn to us.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed," Lazarus said, actually amused at a time like this.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish demanded, not at all amused by our presence.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha ordered.

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all," the Doctor remarked, getting the attention back to where it was needed.

"Don't forget he's added flirting to the list," I crossed my arms.

"My dear, my lifetime was much too short." Lazarus smiled, "Now I could do more with two or three or even four life times."

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor said, serious, "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"He's right," I nodded, "Just look at me. I've traveled non-stop for four years, and I felt like I accomplished more than I ever did in my whole lifetime."

"What if this gift was placed in the right hands?" Lazarus asked, using a soft tone as if that would make me agree, "And that person, the right person, would embrace it correctly?"

"It would never be embraced correctly," I remarked earnestly, surprising him, "No human is capable of it. _You _are not the right hands."

"Then you judge me harshly," his soft tone exchanged for an angry one, even taking a step towards me, "And you are no one to judge me."

"Over here, Tish. Now," Martha ordered, pointing to the spot beside her.

Tish walked over, angrily, 'You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"He's a monster!" Martha exclaimed.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

The Doctor and I watched on with wide eyes as Lazarus convulsed radically behind the angry Tish. He even growled at us, making the two woman look on and get the surprise of their lives.

"Oh my god..." I started backing away.

"Run!" the Doctor ordered.

We ran back inside and while we waited for the elevator, the Doctor sealed off the door with the screwdriver.

"Are you okay, Tish?" Martha asked.

"I was gonna snog him!" she cried.

"Ew, good thing we stopped you," I muttered.

We jumped back when Lazarus banged on the door and caused the security sirens to blare.

"What's happening?" Martha looked around.

"An intrusion," Tish replied, "It triggers a security lock down. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" the Doctor said before pushing us forwards.

We rushed to the stairs and as we ran down we heard the door crashing through from above.

"Is there another way out, Tish?" the Doctor asked as soon as we entered the reception area.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

He tossed Martha the screwdriver, "Setting 54. Hurry."

I looked after them. "What do I do?"

"Help get these people out."

He jumped onto the platform in front of the room, "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive," a woman waved him off.

The glass around us shattered and in jumped Lazarus, causing everyone to panic and scream.

"Go that way!" I yelled, pointing to the exit, "Hurry!"

"Leo!" I heard Francine yell.

I looked over and saw him knocked out on the floor with a table so I quickly ran over to help.

"C'mon, Leo," Francine and I helped him little by little.

I looked up and saw Lazarus coming for us, "Doctor!" I shouted.

"Lazarus!" he ran over to us, stepping in between, "Leave them alone!" the creature turned for him, "What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" and he ran off, Lazarus right behind him.

Great, now the Martian was using himself as a distraction because I asked for help.

Francine and I brought Leo downstairs, now outside the building and Martha looked over his injuries.

My mind was stuck back upstairs. I kept looking between the Jones and it, wondering when it would be ideal to dash back up.

"Martha, I have to go back in there," I looked desperately at the building.

Now that I truly accepted my feelings, whether right or wrong, it constricted my heart to think even remotely that the Doctor could be in danger. True, I always cared for his safety, even as friends, but now it was different. I was prone to be more cautious with him.

"I know," Martha nodded, "And you won't do it alone. I'm coming with you."

"You two are crazy!" Francine exclaimed, "You saw that thing. It'l kill you."

"I know but, here's the thing, I don't care," I shrugged, shaking my head and running back. Not a minute later did Martha as well, "What way?" I looked around.

"Any way!" she shrugged and we were off.

As we ran through a corridor, we heard an explosion coming from behind, making us turn back and run towards the explosion. We ran into the Doctor by a corner and stumbled back.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"Returning this," Martha held out his screwdriver.

"And to help," I nodded.

"How did you-"

"We heard the explosion," I cut him off, "Who else would it be? It's like your trade mark."

"I blasted Lazarus."

Martha blinked, "You killed him?"

Lazarus suddenly came crashing down into the corridor.

"More like sort of annoyed him," the Doctor replied before we ran again.

And somehow, we ended up in the reception area, "We've just gone in a circle!" I cried.

Lazarus burst in, making us jump, "We can't lead him outside!" the Doctor said, running for the cylinder again.

I ran to the control panels, hoping there was just some kind of weapon that would stunt him or something...like something shiny! I turned for the crystal, still shining but not as bright as before.

"Minerva, don't touch it!" the Doctor warned.

"But we can use it!" I searched for a way to get it out of the contraption it was set onto.

"No we can't!" his voice began to raise.

"Yes, we can!"

"NO WE CAN'T!" he shouted at the same time I just went for it and pulled it up.

"Ah!" I hissed and desisted on my attempt at the burning sensation on my palms.

"I told you not to touch it!" the Doctor continued shouting, pulling me around harshly, leaving me actually scared.

"It's just a stupid crystal!" Martha pulled him away from me, taking my hands and studying the burnt spots on them, "And she's hurt, what's the matter with you!?"

I looked at him with indefinable emotions. He never yelled at me, and much less with an _angry_ yell.

"Minerva, I'm-" the Doctor tried to say something when Lazarus burst into the reception. He spun around and pointed at the cabinet, "In there!"

"We have to go in?" Martha and I glanced at each other, not so sure about that. It looked a tad small...we'd be _very_ confined.

"Would you two hurry up? Or would you like to have a nice chat with that?" the Doctor pointed back at a nearing Lazarus.

Without a thought, we ran forth. The Doctor stopped me right before entering and took one of my hands, studying its burns, "I'm really sorry," he pressed a kiss on it.

I knew it was the wrong time but I hugged him, "_I'm_ sorry."

"Guys!" Martha called.

We squished into the cabinet and pressed ourselves against the wall, as if to create more space that didn't exist.

"Are we just gonna hide?" Martha asked.

"No, he knows we're here," the Doctor replied, "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped! And severely...squished," I tried wiggling my arm up, being it squished between Martha and I.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem."

"Yah think?" I raised an eye brow.

"Do you even have a plan?" Martha demanded.

'Yes, the plan was to get inside here!"

"Then what?"

"Well..." he looked around, no idea what to say next, "...then I'd come up with another plan."

"You are an idiot," I spat, glaring at him.

"I've been told," he shrugged.

"Do something!" I stomped my foot and accidentally stepped on his.

"Ow!" he yelped, flinching, "Minerva!"

"Sorry..."

He sighed, reaching down between us, "I need the screwdriver."

I suddenly jumped, "Hey!"

He quickly stopped, looking at me with eyes slightly wide, "Sorry," he said quietly, and tried again, "Here we are!" he held up the screwdriver.

"And what are you gonna do with that?" asked Martha.

"Improvise," he slid down, more like wiggling really, and opened up a control panel at the bottom.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asked.

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin," he replied as he worked, using the sonic on wires below.

"Oh look at that, humans in chaos because we figured out a way how to cheat death," I rolled my eyes, "Who didn't see that coming?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't entirely his fault."

"Oh don't defend the guy," I snapped.

"No, I'm serious, there was probably dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA. And energy field, along with the crystal, reactivated it."

"But I don't get it, how does a piece of jewelry activate genes?" Martha frowned.

"Because it's not just any ordinary crystal."

"Yeah, it _burns_," I looked down at my hands, feeling the stings each time I tried to move them.

"Well do you know what it is?" Martha asked, both of us noticing how he just stopped working for a minute, lost in thoughts.

"Doctor?" I tried.

"I said it...it heals, it unlocks things, makes them dominant."

"What? So it just unlocks genes at random?"

"No," he looked up, his eyes filled with sadness all of a sudden, "The crystal searches for anything that's wrong with the person and tries to correct them. For humans, it must be some gene that evolution rejected for you."

"And for people like...Time Lords?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. It never left its planet of origin. Which is why I don't understand what's it doing _here_!" he returned to his work, a bit more frustrated now.

"What planet did it belong to?" I questioned, watching him cautiously. I had already angered him once and I didn't want to go for another round.

"Kaeya's..." he whispered.

I gasped lightly, it had belonged to his lost friend? That woman...that prevented that spark.

"Yes, but that's not important right now!" and he was so lying, "Oh, nice shoes by the way."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Thanks, they're Ami's. It seems my shoes are still in your TARDIS...I wonder how that happened?" I glanced at Martha who just looked away, innocently. Literally, that were her _only _job; bring me my suitcase with shoes...

The Doctor looked up, his hands still working, "You're always welcomed back...to get them, I mean."

I smiled down, "Think I'll have to take that offer."

He grinned and returned his focus to the wires. Suddenly, a blue light started emerging all around us.

"What's happening!?" Martha cried.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"Not good," I looked around, "This was your plan, Martian?"

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out."

The cabinet started shuffling, and I imagined we were in motion circles now.

"Doctor, I don't mean to hurry you but..." Martha looked around, terrified.

"Nearly done," he said, working faster.

"Mind telling us what exactly you are doing?" I asked, looking down, not that I could see anyways.

"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Will that kill him?"

"When he transforms, he's three times his size, cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin."

"We're gonna end up like him!" cried Martha.

I was going to add on that remark when I felt something in my head, making me dizzy for a moment. And then heard..._voices_ in my head?

"Minerva? Minerva what's wrong?" Martha shook me a bit, but even though I wanted to reply I couldn't.

Something took over my body for a moment, leaving me conscious yet still. The voices seemed to overlap, all speaking and not letting me concentrate on what exactly they were saying. Although there was one that stood out; a great, big, loud, scream. It was one of those screams that you hear on a scary movie where the character is about to face some sort of great danger and you get shivers down your spine. It was that kind...and I definitely got chills all over my body.

"Doctor! It's Minerva!" Martha called, and he looked up, finding me staring blankly ahead.

"Just one more!" he ripped out a wire, "Got it!" he slid back up and opened the door, pulling me out as I took a long gasp.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then," Martha said, quickly getting out.

"Minerva, hey," the Doctor patted my cheek lightly, "Minerva?"

I suddenly shook my head, feeling myself slowly come back to them, the voices fading away, the scream vanishing, "Woah..."

"Are you alright?"

I looked at him, finding there something to be different about him. I shook my head once again and looked at him, finding him to be just the same, "Woah..." I blinked, "That's creepy."

"What?"

"There were voices everywhere..."

He studied my face, cupping it into his hands and looking intently from one spot to another, "What's wrong with you? Do you feel alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I do now. But it was weird, it was as if that cabinet thing," I looked back at it, "Got into my head or something..."

"Is that possible?" Martha quickly came by my side, "Will she turn into what Lazarus was?"

"Oh my god, will I!?" I nearly cried.

"If you want, I can run some tests on you before you go home. But I highly doubt it, " he offered, to which I quickly nodded, "For now..."

We looked ahead at the now human Lazarus on the ground, unconscious, and naked.

"He seems so...human again. It's kind of pitiful," Martha said.

"Eliot saw that, too. "This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper," the Doctor sighed.

"We should call the police," I said, looking away.

~0~

"Mum!" Martha ran down the stairs to her mother and gave her family a big hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Tish smiled.

"Mrs. Jones," the Doctor walked for her, "We still haven't finished our chat."

Francine stared at him then slapped him across the face, leaving us with our mouths opened, "Keep away from my daughter!"

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha frowned.

The Doctor put a hand over his cheek and sighed, making several faces as he rubbed his hand along his forming red skin, "All their mothers, every time."

"He is dangerous!" Francine pointed, "I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Look around!" she gestured, "Nothing but death and destruction! I don't know who you are exactly, but I know your mother would want you as far away from this man as possible."

"I make my own decisions. And I believe you are wrong."

"Mum, this isn't his fault," Martha said, 'He saved us."

"Are you okay?" I turned to the Doctor, pulling his hand from his cheek, smiling softly at the red tinge it already wore. H never did seem to catch a break.

"Every time," he whined.

"I know, I should probably stop slapping you..." I made a face, recalling the several times I'd slapped my hand across his face.

"Get away from him!" Francine ordered, making me scoff.

"Why? He's done nothing wrong, in fact, he just saved all of _you_," I glared, beginning to dislike her for hurting my Martian.

A crash made us all stop and without a word, the Doctor ran off.

I rushed down the stairs and looked back, "Martha?"

She looked at her mother then ran down beside me, "Leave him!" Francine yelled.

I ran off, leaving Martha to decide for herself. She caught up with me in no time, with Tish beside her, "You're not leaving?" I asked, smiling dimly.

"If you don't mind," she shrugged.

"Never!"

We ran to where the Doctor was, and we saw the ambulance Lazarus had been carried off in, completely empty, "Lazarus back from the dead," the Doctor said, "Should've known, really," he took out his screwdriver and started searching for him again.

"Where could he have gone?" Martha looked around.

"That way," he pointed, "The church."

'Cathedral," Tish nodded, "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

~0~

We arrived into a solitary and dark cathedral, walking up towards its nave. The Doctor still searched with the screwdriver and us behind, keeping an eye out for anything that could jump out.

"You think he's in here?" I asked, quietly, the fear creeping inside me as not a sound was being made.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" the Doctor replied.

We walked forwards, stepping into the altar as we found Lazarus behind, on the ground, a blanket wrapped around himself.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago," he said in between his gasps, "I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child...the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz," the Doctor said.

"You've read about it."

"I was there."

He scoffed, "You're too young."

"So are you," the Doctor countered.

Lazarus laughed until it became painful, the mutation becoming more and more strong, "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again."

The Doctor began walking around Lazarus very slowly and occasionally looking up. I looked up and saw the bell tower and knew a plan was emerging.

"So defenseless," Lazarus continued, "I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today," the Doctor said.

"That's what I _did_ today."

"What about the other people who died?"

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done, too." the Doctor argued, "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that..." he paused, "No one can."

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death," Lazarus said, "That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of our beings. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simple been more...successful," he started to groan again, clearly in pain.

"You're mutating!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You've got no control over it! You call that a success?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

The Doctor stopped beside us, "There's no such thing as an ordinary human. In fact," he glanced at me, "Every one is different, some are extraordinary."

"He's gonna change again at any minute." I whispered to him, trying not to smile as big as an idiot from his words.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow...I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" I pointed and he nodded.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus composed himself again, "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough of to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust," he moved to Lazarus, bending down in front of him, "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

I watched him sadly, knowing that one day, hopefully many years later, I'd be one of those he loses as well...to death. And it killed me, because as much as I cared for him, I knew, on a chance that it would _ever_ happen, we would only spend a couple years. I'd start aging, one day look older than him, and then die. I'd turn into dust. I'd be one more of the people he'd see die, becoming the newest addition in a long list. He'll have to move on and then maybe, maybe, he'd tell his future companions about that one, clever, complicated human girl he used to travel with, Minerva. And the worst part was...that no matter knowing all this, knowing it was inevitable, if given the chance...

I would still dare to be more than friends with him.

I guess I'm selfish, but I can't help it.

"That's a price worth paying," Lazarus assured, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Is it?" the Doctor questioned.

"I will feed soon."

"And I'm not gonna let that happen.

"Martha," I whispered, looking up at the bell tower, "I have a plan."

"Does it involve running?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah."

"We're in," she grabbed Tish's hand.

"Good," I stepped up and cleared my throat, "Hey Lazarus? The Doctor's old already, and probably bitter. Don't you want something fresher? Hello," I waved, smiling sweetly, "17 year old girl here."

"Minerva, do not," the Doctor said, serious, seeing my plan at first sight.

I only shrugged then ran off with Martha and Trish as a snarl came out of Lazarus, increasing our speed, "Doctor, the tower!" I yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Tish called after some screams.

"He's changed again!" Martha exclaimed.

"And we've got to lead him all the way up!" I pointed.

"Minerva!" I heard the Doctor yell.

We stopped by an archway and I looked out, "Yes?"

"Take him to the top, they very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?"

I nodded, "Got it!"

"All the way up?" Martha asked.

"All the way!"

"Martha..." Tish tugged on her arm.

We saw Lazarus coming up at quite a speed, "C'mon!" I led them away.

We arrived at the top and found no other way to go, alerting us it was time to go.

"We're trapped!" Trish cried.

"This is where he said to bring him," I looked around, confused.

"All right, so we're not trapped. We're _bait._"

"Oi, he knows what he's doing," I snapped, having full trust in the Martian that he'd get us out of this.

"We've got to trust him," Martha told her.

"Ladies?" Lazarus now stood in front of the doorway of the bell tower, leaving us completely trapped.

"Gotta stay behind me now," I instructed, "The youngest."

"Meaning get behind ME," Martha snapped, "You're the youngest."

"No," I stared at Lazarus, "My plan, my death. If he takes me then just run. Don't you even dare help, just run for it."

"You've lost it!" Martha whacked my arm.

"Never had it," I mumbled. Lazarus swung down his tail and knocked out part of the wall, "Martha!" I yelled as I was brought over by his tail to the edge. I grabbed onto the floor and dangled from who knows what altitude.

"What happened to not helping?" she peered down

"Uh, I changed my mind. HELP! HELP!"

Suddenly, we heard an organ playing at maximum volume, or even higher than that. The sisters held their hands to their ears and I tried my best to hang on despite the wood making my burns sting at an all time high. Lazarus, standing above where I clung to the floor, toppled over and fell down to the first floor.

When the organ stopped playing I felt it necessary to yell again for help, "Somebody!" I cried, looking down, "I don't wanna die yet!"

"We've got you!" Martha grabbed an arm and Tish the other, "And, go!" she ordered and I was pulled back up.

"Oh thank god!" I clung onto both sisters, shedding tears of relief, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thank the Doctor," Martha replied.

"Maybe later, right now, I'm alive!"

We hugged and laughed out our relief, "Can we get out of here now?" Trish looked around.

I nodded and pushed myself up, "Let's go!"

We ran back down, coming down the stairs in a rush where we met up with the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I threw my arms around his neck, "Thanks for the help!"

"Thanks for your help," he pulled back, "Even though it was incredibly stupid."

I rolled my eyes and let go, "It was your plan so you're the stupid one."

He playfully rolled his eyes and took my hands, "How are your hands?"

I winced when his fingers trailed over them, "A bit...better?"

"I'll fix that right now," he was about to take my hands into a better grip when Martha cut in instead.

"Yeah, some bandages are gonna help," she smiled, the Doctor making a face.

"Actually, it's better if I lend some of my en-"

"And hey, I didn't know you could play."

He sighed and let go whatever he was going to say, "Oh, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Hmm, especially about playing loud," I remarked.

"Sorry?" He leaned forwards, like he hadn't heard me and we laughed.

Unexpectedly, I felt my head become dizzy, just like before with the cabinet. I stumbled a little, grabbing everyone's attention unfortunately.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Martha questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder as I regained my balance.

I nodded, smiling dimly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

But I took one step and that was it...everything had gone black.

~0~

I awoke with a slight headache, rubbing my temples with a groan. I moved to sit up on the bed, slowly realizing it was my own of the TARDIS, only to be pushed back down.

I turned my head and saw it was Martha, smiling and wagging her finger, "I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes, and looked away, now seeing I was in my room again...where my shoes were perfectly, neatly, placed into a suitcase. That Martha...

Then I saw my hands...my palms had been wrapped up in those bandages Martha had talked about.

"They should be better in no time," Martha explained, probably seeing my thoughts, "Do you want some water?"

I nodded, attempting to slowly sit up, "That'd be fine. What happened?"

"You kinda passed out," she explained as she moved for the door, "Nearly fell to the floor if the Doctor hadn't caught you.

"There's a shocker," I sighed, rubbing my head again, "And how'd I end up here again?"

"He carried you," she flashed a smile, "Isn't that lovely?"

"Shut up."

She chuckled and opened the door, just as said Martian was entering, "Oh, she's awake now."

"I gathered," he nodded, opening the door wider for her to leave, "How are you feeling Miss Souza?"

"Don't," I shook my head, "Makes me feel old," he smiled, but very quickly it passed, letting me know something wasn't right. He closed the door and paused there, thinking, "Doctor...everything okay?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then shook his head and wore a smile, "How are you feeling?" he repeated as he walked over, sitting beside me.

"Good...I guess..." I eyed him curiously, wondering what the Martian was hiding from me.

"And your hands?"

I looked at them, shrugging, "They don't hurt as much anymore."

"I wanted to heal them," he sighed, taking one of my hands, "Regeneration energy can do that you know..."

"Yes, but I also know it's limited and shouldn't be wasted," I said slowly, watching him in case he tried to use that energy.

"It wouldn't be a waste," he mumbled.

"Don't even try it, Martian. I won't allow it."

"But Minerva!"

"No, now shut up and tell me what you're hiding from me."

"Hiding? What am I hiding? I'm not hiding anything!"

I tilted my head, giving him my best look, "Really?"

"Oh alright, I was going to tell you anyways..."

"Aha."

"I was," he sighed, "Minerva, have you ever gotten medical tests done?"

"Yes," I shrugged, "Why?"

He looked at me though like I was lying, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I was there, Doctor. Why do you ask?"

"Um," he rubbed the side of his neck, his gaze falling down as he prepared to speak, "See, I did those tests...and...well..."

"What is it?" I asked, more like demanding since I was growing impatient.

"Listen," he finally faced me, and right away I knew it was something big, "Your blood type...it runs as...um, 'unknown'."

I blinked, replaying the words in my mind to see if I had heard that one right, "Wait...what? 'Unknown'? What kind of blood is 'unknown'?" he shrugged, for once, completely speechless. I raised an eyebrow, "Doctor, what kind of blood is 'unknown'?"

"I honestly have no idea. Every species has some type of identifier yet yours seems...just, _there_."

"What's 'there' supposed to mean!?"

"Like, um...just in existence?" he tried, sighing when I shook my head, "It's like your body doesn't know what you are."

"But I know what I am, human!"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Doctor! This isn't funny!" I exclaimed, swallowing hard with terror, "What's going to happen with me? Am I going to turn into whatever Lazarus was?"

"No!" he shook his head, "I ran similar tests on Martha and she was just fine."

"And her blood? What was her blood type?" I nearly scrambled on the bed up to him, sitting on my knees with such a helpless face.

"AB+"

I let out a cry, quickly muffling it with my hand over my mouth, "So then...me? What's going on with me?"

"Okay, first of all, calm down," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "If there was something wrong it would've happened already. Lazarus was something else, you're completely set apart from that. What I'd like to know is what blood did you think you have?"

"O-" I shrugged, remembering the countless times I had visited the doctor's with my family, "Human blood."

"So you've never had a problem with it?"

I shook my head, "No. I only ever had one doctor since I could remember and I was always told my blood was O-. I've seen the results too. Always the same."

But the way he stared at me made me reconsider my beliefs. It also made me even more nervous, "I can't really guarantee I'll have an answer for you but for the meantime I suggest you stay away from all types of blood tests. Just avoid medical attention in general. If anything should happen, you'll have Martha and I. We'll take care of you."

The tears were quick to fall down my face, scared for my life. But I was more than afraid. For the first time, I was actually terrified. I always thought of myself as bland, ordinary...and now this happens. The first thing that came to mind was scientist dissection. Being locked up for studies? That only caused a loud cry to escape my mouth.

"N-n-no, it's okay," the Doctor tried assuring but I had thrown my arms around his neck for a hug, feeling no other protection but there, "It's...it's alright."

"What's gonna happen to me?" I stuttered to even form the question.

"Nothing," he replied softly, "It's like I said, we'll be here for you. Anything you need, we're just a call away."

I blinked, taking a moment to take in his words until I remembered that I was supposed to be leaving tonight. I swallowed hard, just thinking of living on my own...for the first time becoming scared of it. Unconsciously, I believe to have tightened my grip on him, resting my chin on his shoulder, letting more tears fall and probably onto his clothes.

"Anytime you get sick or just don't feel well, give me a call eh? I promise I'll answer on the first ring."

I parted a little, looking at him with watery eyes, slowly nodding at his remark even though I hadn't really paid attention. I then remembered Mrs. Conan was still awaiting for me. I took a small breath in, a shaky one before speaking, "Doctor, can you do me a favor?"

~0~

I knocked on the doors of Mrs. Conan's office, ten o' clock sharp. I shuddered a breath as the door opened, Mrs. Conan blinking in shock at my appearance, "Dear, are you alright?" she asked, "It looks like you've been crying..."

My eyes had remained watery, and my appearance was that of a frightened little girl. There was nothing left to do except one thing, and that's exactly what I was here for.

"Mrs. Conan, there's a change I need to implement regarding my education."

~0~

"So I guess this was something else that just kind of escalated then..." the Doctor looked around Martha's apartment.

We were in Martha's flat, after everything that happened today, calmly; the alien and I stood in front of the TARDIS, Martha in front of us.

"I can see a pattern developing," Martha crossed her arms, "You should take more care in the future...and in the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." she was obviously sad that we were leaving.

I wanted her to stay so bad. She was the final addition this TARDIS needed. She was exactly what the Doctor needed while I wasn't around and it irked me so much that he just wouldn't accept her as a true companion.

"What do you say, one more trip?" the Doctor asked.

"No, sorry," she smiled, sadly.

"Martha?" I frowned.

"Sorry, Minerva, but I just can't go on like this. 'One more trip'. It's not fair. I know I'm not second best..." she gave me a knowing look to which I forced myself to ignore.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked, still confused.

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here," he glanced at me, and I shrugged, giving a smile that assured him Martha was exactly what he needed. He sighed, his own smile letting me knew he had already thought of it.

"Okay, then. If that's what you want. Okay," he faced the woman once more.

I beamed, she would stay! He was letting her stay!

"Right. But we've already said good bye once today so it's really best if you just go," Martha said, giving me a hug, "I hadn't really said goodbye to you yet. And just remember, I'm a call away if you need medical attention as well. I should be easier to reach since I'll be in the same city with you and not some galaxy who knows where," I chuckled lightly, but the fear crept back and instantly shut me up. She looked at the Doctor once more and nodded, "Alright then. Off you are I suppose..."

I blinked, glancing at the alien who was just as confused as I was, "Martha..." I said slowly, grabbing her attention, "He said it was okay."

"Sorry?"

"Okay." the Doctor repeated, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"Oh, thank you!" she encased him in a big hug, laughing joyfully.

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" the Doctor smiled, opening the door for us.

Her home phone went off and with an apologetic smile, she went to go pick it up, "Hello?" she looked back at us, mouthing 'sorry' as she listened in, "Uh, yeah, she's here. Who's calling if I may ask?" she looked at me, her eyes blinking with surprise, "Oh, hold on, please," she lowered the phone and covered it up with a hand, "Minerva, it's for you."

"Me?" I repeated, confused, "I gave no one your number."

"...it's your mother."

"Wh-what?" I looked from the phone to her.

"It's your Mum!" She exclaimed, happily, "And she wants to talk to you."

I stared hard at the phone, slowly forming a scowl, "No."

"What?"

"I don't wanna talk to her," I turned for the TARDIS.

"Minerva," the Doctor placed a hand on the doors and kept them shut.

I looked at him, serious, "I don't wanna talk to her."

It was true. Even if the progress of healing was slow, it was still positive and I didn't want my mother to come and ruin it.

"Are you sure you don't even want to say how you feel?"

"C'mon Doctor, it's not like she'd actually care or listen to me."

"Perhaps a chance is in order?" Martha tried, "After all, you can just hang up when she gets on your nerves."

I sighed yet still went up to her and took the phone, taking a deep breath before answering, "Hello?"

_"Joycelin, dear, thank god you're alright!"_

"That's not my name," I snapped.

For some reason, my mother insisted on using that name when I was young. Even if I told her that I didn't like, that it wasn't even my first name and I liked 'Minerva' better she just wouldn't listen. That's another thing she didn't care about me...

_Are you alright? I heard about the crazy professor._

"Who told you that?" I raised an eye brow, "How could you possibly know about that? And how'd you get Martha's phone number?"

_"I got a phone call but that's not important. I demand to know what the hell have you been up to? I haven't spoken to you since Christmas, and that was more than a year ago!_

"You _demand_ to know?" I repeated, scoffing, "Let me remind you that you have no right over me anymore."

_I am your mother and I will always have a right over you. I hear you are in dangerous routes with a certain man. I want you back home, do you hear me? No more running about. Come home at once._

"Hm, and here I thought you just wanted to talk. Goodbye Mom," I hung up and looked over to the Doctor and Martha, "She never cares..." I blinked away tears and rushed for the TARDIS.

"Minerva, what did she say?" Martha asked as they followed me inside.

"It doesn't matter," I kept my back to them.

"You sound like you'll cry at any moment. Yeah, it doesn't matter," the Doctor said.

I turned back, "She wants me home. That's what she said. Just like your mom, Martha," I looked at her, "She's heard I've been up to things and she wants me back home."

"Frankly, I think Sophia is actually doing something _good_ for you," the Doctor muttered.

My mouth hung open, "What!?"

"You were dangling from the top floor of a cathedral," he stepped up, "You almost died tonight. What mother wants that?"

"I _chose_ to do that. I chose to go up there. She doesn't care about me, Doctor. She never has. If she did care, she would've been at my bed, each night, reading me a bedtime story just like any other little kid did," I paused, gritting my teeth as the prickly sting of tears emerged, "If she wanted the best for me, she would've been there for dinner, asking me how my day went, did I make good friends, did I understand my school lessons...did I have a good day? I shouldn't have had to leave my own home if she wanted the best for me!"

The two glanced at each other while I let out shaky breaths. I felt so overworked that I would just drop down on the floor, whether dead or asleep I didn't know. Frankly, I didn't care which one I got.

"Maybe it's time you go home," Martha said softly, "Get a good rest."

I nodded, rubbing my eyes, "I _am_ home."

"I bet Ami's waiting for you," the Doctor said, closing the doors and going for the console, "It's pretty late now."

I spun around, watching him work the controls before suddenly exclaiming, "Stop!"

He looked up, his hands immediately going up, "What?"

"Martha," I called, keeping my back to her, "Do you mind if I speak to the Martian alone for a moment?"

"Sure, absolutely," she quickly said, rushing past me, probably believing it was for something else that clearly wasn't happening, "I'll be off in my room!"

"Minerva, listen, I know you're scared..." the Doctor began, thinking he knew what this was about, coming around the console to meet me. "...but it's gonna be alright, we'll be here for you."

"Doctor, I can't miss anymore days of school," I began, and he nodded, "I'm falling way behind on all my work and this is my last year. I'm literally months away from finishing."

He nodded again, "I know and I get that. I promise I'll abide by the rules and have you back promptly on Sunday night."

"Yeah but I don't wanna be back by Sunday night."

"Okay," he paused, thinking, "Sunday morning...?"

"No," I took deep breath, biting my lip as I felt my lip quiver, "I don't want to stay on Earth! I don't want to be alone because I'm...I'm scared," my voice broke that I had to pause in order to recollect myself, "I don't wanna be away from the only place I feel serene. I'm scared, Doctor. I don't want to go...which is why I am now taking Independent Studies."

"What?"

"They said I couldn't miss anymore days...so I won't. Because I will no longer be attending school every day like a regular student."

"What does that mean exactly?" he asked, walking closer.

"I worked it out so that the school will provide me with the work for a whole month. I do it here, come back at a certain date, take a test and start the cycle again. I would've brought the books, but I figured with the genius in front of me, I wouldn't really need them," I faintly smiled, hoping he'd allow me to stay here once again, "If you...if you let me, I can do everything from here."

"If I let you?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "If you allow me to stay here, I mean. With this sudden unknown blood dilemma, I'm kinda shaken. I'd rather stay here...this is where I want to stay. Can I?"

He tilted his head, staring as a small smile spread across his face, "Hey, we're supposed to get to know each other remember? How would we do that if I'd be galaxies away, right?"

More than relieved, I jumped and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, thank you so much!"

He chuckled as he returned the hug, "Hey, personally, I think this is where you belong. You have as much curiosity of the universe as I do."

I pulled back and looked at him, "I do, I really do. But more than that, I feel secure here. And while I loved travelling on my own, I prefer it this way so much more. You've taught me so much more."

"Well," he walked us over to the chairs by the console, "I was planning on giving you this before you left the first time, but I forgot, so now..." he turned around with a white box, grinning as he returned to me. "I can give it as a welcome back gift! And also as an apology for yelling at you earlier today."

"What is this?" I pointed at it, smiling through confusion.

"I don't know," he shrugged, earning an even more confused look, "Honestly, I don't. It's from China. I know you said we would just leave the riddles for the children and tourists since we were just in it for the competition but..." His grin became a mischievous one as he pushed the box to me. "..I disobeyed and took one gift."

"You did..." I looked down at the box, taking it into my hands, "...well, I suppose it'd be best to open it up and see what we've won."

I took the lid off, finding a white, stuffed bear inside, "Aw, it's adorable!" I handed him the box as I took the bear out, "It's so pretty!" I plopped down the chair and gawked at the adorable bear in my hands. It was a miniature bear, its paws put together to hold a lantern.

"So you can keep that in your room. Anytime you're scared, give it a little hug."

I looked up, smiling, "You don't want to keep it?"

"I would," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "If I had _won_ the competition."

"Not okay losing to a human? I told you, you underestimated me."

He nodded, "I did and I'll never do that again."

"Still," I looked at the bear for a moment, "You did win several riddles. Maybe this belongs to you."

"Technically, _you _won the riddle of the lantern I plucked it off from," he corrected, "So it's yours."

"How do you remember I won that specific riddle?"

"Oh I know," he nodded, his eyes a little wide for a moment, "It was the_ first_ riddle you won."

"Longest English word, ha!" I waved the bear, getting a smile in return, "By the way, I spoke to Yue befoe leaving China and she told me something interesting."

"Like?" he moved to sit beside me.

"The marriage between Zian and I was a con."

"A con?"

I nodded, "Yeah! See, after Martha and I went back to Yue's to get changed, Yue showed up with the man who had supposedly married us and she got him to confess he wasn't a validated priest, or whatever you call it. So Zian and I were never married...it was a con. The con got out-conned!"

"A con, wow...that's, that's some luck."

"So, I guess by all this, I sort of-no-I need to...apologize," the words were becoming difficult to utter, seeing as what I was going to be apologizing for was not actually something I _wanted_ to apologize for. I wasn't sorry for it, "I, uh, didn't wanna drag you down with me and...kiss you."

"Oh, no, Minerva you don't have to..." he shook his head, waving me off with a a hand.

"Look at it this way, it's sort of even now."

"Even?"

"Yeah, see, you kissed me and now I kiss you. Completely even," I said, hoping I didn't sound _too_ ridiculous, "So, sorry..." he shook his head, chuckling lightly, "What's so funny?" I asked, disappointed he wasn't taking this serious.

"Us. Our lives are just so..." he sighed as he thought, "...unique, don't you think?"

I nodded, of course there was no denying that, "So then...we're good?"

"Just like always."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," he leaned back on the chair.

"You...you took me to China, and I suppose it was as a good-bye trip. But how come you never even insisted on me staying?" he looked away, my paranoia beginning to arise at the thought of maybe he didn't care if I had left or not, "Did you want me to leave?"

"No! It's not like that..." he sighed, turning to face me, "...look, the whole trip was just to show you how much there's left to see. I hoped it would spark your curiosity and make you want to stay. But...it didn't. I was afraid if I insisted on you staying, I'd anger you and then you'd really leave me forever."

"I wouldn't do that," I said quietly, "I was going to travel with you on weekends..."

"It's not the same as having you here. Waking up every day and coming in here and inputting your sassy remarks."

I chuckled, "I do make those a lot, don't I?"

"Yeah, and to only have those on weekends? Not okay," he shook his head, "So see, if it was up to me, I would've constantly nagged you to stay with me but I was just afraid. I don't want to push you, Minerva. You've already got some problems to deal with and I didn't want to add another one."

"Well thank you for considering my problems. But it's been resolved, I am to stay here and bug the hell out of you 24/7."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned.

I chuckled, "Well, I suppose everything ended on a good note today, except for you know...Lazarus dying and all..."

"And the crystal..." he mumbled.

"Oh, that's right," I blinked, remembering who that crystal had belonged to, "Doctor, when you said it belonged to your friend..."

"It was Kaeya's. Or at least from her planet," he muttered, crossing his arms and staring ahead.

"How did Lazarus end up with it? I thought her species was extinct."

"He said some bloke donated it."

"How do you acquire an alien crystal?"

"I have no idea," he shook his head, "And that alone is a problem. It fell into the wrong hands and look what nearly happened? Kaeya would be angry with me."

"No she wouldn't," I frowned, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I didn't even get it back! It was destroyed..."

"And she knows it wasn't your fault," I repeated, disliking the blame he was putting on himself.

"But she _is_ angry at me for yelling at you. Kaeya would not have liked that."

"I understand," I assured him, "It was something important to you and I should've listened. I wouldn't have these," I lifted my bandaged hands.

"Still, I'm so sorry," he took my hands into his.

"It's okay, believe me, one of your yells is the least on my mind right now. What with my unknown blood and whatnot. But, I feel pretty tired now, do you mind if I head to my room?"

"Not at all," he stood up and helped me as well, "Goodnight and welcome back."

"Oh, I guess I should go tell Martha of our new arrangement!" I exclaimed, remembering our companion still was in the dark about my Independent Studies, "And by the way, thanks for letting her stay. I knew you'd like her," I kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

He cleared his throat as I stepped back, "Well, she's brilliant as you said. It wouldn't hurt for her to stay..."

"I knew you would like her! You won't regret bringing her on, I swear!" he nodded, smiling as I squealed with delight, "I suppose I better go unpack and give Martha back her phone," I gave him a quick hug, feeling my protection increase in that second I was in his arms, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Spring Break, hallelujar! Even if it's only like four days, but what are we gonna do about it?

Anyways, uh oh, nothing happened because of that Kaeya woman...hm...can you see upcoming problems because of her? Hmmm. And that crystal combined with the cabinet messed with Minerva's head? You don't have a clue what's coming later on, do you? *grins deviously*

And did you catch something else that was wrong concerning that crystal's appearance?

By the way, each time I see 'I love this story' it gets me all giddy because yay people like my work! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *still avoids glare desperately*

No sorry, Martha shall not do a little dance BUT she will hammer Minerva to take the next step in the next chapter. But yes, there was definitely some flirting last chapter, glad to see it caught on because I don't think my flirting in writing is very good .-. I feel like I can write better fluff than actual flirtiness, I don't know...

Don't worry, you'll see what the Doctor is thinking in a couple chapters. And a heads up, spoilers as River would say, the next season will _not _follow Minerva's POV anymore. It'll switch to third due to the events that will happen where I'll need the thoughts and dialogues of other people without Minerva. Plus, I think it's only fair to show what the Doctor thinks during that time ;)


End file.
